Bestia
by NoMasDeLoQueSoy
Summary: Sabía que su hija estaba en peligro, quería protegerla. Sabía lo que hacía al ofrecerla como parte del trato por su seguridad. Desterrada y abandonada en una tierra lejana, luchó por salir adelante. Solo nunca había esperado encontrarse cinco años después con su raptor, dispuesto a ocupar un lugar que le correspondía con totalidad.. Como su esposo.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIÓN DE AUTORA: La historia es completamente mía y los personajes son de Sthefenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

El sonido de las agujas del reloj se oía a lo lejos. Pero en realidad estaba bastante cerca, colgado de la pared del despacho a tan solo unos metros de él. El cuarto era espacioso y acogedor, un digno entorno de lo que había estado llevando a cabo por más de seis años. Respiró despacio, lento, casi con dolor. Hasta cerrar los ojos. Sintió cada movimiento del tiempo como afiladas dagas en su pecho. Charlie Swan sabía que tenía los minutos contados.

Lo había jodido a lo grande. Él lo sabía. Su jefe lo sabía, y lo peor de todo, era que La Bestia, también lo sabía.

La puerta se abrió con prisa y abrió los ojos de inmediato. No creía que fuera tan pronto, pero lo adivinó mucho antes de que su hija pudiera soltar las palabras asustadas.

-¡Padre, hay hombres entrando, por toda la casa!

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y se acercó a su pequeña niña. Su hija era el vivo retrato de su difunta esposa, la cual había amado con locura y pasión. Pero ahora solo se reducía a esa inocencia pura y angelical que se había negado a corromper. Años antes había aceptado tomar cualquier riesgo, él era un hombre duro y eficiente. Pero lo había hecho sin siquiera considerar el futuro. El de nadie. Cuando realmente entendió su error, era demasiado tarde y estaba arriesgando lo único que le importaba. Su hija.

Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y calmó sus nervios con una lenta sonrisa.

-Lo sé, cariño. No vienen por ti, vienen por mí. Ahora escuchame bien, quiero que entres en ese armario y no salgas pase lo que pase.

Isabella no era tonta. Era la más lista de su clase y poseía una visión muy amplia de la realidad. Sabía que algo andaba mal a su alrededor, su padre ya no era el mismo de antes y ahora, solo podía decir que se veía derrotado. Abatido y triste. Ella se aferró a sus muñecas.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Los gritos comenzaron a ser vociferantes y se le aceleró el corazón. Estaban cerca, los ruidos de pies en la escalera le quitaban el aliento. Charlie miró de nuevo a su hija. La memorizó tan bien como pudo. Sonrió.

-Lo arruiné, lo siento. De verdad. Ahora métete allí y no salgas. Que no te encuentren, Bells.

Lo último que quería era ponerse a llorar como una niña histérica. Sentía la intensa necesidad de hacerlo y de aferrarse a lo único seguro. Pero su padre ya no se sentía tan seguro. La llevó hasta el armario y antes de dejarla dentro le presionó la mano derecha con fuerza, más de la necesaria y la miró a los ojos.

-Nunca olvides esto, Isabella Marie Swan. Tu cabeza es importante, tienes las respuestas y sabes dónde encontrarlas en caso de que alguna vez las necesites.

A continuación, citó una de las frases más conocidas y amadas por ella. Eran de su libro preferido. No entendió y dudó de que en algún momento pudiera entenderlo, pero Charlie ya la había dejado encerrada a solas en la oscuridad.

-Te amo, cariño. Lo siento...

Susurró tan bajo que apenas lo oyó.

El silencio reinó por un minuto. Al siguiente, la puerta se abría con ferocidad y pudo imaginar cómo varias personas entraban de manera violenta. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en su espacio, deseando por el bienestar de su padre.

Charlie se encontraba sentado con dignidad en su mesa de roble pesado, la silla de cuero se encontraba rígida y su mirada había perdido toda calidez humana. Ahora miraba con neutralidad al hombre frente a él. La Bestia.

Éste rió a medias, curvando su labio hacia el lado izquierdo a su propio modo de sonrisa. Era un hombre alto y fornido, más de lo que se había imaginado. Vestía un equipo negro, pantalones anchos y ajustados a su cintura. Su chaleco contra balas y guantes negros. Cargaba una ametralladora de guerra en sus brazos, la que bajó e hizo a un lado. Pareció una señal para que seis armas lo apuntaran de golpe. Tenía los flancos cubiertos. No podría moverse sin ser herido a menos que quisiera. Y quería.

-Finalmente haces una aparición en persona, Bestia.

El hombre se acercó con lentitud, quedando a dos metros de él. Su entereza lo distinguía de los hombres que estaban con él. Algo que él sabía bien, y eso mismo lo había convertido en el enemigo de ese hombre.

-Me obligaste a hacerlo.

Su voz era gruesa y brutal, pero la lentitud con la que arrastraba las palabras le daba clase. Una elegancia que no debería tener un asesino narcotraficante.

-Lo hice.

Susurró. Sabía que lo había hecho. Pero no por intención propia, había sido un error. Y si ese hombre no desconfiara de todo el maldito mundo, jamás lo hubiera descubierto. Pero allí no había amigos, eran todos rivales.

-De acuerdo, hagamos esto rápido. Vine por lo que es mío, y tú...

Se acercó a él a menos de medio metro a través de la mesa de escritorio.

-...sabes cómo termina esto ¿cierto?

Charlie no dejó de mirar sus ojos. Sin un rastro de culpa, eran pura decisión y determinación. Ambos sabían cómo terminaba. No iba a perdonarle la vida, jamás lo haría. Simplemente, porque una persona con información siempre es peligrosa no importa bajo cuántos juramentos estén.

-Lo sé.

Se puso de pie. La Bestia detuvo a sus hombres quienes cargaban armas, asintió en su dirección. Con la autorización para moverse, se acercó a la caja fuerte y tomó el bolso negro. Lo dejó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos. Algo que el rudo hombre siempre apreciaba, el valor hasta en la última instancia de vida.

-Esto es todo.

La pregunta pasó por sus ojos. Charlie lo movió hasta él.

-Todo lo que es tuyo.

La Bestia empequeñeció sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?

Charlie se enfureció internamente. Estaba malditamente seguro de que era todo lo que le correspondía a La Bestia. James Sutherland aún estaba con vida por ahí, programando un atraco. Pero Charlie lo había cobrado con su mejor arma. Su inteligencia. Aunque todavía quería poner las manos sobre su cuello y verlo perder completamente el aire de sus pulmones.

-Dentro está el encargo de pasta que se desvió a cargo de James, y la cuenta bancaria con el dinero. Retíralo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Los contactos pueden ser poderosos.

-Siempre había admirado tu valentía ¿pero joder a uno de los tuyos? Eso está fuera de los códigos.

Charlie se enderezó. Bloqueando sus sentimientos, así como sus pensamientos.

-Tengo mis razones.

-Todo el mundo las tiene.

-No a las mías.

El hombre se alejó con la bolsa en mano y retrocedió. Los tres hombres de su derecha cargaron armas. La Bestia lo miró desde su lugar en el centro del despacho. Se sentía tan confundido con respecto a ese hombre que en verdad quería dejarlo vivo y hacerle unas cuántas preguntas que llevaban corriendo por su mente hacía un mes. Pero lo hecho, estaba hecho. Swan había jodido las reglas del juego y sabía demasiado. Desconocía para qué lado estaba contando, pero allí no se atrevía a averiguarlo. Ni mucho menos a solas.

-¿Listo?

Charlie hizo un amague de sonrisa, allí de pie.

-Nunca se está listo para esto.

Malditamente de acuerdo con eso, se alejó un paso más. Los hombres de su izquierda cargaron armas. Un paso más y Charlie Swan sería un colador en el recuerdo. Un fuerte gemido, similar al de un chillido lo detuvo en seco. Se giró hacia su costado al tiempo que la puerta del armario se abría de par en par. Tres de sus hombres apuntaron a la pequeña chica llorosa que salía desesperada hacia Charlie.

Dio una indicación de clamar el fuego y él mismo detuvo a la chica del brazo. Miró a Charlie. Con sus ojos desorbitados, pálido y desenfocado mientras sus ojos se perdían en la chica. Volvió la vista hacia ella. Luchando contra su fuerza por apartarse.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo mates!

Los dramas femeninos no eran su fuerte. Ver una mujer llorosa le daba por las pelotas. Pero cuando su vista se fijó directo en sus ojos, todo dio un giro y pareció golpearlo antes de estabilizarse. Enderezó a la chica y admiró su bello rostro bañado en lágrimas, ojos enrojecidos y llanto prominente unido a las súplicas constantes.

-No la lastimes.

Murmuró. Fue todo lo que Charlie pudo modular. La Bestia enderezó a la chica con su brazo libre y ella seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Quién es?

-Mi hija.

Se giró para hacer una señal a su mano derecha y él la tomó en sus brazos. La pelea entre ambos comenzó a ser realmente interesante, la pequeña fierecilla no se rendía y eso era ciertamente gracioso.

-¡Contrólate o terminaré contigo también!

Afirmó con autoridad. Ella lo miró entonces con ferocidad y enojo. Lejos del miedo, más bien cerca de la irritación. Entonces se dirigió hacia Charlie. Ambos sabían lo que el hombre estaba pensado.

-No lo hagas, no la lastimes. Ella no sabe nada. Nada.

-Ahora lo hace.

-Pero no entiende.

El custodio de la chica había dejado de luchar. Bestia se giró hacia la chica, temblaba de pies a cabezas por más que su mirada era fuerte y su presencia era imponente. Su mirada se desvió hacia sus brazos desnudos, más específicamente el izquierdo. Moratones cubrían su nívea piel, así como un corte feo que se veía en línea recta, sobresaliendo del cuello de su camiseta, desde su clavícula hasta la base de su cuello. Inexplicable furia le llenó el cuerpo y se giró hacia Charlie.

-Dame una sola razón para no terminar contigo con mis propias manos.

Charlie no perdió la calma, a diferencia de eso, lo miró fijamente.

-Ella es inocente.

Tras un breve entendimiento, La Bestia captó el mensaje. Ella ciertamente no tenía nada que ver en aquello y él, no sería capaz de herir a su propia hija por la que estaba implorando mantener con vida. Miró a su mano derecha y le indicó que la llevara afuera.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Padre!

Charlie le sonrió despacio.

-Haz lo que te dicen, estarás bien. Te amo.

Impactada. Estaba impactada. Se dejó arrastrar hacia atrás hasta que perdió de vista a su padre. La puerta se cerró frente a ella y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo conocido en todo su cuerpo. Recordó que había estado estudiando hasta tarde, sin comer hasta el mediodía cuando se entretuvo con un libro por horas junto a la ventana de la biblioteca y luego sucedió lo de la llegada de los hombres vestidos de negro. Entonces supo que aquello era demasiado para ella. El cosquilleo se volvió intenso y su vista se volvió negra.

La Bestia seguía esperando una respuesta convincente.

-No me importa lo que hagas conmigo, pero no le hagas daño a ella.

-Sabe demasiado, me ha visto y podría correr hacia la policía. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Lo sé, por favor, es lo último que pido. Que la mantengas con vida.

-No te debo nada, al contrario, tú me lo debes a mí y por qué yo debería mantenerla con vida si no es mi responsabilidad. Sabes cómo funciona, Charlie, malditamente bien. Ella tiene el mismo destino que tú.

-Podría darte algo a cambio.

Su voz sonaba desesperada. Bestia era un buen lector corporal y ese hombre, estaba dispuesto a mancillarse a sí mismo con tal de salvarla. Se mantuvo en silencio, obtener algo siempre era benéfico. Ambos sabían que el destino de la chica corría por un camino, y era difícil de ponerlo en otro.

-Tengo la lista que James codicia, las líneas privadas pinchadas y los registros de su participación.

Una jodida joya.

-¿Estás poniéndole precio a la vida de tu hija?

Charlie cerró los ojos, negó despacio y luego los abrió.

-Solo estoy rogando que no la mates y dándote lo último que tengo.

Sabía que tenía dinero, pero La Bestia no era un corrupto por dinero. Mejor dicho, no tenía idea de cuál era su motivación. Solo esperaba que lo oyera y sus esfuerzos salvaran a Isabella. Lo que más quería en el mundo y no merecía aquello en lo que estaba metida sin tener derecho a elegir.

El hombre asintió.

-Hecho. Pero eso es solo una parte del trato.

Se acercó hacia él.

-Harás algo por mí.

Con una esperanza creciente, un dejo de alivio y finalmente con resignación, estuvo de acuerdo.

-Dime lo que quieres.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Bestia regresó al pasillo y miró a su guardia.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?

-La chica se desmayó y la llevó a la furgoneta hasta tus órdenes.

Asintió y caminó fuera con velocidad alarmante. Bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Jasper estaba de pie a un lado de la camioneta montando guardia. Se enderezó cuando lo vio llegar. Pero lo detuvo con una mano antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Fui informado. Llévala al cuartel y déjala en mi habitación. Que la asistan. Que nadie se le acerque o es hombre muerto. Asegúrate de que está bien.

Jasper asintió y se montó para desaparecer calle abajo. Se giró hacia su tercer hombre más importante. Emmett lo miraba con gravedad, pero sin decir una palabra.

-Ordena la retirada, nos vamos.

Bestia regresó al despacho de Charlie, ahora vacío de sus hombres.

-Tendré lo que me pediste en cuatro días.

Asintió.

-Tiempo límite, Charlie, esto es todo.

Estaba por irse cuando se giró en el umbral. Clavó su mirada sobre el hombre indefenso.

-Ahora, ella es mía.

Se giró sin esperar la siguiente respuesta.

-Se que la cuidarás.

Sin girarse, volvió a su camioneta y comenzó la retirada. No habían estado más que media hora en la casa, lo cual era extremadamente demasiado para un ataque normal. Se montó a copiloto de Emmet y dispersó su mirada hacia la ventanilla. La noche ya caía sobre ellos. Su mente lo devolvió al cuerpo sollozante y vibrante de la chica. Charlie no había dicho cómo se llamaba, pero no tardaría en saberlo.

Bajó antes de que llegara a estacionar y se encerró en sus habitaciones privadas. Su cuarto destinado como principal, unido a su despacho. Un lugar que habían estado utilizando los últimos dos años y tendrían que olvidar en breve. La pista de ese lugar podría haberse dado ya. Dejó el bolso en su mesa y lo abrió. Ciertamente el empaque perdido allí estaba. Así como el sobre con los datos prometidos. No entendía la lealtad de Charlie Swan ni tampoco estaba muy interesado en comprenderla. Todavía estaba pensado en que debería eliminarlo en cuatro días.

Eso lo llevó a pensar en su hija. La que se encontraba en su cuarto, según sus indicaciones.

Jasper estaba de pie en frente de la cama, mientras Heidi se acuclillaba a un lado de la cama. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Su hombre lo miró.

-No reacciona. Traje a Heidi, ella dice que es falta de hidratación.

Los términos médicos eran una mierda, cuando todos sus términos específicos estaban bien lejos de los de la salud. La médica que siempre los acompañaba se levantó con un suspiro. Se detuvo frente a los hombres, hablando en voz muy baja.

-Ella está débil, posiblemente un sueño inconsciente autoinducido. Suele pasar luego de situaciones traumáticas. Pero está estable, fuera de peligro. Creo que es mejor trasladarla a la enfermería.

-No.

Bestia no había podido dejar de mirar su cuerpo lánguido apenas cubierto por una manta que él denominaba como suya. Su rostro estaba de lado, su perfil era claramente visible, sus líneas óseas eran suaves y el corte estaba cubierto por su cabello.

-Trae tus máquinas aquí. No quiero que nadie sepa que ella está aquí.

Ambos asintieron. Su mirada se enfocó en el brazo.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Lesiones de primer grado. Un corte de cuchillo mal curado, me ocuparé de ello. Su brazo está bien, solo marcas...

Ella se detuvo abruptamente. Bestia la miró inquisidor.

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé, tiene hematomas y marcas de una mano fuerte. Ahora si preguntas ¿cómo legó una herida de cuchillo a su cuello? Solo puedo deducir que parece haber sido atacada.

 _Ella es inocente._ ¿Podría Charlie Swan creer que él iba a cuidarla cuando era maltratada bajo su propia nariz? _Nadie tiene mis razones_. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí que se le escapaba de la lupa?

-Haz que despierte y se normalice. Estaré en mi oficina.

Con las últimas indicaciones de seguridad, dejó a Jasper dentro y Emmet fuera de la habitación, a cargo de ella. Confiaba ciegamente en esos hombres como para dejar el cuidado de la chica en sus manos.

.

Esperó hasta que el hormigueo fue pasando por su cuerpo, se sentía como si la anestesia estuviera escabullendo por su cuerpo. Tan lento y gratificante hasta que se detuvo por completo. Sintió los músculos de su cuerpo, pero no quería moverse. Algo le era extraño. Aquél fuerte aroma que asaltaba sus sentidos no era el floral usual de sus sábanas. Éste era más... masculino. Intentó moverse pero aún estaba entumecida. Gimió ante el dolor punzante en su brazo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró su brazo. Se quedó sin aire. Antes de que pudiera quitárselo, le retuvieron el brazo libre. Su mirada voló hacia el hombre de pie junto a su cama.

-No lo hagas o te dañarás. Un doctor estuvo aquí antes, es suero.

Aquello no la tranquilizó. La aterró. Pero el hombre no la soltó.

-No lo necesito.

-Bueno, al parecer sí. Estabas algo débil y descuidada. Entonces él creyó que era lo mejor. Al menos has dejado de verte enferma.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Enferma?

-¿Puedo soltarte sin que trates de sacarlo?

-Solo si me explicas.

-De acuerdo.

Con el contrato previo. Ella se quedó muy quieta, mientras él se alejaba cautelosamente. Dispuesto a saltar sobre su brazo de nuevo si atinaba a moverlo. Miró con cuidado al hombre que reconoció como el que la arrastró fuera de la habitación de su padre. Su memoria volvió de repente.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-¿No íbamos a hablar de ti primero?

-No, quiero saber de él.

-Él está bien.

Se giró hacia la voz que reconoció de inmediato como la represora. Un odio entremezclado de alivio surgió en ella. Ese hombre parecía no mentir a menudo, así que su cuota de duda estaba cubierta.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?

Bestia se acercó a los pies de la cama, todavía con las manos por detrás de su espalda. Su espalda erguida y una mirada potente en su rostro. Ella atinó a retroceder, chocando con las almohadas detrás de ella.

-Nos dio algo muy valioso a cambio de manterte con vida.

Tragó pesado. Su padre la había salvado ¿de qué exactamente? No se atrevía a preguntar por su futuro, así que decidió desplazarlo hasta más tarde. Ya que su padre estaba bien, ahora quedaban cosas a las que enfrentar.

-¿Qué dijiste con que estaba enferma?

Jasper sonrió a medias.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-No veo por qué eso importe.

Bestia se sintió desplazado, admirado por la fortaleza de la chica. Se quedó solo viéndola. No sentía miedo, aunque alguno de sus movimientos la habían delatado, pero extrañamente, Jasper no provocaba lo mismo. Incluso, hasta él sonreía y eso no era algo que hiciera a menudo. Frunció el ceño.

-De todos modos, era mala alimentación y deshidratación. Estuviste inconsciente dos días. Incluso ahora tienes colores en tu rostro.

Ella seguía frunciendo el ceño, lentamente se dejó caer sobre los cojines y se llevó la mano libre a su frente. Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí.

-Creo que necesito dormir.

-No, prometí que comerías algo apenas despertaras.

Peleó con Jasper, sentía sus músculos débiles y podrían traicionarla si creía que podía forzarlos. No tenía apetito y ciertamente, sus ojos iban a cerrarse en breve. Todavía se sentía agitada.

-No...

-Lo harás.

Fulminó con la mirada a su represor y luego se regresó al otro hombre.

-No lo haré hasta después de dormir. Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta y les dio la espalda. Bestia admiró a la chica con la ceja enarcada ¿acaso ella sabía algo de la palabra "peligro"? Cualquier mujer hubiera entrado en crisis al encontrarse a dos hombres a solas en su habitación. Pero ella los había desafiado y hecho a un lado. Jasper miró a su jefe y se encogió de hombros. Retomó su lugar en la silla a su lado.

Bestia dio media vuelta y salió.

Bella suspiró despacio cuando oyó la puerta. Quería estar a solas, pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso jamás pasaría.

Bestia regresó a su despacho y cerró tras él. Acaba de ser ignorado por una chiquilina que no debería de ser más que una altanera mocosa. Seguía impactado por su determinación y su resolución. Podía decir que nadie lo trataba con indiferencia desde su infancia. Pero allí estaba ella contradiciendo sus órdenes poco después de haber abierto los ojos, cuando creía que ella jamás iba a despertar. Heidi había sido específica. Ella estaba mal físicamente, por eso era delgada y pequeña. Su salud era débil.

Suspiró con frustración. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que haría con ella? Matarla estaba sobrevalorado. Simplemente no podía. Iba contra él mismo. Era una inocente con información que si ella supiera cómo, la utilizaría en su contra. ¿Qué demonios hacer con una persona? ¿Con una chica? Estaba en un grave problema. ¿Ponerla a trabajar? ¿De qué? No requería de mujeres allí y no podía encontrar un lugar para reubicarla.

Dejó que su cabeza se relajara. Habían sido días pesados y ajetreados. El hecho de tener a una chica en su cama que difería totalmente de lo que esa frase pudiera decir, lo molestaba. Porque tampoco quería dejarla fuera de su vista.

Gruñó. Su puño golpeó en seco con el metal de la mesa. No tenía una respuesta para ello.

Regresó a la habitación y se dedicó a mirarla mientras dormía. Tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Pero ella respiraba despacio, tan lento y rítmico que hizo que su propia agotada alma se calmara. ¿Eso era posible? Se removió entre las mantas y se giró hacia él, todavía dormida. Su rostro lucía sereno y precioso. Era bella, aniñada. Su piel tan traslúcida no había dejado de serlo con su mejoría, pero sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus labios llenos tan rosas como una fresa. Apartó la mirada hacia Jasper. A un lado, sin prestarle atención a nada, pero atento por si tenía que atacar una orden.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse de pie obervándola dormir.

Bella durmió un par de horas más y para cuando estaba abriendo los ojos, ya no tenía la aguja en su brazo y casi lloró de alegría. No había nada más espantoso que tener una en su brazo. Jasper encargó de inmediato una cena y se la trajeron al instante. Lejos de sentirse atendida, se sentía extraña. Aquello parecía más como una película de acción. Necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi habitación.

Se giró hacia Bestia. Entraba justo en ese momento, mientras Jasper salía de la habitación por la puerta de salida. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Eso no la tranquilizó, extrañamente sentía empatía por su guardia carcelario, del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre todavía.

Cuando quedaba a solas con ese hombre sentía algo muy similar al temor, pero sin sentir miedo en específico. Se sentía confundida. Retrajo sus piernas más cerca de su pecho y lo miró desde su lugar. Sabía que la tan temida pregunta debería de hacerla algún día. Lo vio caminar frente a la cama, de derecha a izquierda sin mirarla. Como si fuera más fácil concentrarse si hacía un surco en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo?

-No me he decidido todavía. Estoy considerando mis opciones.

Bella sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Eso sí que era miedo. Él lucía tan malo con su duro aspecto que por un momento pensó que estaría considerando matarla o... ni si quiera se permitió seguir la línea de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuáles son las opciones?

No había planeado que su voz saliera en un susurro aterrado. Pero fue suficiente para que él se diera la vuelta de inmediato con el ceño fruncido, su mirada jamás miraba hacia otro lado que no fueran sus ojos. Era intimidante, pero el temor iba disipándose, sintiendo un leve confort como lo hacía con su guardia.

-No quise que eso sonara a que estoy pensando en matarte, eso definitivamente no es una opción.

Bella hizo acopio de valor y tomó aire.

-¿Entonces porqué mantenerme aquí? Si muero, dejo de ser un problema y... probablemente dejaría de sufrir.

Él se plantó justo frente a ella, apenas procesando lo que ella le decía. Admiró nuevamente a esa pequeña chica que exponía sus temores sin vergüenza y... ¿aceptaba su destino? Aunque éste, estuviera muy lejos del que ella creía.

-¿Quieres que te mate?

Su voz ronca fue más gruesa y prepotente.

-¿Tengo elección?

No. Ambos entendían eso. Él era quién iba a decidir por ella, no era libre de sus actos y sí, eso lo hacía un carcelero. Bella dejó caer su espalda a las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

-Lo que decidas. Solo... que no sea doloroso.

-No lo será.

Susurró mientras ella le daba la espalda nuevamente. No lo sería. Porque instintivamente su mente comenzó a funcionar y a armar un plan. No dejaría a esa niña sola e indefensa en el mundo. Creía que si la dejaba en libertad, ella le sería fiel por alguna extraña razón lo sentía muy profundo en su ser. Pero no podía. Él jamás permitiría que nada le pasara. Entonces se ocuparía de ella, su bien estar y cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a su padre. Porque estaba malditamente seguro de que Charlie Swan era de su bando pero la había cagado. Y descubriría por qué.

Volvió a su despacho y ordenó que Jasper le diera tiempos a solas, pero sin perderla de vista. Su vigilancia era estricta. Así como sus demás hombres no sabían de ella en ese lugar y quería que así se mantuviera. Cuando estuviera lista para salir, él la sacaría de allí.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, y solo una persona en el mundo hacía eso. Sin importar las amenazas y las veces que hubiera jurado patear su trasero.

-¿Has decidido algo? Porque mañana tenemos la entrega y creo que es una emboscada.

Se irguió rápidamente volviendo su cabeza al negocio y alejando sus pensamientos de la chica. Hizo una nota mental, necesitaba saber cómo se llamaba.

-Explícate.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

Jasper había sido su mano derecha desde siempre. Desde que podía recordar le debía su vida a ese hombre que cuidaba su espalda como una misión. Al igual que Emmet. Su hermano. Pero antes de que comenzara a hablar lo detuvo.

-Espera. ¿Quién está con ella?

-Emmet.

-De acuerdo. Empieza.

Jasper era un ex perteneciente de los marines. Donde había equipado junto a Emmet en agrupaciones hacia Irak y el medio oriente. Un militar especializado en inteligencia y estrategia de combate. Tenía una jodida mente capaz de todo lo que se fuera difícil. Sus dotes los habían llevado a interceptar en los negocios de la droga y obtener los beneficios. La Bestia era el jeque londinense. Su cabeza estaba valuada en lingotes de oro. Pero el trabajo no solo venía desde su mismísimo trabajo personal, sino de sus ayudantes. Con Jasper en la organización de las tácticas, con Emmet en combate, se sentía invencible.

-Tengo los puestos cubiertos. Emmet hizo una pericia de tres cuarteles del este. Notó algo raro, esta mañana lo analicé y sí, hay algo raro.

-¿Raro?

-Un patrón desconocido, pero tan malditamente obvio que parece tener un cartel led.

Bestia relajó su espalda y negó lentamente con la cabeza, perdiendo su vista a un costado.

-La policía.

-La federal.

-¿Alguien más?

Jasper rió mientras asentía.

-Es una pesca, de la grande. Te de verdad te quieren ¿sabes?

-Bastardos.

Gruñó. La última vez le había costado millonadas conseguir una tregua entre su negocio y la policía. La corrupción corría hasta por las manos más blancas y los rostros angelicales que pudiera haber. El cinismo se escondía con una máscara y el gobierno se aprovechaba de ello mismo.

-¿Por qué me quieren? Teníamos un trato.

Jasper tomó la severidad de la que siempre hacía acopio.

-El trato está perdido. Hay que conseguir uno nuevo, pero será muy difícil. Vanner, el único que te protegía apareció muerto hace doce horas.

-Mierda.

Se puso de pie para caminar por la habitación. En una pared lateral había tres monitores enseñando cada movimiento en el cuartel. Su vista se detuvo en una esquina. Solo en ese monitor se veía su dormitorio. Un pequeño bulto convertido en un ovillo a un costado de la enorme cama doble. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se giró hacia el gran cuadro con el mapa local, plagado de post-it amarillos, notas codificadas y rutas marcadas en rojo. La mesa de madera con siete sillas. Suspiró inquieto.

-Él era la cabeza ¿qué mierda sucedió? ¿Sospechas de alguien?

-Siempre sospecho.

-Lo sé. ¿Entonces?

Regresó a su lugar en la silla.

-Del único que te quiere realmente muerto a costa de lo que sea.

-Black.

-Así es. No hay otro motivo. Lo único que se me escapa, es el cómo hizo para saber eso.

Cruzaron miradas hasta que legaron a una conclusión mental. Bestia se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Imposible.

-Es en lo único que puedo pensar.

-Charlie no podría traicionarme.

Jasper se puso de pie. Eso significaba dos cosas. Que él si creía en la traición y que ya tenía un plan, mucho antes de haberlo consultado con él.

-No olvides que él tiene información importante y poderosa, así como tú lo quieres fuera del mapa hay quienes lo quieren de su lado gracias a eso mismo. Si Black tiene información, la única respuesta en la que puedo llegar es en Swan.

-O en quién le dio la información a Charlie.

El beneficio de la duda latió entre ambos. Jasper era decidido y determinado como él, pero él no estaba pensando en la chica que dormía en la habitación de al lado. A la que le debía la verdad, a la que darle un futuro seguro y sobre todo, a la que le debía el honor de su padre por más de que todas las pistas dijeran justo lo contrario a lo que creía. Necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Algo pasó y no podemos quedarnos para saberlo. Mañana iremos por esa última entrega, estaremos listos para una emboscada. Prepara tus cosas porque nos vamos, tiempo indefinido.

Asintió. Se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Si Black lo quería fuera del negocio fuera cual fuera el costo, entonces era porque se sentía amenazado. Entonces debería comenzar por allí. Investigarlo, saber cómo funcionaba y lo que quería lograr con aquello. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no se quedaría a merced de los deseos de su enemigo. Jamás. Aunque la vida se el fuera en ello.

Pero para eso, tenía que saber quién de los suyos, era el traidor.

Regresó a la habitación, y antes de que pudiera entrar oyó el suave gemir de la chica. Frunció el ceño. Se adentró y se quedó de piedra. Ella estaba aferrada a una almohada con fuerza, y lloraba. No lo había oído entrar y de la misma forma, se retiró. No quería irrumpir ni violentar su pena. Se le encogió el estómago.

Tomó su intercomunicador para dar justo con Jasper.

-Planea todo para primera hora. Quiero estar fuera de este lugar antes de media mañana.

.

Ataviado en su equipo negro, cargó su rifle y tomó un lento suspiro. Tener que decidir a quién dejar con la chica había sido la decisión más difícil. Pero dejó a Emmet. Jasper tenía cuantificadas las caras conocidas y las entradas para poder infiltrase. En cambio podía presidir de la fuerza bruta de su segundo hombre. Bajó de la camioneta y fue cubierto por sus guardias. Para su mera importancia, hacer un aparición personal, corría bastante peligro de ser arrestado y para ser sincero, era demasiado estúpido cuando su mano derecha le había advertido que estaban esperándolo.

Pero no se sentía ajeno al problema, tocaba demasiado cerca. No toleraba la traición y todavía, quería saber quién lo había dejado al descubierto y por qué Charlie era el único que sabía toda la información.

Todavía no había amanecido. Las calles estaban oscuras y según su hombre de vigilancia, no había registro de movimiento. Tenían luz verde para avanzar.

-Esperen.

Bestia detuvo el avance. Todos se giraron hacia él.

-Haré esto solo.

Como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, vio diferentes reacciones. Jasper lo detuvo con una pesada mano sobre su pecho.

-No.

Pero no podía dejar que nadie supiera lo que iba a pasar en esas cuatro paredes. Esto era personal. Le importaba una mierda que estuvieran esperándolo. Tenía que hacerlo solo.

-Si, así se hará. Jasper solo llegarás hasta la puerta de la entrada. De ahí, estaré solo.

La mente de Jasper comenzó a considerar las opciones. Podrían estar esperándolo dentro, una verdadera emboscada y él estaba entregándose en bandeja. Pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo, él ya avanzaba por la noche directo hacia la casa.

El silencio era ensordecedor. Aunque lo único que podía oír era el latido acelerado de su corazón, la adrenalina le corría agresiva por todo el cuerpo. Respiró profundo y se adentró en el jardín para dar con la puerta de la cocina. Se aventuró por la mirilla, estaba oscuro y no se veía movimiento alguno. Esperó a oír algo. Pero no oyó nada. Forzó hábilmente la entrada y dejó abrir la puerta de par en par. Esperó. Se arrastró por el suelo y analizó lentamente el lugar. Despejado.

Su chicharra vibró, y una voz habló a su oído.

 _-¿Cómo va?_

-Despejado.

Cortó la comunicación y se deslizó dentro, aplicando todos y cada uno de sus entrenamientos de sigilo. Llegó a las escaleras y miró alrededor antes de subir. Un ataque por detrás era de estúpidos. Subió de dos en dos. Agradeciendo a los acolchonados escalones por el silencio que prosiguió. Se mantuvo detrás de una pared y se acercó al suelo para mirar por le pasillo.

-Despejado.

Murmuró desconcertado. Prosiguió rápidamente, con el arma en alto. La única línea de luz provenía del despacho de Charlie. Tomó un suspiro y abrió la pesada puerta de madera oscura. En el mili segundo que tardó en abrirse, sintió que se le detenía la respiración. Todo podía ocurrir en un minuto o dos. Como morir.

-Estaba esperándote.

Despejado. Bajó el arma apenas un poco y miró a sus alrededores antes de entrar a paso inseguro. Midió los costados y los posibles escondites. Nada. Cerró tras él.

-¿Lo tienes?

Charlie dejó un sobre grande frente a él.

-Todo lo que querías.

Se acercó hasta él, notando los surcos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Cansancio y agotamiento. Pero tan pulcro como lo recordaba. Dejó caer el arma a un costado y analizó el contenido. Abrió una carpeta con fichas y fotografías. Listas de personas y cargamentos. Direcciones y contactos. Todo lo que necesitaba para llevar el imperio de Black al infierno.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Charlie Swan sonrió de verdad.

-Estamos del mismo lado...

Charlie iba a soltar su nombre, pero todavía no quería ser hombre muerto.

-No tengo un lado.

-Exacto.

Entonces lo miro fijamente. Charlie estaba ciertamente nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estuviste jugando con ambos bandos, Bestia. Debes saber que eso tarde o temprano pasa factura. No tienes amigos en ninguno de los dos lados. Estás por tu cuenta. Espero sepas a dónde te diriges.

Bestia tenía muy claro lo que quería y hacia donde iba. Directo a la derrota de su oponente. Pero no era lo que Charlie quería decirle.

-Si no tienes aliados, ¿entonces cómo hiciste para obtener todo esto? ¿Cómo conseguiste lo que sabía de mí? ¿Por qué delatarme? ¡Responde!

Gruñó. Estaba casi pegado a la mesa que los separaba. Charlie no perdió la calma.

-No fui yo, pero me quieren tan muerto como a ti. Nadie va a creerme y no lucharé por un imposible. Crucé la línea para conseguir esto, Bestia. Úsalo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-No seas estúpido ni testarudo. No fui yo quién dio tu información, yo la tenía desde hacía tiempo. Me la robaron. Sé quién eres y seguirán cayendo personas a tu alrededor hasta que te atrapen, todos los que saben la verdad. Porque así no habrá otra manera de dejarte libre. Si lo haces caer a tiempo tendrás la gloria. En caso contrario, irás contra las leyes de por vida.

Retrocedió un paso. ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre? Bestia lo quería fuera de su camino porque si se sabía la verdad acerca de él, estaría perdido para el resto del viaje. Ahora que ese mismo hombre tenía información del rival, Black lo quería muerto también. Tal como lo había dicho. No tenía bando. Entonces había un desertor y ese, sí tenía un bando.

El de Black.

-Es cuestión de tiempo...

Entonces, solo fue consiente de que sí había sido una emboscada. Las cortinas del ventanal que estaban por detrás de Charlie estaban descorridas. La noche no le permitía mirar afuera, pero era una clara visión de lo que ocurría dentro. Era un blanco fácil. Como se lo habían demostrado cinco puntos rojos sobre su pecho y el sexto, sobre su cabeza.

La furia y el desconcierto lo envolvieron por completo.

-... él no sabía que iba a darte esto, pero ahora lo sabe.

Lo tenían controlado. Posiblemente cámaras o micrófonos. Sin embargo, aún así, se había arriesgado a traicionarlos. No tenía qué decir. Estaba bordeando la muerte y se había quedado en blanco. Charlie no estaba sorprendido, posiblemente lo esperaba. Pero la urgencia estaba ahora en sus ojos y en su voz.

-Cuídala, aléjala de James.

Se puso de pie al tiempo que los vidrios estallaban. Retrocedió de inmediato y se acercó a la puerta. Las balas atravesaron el pecho de Charlie, instantánemente con la de su cabeza, la cual lo llevó justo a la muerte. Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Ese hombre acaba de salvarle la vida y entregarle algo muy preciado al mismo tiempo.

Tenía una misión.

Salió al pasillo y oyó el alboroto de sus hombres y los de Black peleando fuera. Corrió hasta el final del camino y abrió al puerta para meterse dentro y pensar en un plan alternativo. La chicharra chilló en su oído.

 _-¡Bestia!_

-Estoy bien. Charlie cayó. Prepara la huida, lo tengo.

Luego de eso, admiró por primera vez el lugar donde se encontraba. Un lugar sobrio, apenas iluminado por los rayos del sol naciente. La cama doble de doseles decoraba el centro, las paredes eran blancas y la alfombra era de un color mocca. Era angelical. Supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Se acercó al mural lleno de frases y fotografías. Ella salía en varias junto a sus padres, en un parque, en la sala de su casa. Dos de sus amigas, sonreía con soltura, su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Se le contrajo el alma. En otra fotografía se abrazaba a un chico. Frunció el ceño. La tomó entre sus manos. En ella salía más hermosa todavía, brindando su apoyo al chico en la cama de hospital. Detrás de la fotografía había un epígrafe "siempre estarás en mi corazón, Alec" Junto a ella colgaba un fino denario en forma de corazón. Tomó todo en sus manos y lo envió al bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta.

-Ventana trasera, directo al jardín. Primer piso.

 _-Estaré afuera._

Saltó por el balcón hacia el suelo y corrió hacia la salida del jardín. Sus hombres se retiraron justo por detrás de él y emprendieron la marcha de regreso. Inconscientemente tanteó con sus dedos su bolsillo y respiró más tranquilo.

-¡Nos están siguiendo!

Bestia se volteó hacia las dos camionetas que los seguían por la carretera principal.

-¡Mierda! ¡Sigue por la tercera y dobla en la curva hacia la novena salida!

Cargó su arma y le dio indicaciones a su tirador de mantenerse alerta por si los atacaban. Jasper tomó velocidad y comenzó el camino hacia la salida. Bestia tomó la llamada de Emmet al primer timbrazo.

 _-¡Tomaron el cuartel!_

El cuerpo se le volvió de hielo. Jasper compartía el intercomunicador, le envió una mirada desesperada mientras aceleraba para perderse entre los coches.

-¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Sácala de ahí y llévala al fuerte!

El corazón se le aceleró. Envió una dura mirada hacia a Jasper.

-Acelera, sabes a dónde ir.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

-Tienes que levantarte ahora mismo, demonios, te cargaré yo mismo. ¡Pero ahora!

Bella asintió con rapidez. Solo tenía que ponerse de pie, acomodarse los zapatos y el suéter que había encontrado en una silla. Pero aquellas tareas sencillas parecían ser demasiado para su cansado cuerpo. Se esforzó por hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero Emmet cumplió su promesa de tomarla en sus brazos y cargarla hacia la salida. Estaban escoltados por ocho hombres armados. Incluso el arma de su guardia estaba clavada junto con su costilla. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, estaba confundida y esa mañana había despertado mareada, con el estómago revuelto. Con la certeza de que algo malo se avecinaba.

En un minuto estaba despertando lentamente y al otro tenía a un guardia que no había visto nunca, explicando que habían atacado el lugar donde se encontraban y tenían que salir. Habría preguntado por su anterior guardia pero no sabía su nombre y ciertamente, tenía la lengua entumecida. Se dejó cargar rápidamente hacia unas escaleras que los bajó hasta un subsuelo. La recargó en el asiento trasero de una camioneta oscura y de vidrios cincelados. Abrochó su cinturón y se recargó adelante para conducir.

Bella se aferró a sus piernas e intentó respirar despacio. Recogió su cabello en un desordenado moño para mantener su rostro libre y poder así sentirse más fresca. Se encogió dentro del suéter y supo que tenía el mismo aroma que sus sábanas. Suspiró despacio y cerró los ojos. Tenía el corazón latiendo muy fuerte. Quería saber lo que pasaba, a dónde estaban llevándola y por qué. Pero las respuestas estaban tan lejos de su alcance que se limitó a tratar de dejar de temblar como un cachorro mojado y enfocarse. Tenía que lucir fuerte, por su padre. Todavía tenía esperanzas de saber algo de él.

El camino fue largo y no tan rápido como hubiera deseado. No se fijó en el exterior, por más que intentara saber dónde se encontraba no podría identificarlo. No salía mucho de casa y cuando lo hacía iba a lugares fijos. Como la escuela, a casa de Jessica o a la biblioteca. El chofer de su padre le había hecho fácil el transporte, pero ahora se daba cuenta que la había imposibilitado a manejarse por su cuenta.

No era más que una niña indefensa. E incluso, se sentía así. Estúpida.

Siendo raptada, separada de su padre su única familia. Alejada por un hombre extraño que parecía estar furioso todo el tiempo. Al cuidado de dos soldados como si fueran nanas. ¿Así sería su vida de ahora en más?

-Llegamos. Espera ahí hasta que baje por ti.

La gentileza estaba lejos de ser la forma particular de trato de ese hombre. Era tan alto como cualquiera de los que había visto pero más hosco. De mirada más severa y siempre llevaba sus labios en una fína línea. Como si estuviera enfadado con el mundo. Como una rabieta infantil.

Lo esperó a que abriera la puerta, estaban dentro de un garaje y la condujo directo por una escalera lateral. Cuando llegaron a un descanso abrió una puerta que daba a una sala común. Con una mesa de reunión y paredes de cristal.

-Espera aquí.

Asintió. La dejó a solas dentro de la gran sala de junta. Paseó su vista por el lugar y se acercó a la ventana. El vidrio era lo que predominaba en el lugar. Entre los decorados, la gran mesa y los ventanales. Las luces eran tenues y la luz de media mañana irrumpía a medio cielo, apareciendo entre los árboles. Era como mirar una postal, y desde luego, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podrían encontrarse. Claramente, estaban a las afueras de Londres o en alguna campiña. Pero era difícil saberlo.

Emmet le trajo un té apenas endulzado, como si las dos veces que había ingerido uno hubieran sido suficiente para que quedara grabado en la cabeza de todo aquel que quedara a cargo de vigilarla. Se sentía... cuidada. Como si estuvieran tratando de reconfortarla. Frunció el ceño mientras perdía su vista en el paisaje. Estaba intranquila, pero levemente más relajada. Como si allí fuera a mejorar su situación. Su futuro estaba próximo y la idea la aterraba. Solo quería saberlo ya mismo y dejar de nadar en incertidumbre.

.

Jasper lo siguió a paso apresurado mientras escalaba de dos en dos las escaleras. Emmet estaba de pie fuera de la sala vidriada. Se enderezó apenas lo vio acercarse.

-¿Dónde está?

-Dentro.

-¿Algún inconveniente?

Una sombra oscura pasó por la mirada de Emmet. Negó, porque sabía que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia la chica. No hacia los cinco hombres que habían perdido su vida en el intento de salvar sus vidas.

-No.

Asintió más aliviado, pero realmente estaría más relajado cuando la viera. Sana y salva. Se detuvo a punto de abrir la puerta. Ella estaba de espalda a él. Viéndose mucho más adulta de lo que había creído o espera encontrarse. Lejos de simular ser una niña asustada, allí estaba ella como una valerosa mujer. Lentamente analizó su postura. Era un buen lector, y la forma en la que ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el alfeizer mirando hacia el exterior, fruncía el ceño y perdía sus pensamientos hacia afuera. Supo que estaba abrumada. La entendía, él también lo estaba.

Una vez más, a punto de abrir, se detuvo. Jasper y Emmet intercambiaron miradas, en pleno silencio retrocedieron sin interrumpir la burbuja personal del jefe. Bestia se había fijado en lo que ella llevaba puesto. Su suéter negro, que se veía tan grande y suelto en ella que caía sobre su cuerpo sin gracia, pero la hacía ver fantástica. Alcanzó a ver al línea de su cuello descubierto, mechones sueltos de su cabello caían por su espalda y reprimió del deseo de volverlos a su lugar. Su ajustado pantalón marcaba sus finas piernas, mientras cruzaba sus pies uno sobre el otro.

Saliendo de su estupor, abrió la puerta con lentitud. Ella se giró de inmediato, presintiendo que se trataba de él. Sus miradas se encontraron. Todo el peso de la muerte de Charlie apareció en su mente y como si pudiera transmitírselo, ella se llevó la mano a su boca.

-Lo siento.

Susurró.

Antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, ella le dio la espalda. Sabía que aquello tenía que ver con su padre. No le importaba qué demonios estuviera pasando, parecía que no iba a saberlo. Lo único que le importaba, era que su padre ya no estaba más. No más compartir un té caliente frente a la chimenea en las tardes frías, no más charlas en la cena acerca de lo último que había leído. No más domingos en la biblioteca con una vieja película de acción. No más.

No sabía cómo hacer, o qué decir para consolar su pequeño corazón. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, se acercó a ella, con su cabeza inclinada su cuello quedó más a la vista. Su piel nívea era tan impresionante que lo sorprendía. Pero cuando ella se movió, la marca en su cuello lo detuvo. _Aléjala de James. Nadie tienen mis motivos_. No quería malinterpretar sus palabras, pero si Charlie había querido decirle que James ea el responsable. Él mismo lo haría pagar con sus manos.

-Ey...

Su mano picó por tocarla. Presionó en un puño su mano en el aire y la alejó. Ella se enderezó sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?

Él no podía decírselo. De pronto, su dolor pareció el suyo propio. Se acercó hasta su lado para tratar de mirarla, pero ella hacía grandes esfuerzos por evitar su mirada.

-Nos atacaron, fue una emboscada. Cayó evitando que mataran a alguien.

No podía vanagloriarse de haber sido salvado, todavía no. No se sentía como una salvación, sino como una segunda oportunidad. Iba a tomarla, iba a honrar a Charlie en sus dos peticiones. Solo porque quería llegar al final del asunto. Bajar de su reinado a Black, ya era personal. Ocuparse de la chica, seguía siendo su segundo problema sin resolución. Porque simplemente, no podía llevarla con él a donde quiera que fuera. Era peligroso. Y no era una forma de vida que quisiera para nadie. Ni mucho menos para esa débil niña.

-Eso suena como a mi padre.

Susurró mientras una débil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Bella apartó las lágrimas de su rostro con las manos y se volteó para verlo. Lo sorprendió mirándola, pero no apartó la vista.

-¿Qué sigue?

La dureza de sus palabras le decía algo a lo que él todavía se preguntaba.

-Tengo que salir de aquí.

Ella enarcó una ceja y se giró para enfrentarlo. Ciertamente era mucho más alto que ella, pero lo hacía sentir como que ella era la grande ahora.

-¿Tú tienes...? ¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

-No puedo llevarte conmigo.

-Entonces déjame ir.

-No puedo.

Se apresuró a cortar sus palabras. Ella soltó el aire de sus pulmones y apartó la vista.

-Bueno, decídete y haz algo. No soporto no saber qué demonios sucede, nadie me da respuestas y sé que no lo harás. Pero al menos quiero dejar parte de la incertidumbre.

-Lo sé, pero realmente no sé qué demonios hacer contigo.

Ella regresó la vista hacia él. Sus ojos eran del verde más oscuro que alguna vez hubiera visto, gracias a la luz del sol entrando por la ventana podría decir que tenía aros dorados. Casi perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Porqué no puedes dejarme ir?

Él se apartó y la dejó sola en la ventana mientras hacía una retirada monumental. No podía dejarla ir. Su casa era un nido de buitres policías tratando de descifrar qué fue lo que sucedió y lo primero que harían sería buscar a la familia. Se toparían con su hija y con que ésta, estaba desaparecida. Ella también sería buscada, interrogada y recién decidirían que hacer debido a su minoría de edad. No permitiría que su vida quedara librada a la suerte. No podía. No quería.

-Jasper te llevará a una habitación, descansa, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Antes de irse le dio una mirada rápida. Sus ojos conectaron por una fracción de segundo y se apartaron al mismo tiempo. No le gustaba hacer su mejor papel de brutal secuestrador, pero ella no se lo ponía fácil. Agradecía al menos, no tener que lidiar con un ataque de histeria y llanto desesperado. Ella era sensata y firme, ni una fibra de su cuerpo temblaba a la hora de enfrentarlo. ¿Qué tan seguro estaba de que ella no sabía nada?

Jasper se enfrentó a él con rostro grave. Suspiró y supo lo que se venían. Más malas noticias.

-Merodean por los alrededores.

Asintió y volvió su vista hacia al chica que ahora le daba la espalda.

-Tenemos que salir del país.

Se volvió hacia Jasper.

-¿Qué? ¿Es tú única solución?

-Están por todos lados, no tengo ni tiempo de pensar en cómo lo lograron. Mi instinto de supervivencia dice que tenemos que largarnos antes de que vuelvan a cazarnos, no tengo idea de qué dicen los tuyos.

-De acuerdo. Llévala a la habitación central y nos juntaremos en la sala en treinta minutos.

Jasper abrió con cuidado y se acercó a ella. Giró de inmediato y apenas sonrió.

-¿Con que Jasper, no?

Él sonrió de inmediato.

-Si ¿puedo llamarte de alguna forma en especial?

-Bella.

-De acuerdo, Bella ¿puedes acompañarme hasta la habitación? Tenemos que juntarnos aquí dentro de media hora.

Asintió y lo siguió por el pasillo central, sin cruzarse con nadie. Antes de que él le dijera que volvería para saber si necesitaba algo lo tomó del brazo.

-Gracias por ser tan amable.

Jasper le devolvió una sonrisa acorde. La amabilidad parecía exudar por su cuerpo.

-No es nada. Me recuerdas a mi hermana menor, me gustaría haber cuidado de ella como tengo que hacerlo contigo.

Bella no exigió respuestas pero más que agradecida por el detalle, asintió liberándolo. Se dejó caer en la gran cama, sintiendo su cuerpo exhausto y agotado. Deseaba saber qué pasaba con ella, pero sentir deseos de dormir durante largas horas era tan tentador. El incierto presentimiento de lo que le depararía el futuro la desesperaba, pero la comodidad y camadería que sentía, al menos con Jasper la hacía sentir como en casa. Aunque eso fuera difícil de establecer ahora mismo. Cerró los ojos. El dolor de la pérdida de su padre se el clavó profundo. Pero no tenía lágrimas, solo dolor insoportable.

.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Jasper dice que debemos salir del país.

-Estoy de acuerdo, nos tienen rodeados y con el tiempo corriendo... no creo que lleguemos a la noche.

Miró a Aliastar con fijeza.

-¿Qué?

Aliastar se incomodó y apartó la vista. Miedo. Bestia se enderezó en su silla y miró uno por uno. Luego palmeó el hombro de Jasper y sonrió.

-Haz lo que sea necesario para salir del país.

Dejando a la junta en desconcierto, salió de la habitación camino a la terraza. Fumar podría relajar sus músculos y sus crecientes ganas de matar a cada uno de esos hombres sentados en hipocrecía a su alrededor. Había notado que quienes estaban de acuerdo, eran los mismos a los que le había costado darle su voto de confianza. Quienes podrían volverse fácilmente en su contra si no iba con cuidado. Si dejaba que creyera que estaba de acuerdo, que salir del país era lo mejor. Bien, los quería fuera del país. Bien lejos y todos a salvo. Pero todavía leales a él. Mientras más lejos estuvieran, no se enteraría de lo que en verdad estaba planeando.

Regresó a la sala de juntas. Jasper lo esperaba entre medio de papeles y dos teléfonos descartables. Le indicó que se sentara mientras terminaba una llamada.

-Nos vamos en cuatro horas. Diferentes destinos, otros nombres y...

-Tú te vas a Estados Unidos con al chica Swan hacia el éste. Tengo una propiedad a nombre de mi familia, perteneció a mis padres. No tiene ningún vínculo conmigo ahora. Pero ella va a estar a salvo allí.

Se acercó a su mayor hombre de confianza.

-Confío en que vas a cuidarla con tu vida, Jasper.

-Lo haré.

Asintió. Cargando sobre sus hombros el peso una vida. Bella sería su misión y no pretendía fallar. La protegería hasta su último respiro.

-¿Y tú?

-Tengo cosas que hacer antes.

-¿Algo llamado suicida que tiene que ver con Black?

-Acertaste.

Jasper juntó en calma los papales frente a él. Detallando lo que haría de ahora en más. Dedicarse al exilio no estaba en sus planes, pero podría seguir trabajando con él desde América aunque dudaba de que lo permitiera. Suspiró lentamente. Había una falla en todo aquello.

-Sabía que tenías un plan en el momento en el que miraste a Aliastar como si quisieras golpearlo.

-No lo tenía, solo quería golpearlo. Pero ahora si lo tengo.

-Ella no puede salir del país.

-Lo sé, y sé que conseguir una identificación falsa llevaría el tiempo que no tenemos.

-¿Entonces?

Bestia se puso de pie y sonrió a medias, la ironía brillaba en cada esquina de lo que estaba por decir. Pero tan malditamente cierto que casi le costó soltarlo en voz alta.

-Le daré mi nombre. Mi apellido.

Se excusó diciendo que lo necesitaría por si alguien se metía con los propietarios de la finca en América. Si ella estaba directamente relacionada, la dejarían en paz y podría ser libre de vivir una vida tranquila. Separada el desastre en el que él no podía tenerla. Lejos ella estaría más segura.

Jasper se tomó un momento en decodificar la información, algo muy simple, realmente. Luego enarcó una ceja.

-¿Como... casarte con ella?

-Veo que todavía funcionan tus neuronas.

.

Bella estaba sentada en la silla a un lado de la ventana, con las piernas abrazadas a su cuerpo. Otra vez esa fascinante vista la atrapaba lejos. Sintió la puerta abrirse y rodó los ojos. Nadie se molestaba en golpear al menos, ni siquiera para evitar un susto de infarto. Jasper se unió a ella. Tomó asiento en el alfeizer de la ventana y clavó su vista en ella.

-¿Se decidió?

Él parpadeó confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Él dijo que tenía que decidir qué hacer conmigo. ¿Tomó una decisión?

-Bueno... si.

Jasper tenía una carpeta grande en sus manos. Tomó los papeles que él le tendían. Había estado esperando tres horas por... ¿unos papeles? Leyó el título para darse por enterada. "Registro de unión en matrimonio"

-¿Qué demonios...?

Se enderezó de golpe. Jasper se puso de pie frente a ella.

-Es la única forma que tenemos de sacarte del país. Corres riesgo, quiere protegerte y será muy difícil aquí en Londres buscándolo a él y a ti por diferentes motivos.

-¿Estás loco? Es imposible.

-No lo es. Me ocupé de eso. Obtuve tus credenciales y las de tu padre, las presenté a un contacto confiable en que... la unión sea real. Puedes hacerlo. Firma los papeles y en menos de media hora serás otra persona. Capaz de salir del país sin llamar la atención.

Bella respiró con dificultad.

-¿Es lo único que puedes hacer? ¿No puedo casarme contigo al menos? Prometo que podemos divorciarnos.

Murmuró con total derrota. Jasper sintió pena, pero muy a su pesar rió.

-No, Bella. No puedo hacer eso. Además, vamos a una finca que perteneció a su familia y tener su apellido te da beneficio. Por favor, entiende. Solo quiere protegerte.

Suspiró con el alma en sus pies. Asintió.

-Quiero hacer una rabieta por esto, pero se que sería una pérdida total de tiempo y no tengo otra forma de escapar.

Escapar no estaba en su lista de ideas próximas. La vigilancia sobre ella era extrema, el cuidado que ponía en mantenerla con vida era extremo y... no tenía a dónde ir. Sería una tonta caprichosa si no aceptaba la realidad. Su padre estaba muerto, la policía no la dejaría respirar y tendría que dar respuestas que no entendía. ¿Y luego de que pasara todo? ¿Qué sería de ella? Habría dejado la escuela, no tendría recursos, estaría en la calle y sin familia.

-Gracias por tu comprensión.

-En realidad, soy bastante egoísta al aceptar esto.

Murmuró más para sí misma. Acomodó los papeles frente a ella y leyó en detalle el documento. Todo lo suyo era de ella apenas dejara su firma en el papel. Estarían unidos de por vida. A menos que se les ocurriera divorciarse. Pero eso era incierto. Tal vez cuando lograra descubrir qué demonios hacer consigo misma una vez que tuviera la libertad para hacerlo.

Tomó la tinta y completó con sus datos. Desplegó su firma por el papel y se alejó sin mirarlo. Jasper lo tomó y se retiró sin decir nada. Le parecía absurdo y ridículo. Pero ahora estaba casada.

Con Edward Anthony Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

 _Cinco años después..._

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto todos los días?

Soltó una fuerte carcajada y se tumbó a los pies de su árbol preferido. Una vez que terminaba la carrera se dejaba caer en las raíces sobresalientes del roble que se encontraba en el límite del terreno. Tenía buenos kilómetros de ida y vuelta. Llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía un par de años. Solo que para su amigo eran las primera veces.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo es que decidí seguirte en esto. Tengo que estar loco.

Bella volvió a reír mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Bueno, pasas horas diarias entrenando en el gimnasio de la ciudad y no puedes soportar una buena carrera ¿qué clase de deportista eres?

Jacob se enderezó y elevó sus manos al aire.

-Uno que solo quiere verse bien.

-Vamos, ya quisieras.

Comenzó a correr antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla. Siempre era bueno tener ventaja de él. Recordaba las veces que Jasper lo había hecho con ella al principio, solo para asegurarse de que estaría bien. Luego de dos semanas, desistió y le hizo llevar una pulsera especial todo el tiempo. Pensó que posiblemente era un rastreador, se negó en redondo. Pero además de la demoledora dulzura que él empleó en convencerla y en la belleza de la joya, logró aceptar. Era una delicada pulsera de plata fina con dos cadenas entrelazadas y en el centro un zafiro decorado con pequeñas hojas de plata.

Desde entonces, la llevaba todo el tiempo sin excepciones.

Jacob la alcanzó en la calzada de la entrada frente a la casa. Ella escaló rápidamente y entró en la casa con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Se despidió de su compañero de ruta matutina y entró en su cuarto para darse una ducha refrescante. El verano golpeaba la puerta y los días calurosos comenzaban a sentirse. Adoraba correr por la mañana junto al sol naciente y enfrentar un día intenso.

Porque ese día lo era totalmente.

Peinaba su cabello cuando llamaron a su puerta. Se apresuró a abrirla. Jasper le regaló la mejor de las sonrisas.

-Luces genial.

Ella rodó los ojos y pasó por su lado.

-¿Estás listo para desayunar? Tengo la cita a las nueve treinta y no quiero llegar tarde.

-No lo harás, estaremos ahí a tiempo.

-Puedo llegar sola.

-¿Cuándo he dejado que vayas sola?

Bella sonrió de forma brillante. Jasper parecía su ángel de la guarda. Siempre siguiendo sus pasos. Pero no vigiándolos, acompañándola. Siempre atento a lo que pudiera necesitar y complaciéndola a cada momento.

-¿Cómo fue esta mañana?

Desde que había dejado de acompañarla siempre le hacía la misma pregunta. No tan seguido como cuando había comenzado a salir con Jacob. El capataz del campo y quién le había enseñado todo lo que sabía acerca de las plantaciones, el huerto y los caballos. Lo que le hacía recordar, que a la llegada del verano en vez de salir a correr cerca del lago, podría salir con Sam a cabalgar. Algo que Jacob se había ocupado de que entendiera muy bien hasta poder dominarlo sola.

Podía decir que Jacob le había quitado el miedo a crecer y aprender cosas nuevas, a salir adelante y a descubrirse a sí misma. Jasper le había dado el apoyo incondicional y se había convertido en su pilar. Si alguno de los dos le faltara, ella se sentiría incompleta.

-Igual que ayer.

-Solo quiero saber...

-Lo sé, Jas.

Le sonrió y entró en el salón donde Sue ya les había preparado el desayuno copioso. Bella siempre tenía apetito, era algo que había hecho reír a todo el mundo. Pero alguien que hacía tanto, debería de estar bien alimentada. Ella se sentía en forma, hacer ejercicio le ayudaba a su mente y claramente, a su cuerpo.

-Vas a impresionarlos.

Bella dejó la taza vacía sobre el plato de porcelana.

-Siempre lo hago.

-En serio, ellos querrán quitarte el prodigioso cerebro que posees.

-No exageres, no le llego ni a la punta de sus zapatos. Siempre parece encontrar algo que no sé o de lo que estoy insegura. Me odia.

-No lo veas de esa forma. No es odio, si fuera eso ni siquiera le importaría que supieras o no ciertas cosas. Te prepara, Bella. Entrena cada parte y cada área para que no se te escape nada. Me alegro de haber encontrado una compañera intelectual.

Ella rió. Luego de salir de su crisis de soledad, su adaptación al nuevo lugar y a su propio lugar. Terminó la escuela en un año y se anotó para hacer un acelerado universitario. Estudiaba en casa y luego se presentaba para los exámenes. Ciertamente, siempre había sabido que lo suyo era la literatura pero desde que había comenzado a descubrir el nuevo mundo se sentía totalmente atraída por la computación. Era un genio de la electromecánica. Había pasado horas estudiando física y bioquímica elemental. Los análisis de sistemas eran un juego de niños.

Había llegado a tercer año y el año entrante debería presentar una tésis. Un estudio final. Había decidido que instalaría el nuevo sistema de riego en las plantaciones. El sistema de iluminación en el invernadero y el patio trasero, uno que se había esforzado por mejorar. Además de establecer el sistema de vigilancia del ganado y lo pondría en práctica cuanto antes, el problema del verano pasado con los vecinos había terminado con su paz mental. No estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo con eso. Su ganado no se soltaba mágicamente por las noches y aparecía en los terrenos aledaños. Eso era una treta, pero había tenido tanto que hacer que no había podido ocuparse de eso. El año de productividad de las plantaciones estaba en pleno auge y Jasper le había ayudado a llevarlo a mercado. Eran miembros corrientes y estaba orgullosa de ello. Se sentía activa, productiva y útil.

Sin embargo, su mente regresó al presente de golpe.

-¿Estás oyéndome?

-No, lo siento.

Se puso de pie y Jasper la siguió de inmediato.

-Tengo cosas que pensar y no logro concentrarme en una a la vez. De verdad lo siento, Jas.

-¿Cuándo vas a tomar un respiro? Las cosas están marchando bien.

Ella continuó escaleras arriba hacia la biblioteca. Tenía que recoger su bolso, la carpeta de presentación y repasar su discurso para el examen de tecnologías de la información. Había planeado una gran presentación y solo tenía que buscar su portátil.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo. Sé que lo prometí pero de verdad quiero esto y lo que hago ¿por qué quieres que me detenga?

Entró en su lugar privado y se detuvo en la puerta, se dio media vuelta y evitó que Jasper siguiera dentro. Ese era su templo. Jamás permitía que alguien entrara allí. Ni siquiera él. Aunque sabía que lo había hecho en alguna ocasión. Por simple seguridad, como él decía.

-Porque últimamente corres de un lado para otro y eso no es bueno para nadie.

Ella rió.

-Así soy, y estoy bien. Gracias por tu preocupación. Ahora ¿podrías esperarme en el coche mientras me preparo?

Suspiró en soledad y cerró tras ella. La biblioteca se había convertido en el único lugar donde podía realmente centrarse y encontrarse a sí misma. La había remodelado, acomodado a su gusto y agregado una mesa cómoda con un sillón que utilizaba para leer. Allí podía dejar su mente libre. Cosas buenas como sus horas de creación pasaban allí, así como también las horas malas. Donde no podía dejar de temblar y sentirse insegura.

Como hacía una semana. Había tenido una extraña sensación en el pecho, como una incertidumbre. Le oprimía el pecho y la abatía. No estaba segura de lo que fuera, pero era una horrible sensación. Como si fuera un dolor que no fuera suyo propio pero lo sentía por alguien más. Un presentimiento de algo malo.

Había tratado de ignorarlo y la única forma era mantenerse ocupada. Jasper no podía soportar verla de esa forma, ella era por lo general más calmada pero los últimos días esa sensación de vacío entremezclada con dolor se había acentuado hasta ser insoportable. Entonces había optado por hacer cuanto más pudiera soportar para evitar centrarse en ello.

Jasper la esperaba en el coche, se subió a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa. Estaba lista para enfrentar el exámen que llevaba preparando dos semanas. Su cerebro iba a explotar si no podía sacar toda la información que había almacenado dentro para explicar sus teorías.

-Éxitos.

Antes de bajarse, se giró hacia Jasper.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces, Jasper. Sé que no es lo que querías para tu vida y podrías estar haciendo cosas más interesantes que ser mi guardia, pero de todas formas... gracias.

-No soy tu guardia, Bella. Soy tu amigo.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y caminó fuera hacia la cede universitaria. El campus estaba repleto de alumnos, pero apenas pudo fijarse en ellos. Solo quería llegar a destino, a su meta.

-¡Bella!

Se giró sin siquiera pensarlo. Alice corría hacia ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un movimiento rápido. Se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo y se separaron. La morena se había convertido en su alumna de matemáticas en segundo año y desde entonces, habían sido amigas inseparables. Si es que podría denominar su amistad de esa forma. Su amiga dio un vistazo al auto todavía aparcado y saludó con la mano.

-Envidio que tu novio sea como quiero que sea el mío.

Bella rodó los ojos y la arrastró hacia el edificio.

-No es mi novio. Es un primo lejano.

-Lo sé, he oído eso con anterioridad. Pero sospecho que él siente algo por ti.

-Alice, yo sé que sientes algo por él y no vas a desmentirlo. Eres muy obvia.

La morena parpadeó y comenzó a balbucear. Bella rió y presionó su brazo de forma amistosa.

-Está bien, él es como un hermano. Sabes que no tengo a nadie más, él se ha tomado su trabajo muy en serio.

Habían tenido esa conversación miles de veces antes y ella realmente creía que Alice estaba enamorada secretamente de Jasper por más que lo hubiera desmentido unas... demasiadas veces como para ser cierto.

-De acuerdo...

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo una idea, es muy buena idea.

Alice rió con ganas.

-Jamás has tenido una mala idea, es como si usaras todo ese cerebro en ello. Así cualquiera se beneficia.

La afectada la fulminó con la mirada.

-Acabo de retractarme. No llevaré a Jasper a tu cumpleaños.

Alice se detuvo a medio pasillo mientras ella continuaba caminando hacia el salón del final del pasillo.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-¡Todo lo contrario!

Rió y se despidió de ella con la mano en alto desde lejos. Alice estaba en estado de shock todavía a medio camino. Soltó un suspiro y respiró hondo. El futuro de su tercer año estaba en esa presentación. Ella podía hacerlo.

.

-¿Señorita Cullen?

Se había acostumbrado a oír ese apellido en boca de tantos, pero jamás dejaba de darle un escalofrío cuando lo hacía. Pero esa vez se clavó como una punzada en su pecho, en el mismo lugar donde llevaba doliéndole más de cuatro días. Incómoda se puso de pie desde su lugar de la sala de espera y se puso de pie frente a los jueces.

-Tenemos un veredicto.

Anunció su profesor cátedra. La tercera mujer le sonreía con calidez, un leve alivio la llenó de repente.

-¿Si?

El segundo profesor se puso de pie y se quitó las gafas.

-El Instituto de Emprendedores de la Universidad cuenta con una Alianza Estratégica con _Impacta_ , expertos en certificación y capacitación de profesionales en Tecnologías de la Información, gestión y diseño. Esta Alianza permite que los alumnos de la Carrera de Computación e Informática puedan obtener una de las certificaciones ICS Impacta Certified Specialist. De esta manera, logran una diferenciación que los potencia profesionalmente.

Tomó un respiro.

-Y usted acaba de desacreditar a los siete alumnos que se presentaron antes que usted. Fue brilante. Tiene el acceso a su último año de estudio así como queremos darle una oportunidad para su cooperación en la empresa de Tecnologías Internacionales en beneficio de su futuro.

Bella parpadeó una vez, otra vez y una última.

-¿Qué?

La mujer rió y le estrechó la mano.

-Bienvenida a cuarto año de informática biológica, estaré deseosa de tenerla en mis clases. Recomiendo una participación activa en los foros, quiero su inteligencia rondando mis alumnos y su brillantes dentro del centro de corporativo de la universidad. El centro de datos la necesita a usted.

-No sé que decir...

-Bueno, puede ir a casa y pensarlo. Le enviaremos una certificación vía email. Espero tenga un buen día Cullen, piénselo con calma. Pero nada nos haría más felices que su aceptación.

Cuando salió Jasper la esperaba aparcado en la acera más alejada. Caminó con lentitud hasta él y se puso de pie frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Bella apartó la vista.

-Me ofrecieron un puesto en la central de datos de la universidad.

Jasper tragó pesado. Ella lo había logrado. Pero eso significaba que estaría dentro del sistema infiltrada. Eso podría llevarla directo al centro de datos e información del estado. Para lo cual ella debería estar íntegramente registrada para no ser determinada como un jacker. Pero no podía hacerlo. No cuando no era quién decía ser. Una simple muchacha de campo a cargo de una finca con su primo.

Rodeó el coche y retomó su lugar a su lado.

-Solo conduce a casa.

.

Había cambiado sus ropas por unas más cubieras, unos pantalones de trabajo y una camiseta suelta. Era media tarde y Jacob necesitaba algo de ayuda en el campo con el alambrado.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

No la presionó por más. Le indicó que se colocara los guantes y dejó que su ayuda le fuera de gran utilidad. Mientras el cerco era renovado, sus vecinos no dejaron de merodear por allí, arbitrando su trabajo.

-Realmente los detesto.

-Es envidia.

Ella levantó el rostro sudoroso, tenía las mejillas encendidas y estaba segura que olía como puerco. Llevaban dos horas terminando de arreglar un tramo de ejido "accidentalmente" dañado por un toro que se les había escapado del corral cerrado. Jacob no podía ser más cuidadoso con ello, aún así el toro ahora estaba en terreno vecino donde no podían recuperarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Mírala. Jane Vulturi es una belleza rubia pero insulsa y desabrida. Tan amarga como ella sola puede ser detestada en el pueblo. Mírate a ti, en cuatro años has logrado sacar adelante este lugar en menos tiempo del que ella lleva tratando de rescatar su plantación.

-Podría ser.

Volvió a sostener la madera mientras él la atornillaba a su lugar.

-Voy a recuperar mis animales. Todos. Llevo la cuenta y esa desgraciada no va a quedárselos.

-Cuenta conmigo, nena.

Compartieron una sonrisa. Jacob no apartó al mirada y admiró por tercera vez en el día su rostro. Ella capturó su mirada y señaló un punto lejano. Irina Vulturi se acercaba a todo galope. Bufó con molestia. Esa chica no había dejado de acosarlo en todo el verano pasado y ahora que parecía haber regresado de la escuela, estaba con baterías renovadas.

-¡Hola vecinos!

Bella sonrió con picardía y luego se enderezó.

-¡Irina! ¡Has vuelto, que agradable saberlo!

Jacob gruñó, todavía de espaldas a ella.

-Te odio.

Ella rió por lo bajo y le guiñó un ojo.

-Si, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Espero que estés lista para nuestras carreras diarias en las mañanas ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto ¿cómo está tu padre?

Aron no era un viejo simpático, estaba detrás de cada una de las maldades de su primogénita, Jane, y su marido, le hacían para complicarle la vida. Pero Bella jamás los había culpado o mostrado su odio. Simplemente esperaba el momento justo para atacar.

-Oh, de maravillas. Gracias por preguntar.

Ella se encogió de hombros. La madera ya estaba en su lugar. Jacob se volteó para saludar brevemente a la recién llegada.

-¿Cómo has estado?

Los ojos de Irina brillaron en su dirección. Bella trepó las maderas y saltó hacia su terreno. Tenía a Sam atado a un árbol y ya estaba deseoso de volver.

-Genial, extrañaba estar aquí.

-Seguro...

Murmuró juntando sus máquinas. Bella se apresuró a la retirada, tan tentada por su broma como tan segura de que Jacob iba a cobrarla más tarde.

-Bueno, ya tengo que regresar, todavía tengo cosas que atender y bueno... ¡un gusto verte, Irina! Me pondré en contacto.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos, Bella.

Trepó a su caballo y Jacob no fue lo suficientemente rápido en imitarla.

-Quédate un rato más, puedo llegar sola.

Su amigo desencajó su mandíbula y luego sonrió con maldad. Bella desapareció antes de que él pudiera asesinarla allí mismo. Rió todo el camino de regreso. Galopar por el campo se había vuelto su actividad favorita. No había nada que adorara más que prado con su particular olor a hierva fresca y el viento fresco del atardecer en su rostro.

Dejó que una ducha de agua caliente relajara los músculos. El agua caliente siempre era un anestésico para su cuerpo y mente. Aunque solo hacía que su cabeza siguiera el curso de sus pensamientos y todo terminara en la incomodidad que esa noche no iba a dejarla dormir. Cenó a solas, Jasper había atendido una llamada de urgencia en su habitación y se veía bastante alarmado. Luego de la cena rondó por su habitación. Era casi media noche y ya no encontraba nada para distraerse. Estaba inquieta y molesta. Como si esperara... por algo.

Revuelta consigo misma salió sin hacer ruido por el pasillo. Caminó en puntas de pie hacia la escalera del final del pasillo y entró en la galería este de la casa. Su lugar favorito. Donde el la brisa siempre era más fresca, la vista más tranquila y lograga serenarse. Se dejó caer a media escalera de descenso y se abrazó a su cuerpo. Esa maldita costumbre de hacerlo aún estaba en ella. Aunque fuera muy distinta de cuando la había adoptado. Suspiró tratando de equilibrar su mente.

-¿Tomando un respiro?

Se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente. Lentamente recorrió la mirada por Jacob que se acercaba hacia ella. Su torso estaba desnudo y llevaba los pantalones algo caídos. Arrastró sus pies hasta su costado y se unió a ella. Tragó con dificultad y apartó la vista. No es que no lo hubiera visto antes de esa forma. Incluso no solo a él, sino a otros trabajadores del campo. Nunca se había alterado, pero algo en la forma en la que él lucía ahora la hacía sentir incómoda.

-Algo así.

-¿Mente inquieta?

-Demasiado.

Susurró sin poder apartar la vista del horizonte totalmente oscuro plagado de puntos brillantes por doquier. Nunca se cansaba de maravillarse por ver tantas estrellas juntas.

-¿Qué cosa no te deja dormir?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé...

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo.

-Me siento incompleta.

En síntesis de todo ese desorden interior, era eso. Sentía que faltaban piezas dentro de ella y no sabía cómo llenar esos espacios. Lo había intentado, estudiando, trabajando y dedicando su tiempo completo a la solidaridad a la población que trabajaba en su casa. Pero no lograba sentirse reconfortada. Faltaba algo.

-¿Algo así como tu familia?

Bella jamás había hablado acerca de su pasado, con nadie. Ni Jasper, ni siquiera Jacob. No podía hacerlo, era algo sagrado para ella.

-No. No lo sé. Solo es cuestión de que lo descubra.

Jacob detuvo sus palabras ante la carrera que se oyó acercándose a ellos. Se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

Lo que veía la llevó a un flashback. Cinco años atrás, cuando era separada de su padre, arrastrada hacia lo desconocido y transportada por hombres armados y peligrosos. La horrible sensación de su pecho se acentuó, golpeándola con fuerza. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si con ello pudiera detener lo que sentía. Jacob no alcanzó a atraparla antes de que quedara frente a Jasper. Cubierto por el traje negro que hacía tiempo no veía, así como su rifle armado colgando de su hombro. Tres hombres armados lo seguían. Los recordó, pero sus rostros estaban más curtidos y sus miradas eran más duras.

-¿Qué pasó?

Sin inmutarse por las armas, se acercó a Jasper.

-Es él, está llegando. Está herido, fue trasladado directamente hacia aquí.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está?

Jasper estaba inamovible, aunque Bella sospechaba que estaba igual de inquieto que ella.

-Grave.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar, Jacob le tomó el brazo para retrasarla. Jasper miró su mano y luego sus ojos, pero no se amilanó ante la directa intimidación.

-Bella ¿qué demonios es esto?

-Lo siento, Jake. No puedo explicarlo, regresa a casa. Tengo que ocuparme de esto. Estaré bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

Caminó por delante de Jasper. Comenzaba a sentir una mezcla extraña de sentimientos en el pecho y una horrible sensación de algo más. Así como lo incierto que la venía persiguiendo durante los últimos días se acentuaba más.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte de esa forma, Jasper? No me encuentro en la mejor posición de dar explicaciones.

Su antipatía por Jacob relució en su dureza.

-No tienes por qué dárselas.

Bella jadeó y apretó el paso a su lado. Su indignación la dejó sin palabras.

-Yo me ocupo.

-No, yo lo haré. Ya has hecho suficiente.

Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Jasper. Ella siguió hacia la parte delantera de la casa y él la informó acerca del altercado en un cuartel del norte de Asia. Estaban ocupándose de un cargamento especial cuando fueron atacados por los hombres de Black. Explosivos en las entradas, con ellos dentro. Era una emboscada, no había nada de que ellos pudiera querer allí dentro, solo un edificio abandonado. Luego de ello, comenzó una balacera para tratar de eliminarlos.

Se detuvo en el salón, esperando que Jasper recibiera indicaciones.

-¿Emmet está con él?

-Si. Logró sacarlo del edificio y esconderse. Ambos están destrozados. Pero él ha perdido mucha sangre, está realmente mal.

-¿Cómo llegarán?

-Tomaron un avión privado, logré autorizar su vuelo con un contacto. Deberían de aterrizar en la pista dentro de media hora y llegarán aquí en menos de diez minutos.

El desconcierto de la situación aun no le permitía reaccionar. Pero tenia una sola cosa en claro. Lo quería de regreso, sin preguntarse el por qué.

-Ve por él.

Jasper comenzó a negar.

-Jasper, estoy bien. Sé que jamás te has alejado, pero no te necesito. Estaré aquí. Ve por él y tráelo a casa.

No tenía idea de dónde salían esas palabras. Ciertamente, no se había olvidado de él ni un solo día desde que lo vio por última vez. Pero había sido tan lejano, tan ausente que creyó que no volvería a verlo jamás. Más de una vez había considerado preguntar a Jasper por él. Pero no había podido. Había considerado hasta su muerte, pero al minuto que lo había pensado lo había descartado con horror.

Le tomó un minuto considerarlo. Bella no perdió el contacto con sus ojos, lo vio asentir una sola vez.

-Ellos se quedan contigo.

-De acuerdo.

Apenas partió, repartió indicaciones para preparar el cuarto de invitados más espacioso y tranquilo. El suyo propio, así como traer a la anciana enfermera que se alojaba a unos kilómetros. Ella sabía los suficiente de primeros auxilios, pero no estaba segura de qué tanta ayuda podría necesitar.

Dio vueltas en el salón principal durante largos veinte minutos. Estaba acorralada por cinco hombres cubriendo cualquier acceso al salón que pudiera haber, ventanas o puertas. Tan rodeada y se sentía tan sola al mismo tiempo. Tan confusa. Los guardias apenas la miraban, todavía no quería profundizar en sus pensamientos y preguntarse de dónde demonios habían salido o cómo habían llegado. Ellos la habían visto un par de veces en el pasado pero no podían saber con exactitud de quién se trataba. Bella desconocía de cuántas personas estaban al tanto de ella y su situación.

Los últimos diez minutos fueron los más torturosos. Sue había conseguido dos enfermeras y todo material de curación médica. Le había pedido que lo repartiera en dos habitaciones y que pidiera que fuera discreta. Ordenó que el personal no apareciera en la casa hasta mediodía cuando diera la orden.

-Dispulpe, señorita ¿podría preguntar a quién esperamos?

Bella suspiró lentamente y bajó su voz para que solo ella la oyera.

-El señor Cullen.

Sue frunció el ceño.

-Mi esposo.

.

El chirrar de los neumáticos contra el asfalto la envió directamente hacia afuera. Dos camionetas negras parecían insuficientes para la cantidad de hombres que bajaron en ese momento. Todos altos, fornidos y miradas feroces, ataviados con sus trajes negros. Tal como lo recordaba de la última vez, un escalofrío casi de terror la recorrió completa. Jasper comenzó a vociferar órdenes mientras ella descendía las escaleras. La noche fría apenas se sintió en su piel.

Se detuvo a media escalera. El cuerpo inerte colgaba entre tres hombres de los más grandes. Se llevó una mano al pecho donde su dolor pareció encontrar un origen y luchar por encontrar un balance entre apaciguarse o aumentarse. Como un autómata dio la indicación de dejarlo en el tercer cuarto de la derecha subiendo las escaleras. Emmet bajó de la segunda camioneta y cogeó hasta la entrada. Un hombre duro hasta el final. Se sintió extrañamente agradecida por ello. Se acercó a él y presionó de su brazo.

-Una enfermera está esperándote en el primer cuarto de la planta baja. Espero te sientas cómodo y pide lo que sea que necesites.

Él intentó sonreírle y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado sin decir una palabra. Corrió escaleras arriba, llegó justo cuando los hombres se retiraban. Jasper acomodaba el cuerpo sobre su cama. Reunió valor desde los más alejados rincones de sí misma y dio un paso adelante.

-Yo me ocupo.

Jasper se hizo hacia atrás manteniendo su postura de guardián. Observó como Bella adoptaba una postura en la que nunca la había visto. Concentrada y enfocada, como si se tratara de los niños que había atendido en la peste hacía dos años. Despojando ropa sucia y dañada, lavando las heridas y aplicando las medicinas. Controló sus signos vitales y calculó las heridas.

Se giró hacia Jasper.

-Voy a necesitar un médico.

Cuando estuvo a solas, se ocupó en detalle de las heridas de su pecho. Cortes y raspones de bala. Pero la peor parte se la llevaban sus costillas, golpeadas y cubierta por feos moratones. Tanteó y pudo anticipar que había unas cuantas quebradas o hastilladas. La pérdida de sangre provenía de una bala todavía incrustada en su hombro izquierdo. Si sus músculos no fueran tan fuertes, podría no haber tenido suerte. Esterilizó sus lesiones y acomodó su cuerpo sobre cómodos cojines. Le quitó las botas y lo cubrió por un fino edredón. Lavó su rostro y el resto de sus brazos.

Se tomó solo una milésima para admirarlo. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, pero más curtido y cubierto de raspones en ciertas zonas. Se apartó de inmediato, mucho antes de procesar la información en su cerebro.

Se giró cuando Jasper entró con el médico detrás suyo.

-Buenas noches, soy Amún. Un gusto en conocerla, señora Cullen.

Dio una rápida mirada a Jasper y asintió.

-Lo mismo digo.

Creía haberse acostumbrado a ello, pero nunca se había vuelto tan real como en ese momento. Rogaba en silencio para que nadie más volviera a llamarla de esa forma. No todavía.

-¿Tiene lo necesario para ocuparse de él?

-Mi equipo viene en camino, voy a revisarlo.

Se hizo a un lado y permaneció atenta a cada movimiento del médico. Cuando él ya había retirado las balas, el cuerpo inerte de Edward ni siquiera amenazó con moverse. Si no fuera porque respiraba, hubiera dudado de que estuviera vivo. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Se abrazó a su pecho mientra veía el equipo médico llegar. El inmóvil cuerpo fue conectado a un suero especial con medicamentos.

-Si no se recupera, tendremos que intervenir para una transfusión sanguínea. No fue demasiada su pérdida como aparentaba, pero así mismo deberemos ser precavidos. Su recuperación va a ser larga.

Bella asintió una vez.

-Esta es mi tarjeta, llámeme en caso de emergencia.

-Gracias.

-No hay problema.

Jasper lo acompañó afuera y se quedó sola. En silencio aterrador. Edward respiraba superficialmente, ahora profudamente. Se acercó despacio, como si temiera que fuera a despertarse de momento a otro. Quería que abriera sus ojos y saber que estaba bien. Quería verlo recuperar sus colores y sanar sus heridas.

Pero tenía miedo.

Se volteó para salir de la habitación sin poder soportar un minuto más. Jasper estaba frente a la puerta, sin interrumpir su momento. Se mantuvo neutra mientras se dirigía hacia él.

-Vendré a verlo dentro de un par de horas, quédate dentro con él. No confío en nadie más para eso ¿puedes hacerlo?

Jasper asintió.

-Llámame si algo pasa, estaré abajo para ver qué sucede.

Le dio la espalda antes de obtener una respuesta. Bajó las escaleras con toda la necesidad de huir. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que no podía controlarlo. Tenía que encontrar una distracción antes de que su cabeza estallara.

Se acercó hasta la habitación de Emmet y la encontró abierta. La enfermera corría de un lado a otro mientras él llevaba rostro de fastidio. Bella la detuvo un momento y le dio una sonrisa suave.

-Yo lo haré, solo dime qué estabas haciendo.

-Pero...

La sonrisa descuidada de Bella tranquilizó a la mujer.

-Ese hombre es fuerte, puedo con él, descuida. Otras personas necesitan de tu ayuda ¿podrías dejarme que me ocupe de éste?

La mujer no rechistó, le indicó de la profundidad de las heridas y lo que debía hacer. Asintió como cual aprendiz atenta y la vio partir. Tomó los antisépticos y se ocupó de las heridas de Emmet en silencio.

-Gracias por eso, creo que iba a ocuparme de ella con mis manos.

Gruñó para sí mismo. Frunciendo los labios mientras ella cocía una herida de metal en su brazo. Bella ni siquiera quería saber cómo la había obtenido. Sonrió sin levantar su vista de la aguja.

-Está bien.

Emmet admiró su trabajo prolijo y rápido. Le dio una segunda mirada a la mujer frente a él. Silvó para sus adentros. Una mujer. Una con curvas y sonrisa sensual. Distaba mucho de lo que recordaba. Ésta no era la niña que él había visto partir con Jasper hacía cinco años atrás. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Cómo está él?

Abandonó su sonrisa suave. Entonces ella se detuvo por un segundo antes de retomar la tarea de limpiar la herida y cubrirla con una gasa limpia, en completa seriedad.

-Está bien, Jasper está con él.

Asintió sin que ella lo viera. Bella tenía tantas preguntas en su mente. Quería saber qué habían estado haciendo en todos esos años a los que ella le había costado dormir por la noche, pensando qué demonios sería de cada uno de ellos. De Edward. De ese hombre que le había regalado una segunda oportunidad y al que le debía su vida. Su salvación y la protección continua de un hombre al que estaba segura, valoraba demasiado. Jasper se había tomado muy en serio la tarea de cuidarla. Jamás se había sentido sola.

Hasta hacía unas semanas, pero el vacío nada tenía que ver con la soledad. Tenía una buena amiga que la hacía olvidar del mundo diferente en el que vivía. Un amigo que la traía a al realidad, a lo táctil, a lo útil en donde podía ser ella misma. Y siempre había contado con el apoyo de Jasper. Quién había permanecido a sol y sombra todo el tiempo. Además de tener una casa en la que creían que ella era la dueña. Con quién contaban para cualquier problema que sucediera. Eso la hacía sentirse realmente cómoda y la había ayudado a conocerse, a desarrollar todo aquello que no sabía que podía hacer. A conectarse con la realidad.

Se había refugiado en los libros desde su niñez mientras dejaba que su padre hiciera el resto. Pero quedarse sin nada la había llevado hacia adelante, obligándola a vivir la vida real. La realidad la había golpeado sacándola del eterno sueño. Desde entonces, había dejado esa inocencia tonta y había tomado las riendas de su vida. Una finca completa, y lo que consideraba su pequeña familia. Sue, Jasper, Alice y Jake.

Le debía demasiado a Edward.

Pero simplemente no creía poder hacerle frente todavía.

Se volvió hacia Emmet y sonrió. Le entregó los analgésicos y le indicó a qué hora debería tomarlos. Le ordenó reposo y ella se encargaría de todo.

-Bella...

Ella se detuvo en seco. Se giró para verlo.

-Me alegro que haya podido traerlo con vida.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Asintió sin tener una respuesta a eso. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Que había creído que lo perdería? ¿Qué sería de ella si él nunca llegaba? Nada, se dijo. Todo hubiera seguido igual.

A diferencia de que el vacío parecía disiparse con solo ver a Edward.

-Sue ¿cómo va todo?

La mujer entrada en edad mostró signos de cansancio. Se sintió culpable por forzarla a mantenerla aún despierta y de un lado hacia otro. Pero no contaba con la ayuda de nadie más. No quería dejar a Edward solo y ella misma no podía estar en todo, aunque nada le hubiera gustado más.

-Los hombres han optado por tomar un cuarto común que no se usa desde hace años en la parte trasera de la casa, lo acomodaron para ellos mismos y solo pidieron comida y agua.

-Gracias, de verdad lo siento.

La mujer le tomó la mano.

-Descuida cariño, no tienes que explicar nada. Solo acato órdenes.

-Agradezco tu discreción.

-Puedo ocuparme de la del resto de nuestros ayudantes, puedo manejar sus lenguas. Ve a descansar, estoy acostumbrada al ajetreo.

-Gracias.

Volvió hacia su cuarto y suspiró antes de entrar. Jasper la miró apenas entró en su visión.

-Jas, haz que tus hombres dejen de pasearse con armas frente al resto de la casa. Lo suplico.

-Me ocuparé de eso.

-Gracias. Ve y descansa, me quedaré aquí.

Jasper la miraba con fijesa, como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a derrumbarse.

-¿Estas segura?

-Posiblemente no, pero no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí. Necesito que ordenes a los recién llegados. Emmet va a treparse por las paredes si tiene que quedarse encerrado en reposo.

Rió levemente y asintió. Presionó levemente su brazo y le sonrió. Como ese primer día en la habitación del cuartel. Con confianza y seguridad.

-Todo estará bien.

-Seguro...

.

Bella dejó a Sue con Edward mientras daba un paseo por la galería. Era media mañana, no había podido dormir absolutamente nada en el incómodo sofá de su habitación. No quería molestar al ocupante de su cama. Parecía haber logrado un sueño pacífico sin querer salir de ahí. Si eso lo ayudaba a recuperar fuerzas y a mejorar, entonces que así fuera.

Lo que fuera, mientras ella pudiera ver sus ojos de nuevo.

Merodeó por el suelo de mármol, sintiendo el frío del suelo de madera en sus pies. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dar la vuelta caminando otro tramo con lentitud. No podía relajar su mente. Se había dado una ducha pero seguía sintiéndose entumecida y alterada. Una mezcla tan extraña que iba a enloquecerla.

-Bella.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Jacob se acercaba a ella, él abrió sus brazos y ella lo envolvió. Cuando estuvieron abrazados, se permitió cerrar los ojos y respirar con calma.

-Jacob...

-¿Cómo estás?

Ella se separó por completo. Un fuerte abrazo le había venido como bálsamo para el alma.

-Bien...

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quiénes son esos hombres?

Suspiró con lentitud.

-No puedo explicarlo, Jake. Solo puedo decirte que son quienes trabajaban con Jasper en un pasado.

Enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Y qué trabajo era ese específicamente?

-No se te paga por hacer preguntas.

Ambos giraron hacia la puerta trasera. Jasper tenía su mirada feroz sobre Jacob, se acercó a un lado de Bella y fue terminal.

-Jacob tienes la entrada prohibida a la casa de ahora en más. No tienes derecho a exigir respuestas ni atacar a mi prima. Dedícate a tu trabajo y haz lo que se espera de ti. Alejado de Bella.

Bella estuvo a punto de oponerse a aquello, pero una mirada severa de Jasper le indicó que guardara silencio. Y lo hizo. Porque recapacitó lentamente. Si quería ser sincera con su amigo, tenía que decir cosas de las que no tenía idea. Porque ni siquiera sabía la respuesta a su última pregunta. ¿Entonces cómo podría ser honesta con él cuando ella misma desentonaba de la situación?

Su amigo la miró y ella rogó por un poco de comprensión. Jake asintió y le dió una última mirada.

-Lo siento, Bella.

Bella lo vio partir con rapidez. Estaba furiosa con Jasper, pero no podía oponerse sin ser irracional. Sabía que tenía razón. Por ese mismo motivo, se dio media vuelta de regreso a la casa sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Sabía que era una actitud infantil, pero no podía actuar de otra forma sin admitir su estupidez.

Dio una última visita al cuarto y se encontró con el médico.

-¿Disculpe?

Amún se dio la vuelta. No lucía especialmente alegre. Se acercó a él con lentitud, temiendo la respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo noticias.

Jasper entró justo por detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta del pasillo.

-¿Qué es?

-Afirmativamente, su recuperación es lenta, podría tardar semanas. No puedo decir con exactitud de cuánto tiempo podría tardar. Solo decirle que va reaccionando acorde. Está fuera de peligro, pero la reorganización de sus signos vitales va a ser lenta.

Asintió lentamente, volviendo su vista hacia Edward. Yaciendo inmóvil en su cama. Ocupando la mucho más de lo que ella hacía cuando dormía. Un abrumador sentimiento de añoranza casi termina con ella. Apartó la vista con violencia. Se dirigió hacia Jasper directamente.

-Saca a tus hombres de la casa, acondiciona las habitaciones del granero y que se mantengan fuera de la vista de la casa. Me ocuparé de que tengan todo lo que necesitan pero no los quiero aquí. Emmet y tú pueden ocuparse de la supervisación de Edward durante el día. En la noche lo haré yo misma mientras descansan. Lo demás, vuelve a la normalidad.

No podía seguir deteniendo el tiempo por él. Ella tenía una vida que se negaba a abandonar. Su determinación no le dio pie a retrucar. Jasper asintió y ella abandonó la estancia. Jasper entendía cómo se sentía. Invadida. De repente no solo tenía a su cargo las ocupaciones de toda una finca en plena etapa de producción, el cuidado de los habitantes de la casa y su vida misma. Ahora tenía a un marido con el que jamás había contado, enfermo y postrado en la cama por tiempo indefinido.

Se sentía sobrepasada.

Corrió por ropa cómoda. Unos jeans y una camiseta de tirantes. Recogió su cabello y se coló dentro de las botas de montar. Jacob la esperaba con el caballo ensillado y la acompañó en el galope flanqueando su costado. Dejando que ella se sumiera en un mundo de ensimismamiento.

Edward Cullen estaba de regreso. En su vida de nuevo. ¿Eso qué demonios quería decir? ¿Era por tiempo indefinido o venía para quedarse? Dudaba de que ese hombre pudiera modificar su forma de vida, por lo tanto contaba con que una vez que se recuperara él pudiera marcharse para no volver.

Le desagradaba la forma en la que él daba vuelta el mundo que tanto había tardado en organizar. Le había costado horrores salir de la habitación en la que había sido designada con todas sus pertenencias. Una semana de estar encerrada allí había tomado una decisión.

Salir adelante.

Tenía quince años de edad, pero jamás se había sentido tan joven. Escapaba de ser como las demás de sus amigas deberían de haber vivido sus vidas. Jessica, su usual amiga, aprovecharía para salir a fiestas, pasearse en su nuevo coche y presumir a un chico con su equipo de animadoras. Sacar pésimas notas y utilizar al chico inteligente que la ayudara a superar la escuela. Llegar a último año con el trofeo de reina de la primavera y un novio super modelo que la acompañaría a la universidad.

Ella había cumplido dieciséis y había terminado la escuela normal. Mucho antes que cualquiera de sus ex compañeros. En cuatro años había luchado por llevar una carrera universitaria y cargarse al hombro el peso de llevar una casa. Había tomado partido en las cosechas, organizado la economía de la casa, aligerando el peso a Sue. Que era anciana y no podía manejar con todo. Entonces también había luchado por generar ganancias, ser la mejor en el mercado de exportación nacional. Conocer a sus vecinos y confraternizar con ellos.

Con veinte años había logrado lo que una familia normal lograba en diez años. Había salido adelante de verdad y comenzaba a sentirse feliz.

Hasta que Edward había aparecido.

Cuando llegó al borde la carretera se volvió hacia Jacob.

-Visitaré a Alice.

-Voy contigo.

Asintió. Galopó hasta la casa veraniega en la que Alice vivía junto a sus padres. Encontró a su amiga dibujando en la galería de la casa. Ella se puso de pie y le sonrió de regreso.

-¡Bella! mis padres preguntaban cuándo estarías de regreso.

-Bueno, pensé ¿por qué no ser espontánea?

Se bajó del caballo y le presentó a Jacob. Alice se había convertido en su vía de escape de la realidad. Ella siempre estaba llena de fantasía irreal. De surrealismo. Sus charlas femeninas y absurdas lograban distraerla de lo que realmente debería estar haciendo. Pero ya ni siquiera sabía qué era eso con exactitud. Unió a Jacob a la conversación y relajó su cabeza al menos por un par de horas de la tarde.

Los problemas estarían allí cuando llegara a la casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

Levantó la vista del libro y suspiró por enésima vez. Así había sido durante dos semanas completas. Durante el día se mantenía encerrada en la biblioteca. Estudiando para la última presentación, que era en una semana, justo antes de la fiesta de Alice. Aún estaba considerando la invitación. Simplemente no podía hacer de cuenta que no tenía responsabilidades esperando por ella cuando Edward todavía luchaba por despertar.

Durante las noches se sentaba en el sillón a los pies de la cama y se recostaba con un libro hasta que amanecía. Dormía poco y nada. Apenas sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo. Le daba lo mismo.

Había programado el tiempo de extracción de cosecha y contratado a quienes se ocuparían de la tarea. Hablado con el representante gubernamental para participar del festival de la siembra a mediados del verano. Se ocupaba de que los guardias estuvieran lejos de la casa principal y fueran bien atendidos.

Lejos de sus obligaciones, se sentía como el demonio. Abatida y cansada. Visitar a Alice en las tardes día de por medio era su escape, pero ya comenzaba a no ser suficiente. Jacob había sido incondicional. Galopaban juntos, corrían en las mañanas, bañaban a los perros en el lago y se ocupaban del campo huyendo de Irina Vulturi. Como siempre lo había sido.

Pero diferente. Ella estaba diferente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó el libro a un lado. Esa noche había sido difícil. Como la anterior. Edward parecía tener pesadillas difíciles de manejar. Sudaba y subía su fiebre. Jasper había estado con ella para calmarlo, pero a veces él parecía estar sufriendo de verdad. Jadeaba y se removía, como si fuera una pesadilla constante.

Jasper se encontraba a un costado de Edward, solo relajaba su espalda en la pared mientras Bella caminaba a su alrededor para cambiarle las toallas húmedas. Finalmente había cedido y dormía tranquilamente. Ya era cerca de la madrugada, el sol comenzaba a vislumbrar en el cielo.

-¿Quieres ir por más toallas y agua fría? Esta ya está tibia.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias.

Se estiró para acomodar las almohadas de Edward y retrocedió un brazo sin medir el espacio. Su codo dio directo con el recipiente de metal a un costado de la mesa de noche. Éste perdió el equilibrio y fue enviado directo al suelo en un gran estruendo.

Acto seguido se vio inmovilizada. Una fuerte mano presionaba su brazo izquierdo con fuerza. Se volvió hacia Edward. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y fijos en ella, pero sin verla realmente.

.

Una explosión. Sus oídos pitaban y su cabeza dolía como el demonio. La bomba había estado cerca de él, más cerca suyo que del resto por quedarse a un costado supervisando la seguridad mientras el resto testeaba el lugar. Cayó al suelo como saco de papas y se cubrió los oídos. Su vista era roja y pequeños destellos de luces brillantes.

Era el jodido infierno.

Cerró los ojos y giró sobre su espalda. Seguía sin oír nada. Pero entonces oyó su nombre a lo lejos. Tardó unos segundos en identificar a Emmet. Se arrastró hasta el sonido mientras su vista iba aclarando poco a poco. Lo distinguió tirado entre los escombros. Una viga se había soltado y había atravesado su carne, del brazo y el estómago. No profunda, pero sí suficiente para hacer un manchón de sangre sobre él.

-¿Estás bien?

Vociferó sin ser capaz de escuchar su propia voz. Emmet asintió aturdido. Recuperó su arma caída y se unió a su lado.

-Emboscada.

Emmet rió y le dio una mirada dura.

-Atentado, jefe.

Estaba de acuerdo. Llevaban años pisándole los talones a Black pero sin lograr atraparlo. Cuando creía que lo tenía, había caído como un idiota en las garras de su rival. Solo él podía haber sido tan estúpido.

-Tenemos que salir.

Bestia se puso de pie y cubrió el cuerpo de Emmet. Pero fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar. Las dos primera balas aterrizaron directo en su carne, quemando como brasas todavía encendidas. Su hombro y espalda de la zona izquierda había quedado inutilizado. Cayó al piso y giró enfrentando de donde venían las balas, pero era un aguacero.

Tiraban a matar.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡Si no salimos, seremos un colador!

Arrastró a Emmet hacia la parte trasera mientras las balas corrían de ida y vuelta desde todas las direcciones. No tenía el equilibrio con el que siempre había contado, pero logró derribar a dos para poder salir de la contienda.

Asomó su cuerpo primero y debí de haberlo esperado. Emmet lo sostuvo de atrás mientras fue receptor de ocho balas más. Seis en su pecho, amortiguadas por su chaleco y dos en su brazo derecho.

Lo tenían.

Cayó junto a Emmet al suelo detrás de una camioneta. Rió amargamente. Se llevó la mano al pecho, solo él sabía lo que había en su bolsillo interno. Sonrió de forma perezosa.

-Ese tipo es ingenioso.

Estaba sobrepasando tranquilamente el pico de dolor normalmente estipulado para una persona.

-Resiste, voy a sacarte de aquí.

-Eso espero.

Gruñó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Ese episodio se había rememorado una y otra vez en su cabeza como una pesadilla de al cual no podía librarse. Y una y otra vez, oía esa dulce voz calmarlo y llevarlo denuevo al sueño ligero. Pero esa vez había estallado la bomba, lo había hecho despertar de golpe y aferrarse a la vida. A lo primero que veían sus ojos.

Un jadeo de sorpresa lo atrajo a la realidad. Parpadeó, no estaba en el galpón con Emmet. El silencio era absoluto y el aroma floral invadía sus sentidos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Volteó su vista hacia la voz sorprendida. Jasper. Sonrió sin poder contenerse. Pero éste no le sonreía de regreso.

-Suéltala.

Consciente de su cuerpo por primera vez, miró su mano. Aferrada con fuerza al brazo de una mujer. La soltó y ella se alejó de inmediato. Jasper se acercó despacio hacia ella pero no permitió que se apiadara de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

La vio asentir en su dirección, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Esos ojos...

-Si, solo fue un acto reflejo.

Esa voz. Parpadeó sin poder dejar de mirarla. Jasper dejó el cuenco con agua y recogió el del suelo, ella se hizo a un lado y dejó que él procediera a cambiarle las vendas.

-Iré por el médico.

Edward no despegó la mirada de ella hasta que la vio desaparecer de la habitación. Luego se giró hacia Jasper. Su viejo amigo. Ahora le sonreía con una mueca de gracia.

-Estás de vuelta.

Hizo una mueva y asintió.

-Eso parece.

Su voz era gruesa y molesta. Jasper lo ayudó a sentarse cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Pero se sentía de mil maravillas. No le dolía nada, solo sentía el cuerpo adormecido. Cosquilleante.

-¿Cómo estás, amigo? Tanto tiempo.

Jasper rió por lo bajo. Apartó las toallas húmedas y se mantuvo a su lado. Sin poder creer que el hombre de acero había sobrevivido de nuevo.

-No hay una tercera vez, hombre.

-Lo sé. Pero no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

-Eso parece.

Nunca había estado tan endemoniadamente cerca de morir. Las dos veces habían sido gracias al mismo causante. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo. Tenía presente que la tercera, vencería. Pero esa vez, la balanza sería en su favor.

Miró a Jasper, su mano derecha. Cuando había decidido enviarlo con la chica, había sido porque había notado que ella no le temía y en cierta forma se sentía cómoda. Tenía muy presente que no solo necesitaría alguien que la cuidara, sino un amigo. Y confiaba su vida en que él haría exactamente eso. Al parecer, había hecho un buen trabajo. Se habían mantenido en contacto, pero había sido tan escaso como inexistente. Acostumbrado a su forma de trabajar y contar con un cerebro extra, había tenido que cambiar la estrategia y depender de su único aliado. Su instinto. Si bien había salido ganando la mayoría de las veces. Black tenía un afortunado trasero que todavía seguía con vida.

-Luces bien, Jasper.

Se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente. No solo lucía como lo había hecho la última vez que lo había visto, sino que había un brillo en sus ojos. Reflejaba paz interior, una que no había tenido en sus días en Londres.

-Aquí había mucho para hacer y se vive tranquilo. Supongo que eso.

Asintió. Luchó contra el impulso que cada vez crecía en su interior. Con la pregunta en la boca, se giró hacia su amigo de nuevo. Con la necesidad de saber de ella, de sentir que su promesa de mantenerla con vida, sana y salva se había cumplido. Jasper captó de inmediato. Sonrió de lado, con discreción.

-Ella está bien...

-Que bueno.

Asintió con monotonía. Le era difícil mantener la neutralidad cuando no sabía qué le estaba sucediendo a su inquieto interior. Cuestionándose si de verdad quería verla como pensaba que lo hacía. Enfrentarla después de tantos años, saber qué era de su vida...

-...si es que no le quebraste un brazo.

-¿Qué?

Salió de su línea de pensamientos con brusquedad. Jasper se rascó la nuca y carraspeó.

-La mujer a la que casi le rompes un brazo...

-Si, de verdad lo sien...

-Es Bella. Tu esposa.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud. Como en cámara lenta. Bella entró por detrás del médico al que relataba con detalle su forma de despertar, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Eso le dio tiempo de sobra para repasar en detalle su persona. Pero podía ver quién le estaba dando una mirada a quién. Amún era un hombre joven después de todo. Y la mujer que iba con él, de vestido veraniego enseñando sus torneadas y largas piernas, dejando a la imaginación la delgadez de su cuerpo y enseñando el valle de sus senos, era hermosa.

Ya no era la niña que él había grabado a fuego en su memoria. Era una mujer. Una hermosa. Su rostro era delicado y conservaba esa línea de elegancia. Pero algo en ella era diferente, sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo avellana pardo que recordaba. Pero sus labios se veían más apetecibles de lo que quería creer. Su aroma llenaba el lugar hasta asfixiarlo.

Entonces, como si hubiera sentido su mirada sobre ella, lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando.

.

Amún se enfrentó a la fría mirada del paciente.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Genial.

Enarcó una ceja y asintió conforme. Bella se mantuvo detrás, apartada del grupo. Edward estaba despierto, vivo. Allí a pocos centímetros de ella. Pendiente de todos los movimientos. Se sentía levemente aterrada, por lo que pudo comprobar, no se sentía débil o digno de permanecer en cama más tiempo. Maldito fuera.

El médico controló sus pupilas, oyó sus pulmones, hizo preguntas y terminó por concluír su respuesta en una sonrisa.

Bella casi se echa a llorar.

-El resultado es maravilloso.

Se volteó hacia Bella.

-Excelente trabajo, él está en perfecta recuperación. Con un par de días de reposo para acostumbrar al organismo de nuevo estará listo para salir de la cama.

Su estómago se retorció y asintió con indiferencia.

-Me alegro.

Desprovista de emoción, lo acompañó de regreso a la salida. Se tomó unos segundos para ella misma.

¿Estaba listo para enfrentarlo? No. Porque no tenía idea de qué debería decir. No conocía a ese hombre por más unidos legalmente que estuvieran. Era un desconocido. Aceptaba que le debía todo lo que tenía en la actualidad, pero eso no le daba nada de confianza ni ninguna certeza de que iba a quedarse luego de su completa recuperación. Nada de él la llamaba a asegurarse de su bien estar mental. Se preocupaba, si. Pero el estar cerca de él la ponía enferma. Nerviosa.

Tomó un lento respiro y se dio la vuelta de regreso hacia la cama. Edward no apartaba la mirada de ella, ni un solo segundo pero él sentía que ella no le devolvía la mirada. Él era intimidante y molesto, por lo que trató de ignorar el hecho de que su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y sentía el corazón latir desbocado.

-Iré por algo para comer y más agua.

Tenía que huir. Eso quedaba tan implícito que nadie lo mencionó. Edward se negó a sacar el tema a relucir, tenía millones de preguntas pero no era de Jasper quién quería oír las respuestas. Todavía tenía que pensar en cómo iba a enfrentar la situación.

-¿Dónde está Emmet?

-Le diré que venga.

Lo dejaron a solas. Con su mente a cuestas, se permitó pensar en Bella. Su cabeza cayó en el respaldo y suspiró. Recordando la última vez que la había visto. En el sala de juntas, ella no lo odiaba, él sabía cuándo alguien lo hacía, pero tampoco sentía demasiado aprecio. Y demonios que sí lo entendía, pero desde entonces había sabido que no quería dejarla ir. Inconscientemente no le había dejado opción. ¿Estaría bien lo que había hecho? Se volvió hacia la puerta, Bella regresaba con una bandeja copiosa y con buen olor. De pronto, nunca se había sentido tan hambriento. La colocó en su regazo y se alejó. Solo entonces lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

Si, explicaciones ¿por qué se había obligado a mantenerse tanto tiempo lejos de ella? Negó con su cabeza.

-No, gracias.

-De acuerdo.

Se obligó a mantenerse ocupada, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo su mirada lejos de él. Pero sentía la intensa e insistente mirada de Edward sobre ella. No podía evitar sentirse incómoda ante tal análisis. Cuando oyó las voces en los pasillos agradeció que pronto dejarían ese molesto silencio y ella podría escabullirse de regreso a su vida. Si es que de eso, quedaba entre sus opciones todavía.

-¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta escapó de sus labios sin siquiera procesarla primero. Ella se detuvo tan deprisa que los cuencos y elementos de medicina casi hacían un paseo por el suelo. Enderezó su espalda y se aventuró a mirarlo. Era una pregunta libre, ella bien podía pasarla por encima fácilmente.

-He estado bien, gracias.

La simpleza de sus palabras era acogedora, pero la dulzura de su tono era ensordecedor. Su mirada era firme, sin vacilar en ningún momento. Aunque todo su cuerpo exudaba nerviosismo.

-Tal vez no puedo decir lo mismo de tí.

Agregó casi en tono mordaz. Aunque no pretendía sonar demasiado ruda.

-Bueno, yo...

Se calló y se miraron por unos segundos. Si, como ella lo esperaba. No había cambiado eso. No iba a enterarse de nada que tuviera que ver con él, con lo que hacía o la forma en la que había llegado a la casa. Ella simplemente se mantendría al margen de nuevo. Se apartó de él al tiempo que Emmet entraba como rayo en la habitación con Jasper a pura risa. No era la primera vez que lo oía reír, pero ese sonido le salía profundo y desinteresado. Agradable. Bella se acercó al él discretamente y susurró.

-Si necesitas algo, llámame. Pero yo no tengo más nada que hacer aquí.

Si Edward no le hubiera estado prestando atención, no la hubiera oído. Sin embargo, sus palabras bajas pero filosas rozaron algo en su interior que lo hizo sentir molesto. Incómodo por la sensación se incorporó por completo, obligando su mente a enfocarse en Emmet. Necesitaba ponerse al día.

.

Bella se refugió en la cocina. Llevaba una semana corriendo a toda prisa. Si no estaba supervisando la cosecha, estaba preparando la presentación de las nuevas tecnologías en su biblioteca. En el pueblo había explotado una epidemia infantil y los últimos dos días había estado prestando su ayuda hasta tarde. La cantidad de niños que había intentado sanar, calmando llantos de dolor y sobando mejillas con ternura. No había cenado, caía rendida hasta la mañana siguiente. Una semana de locos. Bufó tratando de sacarse ese peso mental. Lo que en realidad había estado haciendo era pasar fuera de la casa o de la vista de los demás la mayoría del tiempo.

Casi amanecía y se sentía agotada. Agradeció la soledad de la habitación y se dejó caer en el afeizer acolchonado de la ventana que daba al patio trasero, justo al huerto que ella misma y con alguno de sus ayudantes había logrado sacar adelante. Recordando brevemente que debería hacer la limpieza de maleza de principios de verano y asegurarse de que el sistema de riego estaba funcionando para evitar la sequía que aquejaba la tierra por ese lado del país.

-No te ves nada bien.

Se volteó hacia la vieja astuta que se había convertido en su madre desde que había llegado a la casa. La había atendido como si fuera frágil cristal a punto de quebrarse. Más de una vez se había sentido así, pero si no hubiera sido por los mimos de Sue, se hubiera sentido perdida. Ella la había alimentado, dado ropa moderna y llevado con ella al mercado para enseñarle las cosas de la casa. Lentamente había comprendido la tarea de la mujer y se disponía a ayudarla, hasta que topado presencia en el asunto. Ahora trabajaban a la par día a día.

-No lo estoy.

Admitió. Era incapaz de ser tan sincera con alguien más. Incluso con Jacob era difícil, y era algo que definitivamente, no hablaría con Jasper.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, Sue. Estoy por explotar.

La mujer dejó los trastos y se sentó a su lado, con una pesada mano sobre su rodilla y una mirada maternal.

-Lo he visto, niña. Te conozco como si fueras mi propia hija. Se que algo va mal contigo.

-¿Todo, es una opción?

Sue rió, meneando su cabeza en forma negativa.

-Niña, necesitas aprender a separar las emociones del deber. ¿Sabes qué debes hacer?

-Tal vez.

-Entonces, ponte a pensar y hazlo. ¿Sabes lo que debes sentir?

-Definitivamente no.

-Entonces déjalo a un lado y espera a que se aclare solo. Enfócate.

Asintió varias veces. Pero su mente brilló en respuesta.

-Sue...

-Sé lo que vas a pedirme, Bella. Retoma tus obligaciones tal cual han sido hasta ahora, que voy a encargarme del enfermo hasta que pueda salir por sí solo. Quiero que equilibres tu ser, cariño. Prepara tu presentación, visita a Alice, ve de compras al mercado, trabaja en el campo... hasta que sepas qué hacer y qué sentir. Entonces regresa.

Se puso de pie y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Gracias, Sue. Siempre eres brillante.

-Siento interrumpir.

Jacob estaba en la puerta de la cocina, con su overol marrón repleto de estiércol y barro. Bella se apresuró a llegar a él.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Dos caballos menos.

Jadeó. Se sintió enfurecida, con necesidad de golpear hasta el dolor a sus vecinos.

-¿Cuál es su jodido problema?

-No lo sé, fueron de la parte norte de la caballeriza.

-Emily y Sam.

Susurró. Tragó fuerte, sintiéndose poderosa por una vez en mucho tiempo. Segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Jacob, vamos a recuperar esos caballos. Mis ovejas, los dos cerdos y el toro. Esos desgraciados, no van a lograrlo. Espérame aquí.

No podía creer que con toda la seguridad que había rondando la casa, todavía pudieran seguir infiltrándose en su campo para estropear su finca y robarle los animales. Sabía que no los necesitaban, que podían comprarse unos cuántos y mejores que los suyos. Pero era ese afán de hacer su vida imposible. Había tratado de ser pacífica, todo hasta antes de que se metieran con Sam. El caballo que había visto crecer de un fuerte semental, ella pensaba que habían crecido juntos, lo sentía parte de ella.

Corrió escaleras arriba y se encontró con Jasper saliendo de su habitación. De seguro Emmet todavía seguía allí.

-¿Por qué la carrera?

-Rompieron las vayas de nuevo, Sam y Emily están allá ahora.

Jasper enarcó una ceja con incredulidad y luego sintió furia.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar que me ocupe de ello?

-Descuida, voy a hacerlo yo misma.

-Esos desgraciados deben dejar de hacer eso.

Bella respiró profundo y asintió de acuerdo.

-Necesito saber dónde los tienen, todavía no se cómo, pero voy a recuperar lo que es mío.

-Voy contigo.

-No, lo haré con Jacob. Solo será un avistamiento.

Sabía que Jacob no era la persona favorita de Jasper, lo notó en la hostilidad que adoptó de repente y en su fría mirada. No entendía cuál era el problema, pero decidió que eso era campo minado.

-Cuídate.

Le dio una sonrisa y corrió hasta el cuarto del final del pasillo. Nadie sabía que ella la estaba usando, por ende, era siempre un desorden. Allí había trasladado un par de sus cosas para dejar la habitación principal a Edward. Ahora que había despertado, no pensaba volver a entrar ahí.

Jasper volvió dentro, cerrando tras de sí. Edward no se había perdido de la conversación, menos cuando se trataba de Bella ahora que su innato interés por todo lo que pasaba con ella le hacía querer saberlo todo.

-¿Quién es Jacob?

-El capataz.

Asintió una vez.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Hace un par de años tenemos problemas con los vecinos, nos fastidian todo el tiempo. Han estado robando los animales, no van a devolverlos por un estúpido decreto firmado por el estado que dice que todo lo que caiga en sus tierras es de ellos.

-Eso es estúpido.

-Lo sé, pero Bella dice que prefiere mantener la cordialidad con ellos. Ha estado tratando de descubrir porqué lo hacen, pero es imposible. Haga lo que haga, siempre hay algo que arreglar porque alguno de nuestros animales se encuentra con ellos ahora.

-Hasta ahora.

Jasper nunca había visto a Bella perder el control de su paz y tranquilidad. Supuso que se debía a los últimos acontecimientos. Pero ese no era el origen de todo.

-Hasta Sam.

-¿Quién?

-Su caballo, ella realmente lo ama.

Edward asintió de nuevo.

-¿Entonces que harás?

-Nada, ella no me deja hacer nada.

-¿Entonces solo te quedas aquí mientras ella corre peligro ahí afuera?

Jasper se acercó a Edward y tomó asiento a su lado.

-Hay algo que debes tener en cuenta ahora que estás aquí. Nadie sabe quiénes somos o qué hacemos, Bestia. Son inofensivos, personas con otra realidad que no van a dañar a Bella. Están fastidiando nuestra existencia y qué decir de la Bella específicamente, pero los únicos que tienen armas, somos nosotros. Y solo nosotros le daríamos un uso asesino.

Edward supo que era cierto. Pero no podía dejar de creer que ella seguía estando en peligro, ya sea porque él estaba allí ahora o porque tenía unos vecinos enojados.

-Hay algo que debes recordar. Ella es la cabeza de esta casa y si quiere que algo sea de determinada forma, así lo será.

Si Bella no lo quería a nadie metido en sus asuntos, entonces la dejaban hacer. Siempre había sido consciente y centrada, si ella tomaba esa decisión era porque sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Jasper no había interferido en eso y así sería. Desconocía de cómo reaccionaría Edward, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que no le importaba. Lo incitaría a que volviera por donde había venido.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?

Bella se acomodó en el lugar detrás del matorral que la escondía y ajustó el larga vista.

-Esperamos. Mientras más sepa cómo se manejan y el lugar en el que están los caballos, podré tener un plan.

Pasaron dos horas de la tarde vigilando los movimientos. Sam y Emily estaban en su caballeriza, era pequeña por lo que no estaba dividida en zonas y sería fácil irrumpir para sacarlas.

-Son las seis de la tarde y todos dejaron libre sus puestos hace media hora para volver al pueblo.

-Lo sé, eso significa que nadie se queda en las noches.

Jacob sonrió.

-¿Tienes un plan?

-Posiblemente. Regresaremos mañana para comprobar el resto de nuestros animales, dudo que los rescatemos a todos pero quiero a Sam y Emily de nuevo en mi poder.

Se puso de pie para volver. Tenía que hablar con Jasper, tenía un plan pero no era nada seguro decirlo ahora. La casa Vulturi no tenía un horario rotativo fijo ni de a grupos. Era una real desorganización. Tenía que llegar más a fondo en el funcionamiento sin infiltrase. Pero eso era difícil.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Por supuesto.

Ella hizo una mueca, si supiera lo que estaba a punto de pedirle no hubiera aceptado así de rápido.

-Quiero saber qué sucede dentro de la casa ¿podrías invitar a salir a Irina y averiguarlo?

Jacob se quedó de una pieza.

-¿Bromeas?

-No.

Subió a lomo de Urín, un caballo tan blanco como la nieve. Solía ser uno que se utilizaba para las carreras pero era viejo para ello y estaban por sacrificarlo. Ella lo salvó de su destino y lo mantenía perfectamente cuidado en casa. Lo sacaba ella misma a entrenar para que no perdiera su estado y ahora mismo, le venía de maravillas algo de adrenalina.

-¿Una carrera de regreso?

-¡Espera!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

-Jasper, vete al demonio. Si tengo que pasar un minuto más en esta cama voy a morir.

-¿Morir? Pareces muy duro para eso.

-No lo seré para el aburrimiento.

Edward tenía los pies sobre el suelo. Solo había dejado la cama para ir al baño, acercarse a la ventana y volver a la cama. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a dejar la habitación. No la había visto en una semana. Hablado por lo menos. Porque el miércoles en la noche había entrado a hurtadillas luego de preguntar si dormía y rebuscó en los cajones hasta que encontró un diario para llevárselo. Tomó unas ropas y la vio desaparecer. Todo, sin siquiera dar un vistazo hacia él.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

-De acuerdo...

Un estallido de carcajadas alertó a ambos. Jasper fue el primero en acercarse a la ventana. Tres chicas que reconoció se encargaban de la cocina junto a Sue reían a fuertes carcajadas apostando a quién llegaría primero a las caballerizas. Edward la vio llegar a la cabeza, a toda velocidad. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba agazapado sobre el lomo del caballo y su cabello flameando en el aire detrás de ella. Muy por detrás llegaba a todo esfuerzo un hombre en un caballo marrón. Tragó pesado ante la escena.

Bella se volteó para asegurarse de que Jacob estaba a la altura de su carrera.

-¿Conoces la palabra "veloz"?

Jacob la fulminó con la mirada mientras llegaba a su lado.

-Puedo prestarte a Urín solo para por si quieres experimentarlo en algún momento...

Bajó al suelo y se encontró con un muy furioso amigo. Más cerca de lo que hubiera medido justo al bajar.

-¿Crees que es gracioso?

Ella retrocedió, sin bajar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-De verdad, creo que si.

-¿De verdad? ¿Luego pretendes que iré con Irina?

-Oh, no por favor. Ruego que hagas eso por mí.

Jacob meneó la cabeza y se volvió hacia el caballo. Llevando a Pomp a su sitio, tomando el cepillo para su cabello.

-Vas a tener que esforzarte, Bella. Eso no será fácil.

-¡Por favor, Jake, hazlo por mí!

Bella trepó al cuadrado de madera quedando unos centímetros más alta, apoyando su cuerpo al costado de la entrada del cubiculo de Pomp. Él se dio vuelta quedando a su altura. Bella no había detallado en que Jacob era alguien que fácilmente se daría vuelta para mirar dos veces. Era alto y apuesto, jamás había discutido internamente aquello. Pero presentía que no podría fijarse en él como ya había sentido que él si lo hacía.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Ella buscó algo para decir pero se encontró vacía.

-Bueno...

Jacob se cruzó los brazos, llevando una mueca de gracia en su rostro.

-Haz algo que valga la pena.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso era lo que ella denominaba como un ataque frontal. Si no hubiera sido porque alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos, se hubiera forzado en búsqueda de una respuesta. Se volteó rápidamente. Jasper enarcaba una ceja directo hacia ella. El alma se le cayó a los pies, Edward estaba por detrás de él con su vista fija en Jacob. Luego pasó a ella, con la misma frialdad.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?

Su voz estaba cubierta de acero e indiferencia feroz. Jasper seguía mirándola. Temía lo que hubiera oído de la conversación, su punto a favor fue que no respondió nada. Por lo tanto tenía dos opciones. Ponerse toda nerviosa como se sentía o hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre la patrona y el capaz. Nada en absoluto.

-Para nada. Me sorprende verte fuera.

Apenas le dio una mirada a Edward y pasó hacia Jasper. Se bajó del banco y tomó el cepillo para tomar a Urín de la correa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Jasper había tenido que correr detrás de Edward cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras camino al establo. Podía decir que estaba hecho un furia, porque lo conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo y ese hombre jamás cambiaba su esencia. Pero difícilmente podría decir a qué se debía su arranque de ira.

-Si bueno, ya me cansé de las mismas cuatro paredes.

-Genial.

Murmuró sin verlo. Nunca se había fijado en lo perfecto del pelaje de Urín. Cepillando sus crínes como había hecho otro millones de veces atrás. Jasper procedió a cortar con la incomodidad y presentar a Jacob formalmente.

-Él es Jacob, capataz.

Estrecharon la mano fríamente. Midiéndose con teñida cordialidad respetuosa.

-Soy Edward Cullen.

Jacob dio una rápida mirada a Bella que bajaba su cabeza a sus manos. Deseó que no dijera nada más, por lo que se adelantó y cargó la cubeta con sus elementos. Pasando por el lado del grupo con el caballo a cuestas.

-¿Jacob puedes terminar de limpiar a Urín conmigo?

-Seguro.

Asintió en dirección de Jasper y fue tras Bella. Edward se obligó a mantenerse derecho, con los pies plantados en el lugar. Jasper se paso frente a él.

-Jacob tiene la entrada prohibida a la casa.

No veía por qué eso era un dato importante pero ante la mirada asesina de Edward, tenía que decirlo. Aclarar que entre Jacob y Bella no había nada más que amistad. Jasper mismo los había estado observando detenidamente durante años. No podía estar seguro de él, pero sí de ella.

-¿Puedes asegurarte de que Bella no regrese aquí?

-No.

Edward continuó caminando para hacia la salida del establo. Jasper rió para sí mismo. Celos. Edward estaba celoso.

Bella se perdió en la tarea de limpiar las patas embarradas de su caballo. Jacob se mantuvo en silencio durante diez minutos hasta que fue insoportable mantenerse callado.

-Se que no debo hacer preguntas, pero... ¿era él quién llegó hace unas semanas?

-Si. Pasó durante un largo proceso de recuperación, pero parece haber estado mejorando.

-Eso parece.

-¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

-No mucho...

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?

Enfrentó a Edward justo detrás de ella. La furia corría por sus ojos, su postura rígida y amenazante la impulsó a mantenerse pequeña pero sabía que era absurdo tenerle miedo.

-Por algo se la dí ¿no crees?

Bella se cruzó de brazos para evitar que viera el temblor de sus manos, y mantuvo su mirada fija en él.

-¿Bella...?

Edward elevó su mirada más allá de ella, mirando con acritud a Jacob.

-Permanece haciendo tu trabajo y no te metas en esto.

Jacob enarcó una ceja. Jasper llegó a tiempo del show de Edward.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Su esposo.

Bella jadeó en silencio y tragó pesado. Se midieron con odio durante unos segundos. Jacob rió despacio.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es cierto, Bella?

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y apartó la mirada. Soltó con brusquedad el cepillo dentro del cuenco y se giró hacia Jacob.

-Si.

Regresó a la casa a paso apresurado, con Edward pisándole los talones.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué quieres?

Vociferó sin amilanar su temperamento ni reducir la velocidad de marcha. Trotando por los escalones de su ida hacia la entrada principal.

-Que esperes un segundo.

-No tengo un segundo.

-¿Oh, pero lo tienes para pasar tu tiempo con el capataz?

Jasper abrió sus ojos enormes y le indicó a Emmet que se retiraran cuando se detuvieron en la galería principal. Bella se giró y estampó sus dos manos en su pecho, logrando que retrocediera bastante de ella.

-¿Qué te importa? ¡Ha estado presente todo el tiempo para mí y no dejará de hacerlo solo porque hayas decidido aparecer después de cinco años de dejarme abandonada aquí!

Gritó a medio pulmón. Luego de decirlo sintió que había necesitado sacarlo fuera en algún momento frente a él. Viejas frustraciones la envolvieron rápidamente y sintió el viejo dolor que había costado superar. Le debía a Jacob tanto de su recuperación, como a Jasper y Sue.

-No te dejé abandonada. Hice lo que creía mejor para protegerte.

Edward habló bajo, tratando de controlar un arranque de desesperación. Queriendo que Bella entendiera lo difícil que había sido para él dejarla allí, tratar de llegar a algo durante esos cinco años que había estado luchando en contra de Black pero todo había sido en vano porque casi habían terminado con su vida.

-Lo mejor era dejarme libre.

-No lo era.

-No eras quién tenía que decidir eso. No me preguntaste, me obligaste a acceder.

Se acercó a ella pero la vio retroceder.

-No podía.

-¿No crees que podría haber preferido morir?

Se quedó de una pieza. ¿Acaso había sido tan infeliz? ¿Podría haber sido tan egoísta en creer que era lo mejor para ella y estar equivocado en su decisión? Bella le dio una última mirada y entró en la casa, directo hacia la cocina. Sue le indicó que su cena estaba lista y pidió que se la dejaran en la biblioteca. Donde se refugió durante toda la noche.

-Aquí la noche es hermosa.

-Ni siquiera estoy mirando.

Gruñó. Jasper se acomodó a su lado sobre la baranda de la galería mientras Edward fumaba un cigarrillo.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que estás recuperado?

Lo había pensado en la semana que había estado exiliado en la habitación. Dispuesto a salir de esa casa lo antes posible y volver hacia Black. Pero cuando había visto a Bella en esa misma mañana, eso ya no le parecía importante. No le importaba que el imperio de su enemigo estuviera requebrajado por doquier y solo hiciera falta un golpe maestro para hacerlo caer. En ese momento, solo había pensando en Bella y en que quería estar con ella. Aunque ni siquiera supiera qué demonios quería decir eso en su cabeza.

-No lo sé.

Jasper sonrió a medias.

-Quédate, vas a arrepentirte si te vas.

-Ella no me quiere aquí.

-Por supuesto que no.

Se volvió hacia él. Jasper miraba frente a él.

-Porque no sabe cómo enfrentar la situación. Así como tú tampoco.

-No lo pensé lo suficientemente bien cuando lo hice.

-¿Qué? ¿Casarte con ella? Claro que no, fue demencial. Pero siempre has tenido una motivación para tomar tus decisiones. La que fuera cuando lo hiciste, encuéntrala de nuevo y soluciona tus problemas con Bella.

-No quiere verme.

-Haz una tregua.

Se sentía un maldito adolescente inseguro. Había olvidado lo fuertemente temperamental que era Bella, y que estaba dolida. Dañada. Y que posiblemente le hubiera costado salir adelante en un lugar totalmente desconocido rodeada de extraños. Quería acercarse a ella, pero no estaba de seguro del porqué, o cómo hacerlo sin que ella repudiara su presencia.

-No me gusta Jacob.

-A mí tampoco, pero debo admitir que ha sido de mucha utilidad para ella.

-¿En qué sentido?

Jasper suspiró.

-No estoy seguro de que deba decírtelo.

-Ella no va a contarme nada.

Su amigo trabó la mirada fija en él, con seriedad absoluta.

-Gánate su confianza. Toma una decisión, solo entonces demuéstrale que vas que vas a quedarte y permanecer aquí. O vete y no perturbes la paz que ha logrado alcanzar.

Lo dejó solo con la decisión. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Dos cosas. Terminar lo que había empezado con Black y a Bella. Si se decidía por uno, tenía que olvidar el otro. No estaba dispuesto a abandonar toda su lucha justo ahora, pero no quería perder a Bella. Porque sabía que si salía por esa puerta justo ahora, para cuando decidiera volver, ella ya no estaría allí. Pero Black iba a reforzarse y él debía atacar mucho antes de eso.

Tomar un decisión...

Recordó las últimas palabras de Bella. Había recordado su rostro de niña perdida durante demasiado tiempo, convenciéndose de que lo mejor era alejarla de él y de su mundo. Pero quisiera o no, estaban ligados. Estar a millas de separación solo había reforzado la duda sobre su decisión. Mirando su foto cada noche no la había sacado de su mente ni de su sistema. El verla había aumentado su necesidad de ella.

El tenerla bajo el mimo techo, con un papel que los ataba, era insoportable cuando sacaban chispas cada vez que se veían. Quería conocerla, quería ayudarla a olvidar el pasado y quería que lo perdonara por ser egoísta al pensar en él. Quién la necesitaba. Quién no quería desprenderse de su rostro angelical y sus labios del pecado. Quién no podía olvidarla. A eso se refería con el no podía. No podía apartarla de su vida. No quería.

-Púdrete, Black.

.

Jacob estaba en el pie de la escalera de la cocina esperando por Bella como cada mañana. Ésa era más cálida por lo que había optado llegar temprano. Se distrajo paseando la vista por el prado mientras hacía tiempo.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Bueno, para ser amigos, creo que me debes una explicación.

-Debo.

Se acercó hasta él y comenzaron a trotar por el camino de salida.

-Es una larga historia.

-Hoy no pienso apretar el paso.

Bella suspiró y asintió.

-Matrimonio arreglado. Mi padre había muerto y estaba sola. Había gente detrás de mi padre, Edward era... algo así como un contacto seguro y tenía que alejarme de ellos. Era menor y no podía salir del país por mi cuenta, por lo que me dio su nombre. Me envió lejos con Jasper y nunca nos volvimos a ver.

-¿Entonces... solo regresó?

-No lo sé, Jake. Tampoco sé si va a quedarse. No podemos entablar una conversación sin sacar a relucir el pasado. Todavía es difícil.

Llegaron al árbol de Bella pero sin frenar, dieron al vuelta enseguida.

-¿Lo quieres?

Su primer impulso fue contestar que no. Que no podía querer a alguien que no había visto en su vida, solo la había rescatado y enviado lejos. Le debía demasiado como para no apreciarlo. Pero de allí a quererlo... había una brecha. Que se acortaba cuand lo veía últimamente. ¿Porqué sentía que el corazón le latía cuando la miraba a los ojos? ¿Porqué su respiración escapaba de sus pulmones cuando él estaba cerca de ella? Ni hablar de su traicionero cuerpo que se echaba a temblar de tan solo oír su nombre. No eran reacciones temerosas. Desconocía totalmente lo que eso significaba.

No lo quería... ¿pero qué tan segura estaba de eso?

-Es difícil decirlo.

Jacob asintió.

-Solo... no quiero que ésto nos separe, Jake. Sabes que eres importante para mí, incluso Alice te adora. Siento no haberlo dicho antes, era difícil de hacerlo...

-Entiendo, Bella. Nada va a hacer que me aleje de tí.

Ella le sonrió. Alejarse de Jacob era demasiado malo como para siquiera considerarlo. Era perder una parte de sí misma. Jake era como su hermano mayor, las cosas que había aprendido gracias a él se las agradecería para siempre. Le habían ayudado a crecer.

-¿Entonces vas a hablar con Irina?

Jacob rodó los ojos.

-Lo haré.

-¡Gracias!

Corrieron más rápido el último tramo del camino, antes de separarse. Jacob corrió hacia la parte trasera del terreno y ella entró a la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Niña, das asco! Date una ducha y desayuna que los demás están esperándote.

-¿Esperándome?

-Si, eso dijo... el señor Cullen.

Tras una ducha rápida, se coló dentro de un vestido azul con pequeñísimas flores celestes. Se dejó el cabello suelto y bajó hacia el salón. Moría de hambre. Nada podría arruinar su buen humor, arreglar su amistad con Jacob la hacía realmente feliz. Ciertamente, Edward debería sosegarse.

-Buenos días.

Edward y Jasper estaban esperándola. El lugar a la cabeza de la mesa que siempre había estado desocupado, ahora estaba cubierto por Edward. Todo el salón parecía haberse encajado a su alrededor para parecer perfecto. Como si él fuera lo que se necesitaba para llenar todos los espacios de la estancia. Él fue le primero en mirarla, y en ofrecerle una sonrisa suave.

-Buenos días.

Se sentó en el que solía ser su lugar. A su lado por la derecha. Jasper estaba frente a ella y le guiñó ojo mientras bebía el café y leía el periódico. Se apresuró a preparar las frutas y el jugo más cerca de ella.

-¿Has dormido bien?

Dejó de masticar y se volteó hacia Edward. Asintió despacio hasta tragar.

-Si... ¿tú?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Asintió una vez. ¿Edward había tomado algún medicamento que lo ponía de buen humor? Volvió a su desayuno.

-Así que... ¿dónde fuiste esta mañana?

Le dio una mirada a Jasper, quién escondía una sonrisa y sumía su atención a la lectura. Traidor.

-A correr.

-¿Sueles hacerlo siempre?

-Todos los días.

-Eso es genial, me gusta el ejercicio también ¿te molestaría que te acompañe la próxima vez?

Eso sí que era demasiado. Se alejó de la comida y apartó las galletas de avena de su vista. Rió casi con gracia.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Solo estoy tratando de conocer la rutina. Qué haces todos los días... y cómo haces para que todo funcione de maravilla como he observado.

-Se necesita tiempo para aprender todo eso.

-Tengo más de sobra del que necesito.

Bella parpadeó. Eso quería decir que él se quedaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Edward el sonrió mientras preparaba su tostada con pasta de maní.

-¿Entonces... te importa? ¿Mañana?

-No...

Volvió a su jugo, definitivamente iba comer galletas de avena. Jasper la miró por unos segundos y luego volvió al periódico. Edward Cullen se quedaba en la casa.

-Perfecto ¿cuál es tu ruta?

Creía que era mejor que se mantuvieran separados. Edward tratando de ser amable y agradable la ponía nerviosa.

-Emm... la parte oeste de la zona, hasta el tope.

-¿Por el río?

-La orilla superior.

-Me gusta.

-A mí también.

Apartó la vista de él. No podía seguir comiendo, tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y tenía que pensar en cómo iba a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante. Perdería ciertas tareas, como las gerenciales. La plantación y el negocio completo. Sería algo que él querría llevar personalmente. Los empleados, la casa...

El chirrar de los neumáticos de un vehículo enorme resonó en el salón. Solo una persona hacía sus llegadas de forma monumental. Bella gimió por lo bajo, mientras Jasper comenzaba a sonreír ante la particular forma de llamar la atención de la recién llegada. Bella contó hasta tres y oyó la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Bella Marie Cullen, trae tu trasero aquí ahora mismo!

Edward frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Bella corría fuera del comedor.

-¿Quién es?

-Alice. Su amiga. Ella... es especial.

Bella levantó las manos en el aire y estaba muy, seriamente enojada con Alice.

-¿Qué es esa forma de llegar a ésta hora, Alice Brandon?

-Oh, vamos. He estado llamándote y me has estado ignorando.

-Dije que te llamaría.

-No lo hiciste.

-Estuve ocupada...

-¡Pasaron tres semanas! ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? Porque eso no es...

Se detuvo de inmediato. Bella se giró para encontrarse a Edward de pie a unos metros de ellas. Alice enarcó una ceja en dirección de su amiga mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Le llamas "estar ocupada" a un hombre?

-Alice, cállate. Vamos arriba.

-¡Pero quiero saber quién es!

Pateó el suelo como si fuera una niña.

-Si ¿por qué no?

Bella se giró incrédula. Edward se acercaba sonriente hacia ellas, lo fulminó con la mirada y lo vio estrechar la mano de Alice. Su amiga sonreía nuevamente. Jasper aparecía en ese momento, demasiado tarde como para detenerlo.

-Un placer conocerte, Alice. Soy Edward Cullen.

Miró a su amiga con cierto interés.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Su esposo.

Alice apartó la mano de inmediato, llevó su mirada desencajada de uno en uno. La detuvo sobre Bella y la señaló con su dedo índice.

-Pensé que éramos amigas, y eso... definitivamente no se mantiene en secreto.

Bella la tomó del brazo.

-Bueno, a él le encanta decirlo de esa forma tan particular.

-Tú y yo tenemos una larga charla, Bella.

Amenazó Alice. Ella se giró hacia Edward y lo fulminó con su mirada.

-De verdad, necesitas dejar de decirlo de esa forma.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

Alice miró su reloj de pulsera y se acomodó en el sofá de la biblioteca. Recordaba bien que su amiga detestaba que alguien entrara allí, por eso cada vez que la visitaba iban a su habitación. La casa de Bella era impresionante y para ser solo dos personas allí era bastante solitaria. Pero de alguna forma, siempre parecía alegre y llena. Su primo, Jasper, era lo que secretamente esperaba ver cada vez que aparecía por allí.

Bella apareció con la bandeja de masa dulces y dos cafés con chocolate. Lo dejó entre ambas y tomó asiento frente a ella.

-De verdad no sé cómo hacer para contártelo.

-¿Desde el comienzo? Es realmente confuso, sabes. Te conozco desde hace tres años y creía conocerte bastante bien. Hasta el día en que llego a tu casa y me encuentro un supermodelo... y que estás casada con él.

-No lo he visto en cinco años, Alice.

Alice bebió de su taza con cuidado.

-Realmente necesito que comiences desde el principio.

Con último suspiro relató lo mismo que le había contado a Jacob ese mismo día ¿es que acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en exigir respuestas en las mismas veinticuatro horas?

-Lo siento por tu padre, debió de ser duro.

-Lo fue, solo tenía quince años y no era independiente. Tuve que aprender a valerme por mí misma, salir adelante cuando solo dependía de mí misma. Estoy agradecida por todo lo que Edward ha hecho por mí, pero estamos en una fina línea.

Alice asintió despacio.

-Entonces... ¿nunca has tenido sexo?

Bella estalló en carcajadas y negó fuertemente.

-¿Por qué eso es importante? No he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.

-No tienes que pensarlo, solo... hacerlo.

-No funciona conmigo así, Al. Ni siquiera dormimos en el mismo cuarto.

Sonrió suavemente. Imaginó por un segundo a Edward de la forma en la que Jacob se había aparecido hacía unas semanas. Sin camiseta y sudoroso. Podía ver la forma en las que camisetas de Edward se pegaban a su cuerpo, haciendo alarde de los prominentes músculos. Sus brazos alrededor de ella...

Un cojín se estrelló en su cabeza.

-¡Deja de imaginarlo desnudo en mi presencia!

Rió fuerte y le devolvió el cojín.

-No lo hago.

La mirada astuta de Alice la atrapó con las mejillas acaloradas y volvió a reír.

-Mientes. Y déjame decirte algo...

-¿Qué?

-Vi la forma en la que él te miraba.

Bella apartó su vista hacia la ventana. No la ponía incómoda hablar de ello, mientras solo fuera con Alice. Solo aceleraba su pulso el imaginar a Edward en esa situación. Porque después de todo, era una mujer. Una que no podía evitar mirar en su dirección y sentir que su cuerpo la llamaba constantemente. Pero se negaba a aceptar esa idea todavía. Sentir algo por él era hablar demasiado aprisa.

-Imposible.

-Cuando dijo que era tu esposo, estaba ansioso. Quería decirlo. Agún tipo de... orgullo masculino. Sentimiento de pertenencia.

-Desde que regresó quiere que eso quede bien claro.

Gruñó aún sin mirarla. Alice se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿Eso no te hace pensar en por qué lo hace?

-De verdad, no.

-Porque no quieres pensarlo.

-Tal vez.

-Bella, no niegues que te atrae. Por el amor de Dios, si hubiera sido tu maldito hermano hubiera tardado menos de quince segundos en obtener su número.

-¿Qué pasa con Jasper?

Alice se enderezó en su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa con él? Estamos hablando de ti.

-Bueno, la conversación acerca de mí termina en que ni siquiera conozco a Edward y punto. ¿Qué sucede con Jasper?

-Estuve pensando...

Quitó las pelusas inexistentes de sus jeans y admiró el tapizado del sofá.

-¿Por qué no estamos en tu habitación?

-Está en remodelación.

Su rostro de espanto fue monumental, se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Te atreviste a remodelar tu cuarto y no pediste mi ayuda?

-Refacción, lo siento. Parte del techo se desprendió. ¿Quieres dejar de evadir el tema?

-Quiero que vayas a mi fiesta con él.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior con inquietud.

-Jacob preguntó acerca de si iría.

-Él está invitado también, se lo dije. ¿Qué piensa tu esposo de Jacob, yo creía que ustedes...?

-No lo llames así, es Edward. Solo eso. Segundo, jamás ha pasado nada entre nosotros, somos amigos.

-De acuerdo...

-De todas formas, no creo que pueda ir.

Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, los años anteriores siempre había sido parte de la organización y el evento que era el cumpleaños de Alice. Sus padres eran grandes partidarios de hacer grandes fiestas de nivel. Algo que Alice amaba muy seriamente. No veía por qué ahora tendría que quedarse en casa. Le debía eso a su amiga. Además, tenía veinte años y demasiado trabajo encima. Una fiesta jamás había matado a alguien.

Al menos hasta ahora.

-Tal vez consiga ir con Jacob, pero creo Jasper no dejará a Edward.

Alice enarcó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa inteligente en su rostro, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y agregando misterio al momento.

-La pregunta es... ¿Edward te dejará ir?

-No tengo por qué pedirle permiso.

La morena chilló y aplaudió en el aire.

-¡Esa es mi chica! Ahora, estaba pensando que tal vez podrías ayudarme con el vestuario... o yo a tí.

Alice dejó la residencia Cullen cerca de media tarde antes de asistir a sus últimas clases de la universidad. Estudiar diseño industrial y de interiores era algo que mantenía a su amiga bastante ocupada. Entre eso y manejar el negocio familiar de su madre. La señora Brandon era propietaria de una línea de diseño de ropa interior equisitamente delicada. Ella misma lo sabía por mano propia, o la de Alice que había atestado su placard de ella.

Despidió a Alice mientras aceleraba el todo terreno de su padre, la nube de polvo desapareció tras ella y rió despacio. Ultimar los detalles de la fiesta, como los decorados y la música ambiental, había entusiasmado su necesidad de ir. Además, que prometió prestarle un vestido que "había sido creado para ella"

-¿Se fue?

Suspiró. Edward estaba detrás de ella. Se negó a dirigirle la palabra, comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin prestarle atención.

-Bella...

La siguió de cerca.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A ocuparme de lo que no hice en todo el día.

-¿Qué es eso exactamente?

Se detuvo a medio camino y lo enfrentó. Edward se detuvo a centímetros de ella, sintiendo la cercanía de su cuerpo. Si tan solo estiraba un poco su brazo, podría acariciar ese mechón rebelde que escapaba de su alta coleta y rozaba su mejilla.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

-Porque quiero aprender a vivir aquí.

-¿Eso significa que vas a quedarte?

-Eso significa.

Bella respiró superficialmente y no se apartó de sus mirada.

-¿Por qué quedarte?

-Porque quiero.

Presionó su boca en una fina línea, y mordió fuerte. Si él iba a quedarse, ella sería delegada a tomar el lugar de esposa que le correspondía. Tan acostumbrada a como estaba se negaba a perder los derechos de todo por lo que había logrado hasta ahora.

-¿Qué quieres?

Su profunda vista color esmeralda paseó por sus labios, tan rosados y tan plenos. Tragó pesado mientras volvía la mirada a sus ojos. Que al sol parecían más claros e hipnóticos.

-Ser parte de ésto.

Mumuró.

-No quiero que eso sea sinónimo de sacarme el medio. He luchado muy duro por hacer que ésto crezca. No tienes idea de lo que he tenido que hacer para salir adelante.

-Entonces enséñame. Te quiero a mi lado, son tus logros y quiero que puedan ser nuestros.

Bella se apartó, retomando el camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde estaban estacionados los todo terrenos para visitar el campo de plantación.

-Estas pidiendo demasiado.

-Estoy dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, Bella.

Asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos, porque cuando lo hiciera cedería ante todo lo que él quisiera lograr con ella. No estaba segura de dónde salía esa faceta de hombre hogar cuando todo lo que recordaba era un tipo de acero que la había dejado en una tierra extraña.

Si tan solo fuera más simple dejar ir el pasado.

Edward entró en el galpón detrás de ella. Silbó despacio ante los tres modelos de Jeep que había en frente suyo.

-Súbete al negro.

-Impresionantes.

-Fueron un buen intercambio.

-¿De qué?

-El primer tiempo de cosecha.

-Bromeas...

Ella sonrió mientras trepaba al volante.

-No. Así de bien nos va.

El camino era difícil, por los costados de la carretera principal no había asfalto y Bella era quién tomaba todos los baches con entusiasmo. Edward se volteó para verla. Verla manejar semejante bestialidad de coche con esa mueca de diversión, tenía su encanto. Uno que apretaba sus pantalones. En silencio la vio colocarse los lentes de sol y entrar en por un camino estrecho de tierra seca, generando polvo a su alrededor. El campo que los rodeaba era totalmente verde y tan amplio que su vista se perdía en el horizonte.

Bella procedió a detallar la longitud del campo. Era una parcela realmente importante y con la muerte de uno de los vecinos más agradables que hubiera conocido en la historia, había logrado una acuerdo con el abogado del difunto para adquirir las tierras. Los Vulturi las habían codiciado desde siempre, pero se habían quedado sin ellas. Los campos nuevos se habían destinado a los cultivos más complejos para dejar respirar por dos temporadas los suelos cansados que ya habían sido demasiado utilizados.

Con la adquisición de más tierras, habían tenido que instalar un sistema de riego que había tardado un verano completo en ser extendido. Los ingenieros habían sugerido que era inútil pero ella no había estado dispuesta a dejar que alguien más le dijera qué hacer. Si ella misma veía que no funcionaba, bien podría cambiar la actividad en esa parte de la tierra. Pero actualmente, era la mejor cosecha que obtenía en temporada y la que se dirigía justo al mercado.

-¿Te hiciste cargo tú sola de las cosechas?

-No. El padre de Jacob había estado haciéndolo antes de morir, entonces fue su turno hacerse cargo de todo. Él simplemente no podía hacer más que dedicarse a mantener lo que ya tenían en buena forma y eso no era mucho.

Cuando puso manos a la obra en ayudarlo, había esperado a juntar el suficiente dinero para contratar mano de obra. Lo que había ayudado a progresar lentamente con la tierra que trataban por primera vez.

-La primera cosecha fue desastrosa, pero para la segunda, habíamos aprendido tanto acerca de lo malo de la primera que tuvimos una buena cantidad de producto que calificamos como campo de producción para poder exportar. Hicimos una buena suma y de allí, todo fue en ascenso.

-Estoy impresionado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Señaló un punto en donde el granero estaba imponente en una zona cubierta de árboles. Los trabajadores estaban guardando sus elementos para retirarse.

-¿Dónde van?

-La mayoría de ellos pertenecen al pueblo cercano cruzando el río, así como par acortar camino cruzan el río por un puente. Deben hacerlo antes de que el sol se esconda y los insectos nocturnos ataquen. Desde hace dos años hay epidemia de serpientes, nadie quiere arriesgar su vida. Trabajan buenas horas del día, lo menos que puedo hacer es dejar que regresen sanos a casa.

Bajó del coche una vez que se detuvo frente al granero. Un corpulento hombre apareció frente a ellos con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-¡La jefa está aquí!

Gritó y ella rió. Se colgó del cuello de Harry y palmeó su hombro.

-¿Cómo está mi hombre?

-Sigo bailando.

Rió mientras se apartaba de él. Sintió la presencia de Edward detrás de ella.

-Harry es quién está a cargo de los cultivos, hace que todo funcione bien y seamos felices.

El hombre elevó su sombrero de paja y rió fuerte.

-Tú me haces feliz.

-Me alegro de eso.

-Bueno... vas a seguir siendo grosera o presentarme a tu invitado.

Se tensó e intentó simularlo, para ella no era fácil admitir que ese hombre era quién estaba casado con ella. Tan dueño de todo como ella. Tan propietario como ella. Tan presente en su vida como quería estarlo.

-No es mi invitado, Harry. Éste es Edward Cullen.

La vista del anciano se paseó al hombre frente a él, luego de unos minutos sonrió a consciencia y se acercó para estrechar su mano.

-He oído hablar de tí.

Bella se giró de inmediato.

-¿Has tenido a Sue abriendo la boca?

-Solo dijo que podría conocerlo de momento a momento. Un placer conocerlo, señor Cullen.

-Solo Edward, Harry.

La incomodidad de la mención de su estado civil fue fácilmente pasada por alto. Agradeció enormemente el gesto a Sue.

-¿Puedes decirme en lo que has estado trabajando hoy?

Harry los llevó por el campo y le resumió el número de parcelas por las que habían pasado. El día siguiente se encargarían de dejar la tierra limpia y respirar durante el resto del verano. Estarían listas para las cosechas de invierno.

-¿Llegaremos a tiempo para la entrega?

-Tenemos más mano de obra que el año pasado, incluso seremos de los primeros.

-Adoro oír eso.

-No Vultuti, la novia de Jeph trabaja dentro de la casa para la mayor y le oyó decir que éste año iban a competir por la cantidad y el tiempo.

-Solo puede intentarlo, Harry. Ambos lo sabemos.

-Niña, no quiero asustarte... pero sospecho que no es algo bueno.

Bella asintió, apartó la mirada para tratar de mantener el hilo de los pensamientos sobre el negocio. No sobre el hombre que seguía sus pasos de cerca y oía atentamente cada parte de las conversaciones.

-No puedo predecir qué puede llegar a hacer, Harry. Me encantaría predecirlo.

El hombre sonrió.

-Lo he hecho.

Edward vio la lenta sonrisa aparecer en los labios de Bella, acto seguido, la risa más gratificante que jamás había oído. Una que simulaba una melodía de perfección y se metía bajo su piel.

-Por favor, dime qué plan malvado urdiste.

-La nueva mano de obra firmó un pacto de silencio, nadie más que sus propias familias sabe de ello y me aseguré de que fuera así. Con respecto al tiempo, eres conocida por llegar siempre a la fecha límite. Solo dije que éste año sería peor.

El viejo le guiñó un ojo y continuó el recorrido por el campo. Detalles acerca del corralón de animales, las pocas vacas de producción y el grupo de gallinas. Solo para el abastecimiento alimentario de la misma finca. Todo seguía en orden y funcionando como siempre.

-El concejal nos visitó esta tarde.

Bella se detuvo de golpe y se giró hacia Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Confirmar tu presencia para el festival.

El alivio recorrió su cuerpo lentamente, asintió y sonrió débilmente.

-Lo haremos este año también.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

Se sintió levemente incómoda, pero tenía que admitir lo siguiente.

-Jacob quería intentarlo de nuevo, entonces nos anoté.

El viejo rió entre dientes.

-Ese chico es duro.

-Si, lo es.

El recorrido terminó al cabo de una hora. Solo tenía que ocuparse de quién arreglara el sistema de riego de una parcela y media al oeste, pero lo demás funcionaba en forma. Estaba bastante conforme con lo que obtendrían ese año. Las cosechas serían más copiosas y llegar primero quería decir, mayor retribución. No era lo que realmente le importaba, era el proceso lo que importaba.

-Bueno, eso es todo.

La noche estaba casi sobre ellos, el viento comenzaba a ser más fresco y el ambiente caluroso se disipaba. Caminaban uno al lado del otro en silencio, disfrutando del avance de la noche.

-Estoy impresionado, Bella.

Se encogió de un hombro y tomó del suelo una margarita para deshojar distraídamente.

-Bueno, no tenía otra cosa para hacer.

-Te lo tomaste muy enserio.

-Si sabía cómo solucionarlo, solo tenía que hacerlo.

Suspiró como si la vida se le fuera en ello y se aventuró a mirarlo.

-Siento la forma en la que traté ayer, no quise decir eso, solo estaba... frustrada. Tú aquí... es otro cambio radical.

-Lo sé...

-No, no lo sabes. No has estado aquí. Puede que lo entiendas, pero no lo sabes. Puse todo de mí en mejorar este lugar. Pero no podía reprocharte por no haber estado aquí. Yo...

Se detuvo a un lado del todo terreno. Mordiendo su labio con cierta inquietud.

-... te agradezco por lo que hiciste.

-Hice lo que creía correcto.

-Lo fue, fue algo desesperado pero lo entiendo. Desconozco totalmente los negocios de mi padre y los tuyos, pero puedo darme cuenta de que estaban entrelazados. Sin embargo, si me dejabas allí sería presa fácil de la policía, investigadores y demás. Luego sería solo una niña abandonada a cargo del gobierno. Tú me diste un futuro, y lo aprecio.

Edward asintió lentamente.

-Solo quería que supieras que no te odio por aquello.

Miró sus ojos, Edward siempre era intenso para mirarla. Eso mismo que nunca la aterraba, ahora la hacía temblar. Porque no solo la miraba y ya. La detallaba, recorría con sus ojos los elementos de su rostro y ponía esa mirada apreciativa como quién ve un cuadro de Picasso. Era... halagador.

-Gracias.

Susurró. Edward se posó en sus labios, y por último, sus ojos.

-No tienes que agradecerme, lo hice porque era demasiado egoísta como para dejarte.

-Todos tenemos nuestras razones.

Ella también las había tenido en su momento. Se apartó para conducir de regreso. Más despacio que cuando habían llegado pero sin desacelerar. De repente la cabina le parecía muy pequeña y Edward ocupaba todo el espacio, al igual que su aroma propio. Ese mismo que la llevaba a tiempos en los que dormía en su cama y las sábanas estaban impregnadas de su esencia.

-Tengo unas cuántas preguntas acerca de hoy.

-Dime.

-¿Qué pasa con la competencia? Vulturi parece engendrar un buen odio.

-Su campo no es tan productivo. Aunque ni siquiera creo que no lo sea, solo que está mal tratado. La mayoría de sus ganancias está en los caballos. Tienen los mejores que hay en la zona, han ganado competencias y hecho grandes fortunas. Pero el hecho de tener algo inútil es totalmente desalentador. Su hija mayor solía correr en las carreras hasta que se lesionó y le prohibieron subir de nuevo a un caballo. Su segunda hija es totalmente ausente gracias a la escuela. Aro se siente frustrado hacia sus hijas.

-Eso no es tu asunto.

-Claro que no, pero soy una chica. Una que pudo sacar este enorme lugar adelante y él tiene dos que han logrado nada. ¿Puedes ver su punto?

-Celos.

-Tal vez o impotencia. Aunque tampoco hubiera podido sola si no hubiera estado con Jasper y Jacob. Sue siempre ha sido muy solidaria y la he necesitado realmente, así como Harry, su esposo.

-Veo... ¿qué sucede con el concejal?

Bella presionó las manos al volante.

-Cada vez que ese hombre aparece, hay problemas. Es demasiado cercano a Aro. Por ende, uno más que ha intentado tirar abajo la estancia.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Luego de que adquirimos las tierras nuevas nos montó un real desorden legal. Alegó que no eramos propietarios de Cullen, que no era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener algo que ver en el asunto. Además de confiscar las tierras por supuestos argumentos de apropiación de terreno ilegal.

Edward frunció el ceño. Bella realmente había tenido que luchar en sus días para salir adelante con Cullen.

-Todo eso terminó en otoño pasado. Encontré la documentación para dar credibilidad de mis pertenencias, apunté a Jasper como mi representante y mano derecha, él era mayor de edad. Recuperé las tierras.

-Vulturi necesita una lección.

-Estoy tratando eso.

Murmuró. Estaba realmente furiosa desde aquello y con Sam en su poder, solo quería provocarle dolor. Aunque todavía estuviera pensando en cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué es el festival?

-Algo que los pueblerinos adoran. Es un festejo de verano. Todos los productores que participan hacen donaciones para las fundaciones o la mejora del pueblo. Pero si participas, tienes que calificar en la competencia de toro mecánico.

-¿Ese sería... Jacob?

-Exacto. El año anterior llegó a segundo lugar, por segunda vez. Los Kelly son buenos. Así que, quería participar nuevamente. Simplemente es algo que quedó en su cuenta pendiente.

-¿Así solo anotaste a participar para ganar?

-No. Porque la parte de donar hacia un bien es lo que me gusta. Lo demás solo es divertido.

-¿Acaso no puedes ayudar de otra forma?

-Ya lo hago. Llegar a tiempo con la entrega de las cosechas significa retribución, ese dinero extra facilita que pueda contratar más mano de obra para trabajar en el campo. Las casas quinta son la mayor fuerte de ingreso para las familias. Intento de que todo el que viene a mí en búsqueda de trabajo, lo obtenga.

Edward asintió, divisó las luces de la mansión. Bella guió el coche al galpón y apagó el motor. Él se apresuró a hablar antes de que la magia entre los dos se perdiera.

-Quiero que éso continúe. Quiero seguir aprendiendo.

-Me ocuparé de que eso pase.

Cuando ella no se movió, Edward se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? Es muy importante para mí.

Asintió despacio.

-Por nada del mundo entres a la biblioteca, es... solo muy privado. Si necesitas un espacio, hace una semana hice que acomodaran un cuarto de la planta baja y está acondicionado como un despacho. Tiene lo que necesites.

-De acuerdo...

Bella caminó hacia la casa y se despidió hacia la cocina mientras lo dejaba de pie en medio del recibidor. Sue la recibió con una gran sonrisa y un increíble olor a comida casera. Cerró los ojos y sonrió con todo su ser.

-Eso huele delicioso.

-Lo sé, sé que te gusta el estofado.

-Estoy muy hambrienta ahora mismo.

La anciana rió y la miró sin que ella lo notase mientras tomaba una manzana como tentenpié.

-Así que... ¿cómo fue tu día?

-Interesante.

-¿De verdad?

-Si... llevé a Edward por el campo. Va a quedarse.

Bella masticó la manzana con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

-No lo sé... ¿nerviosa?

Sue dejó lo que hacía para acercarse a su usual lugar en la cocina.

-Solo confía en tí, Bella.

Besó su frente, le ordenó que fuera a darse un baño y estuviera en la mesa dentro de media hora.

-¿Puedes hacerle llegar a Jacob que me vea directamente después del desayuno?

-De acuerdo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER X**

Bella miró el reloj de la cocina con impaciencia. La noche anterior había tratado de evitar el tema de esa mañana. No quería correr con Edward, no quería sentir que él iba invadiendo poco a poco todos los aspectos de su vida. Suficiente era tener que verlo más seguido a donde tuviera que ir con respecto a la casa.

-Diez minutos tarde.

Pero él la había sorprendido con el recordatorio de correr en la mañana justo antes de dejar la mesa para ir a dormir. Solo acordó el tiempo y salió de allí sin siquiera despedirse.

-Bueno, llevo esos diez minutos buscándote.

Bella se mordió la mejilla interior.

-Lo siento, siempre salgo de aquí.

-Lo recordaré para la próxima vez.

Ella hizo un gesto vago mientras salía fuera.

-No suelo dejar que alguien me acopañe, es mi momento de paz en el día.

Mentía. Cruel y burdamente. Edward la había visto salir temprano junto a Jacob todos los días de la última semana. Hasta que se había dispuesto a cambiar aquello. O al menos separarla del capatáz, quién parecía un ave rapiña sobre ella.

-De acuerdo, puedo quedarme simplemente callado.

-Que bueno.

Comenzó a trotar hasta entrar en calor, sus músculos se tensaron ante la actividad y mejoró su velocidad. Edward le dio una mirada apreciativa. Como no podía evitar dejar de hacerlo cada vez que la veía. Por la mañana había recorrido su nívea piel que lograba verse gracias el ligero vestido color malva que usaba, durante la tarde los pantalones de oscuros y ajustados le dieron un buen indicio de su trasero y sus piernas. Pero ahora, estaba simplemente deslumbrante. El pantalón corto dejaba toda la longitud de sus piernas libres y cuando corría podía divisar sus músculos con gracia. El lote se lo llevó el top deportivo brillante sobre su piel bronceada. Su abdomen plano y levemente marcado lo hizo apartar la vista de repente.

Esa ardiente mujer era su jodida esposa.

-¿Estás bien?

Bella tenía el ceño fruncido en su dirección.

-Si, solo...

Solo se sentía excitado e incómodo.

-...quiero probar algo más fuerte.

Ajustó el paso y comenzó seriamente a correr. Necesitaba algo que distrajera su mente o no sería capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Tenía que perderla de vista unos segundos. Aunque no contaba con que ella fuera capaz de igualar su paso sin jadear. Porque eso hubiera sido demasiado para su salud mental. ¿Por qué no llevaba puesta una jodida camiseta como la había visto usar antes?

Bella apresuró el trote hasta que se convirtió en carrera. El límite era el árbol que se encontraba a un metro de ellos. Edward llegó primero y se mantuvo de espaldas para encontrar el aire de vuelta en sus pulmones. Si giraba en ese momento...

-¿Qué fue eso?

Jadeó. Se dejó caer en las raíces del árbol y luchó por recuperar el aliento. El día era más soleado por lo que había sudado acorde y se moría de sed. Se ajustó la coleta y se puso de pie. Si descansaba demasiado y enfriaba su cuerpo, sus músculos no podrían regresar de la misma forma en que había llegado. Aunque eso no fuera a pasar ni en miles de años. Edward lucía demasiada piel que estaba maravillada de ver. Clara y tonificada, con cada movimiento era imposible no ser consciente de su cuerpo.

Pero al verlo allí todavía de espaldas se incomodó.

-¿Crees que debería ir por algún médico?

Edward rió fuerte y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró mirando el cielo y se giró.

-Estoy bien.

Sonreía de lado, apenas enseñando sus dientes. Jamás lo había visto hacer eso y era algo que realmente le gustaba que hiciera. Edward solo miraba sus ojos, como si evitara mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bien, siempre suelo hacer carreras.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Lista para otra?

Ella sonrió mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba y le daba la espalda, sin perderse la vista de su cuerpo.

-Siempre estoy lista.

Edward se pateó mentalmente y la siguió luego de que ella largara la carrera sin darle tregua.

Bella desapareció de su vista apenas volvieron a la casa. Había ganado la carrera y agradeció no ver su rostro de gloria. No podía lidiar con sus labios sonrientes, suficiente tenía consigo mismo.

-¿Cansado, viejo hombre?

-Hazte a un lado.

Jasper lo siguió escaleras arriba.

-¿Sucedió algo?

El hecho de estar frustrado sexualmente era un problema. Y la parte de la solución hacía que sus pelotas se volvieran azules. Las había visto a todo tipos de mujer, pero nunca a una que fuera tan incapaz de notar cómo provocaba a un hombre con su inocencia desmedida. Para ella podía ser natural y descuidado trotar con escasa ropa, pero para él, había sido letal.

-No ¿por qué habría de ser así?

Cerró tras él. Alguien necesitaba una ducha de agua helada ahora mismo.

Cuando bajó al comedor se encontró solo con Jasper. Había tardado lo suficiente como para que Bella pudiera estar allí también. Solo esperaba que cubriera más de su piel. No quería que Jasper también tuviera un buen vistazo de su esposa.

-¿Dónde está, Bella?

-Atendiendo a una visita.

-¿Quién?

-Susan Brandon, la madre de Alice.

Bella tomó asiento frente a Susan y sonrió. Hacía un buen tiempo que conocía a la mujer y realmente la adoraba. Siempre había admirado la chispa de energía vital que compartía con su hija. Siempre sonrientes y viviendo al límite del tiempo. La mujer le entregó unas bolsas.

-Alice dijo que podías necesitar esto.

Discretamente abrió una en la que encontró el vestido y una caja de zapatos, la última tenía conjuntos de ropa interior en diferentes tonos oscuros y una nota. Cerró rápidamente.

-No creo que...

Susan rió y se acercó a ella en confidencia.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Todos queremos seducir a nuestros maridos con un poco de ropa sexy.

Sus mejilla se volvieron rojo furioso y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-No es eso...

-Alice mencionó acerca de que estuvo tiempo fuera y llevan mucho sin verse, de verdad no sabía que eras casada. Felicitaciones. Ojalá mi Alice pudiera sentar cabeza algún día.

-Si, de verdad...

No tenía qué demonios decir. Además de estar confundida con Edward, lo había visto sonreírle y mirarla de esa forma intensa que hacía que sus huesos se volvieran líquido. Ahora tenía una bolsa repleta de ropa interior sexy, una nota de Alice en la que estaba más que segura que no quería leer y a su madre sentada frente a ella poniéndola incómoda.

-...gracias por todo esto.

Hizo las bolsas a un lado y sirvió el café.

-Ese vestido que Alice eligió, sé que se verá único en tí.

-Gracias, Susan. ¿Cómo se encuentra Philip?

Siempre era fácil distraer a Susan, en cierto punto, era exactamente igual que Alice. Fácil de conversaciones si se trataba de un tópico femenino o de la moda. Oyó las novedades de su última colección de ropa sensual y no pidió detalles. Ella estaba lejos de querer saber acerca de eso. Por lo que pidió que le resumiera el estado de su hogar. Su esposo Philip era un arrendatario de ganado bobino más productor de la zona, generaba grandes fuentes de trabajo masculino y era uno de los pocos trabajos bien pagos. El sistema benéfico era algo que los Brandon llevaban en la sangre. Susan ofrecía toneladas de trabajo a mujeres que supieran de costura. Ni hablar de Alice, que dedicaba sus tardes de domingo a la fundación de mascotas sin hogar.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, aunque había sentido su presencia mucho antes de oír siquiera la insinuación de su cuerpo.

-Buenos días.

Saludó cordialmente y se dirigió hacia Bella.

-Siento interrumpir, Jacob está buscándote, dice que es importante.

Susan se puso de pie junto a ella, sin despegar los ojos de él.

-Susan, él es Edward. Edward, ella es la madre de Alice.

La encantadora sonrisa de Edward apareció en sus labios y estrechó en genuino saludo a Susan.

-Encantado de conocerte al fin, querido.

-Lo mismo digo, señora Brandon.

Susan miró a Bella en señal de aprobación y le guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno querida, ya tengo que irme. Espero que mi regalo te sirva. Quiero verte esta noche.

-Lo haré, adiós Susan.

Tras una sonrisa cómplice, y un saludo subjetivo hacia Edward la dejó marchar para volverse hacia él.

-¿No estarás esta noche?

-No, iré a lo de Alice. ¿Dónde está Jacob?

Le indicó que la esperaba en la cocina y desapareció de su radar. Edward la siguió de cerca mientras presenciaba el encuentro. Jacob le sonrió brevemente pero su rostro se volvió serio de repente.

-Tengo noticias.

Bella dedujo que se debía a su plan con los Vulturi. Todavía no había hablado con Jasper pero ya tenía una idea más fija de lo que quería hacer.

-De acuerdo, vamos al establo.

Edward se quedó en la cocina esperando al menos que ella le diera una última mirada pero no recibió ninguna.

-Solo tienes que darle tiempo a que se acostumbre que estás aquí ahora.

Asintió hacia Sue y salió de la cocina.

.

Jacob había estado observando el patrón de trabajo de los empleados de Vulturi. Así como había utilizado unos cuántos contactos para enterarse detalles desde adentro que pudiera serle de utilidad. Lo único que había conseguido era hablar con una ex empleada despechada. Odiaba a Jane con todas sus fuerzas y con un poco de persuasión, había logrado que soltara unas cuántas cosas.

Aro Vulturi estaba planeando contratar a otro jockey para montar sus caballos y volver al rodeo. Sus ovejas estaban siendo esquiladas para enviar la lana de exporte y obtenerlas a tiempo para la entrega de productos.

-Entonces sí encontró una forma de hacerlo antes que nosotros.

-Si, pero eso no es todo...

Jacob vaciló.

-...tienen a tu toro procreando las vacas lecheras. Su próximo negocio podría ser ese.

-¿Qué? ¡No solo me lo robaron, están dándole un uso!

-Están en banca rota, Bella.

-No puede ser...

-Con Jane totalmente fuera de juego, solo cuentan con Irina. Ella entró en el banco gracias un contacto de su padre. Laurent no tiene las mejores intensiones sobre ella.

-Pobre Irina...

Merodeó durante un rato dentro del establo.

-Tomé una decisión y es que, por más lástima que pueda sentir por ella. Los Vulturi tienen algo que es mío.

-¿Cuál es tu decisión final?

-Vamos a entrar allí dentro. Recuperar a Sam y Emily. El toro y abrir la vaya de las ovejas.

-Eso es vengativo.

-Si solo tomamos lo nuestro a tiempo y luego liberamos sus ovejas, solo será desastre. No planeo apropiarme de ninguna de ellas.

-Sabes que hay zorros.

-Lo siento por él. Pero es lo que haré.

-Eso se ve como un plan difícil.

-Lo es.

El principio del plan consistía en desmontar una parte de la cerca y convertirla en tranquera pero que no fuera perceptible. El objetivo era que fuera fácil de abrir para darles acceso al campo Vulturi y una rápida escapada. Entrarían a los establos para tomar a sus caballos, mientras Seth el domador tomaba al toro de su área. Cuando estuvieran cerca de la salida, alguien debería de encargarse de las ovejas y huir.

-Si nos organizamos, podemos hacerlo.

-Lo sé. Lo de la vaya puede hacerse, tengo una idea. Voy a hablarlo con Quil, él puede hacer lo que sea con la madera.

-De acuerdo, mientra antes sea, mejor.

-¿Qué pasará luego? ¿Qué impedirá que vuelvan a hacerlo?

-Los hombres de Jasper estarán otro mes, puedo encargarme de reforzar una vigilancia constante durante la noche. Edward no se opondrá a eso.

-Suena genial.

Bella volvió a la casa a tiempo para el almuerzo, pero debía presentar el proyecto esa misma tarde y no había tenido tiempo de repasarlo finalmente. Pidió el almuerzo en la biblioteca y se enfocó en su portátil un buen tiempo.

Tener la cabeza extremadamente ocupada era algo agotador pero liberador. Evitaba centrar su mente en Edward todo el maldito tiempo.

Su proyecto se basaba en llevar la nueva tecnología al campo agropecuario. De ese modo se podría sistematizar todos y cada uno de los sistemas organizados de producción. Utilizar la base de datos en una fuente orgánica. Contabilizar la producción, el tiempo de ingreso al mercado y hacer un balance del ingreso económico. Enfocarlo en el proceso de cosecha y estar más actualizados con la climatografía que beneficia o afecta de manera negativa. Acelerar el testeo de los suelos y aumentar la productividad. Era un gran trabajo que le llevaría eternas horas presentar.

Se dio un respiro apagando el portátil. Juntó las carpetas y tomó el disco de la presentación, lo metió en su bolso y controló la hora. Estaba a tiempo para darse una ducha y cambiar su ropa.

Entró en la sala común y se encontró con Edward leyendo un libro.

-¿Has visto a Jasper?

-No.

-Demonios...

Volvió a mirar la hora y salió de la sala.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Edward la siguió hacia afuera.

-Tengo que estar en la escuela en quince minutos, Jasper siempre viene conmigo. Pero no puedo encontrarlo.

-Yo iré.

Bella asintió con resignación, en realidad no le importaba quién fuera con ella ahora mismo, solo quería llegar a tiempo y no perder el examen. Edward condujo con velocidad por el camino que ella le indicó. Le dio un vistazo, se movía nerviosamente y tamborileaba sus dedos contra su rodilla desnuda. Por primera vez notó la pulsera que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda y el estómago se le retrajo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa pulsera?

Ella se miró la mano desinteresadamente.

-Jasper me lo obsequió hace tiempo.

Había sido para su cumpleaños, la joya que le había obligado a llevar siempre.

-Es preciosa.

Susurró. Era una alhaja que había pertenecido a la madre de Jasper, la única pertenencia de la que nunca se había desprendido. Ahora, estaba en manos de ella. Era un gesto, sin duda significativo y deseó saber, qué significaba eso para él.

-¿Es un examen?

-No, es una presentación final. De esto depende la última mitad de la nota para poder dar por finalizado mi año escolar. Si les gusta lo suficiente, podrían subvencionar mi idea.

Detuvo el coche frente al instituto casi despoblado.

-Lo lograrás.

-Eso espero.

Juntó sus cosas con prisa y se detuvo antes de salir, pero Edward habló primero.

-Esperaré aquí.

Asintió una vez y salió del coche. Edward la vio caminar deprisa hasta el edificio y relajó la espalda en el asiento de cuero. Presentía que sería un largo tiempo de espera.

.

Había estado dos horas sentados en inmovilidad total hasta que se dijo que si no movía las piernas la sangre iba a dejar de circular por su cuerpo. Llevaba media hora caminando frente al auto, de ida y vuelta cuando el sonido de botas chocar rápidamente con el asfalto lo hizo girarse en redondo. Bella corría hacia él con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, de nuevo su cabello flameaba detrás de ella y se veía como una escena de Boticelli.

-¿Qué pasó?

Ella se detuvo jadeante frente a él. Las mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes.

-Lo logré.

Edward sonrió.

-Felicitaciones.

-¡Dios, estoy tan emocionada! Incluso tendrán en cuenta mi proyecto.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sistematizar la producción, llevar la tecnología a lo agro.

-Eso es genial.

-Lo sé.

Bella rió para sí misma, se sentía demasiado dichosa. Había pasado a su último año de escuela y estaría lista para llevar adelante sus progresos de forma profesional.

-Vamos, puede que haya llamado a Sue para festejar tu éxito.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste?

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta para ella.

-Mencionó algo del pastel con pasas...

-¡Sube al auto ahora!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

Bella se miró al espejo por última vez. Suspiró con pesadez. El vestido era de un azul oscuro que casi parecía negro. Era ajustado en sus senos, tanto que jamás los había visto sobresalir tanto. Por más que acomodaba el busto, volvía a verse apretujado. No estaba segura de que ese fuera el efecto que Alice esperaba. El resto del vestido caía en capas hasta un par de centímetros por encima de sus rodillas, las capas ondeaban y con cada movimiento se movían perezosamente.

Se subió a los tacones y tomó la chaqueta. Retocó el rush de sus labios y salió con cuidado de la habitación. Esperaba no ser interceptada por nadie. Logró llegar con éxito a la escalera de salida, se montó al coche de Jacob y soltó el aire.

-¿Lista?

-Seguro.

Edward se acercó a la ventana. El trago que estaba a punto de llevar su boca se detuvo a medio camino. Bella montando un coche.

-¿Quién conduce un viejo chevy?

Jasper levantó la vista de los papeles y frunció el ceño.

-Creo que Jacob...

La sangre le corrió espesa por el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué Bella se está yendo junto a él a esta hora?

Se volteó hacia Jasper con ferocidad. Dejó el vaso de cristal sobre el escritorio al tiempo que Jasper se ponía de pie con calma.

-Espera, solo están yendo a la fiesta de Alice.

-¿Por qué demonios no estás allí?

Bella se quitó la chaqueta antes de salir y se giró hacia Jacob. Quién mantuvo la vista al frente.

-¿Vas a quedarte?

Qué otra cosa quisiera más que eso.

-No puedo, tengo una cita.

Bella sonrió, pero presintió que no era algo del todo bueno.

-Irina me espera en el café centro.

-Buena suerte con eso, de verdad lo siento, Jake. Sabes... podemos encontrar otra forma de hacerlo.

-Bueno, tal vez podrías haberlo mencionado antes de que le pidiera salir conmigo.

-Lo siento.

Jacob sonrió con todos sus dientes.

-Estaré bien, es solo una cita. Ve, no quiero que la anfitriona nos mire de forma gruñona por más tiempo.

Bella bajó del coche y se acercó a Alice. Su vista se clavó en sus pechos y ella rió.

-Eso... sí que no lo esperaba, pero se ve como el infierno, chica sexy.

La llevó hacia dentro. La música todavía era ligera y había unos cuántos invitados. Le entregó su chaqueta a un recepcionista y fue directo por detrás de Alice. El salón de baile de los Brandon era azul. Ella lo recordaba siempre magestuoso con ese blanco tan puro y los decorados en dorados que lo hacían ver como una casa de época. Pero su amiga había logrado que las luces fueran azules y ahora, el color brillaba en las paredes. Los láseres de colores iban y venían por la pista con un par de personas.

Reconoció a un grupo de personas y se unió a ellos. Eran unos cuántos integrantes de la escuela.

-Bella, que gusto verte.

-Gracias, Ángela. Lo mismo digo.

-Oí que pasaste el proyecto, felicitaciones.

Ella rió.

-Lo hice, gracias. Aunque no sé por qué habrías de oírlo.

-Bueno, al parecer impactó a los jueces. Ha sido bastante popular durante le día de hoy. Lástima que entramos en vacaciones y no será tan llamativo.

-Solo quiero que pueda ser de utilidad.

Tylor le sonrió.

-De seguro lo harán, si logró convencerlos, entonces ellos estarán de tu lado.

-Eso espero, Tyler.

Alice la codeó suavemente.

-¿Que pasó con Jacob?

-Tiene una cita... Jasper desapareció durante todo el día, lo siento.

Su amiga lucía un poco desilusionada, pero se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Tendré tiempo para Mike...

Bella hizo una mueca y Alice estalló en carcajadas.

-En mis sueños, Bella. Solo estoy detestando haber comprado este vestido sensual para él.

-Olvídalo, te ves genial. Al menos tus senos quieren quedarse en el molde.

No supo el momento en el que la música se volvió más agresiva y las botellas de cerveza aparecieron en su mano. Solo fue consciente de la conversación en la que se había sumido con sus conocidos y en reír muy fuerte. Miró a su alrededor, la fiesta de su amiga estaba siendo un verdadero éxito. Estaba repleto, la gente bailaba y bebía sin parar. Oía las risas ajenas y se sintió cómoda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se distendía. Dejaba que por sus sentidos se colara la felicidad.

Alice la arrastró hasta la pista y aunque gruñó, logró ponerse a menear el trasero en son de la canción.

Edward detuvo el coche frente a la mansión Brandon. Las luces azules se veían por todas las ventanas de la planta superior. Había estudiantes afuera de la casa en círculos bebiendo y riendo. No sentía que pudiera encajar en ese lugar.

-No luzcas tan rígido, Edward. Es solo una fiesta. Bella está bien.

-Lo diré cuando la vea.

Jasper rodó los ojos. Ciertamente, era igual que él apenas habían llegado, hasta que había entendido que ese era otro mundo. Uno muy diferente al que ambos habían estado acostumbrados en Londres. Allí los jóvenes se divertían a lo grande en fiestas y Bella estaba en todo su derecho de participar si eso era lo que quería.

Edward rastreó rápidamente el coche de Jacob pero no lo encontró a la vista. El leve terror de que ella no se encontraba allí corrió tan veloz como cuando lo apartó. Si tan solo ella no estaba ahí, ya sabía quién sería el próximo en asesinar.

-Nombre.

Edward rodó los ojos, tenían que estar bromeado. Jasper sonrió.

-Jasper Cullen.

-Adentro.

El guardia los dejó entrar, sin antes pasar una mirada de pura advertencia sobre Edward. Si ese hombre supiera que él era un entrenado, tal vez podría mojar sus pantalones.

Siguieron su camino por el pasillo de entrada y llegaron a la escalera hacia el salón donde la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Con solo una pasada por esa gente, logró encontrarla en medio de la pista. El cuerpo se le volvió hierro expuesto al fuego. Contuvo el aliento y no pudo apartar la vista de su cuerpo. Ataviada en un vestido ajustado e insinuante. Estaba de espaldas a él, meneando su cintura en un baile sensual. El ambiente se volvió pesado a su alrededor. Su garganta se secó y le costó tragar. Su cabello caía como cascada espesa sobre su espalda y ondeaba con sus movimientos lentos. Sus piernas eran un maldito espectáculo erótico sobre esos tacones. Hasta que detectó la botella en su mano y la empinó en su boca.

-Allí está.

-Lo sé.

Bella se quejó de su botella vacía y la dejó a un lado. Iba a estirarse por otra, pero Alice la detuvo con firmeza.

-Dijiste que no vendría.

Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. Era imposible pasar por alto a Edward, era uno de los más altos y el hombre más sobresaliente de la mayoría. Él sabía como destacar entre una multitud. Su mirada era severa y directa, como si estuviera molesto.

Jasper apenas si le prestó atención. Se dio la vuelta hacia Alice a punto de entrar en pánico.

-No sabía que vendrían, fue Edward. Maldito sea.

-Bella.

Volvió a girarse hacia él. Ahora muy cerca de ella.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Se acercó a su oído para no elevar la voz.

-Vine a buscarte.

Su voz acarició esas partes dormidas dentro de su cuerpo, susceptibles por el alcohol. Se apartó y negó fuertemente.

-¿Qué? No...

-Dijiste que solo vendrías a lo de Alice, no especificaste que era una jodida fiesta.

Explotó. Alice retrocedió un paso, Jasper la alejó un poco sin perder un ojo entre ambos. Bella sintió que espabilaba.

-¿Qué hay con eso? No tengo que rendirte cuentas de lo que hago.

-Estás equivocada. Tengo que saber dónde estás, con quién y haciendo qué. ¿Especificaste algo de eso antes de irte?

Edward estaba realmente furioso.

-No lo hice porque tú eres el equivocado. No eres mi padre para darme órdenes, he vivido sin ellas perfectamente hasta ahora.

-Sabes que las cosas han cambiado.

Bella jadeó de indignación.

-¿En qué cambiaron? ¿Qué pretendes, Edward? No voy a dejar de vivir mi vida solo porque hayas decidido regresar. Tengo amigos, soy estudiante y salgo a fiestas. No necesito a nadie detrás de mí como un maldito perro guardían.

-Ese ha sido el trabajo de Jasper...

Gruñó mientras se acercaba a ella. Una rápida mirada por su cuerpo había subido su nivel de enojo. Ese vestido era caliente como el infierno, y ella se veía demasiado bien para su gusto.

-Jasper siempre ha sido mi amigo, me ha apoyado y guiado, no ha tratado de digitar mi vida.

-¿Insinuas que eso es lo que quiero?

-¡Eso es lo que haces! Intentas mantenerme alejada de Jacob cuando sabes que estoy demasiado lejos de que eso pase. Estoy aquí por Alice y aquí voy a quedarme porque ella me necesita.

Edward asintió.

-De acuerdo, no me iré hasta que tú lo hagas.

Agradeció que la música hubiera amortiguado sus gritos, porque realmente necesitaba descargarse con él. No tenía derecho a vigilarla como si fuera un cachorro indefenso o si quiera a tratarla como si fuera una estúpida niña que no sabía lo que hacía.

Bella le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la barra.

-Una cerveza.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Ella se giró hecha una furia, desprendiendo dagas por sus ojos.

-No vas a decirme lo que hacer, Edward. No ahora, ni nunca.

Tomó la botella y volvió a la pista. Ángela la recibió dentro del grupo de los que bailaban. Edward se quedó a un costado echando humo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Alice estaba a un lado de Jasper, quién tampoco se veía feliz.

-Esa no es la forma de conquistarla.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, se lo que pasa entre ustedes. Se ve la pasión a leguas ¿podrías al menos ser más amable con ella? Al menos paciente.

Estaba cansado de ser paciente con ella, pero sobre todo porque de esa forma luchaba contra su propia tolerancia. La deseaba demasiado como para poder esperarla, y eso lo frustraba. Si se mantenía en constante pelea con ella entonces lograba disipar su excitación en furia. Pero era un intento que ya inútil. Nada lo ponía más que verla enfadada.

-De verdad no sé que hacer.

Alice sonrió.

-Yo sí. Deja que termine esa cerveza, voy a pedir una canción.

La música se volvió más lenta y los grupos se separaron en parejas. Alice llegó a tiempo para enviar a Edward a la pista. Bella estaba por escapar cuando se topó con él de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera planear una retirada, él se acercó a ella.

-¿Puedo bailar contigo?

No tenía escapatoria. Depositó la botella en un recipiente y asintió. Edward se tomó un segundo para tomarle la mano, con cuidado la tomó de la cintura y ella envió sus manos por detrás de su cuello. La cercanía era asesina. Bella apartó la vista, haciendo lustre de su pesar. Edward apreció la línea de su cuello y se acercó a su oído.

-Lo siento, Bella.

Ella no dijo nada. Volvió a intentarlo.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Porque no sé cómo ser un esposo.

Bella elevó su mirada hacia él.

-Quiero acercarme a tí, esa es una de las razones por las que no quiero irme. Pero no se cómo estar a tu altura. Tienes una vida aquí y no puedo entrar allí. No quiero invadir tu espacio, pero realmente quiero estar contigo.

Continuó en silencio. Sentía la lengua inmóvil y su cerebro vacío.

-Estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas contra algo incierto. Quiero que esto funcione.

Edward acarició su mejilla y deslizó la palma de su mano por su cuello, en una lenta caricia. Bella se estremeció.

-Bella...

-No puedo simular como si nada sucedió, Edward. No soy un muñeco indefenso, esto no es Londres. Aquí no pasa lo que nos atormentó allí. Estamos a salvo ahora. Salgo a correr por las mañanas sin que nadie me vigile porque no lo necesito. Puedo ir y volver al mercado sin que nadie tema si volveré o no para la cena. Voy a la escuela y hago juntas de estudio con mis compañeras, trabajando en el campo y no necesito un guardia.

Se alejó de él.

-No necesito eso.

-Tomé una decisión y fue por tí, voy a quedarme, Bella. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar eso.

-Genial. Esa casa es tuya, pero no voy a vivir bajo una farsa. Estamos casados solo porque un papel lo dice, y eso no cuenta.

El mundo de Edward dio un giro vertiginoso, demasiado peligroso. Se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Quieres el divorcio?

Bella respiró pesado. Edward no dejó de mirarla a los ojos, tan intenso y desesperado como se sentía. Acortando la distancia hasta que fue fácil entremezclar sus alientos.

-No es para hablar aquí o ahora.

-Dilo.

Edward acercó su cuerpo al suyo. Apenas rozando sus labios.

-Dime que quieres el divorcio. Que es eso lo único que va a solucionar esto.

Esperó pero ella no respondió.

-Porque sabes que eso no serviría de nada. No va a evitar qué es lo que sientes ni lo que quieres.

Bella estaba temblando como una gelatina caliente. Edward estaba tan cerca de tirar abajo sus murallas.

-Dilo...

Le dio un segundo para decirlo. Pero era lo suficientemente egoísta como para luchar por sus intereses y no dejar que Bella fuera atacada por el miedo. No iba a permitir que se alejara de él. Lo había sabido desde un principio, y estaba malditamente seguro ahora mismo. No podía dejar que Bella se apartara de su vida.

Acortó al distancia entre ellos y la besó. Todo lo que importó en ese momento fue ella, su boca suave y su cuerpo presionando el suyo. Llevó sus manos hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza para acercarla más a su boca, sintió sus pequeñas manos rodear sus muñecas con suavidad. Piel contra piel era electricidad pura. Él delineó con su lengua su labio inferior y la llevó a entre abrir su boca, poco a poco la invadió con su lengua. En un beso que rogaba por ser suave y amable, pero era lo que menos tenía en ese momento. La guió para que imitara sus movimientos, gimió cuando entrelazaron sus lenguas. Profundizó el beso aún más. Nunca había sido tan consciente de que su cuerpo se desprendiera de su eje cuando estaba con una mujer. Pero Bella era mucho más que eso. Era su mujer.

Bella se apartó en búsqueda de aire, pero Eward no dejó que fuera muy lejos más que unos milímetros de su boca.

-No sé qué quiero.

Edward sonrió a medias.

-Déjame mostrarte qué quiero.

Volvió a besarla. Bella no estaba segura de qué era bueno o malo, de si era o no una buena idea. Solo sabía que besar a ese hombre parecía volverse su mundo, llenando poco a poco esos espacios que jamás había podido cubrir. Algo había cambiado entre los dos. Se negaba a soltar su inseguridad, que bien cubría su miedo. A que Edward fuera a dejarla de nuevo pero esta vez tuviera más que una casa de la que hacerse cargo. Su corazón. No quería arrepentirse de elegirlo.

No podría soportar perderlo de nuevo. Tal como se había sentido la primera vez.

.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, solo que ahora la luz del sol molestaba en su rostro. Se dio la vuelta y estrelló su cara contra algo blando. Ese aroma de nuevo. Sonrió, lo reconocería donde fuera. Se acomodó más cerca del calor mientras las mantas subían por sus hombros dando más calor.

Se congeló. Las mantas no se movían por sí solas y no olía ese aroma desde hacía cinco años de tan cerca.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Edward estaba tendido de lado abrazado a ella. Se percató del brazo que rodeaba su cintura y de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Un fino cobertor de cachemira los envolvía, ése era su cuarto. Más bien el que había ocupado antes de que él llegara. Extrañaba enormidades esa cama, pero jamás podría admitirlo en voz alta. Respiró muy despacio. Él todavía dormía tranquilamente. Si se movía con cuidado podría salir sin despertarlo.

Contuvo el aliento y comenzó a actuar. Estiró su brazo libre y apartó la manta de su cuerpo. Pero justo cuando iba a escabullirse de su brazo, la abrazó más cerca. Edward se amoldó a su cuerpo completamente, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello, lo oyó suspirar y gruñir.

-¿Dónde vas?

Se cubrió la boca para evitar un gemido, se mordió el labio inferior y serenó su respiración. Él parecía dormir todavía, o al menos estar en eso.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Edward la presionó más fuerte contra él, era acogedor pero se obligó a no sentirse cómoda y convencer a su mente en que tenía que irse.

-¿Qué cosas? Hazlo más tarde.

Esperó que Edward no tuviera en cuenta su pulso, estando tan cerca de ese punto en su cuello.

-Cosas.

Murmuró. Él suspiró y se removió, acercando sus labios a su cuello. Dejó un beso casto, pero suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo se debilitara completamente. Cerró los ojos.

-Quédate aquí.

-No puedo...

Susurró con lo último que quedaba en su voluntad.

-Es tu cuarto, donde perteneces... conmigo.

Tragó pesado, la indecisión blandió contra su propia seguridad.

-Edward, por favor...

Mas fuerte y más convincente, él se rindió. Paseando su mano por su estómago, la retrajo y la dejó libre. Bella se enderezó sin mirarlo. Poniendo los pies en el suelo. Al menos llevaba el vestido de la noche anterior. Sus zapatos estaban a un costado de la gran cama. La luz era ténue, era un día nublado y todavía demasiado temprano como para llenar la habitación de iluminación.

-Sabes que lo que digo es verdad.

Edward había quedado tendido de espaldas sin poder mirar en su dirección. El rechazo era algo contra lo que le costaba controlarse. La persuasión para cambiar a Bella era algo que parecía escapar de su dominio.

-No estoy lista para esto.

Entonces la miró, cabeza gacha y espalda levemente encorvada. Estaba agobiada. Se enderezó para acercarse a ella pero se puso de pie. Tomó su calzado y salió de la habitación. Volvió a caer sobre la cama. La noche anterior había sido un rejunte de sus horas felices. Ahora estaba más que decidido a pelear por Bella, incluso pelearía contra ella misma para abrir su corazón y apartar sus temores.

Bella corrió hasta su habitación y cambió por ropas deportivas. No le importaba el clima, ella tenía que encontrar un respiro. Estar lo más lejos posible de Edward.

Comenzó a correr por la graba, había tomado una ruta diferente. No solía ir hacia el lado este del terreno. Eran suelos más irregulares y la vista era más simple. Pero cambiar de aires era lo que necesitaba. Miró el cielo cubierto de nubes grises, espesas y cargadas de lluvia. Sería una enorme tormenta de verano.

Ajustó el paso aunque era difícil conseguir un paso constante. Debería hacer que desmonten esa parte del terreno. Aunque su lado salvaje tenía su encanto. Continuó corriendo, saltando las ramas caídas y pasando entre los matorrales. Aquello era más parecido a una jungla. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y ajustó el paso, si llegaba al cercado lo antes posible, tal vez podría volver antes de que la lluvia estuviera sobre su cabeza.

El ruido de camiones al detuvo casi en seco, uno venía en dirección a ella. Estaba llegando a su cerca, la zona que dividía los campos improductivos de los Vulturi con su propio terreno. Se escabulló entre los árboles caídos y la maleza, un buen camuflaje. Dos camiones entraban por un camino realizado recientemente, porque ella estuviera enterada, ese campo no se utilizaba desde hacía tres años. Las etiquetas estaban cubiertas, por ende no podía saber de qué se trataba excepto por el pequeño cartel que le dio un indicio de lo que era. "Industria alimenticia. Transporte de res productora". Se cubrió la boca y ahogó un grito. Aro Vulturi de verdad iba a entrar en la producción lechera. No es que fuera de su interés lo que él hiciera con su tiempo y dinero.

Solo que la actividad estaba prohibida.

En el estado de Massachuset prohibía la actividad debido al pacto casi milenario con los medioambientalistas. El viejo establecimiento eran despiadado, ilegal y estaba muy fuera de lo higienicamente estipulado. Por lo que la actividad se desterró de las cercanías. Ese era el motivo por el cual Vulturi estaba ingresando de esa forma ilícita y cuidada.

La lluvia comenzó a caer brevemente, pero conocía las tormentas de verano demasiado bien. En unos minutos sería torrencial. Se puso de pie una vez que los camiones estuvieron bien lejos. Tenía que sacar a su animal de ahí, no podía permitir que su vecino se saliera con su propósito.

Regresó ajustando el paso, pero la lluvia caía más espesa y ya se encontraba completamente mojada. Se forzó a ralentizar su trote, sus zapatillas estaban resbalando. La tierra dejaba de ser firme y saltar sobre las ramas no estaba siendo tan divertido. Camino de regreso encontró el pequeño claro por el que había aumentado su paso, trató de cruzarlo lo más rápido que pudo, no tenía ningún árbol amortiguando la lluvia y las gotas se colaban por sus ojos. Llegando al final supo que estaba cada vez más cerca de la casa.

Un tronco de un viejo arbol caído impedía su paso, si lo saltaba corría el riesgo de patinar en el lodo. Juntó sus pies y acertó de un salto justo en el centro.

-Demonios...

La madera hueca y húmeda cedió bajo sus pies. No se movió a tiempo, su pie quedó atascado y perdió el equilibro. Logró evitar el contacto con el suelo con sus manos, como si se tratara de una flexión de brazos. Tenía el pie derecho atascado, su muslo había rozado contra la corteza sobresaliente. Tenía un corte feo de unos quince centímetros que comenzaba a doler como la mierda.

Logró liberar su pie y cogear hasta lo más cerca que encontró. El establo. Cuando estuvo dentro se dejó caer contra una pared interna y jadeó. Tenía su pierna ensangrentada y el olor comenzaba a marearla.

-Bella ¿qué sucedió?

Jacob la tomó de la cintura y enderezó su cuerpo.

-Oh, nada. Un árbol caído se metió en mi camino. Tengo algo que decirte.

-Creo que eso puede esperar, tengo que llevarte adentro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

La cargó en sus brazos y corrió con ella dentro de la cocina. Le resumió a Jacob lo que había visto en el camino antes de llegar a la entrada.

-Bueno, hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¿Tienes un plan cierto?

-Si, tenemos que movernos rápido.

-¡Sue, necesito ayuda aquí!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII**

El grito de Bella lo llevó directo a la cocina.

-¡Dios, Sue! ¡Eso arde!

Gruñó entre dientes. Jacob rió a su costa.

-Vamos, Bella. No seas una niña.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh, cállate.

Edward entró rápidamente y se acercó. Sue estaba de rodillas con la pierna derecha extendida de Bella. Limpiando con líquido antiséptico un corte profundo. Tenía el resto de su extremidad cubierto de sangre y algunos arañazos en su tobillo. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Ella se encogió un hombro con indiferencia.

-Nada.

-Bella...

Rodó los ojos y luego presionó los dientes, gimiendo con fuerza mientras Sue volvía a pasar la gasa para desinfectar.

-Comenzó a llover, salté sobre un tronco pero estaba húmedo y era hueco. Me hundí. Perdí el equilibrio y terminé en el fango atascada.

Sue limpió con un paño mojado su pierna y vendó la herida. Refunfuñando le tendió un analgésico y le indicó reposo absoluto.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No de nuevo, Jasper.

Jasper le envió una mirada a Jacob, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Estarás bien, Bella? Tengo que volver y...

-Ella estará bien.

Edward se acercó para tomarla en brazos y la levantó en un rápido movimiento.

-No creo que sea necesario, bájame ahora.

-Ya oíste a Sue.

Sin dejarla reprochar la respecto, se dio la vuelta y la llevó escaleras arriba. Bella se removió y gruñó.

-Si vas a cargarme, sin importar lo que diga. Ve más despacio, duele.

Edward ocultó una sonrisa.

-Si tan solo te estuvieras más quieta.

La llevó hasta la habitación principal y la dejó sobre el sillón. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie, Edward la sostuvo de los hombros.

-Reposo.

-No estoy inválida, solo... rasguñada.

-Si, claro. Ese corte y el golpe podrían haber dañado tu músculo. Si te relajas hasta que mejore no tendremos que correr a un hospital.

-Exageras.

Bella rodó los ojos y apartó sus manos.

-Entonces... revisa el segundo cajón del mueble. Un pijama. Estoy muriendo de frío aquí.

Se movió rápido hacia el mueble.

-¡Espera! El segundo, no el primero.

-¿Qué tienen el primero?

-Solo abre el segundo.

Tener a Edward husmeando en su ropa interior no era algo que la hacía feliz. Edward extrajo un conjunto de seda color verde y se lo entregó. Bella frunció el ceño y comenzó a negar.

-No creo que ese...

-Vamos, solo quiero que te quites la ropa mojada.

Se lo arrebató y lo envió fuera. Edward asintió.

-Iré por algo para comer.

Se movió velozmente, pero no creía que ese fuera el pijama adecuado. Era uno de esos regalos de la tienda de ropa interior de Susan. Los había archivado muy bien en ese cajón, pero él tenía que encontrar uno. La pierna le dolía horrores y el mueble estaba realmente lejos. No valía la pena el dolor. Gimió de frustración.

Edward regresó con una bandeja copiosa.

-Debiste esperar a que llegara para llegar a la cama.

-Todavía tengo una pierna.

Que se veía bastante bien en ese pantalón de seda verde, el borde de puntilla acariciaba su piel clara así como la camiseta le enseñara una fina línea de piel de su espalda y el estómago. Sus brazos estaban descubiertos y sus senos casi eran perceptibles a través de la doble tela de encaje.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró.

-Estoy realmente cansada.

Edward la cubrió con una sábana.

-Toma, come algo primero.

Bella recogió su húmedo cabello y lo ató en un moño mientras comenzaba a comer. Edward se quedó a un lado de la habitación, pensando en la forma en de decir lo siguiente.

-Pedí que tus cosas fueran traídas aquí de nuevo.

Dejó de masticar y elevó su vista hacía él. Enarcando una ceja.

-Te lo dije. Éste es el lugar en el que corresponde que estés.

-Ese no es el punto.

Hizo la bandeja a un lado y apartó la vista. Edward se acercó hasta el borde de la cama. Ella estaba claramente enojada más que intimidada.

-Se que debería de haberlo tratado contigo, pero si te preguntaba dirías que no.

-¿Cómo debo hacer para que entiendas que no me gusta que tomen decisiones por mí? Soy completamente capaz de hacerlo por mí misma, gracias.

-De acuerdo, lo siento y soy solo yo tratando de que esto funcione.

Bella jadeó con sorpresa. No es que quisiera que "no funcionara". ¿Pero qué había de su temor a dejar a avanzar a Edward?

-¿Qué demonios significa "que esto funcione"?

Edward tragó pesado. ¿De verdad había estado yendo tan rápido? Hacer que aquello funcionara, no era un juego. Era hacer funcionar un matrimonio era como una relación de pareja. ¿Ellos eran eso? Definitivamente no. No era como jugar a la casita y llevarse bien con la otra persona, podría funcionar por un tiempo ¿pero cuánto? ¿Hasta que ambos vieran que no tenía sentido o que se comprometían en el juego? ¿Estaba dispuesto a perder todo por conquistar a Bella? ¿Realmente sentía algo por Bella que valiera la pena "hacer que aquello funcionara"?

Jasper golpeó dos veces y entró. Enfrentó la escena del millón. Bella de brazos cruzados con la mirada perdida sobre la ventana, Edward con el ceño fruncido en dirección a la pared opuestas. Formas de evidenciar el disgusto entre ambos, y esa. Carraspeó y se adentró ya que no oyó una negativa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?

Ella lo miró brevemente y habló como si comentara acerca del clima.

-Como si una plancha de acero estuviera en mi pierna ahora mismo.

Edward bufó y salió de la habitación sin agregar más nada. Bella suspiró.

-Dios, es inmanejable.

Jasper sonrió de lado, no muy seguro de qué lado ponerse. ¿Sería ético apoyar a Bella sin la presencia de Edward y viceversa?

-Lo sé, bienvenida al mundo Edward.

Rodó los ojos y se acomodó con dolor sobre la cama.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, Jas.

Tomó asiento a su lado, no parecía estar bromeando al respecto y la conocía demasiado bien. Algo la preocupaba.

-¿Qué es?

-Es Aro...

Siempre era Aro. Poner a Jasper al corriente de la desesperada situación económica del vecino le llevó solo un par de minutos. Contarle el plan en detalle otros minutos. Tardó demasiado poco como para obtener una respuesta lenta que tardaba en llegar. Él la había oído con atención sin abrir su boca, conocía ese método. Luego de considerarlo él largaba su opinión y era definitiva. Por eso cuando finalmente la miró, casi temió que no iba a ayudarla esa vez.

-¿Edward sabe?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero que lo sepa. Esto es entre Aro y yo. Seth está de acuerdo en manipular el toro, lo ha hecho miles de veces y está seguro de que lo hará bien. Tendrá sus ayudantes, los Atarea. Son geniales ¿los has visto trabajando con él?

-Si, los he visto...

-Además, te necesito con Jacob en la tranquera para poder cerrarla a tiempo una vez que las ovejas queden fuera.

-Eso será un descontrol.

-Esa es la idea.

-¿Qué hay de los caballos?

-Me ocuparé de Sam, Embry vendrá conmigo para sacar a Emily.

Jasper apartó la vista. Bella podía verlo pensando, repasando los detalles del plan, considerando las ventajas y desventajas. No había fallas, ella misma lo había organizado y planeado cuidadosamente. Incluso había pensado en las consecuencias, en si algo salía mal. Tenía un plan B.

-Solo dime lo que realmente piensas.

Se enfrentó a su honesta mirada. Algo que siempre había admirado de él.

-No estoy de acuerdo en no decirle a Edward. No es estúpido, se dará cuenta. Tienes que pensar entre dos, así funcionan las responsabilidades. Ya no estás sola en esto. Pero... si es lo que quieres. Te ayudaré, no diré nada pero no mentiré. Si pregunta, se lo diré todo.

-Seremos discretos y no habrá necesidad de eso.

-De acuerdo.

-Lo haremos el lunes, mi pierna estará como nueva para entonces.

.

Cerró la puerta de su nuevo despacho con fuerza. Aunque la pesada madera iba lento y no había dado el espectáculo que le hubiera gustado para enfatizar su drama. Su fuego interno. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, pelear con Bella era la cosa más malditamente caliente que había. Sobre todo si ella vestía ese sexy conjunto para dormir. Demonios, tenía una ignición interna fuera de control.

Se acercó a sus botellas de vidrio y vertió una medida de whiskey en un vaso. Lo dejó pasar de un solo movimiento y se dejó caer frente al escritorio. Allí estaban los libros de economía de la casa. Bella era un genio. Había llevado todas las cuentas en perfecto orden. Un balance claro que le dejaba saber que eran una familia adinerada y bien posicionada. Los campos eran buenos productores y ella sabía cómo aprovechar cada oportunidad. No había defectos en lo que hacía. Como si todo fuera medido a cuenta gotas. Sabía lo que hacía y lo hacía malditamente bien.

Pero le era demasiado difícil ser gentil con ella. Cuando se permitía bajar sus barreras y ella cedía ante las propias, entonces sentía que su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo. No podía controlarse. Como la noche que la había besado como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Realmente lo había sentido así. Todo lo que podía reconocer era que había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, todo se había convertido en Bella. En lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos y en lo celestial que era su lengua con la suya.

Sus palabras volvieron a él como un doloroso recordatorio. ¿Qué significaba "hacer funcionar esto"? No tenía ni la puta idea de lo que eso significaba. Era algo loco y descabellado, ambos podrían separarse y mantener un acuerdo justo por lo que había sido. Ella era mayor y capaz, podía manejarse sola y sin necesitarlo. Pero no era una opción. Que ninguno de los dos había aceptado ni considerado. Estaban entre darle una oportunidad a lo incierto y retractarse por quererlo.

Demonios, no era ilegal desear a su propia mujer.

Porque la deseaba. Lo sentía, lo veía y era evidente. Ella también era consiente de ello. ¿Pero qué hacer al respecto?

La clave estaba en dejar en claro qué era lo que quería él. Aunque eso fuera una respuesta fácil. Quería a Bella. ¿En qué sentido? En todos. Quería las noches en sus brazos, los amaneceres con sus sonrisas y el día con su risa. Rogaba porque nunca dejaran las peleas calientes. Porque si no se encontrara herida en una cama, el destino hubiera sido demasiado diferente. La deseaba. Todo su cuerpo clamaba por ella, tanto que su mente no estaba serena ni un instante.

-Esa discusión contigo mismo se ve muy importante.

Levantó al vista hacia Emmet y frunció el ceño. Jamás había estado tan despistado como para no percatarse de que acaban de tocar a su puerta. O abrirla y entrar, si no hubiera llamado su atención bien podrían haberlo matado. Bella estaba quemando una a una sus neuronas y disipando su concentración que siempre había sido enfocada.

-¿Qué quieres?

Su hermano entró para sentarse frente a él. Edward esperó mientras Emmet lo medía desde la distancia.

-¿Sabes que? No he tenido tiempo de pasar tiempo con mi cuñada, como ella se merece.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Emmet medio sonrió.

-Ha sido parte de la familia durante cinco años y aún no nos has presentado.

Bueno punto. Él podía saber parte de su historia familiar, pero Bella apenas lo conocía. Se puso de pie mientras comenzaba a sentir una racha de esperanza.

-Emmet eres un maldito genio.

Palmeó su espalda y salió del cuarto.

Tenía buenas ideas acerca de cómo ganarse a Bella y era comenzar por demostrarle que le importaba. Aunque ella no supiera que había entrado en un ataque cuando la lluvia se largó torrencialmente y ella no regresaba. Se había comportado todo protector y autoritario cuando todo lo que había pensado en hacer era ser atento y dedicado. Cómo sobrellevar a su esposa sería algo que tardaría en aprender pero no desistiría.

-Señor Cullen ¿necesita algo?

-Sue, te he dicho cientos de veces que me llames Edward.

La mujer le sonrió de forma amable.

-De acuerdo... ¿necesita algo, Edward?

-Lo necesito.

.

Bella se removió en la oscuridad de la habitación, deseando conciliar el sueño. Pero estaba mortalmente aburrida. Había pasado la tarde leyendo una novela que había comenzado hacía dos meses. Finalmente ya podía dejarla a un lado con los libros ya leídos. Había hablado con Alice por teléfono y la noche había caído. No había sido molestada y la trataban como una reina con peste. Demasiado corteses y amables. Estaba segura de que Edward estaba detrás de todo aquello, pero para su suerte no lo había visto. Jasper había prometido urdir el plan con Jacob y tampoco lo había visto.

Suspiró y se giró sobre la pierna mala. Gritó con todos sus pulmones amortiguando el sonido contra las almohadas.

-¡Mierda!

Gruñó mientras se ponía de espaldas rápidamente. Edward se acercó corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella jadeaba del dolor, evitando volver a gritar. Tapaba sus ojos evitando el impacto de las luces de techo.

-Si, una mala maniobra.

Edward se obligó a apartar la vista de su estómago desnudo y tomó una respiración honda para aclarar su mente.

-Vine a buscarte.

Se descubrió el rostro y se enderezó sobre sus codos.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a cenar, en el comedor.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hay con eso de invalidez total?

-Quedas exenta, solo por ahora. Vamos a cenar en el comedor.

Ella se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió hasta el rostro.

-No quiero, me siento mejor aquí.

Llevó los ojos al cielo y casi rió. Casi. Apartó la manta y antes de darle tiempo a protestar, la levantó rápidamente de la cama. Era tan ligera que no hacía nada de fuerza. Eso le daba mayor capacidad de manipular su cuerpo sin dejar que ella se librara.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Al suelo, déjame ahora mismo!

-Te dije que bajamos a comer.

-¡Espera!

Detuvo con su mano antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

-No puedo bajar en pijamas.

Edward se volvió de inmediato.

-Tienes razón, no dejaré que andes así por la casa.

La dejó en el sofá y le tendió una bata color azul noche. Bella se la devolvió.

-La blanca.

-No, esa es perfecta.

La diferencia radicaba en que la azul era más gruesa y larga por todos lados. La blanca era más simple, algo más transparente y de fina seda que se adhería al cuerpo. Una inexplicable ración de celos atacó su sistema y la obligó a llevar la azul. Que hacía su piel blanca más cremosa y más deseable.

La dejó en la silla de su derecha y al rato recibió a Jasper, quién le regaló una sonrisa y ocupó su lugar.

-¿Llego tarde?

Bella sonrió.

-Que sorpresa, Emmet. Por favor, siéntate. Estás a tiempo.

Emmet le sonrió mientras se unía a un lado de Jasper. Edward aclaró su garganta y bebió de su copa de vino. La cena estaba servida. Analizó cada gesto de Bella, esa deliciosa sonrisa pintada en sus rosados labios mientras la lasagna casera se servía en abundantes platos. Su favorito.

-Bella...

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

-... quiero presentarte alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Alarmada por su cabello algo revuelto y la ropa de cama, dejó los cubiertos a un lado y lo miró casi furiosa.

-No puedes presentarme a alguien en este estado...

Edward ocultó su sonrisa y tomó la oportunidad.

-Te ves hermosa en lo que sea que uses. Además... él entenderá que has estado en reposo antes de acudir a la cena familiar.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Edward creía que ella se veía hermosa en lo que sea que usara? Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Hermosa? No bella, ni pasable ni bien. Hermosa. Ella lucía hermosa. Entre abrió sus labios para responder pero no encontró nada a tiempo y decidió pasar el comentario como el aire.

-¿Él?

Edward levantó la copa y la movió hacia Emmet.

-Está aquí. Mi hermano, Emmet Cullen.

Ella miró directamente hacia Emmet, su sonrisa era grande y su mirada descuidada. Sus hoyuelos eran la cosa más adorable que alguien podría admirar en él. Aunque sus anatomías fueran sorprendentemente diferentes, al igual que los ojos azules de Emmet diferían de los verdes de Edward. Eran hermanos. En cierta forma, podía llegar a apreciar el parecido. Pero el hecho de que él llevara más de tres semanas bajo su techo solo como alguien que trabajaba para él la ponía furiosa.

-¿Qué clase de persona dice eso ahora?

Los tres hombres la miraron con sorpresa. Su mirada colérica estaba toda posada sobre su esposo.

-Bueno...

-Ni siquiera trates de encontrar una excusa Edward Cullen.

Arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, ignorando el pesado dolor de su pierna. Le envió una dulce mirada a Emmet.

-Bienvenido Emmet, espero que esto no sea una falta de respeto para tí pero necesito descansar. Lo siento, tendremos tiempo en el futuro para recompensarlo. Disfruten la comida.

Ninguno se atrevió a ayudarla a salir del comedor. Edward estaba helado y furioso. Jasper se mostraba tan neutral y apático como podía, no estaba disfrutando de la comida pero en parte, sí de lo que acaba de pasar. Edward y Bella iban a ser la alegría del hogar durante un tiempo. Hasta que uno de los dos notara lo bien que podrían llevarse si fueran menos testarudos. Emmet estaba mortalmente divertido y la comida demasiado buena como para distraerse.

Bella sufrió cada escalón directo a la biblioteca. Pero valió la pena hacer una salida monumental del comedor. ¿Cómo podía haber tratado a Emmet como si tan solo se tratara de alguien más cuando debería haber estado congeniando con su cuñado? Demonios, se sentía terrible. Edward debería de haberlo aclarado desde el principio, o Jasper. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos hombres? Si bien no lo había visto afectado, con que ella se sintiera mal era suficiente.

Cuando finalmente se dejó caer en el sofá de su lugar privado, se mantuvo quieta durante media hora. Su pierna estaba negada a recuperarse. El golpe debería haber sido más fuerte de lo que ella recordaba. Pero la actividad lo había calentado y estaba molestando menos. Tal vez solo debería ponerlo en práctica para sanarlo. Si sobrevívía a la noche. Porque no pensaba salir de allí mismo.

El puño estrellándose contra la madera la hizo saltar de su asiento.

-¡Bella, abre ahora mismo!

Dejó la portátil a un lado y se enderezó lentamente. Con esfuerzo llegó a la puerta y abrió con pereza.

-Adoro tus modales.

Le regaló una sonrisa cargada de aspereza. Edward estaba furioso.

-Bueno, vas a adorarlos aún más cuando te lleve de regreso a la cama ahora mismo.

-Estás loco...

Intentó cerrar la puerta y él la detuvo en seco.

-Bella...

Amenazó con sequedad. Era la gota que faltaba para que su serenidad colapsara.

-¡Tú no me das órdenes! ¡No te atrevas a tratarme como una niña pequeña porque no eres mi jodido padre!

Esa puerta sí que dejó en claro que estaba enfadada, dejando temblar todas las ventanas de toda la casa. Bella se dio vuelta y volvió al sofá. Detestaba cuando Edward era de esa forma. Era su problema si no podía entender que era su igual, no su protegida. Si aquello iba a pasar cada vez que se ponía en plan de padre, lo sentía. Que tuviera sus propios hijos si quería repartir órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Ella no iba a ceder ante los caprichos de nadie.

En la mañana salió cuidadosamente hasta la habitación del fondo y se cambió por ropas más cómodas. Como un suelto chándal y una camiseta deportiva. Salió de la casa con una manzana y una botella de agua. Jacob era su único escape, ahora y siempre sería de esa forma.

-¿Ocupado?

Jacob le regaló la mayor de las sonrisas.

-Claro que no. Que bueno verte ¿cómo está tu pierna?

-Sigue funcionando.

Se dejó caer a su lado en una larga banca de madera y estiró la pierna mala.

-Arde, pica y molesta. Pero ya no duele.

-Eso es bueno.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es una lista de lo que hay aquí, es más fácil para sabe si falta algo y si necesito comprar algo.

-Genial ¿puedo ayudar?

-Seguro.

Jacob le dejó un cuaderno y una tinta mientras revisaba entre los estantes los utensilios. Hacer un conteo de materiales era la cosa más monótona y aburrida que podía haber. Pero Bella siempre era creativa para conversar. ¿Habría forma en que él pudiera entender que ella estaba fuera de su liga?

-¿Qué pasó con Irina?

Jacob se tensó.

-Ella no tiene información.

Asintió despacio.

-¿Pasó... algo?

Jacob detuvo su tarea y se volteó hacia ella.

-Es un cebo.

Bella enarcó una ceja en desentimiento.

-Su padre la usa. Todo lo que ella ingresa a la casa, lo que hace por él y... no ve nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-Una víctima...

-Lo és.

Jacob podía pensar que Irina era demasiado superficial y sus ideas estaban cubiertas de ciudad. Pero aquello había sido una pantalla que se había obligado a ver, cuando en realidad, la había conocido y opinaba muy distinto. Era una persona sensible y genial, ahora tenía que replantearse la idea de mantenerse alejado de ella. Una cita había sido suficiente para darle un pie a que continuara insistiendo. No estaba seguro de querer negarse, pero estaba seguro que no se sentía atraído hacia ella. Y una amistad iba arruinar los planes de ella.

-Iré al mercado ¿vienes?

-Claro que si.

Saltó sobre su pierna buena y se puso de pie. Ayudó a Jacob a cargar con un pequeño tacho lleno de pinceles que debía comprar de nuevo. Pintar el garage era lo que seguía.

Bella volvió por la lista que olvidó en la banca mientras Jacob la esperaba en la camioneta.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde vas?

Edward se acercaba a paso apresurado hacia ella, se esforzó por llegar más aprisa a la camioneta.

-¿No puedes dejarme en paz? Tengo cosas que hacer.

La detuvo del brazo y cuando al detuvo, la soltó.

-No, no puedo. Estás herida y...

Ella rió y retrocedió.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces me hecho esto? ¿Y cuántas otras más no he pasado ni una hora seguida en reposo solo porque había cosas que no se harían solas? Centenares de veces, Edward. Contrólate. No voy a quedarme en la casa haciendo nada. Esta soy yo, de un lado hacia otro con tareas no importa cómo esté. Así es como logré todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora.

Trepó a la cabina y Jacob no se tardó en acelerar camino a la tienda.

-Tranquilo, hombre...

Jasper palmeó su hombro pero se apartó.

-Prefiero volver a Londres que tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con Bella.

Sabía que no lo decía en serio. Pero por la forma en la que avanzaban las cosas bien podría terminar con Black en una semana mientras que la relación con su esposa seguiría sin verse estable.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER XIII**

-¿Así que... problemas?

Bella cargó con el carro del mercado y lo arrastró hacia el fondo del pasillo tras Jacob.

-Si... o no. Tal vez.

Jacob rió por lo bajo.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí aceptar toda esta situación cuando nunca hubo "una situación"?

-Creo que comprendo.

Bella bufó y dobló en el pasillo hacia las cintas adhesivas y las lijas de madera.

-Puedo aceptar "la situación" pero no puedo tolerar que trate de indicarme qué es lo que debo hacer o cómo. No puedo con eso y no lo comprende. Ni Jasper fue capaz de empujarme a algo, al contrario. Fui yo quién lo arrastró hacia las obligaciones de la propiedad, cuando su trabajo era otro.

-¿Su trabajo?

Ella suspiró.

-Te lo dije, Edward temía que las personas que querían a mi padre vinieran tras de mí entonces me envió lejos, segura y con protección.

Solo le tomó un segundo atar cabos.

-¿Jasper no es tu primo?

-No...

Susurró, bajó su mirada y sintió la palma de Jacob sobre su hombro. Suave y comprensiva, con cariño. Levantó la mirada hacia él, le sonreía de lado. Su característica sonrisa de complicidad. Esa que solo con ella compartía. Allí estaba con el que consideraba con un hermano, derrumbando ciertos muros que la colocaban aún más en la cruda realidad.

-Está bien, no podías decirlo.

Bella solo pudo sonreírle de forma agradecida.

-Gracias, Jake.

Él sonrió con esa particularidad suya de hacer que Bella riera fácilmente. Si había algo que ella apreciara profundamente, era la conexión mutua.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto?

Sonrió mientras enviaba un bote de pegamento sintético al carrito.

-¿Qué?

-Que podemos ir por un helado y tardar más tiempo ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces podría caminar por las paredes antes de salir a buscarte?

Bella rió.

-Ni siquiera lo haría por el suelo.

La heladería céntrica del pueblo tenía una vista hacia las casas más decoradas y coquetas que pertenecían a la calle principal donde el festival se daría en menos de un mes. Aquellas casonas antiguas habían sido refaccionadas pero conservadas en el modelo original, casi como su casa propia. La gran casa de campiña Cullen había sido creada hacía casi cien años y refaccionada, supuso que por los padres de su esposo, hacía cincuenta años. El toque femenino se veía a leguas cuando ella había notado los elemntos por primera vez. Cuando se había sentado a apreciar la obra, poco había tenido que hacer. Solo conservar el esplendor y tener un número de un carpintero a mano por si algo debía repararse. Pero eso era todo. Quizás la antigua señoera Cullen había sido una amaestrada en el arte de la decoración.

La pequeña porción que ahora veía en el centro del pueblo era la parte más hermosa del verano. Los días festivos hacían a la gente más alegre y dispuesta. Bella había recorrido el primer evento con Jasper y Jacob el primer verano que se había atrevido a dejar a la pequeña niña asustada atrás y conventirse en la señora Cullen. Presentía que ese año sería muy diferente. Realmente haría honor al título.

-¡Bella!

Se volteó hacia el llamado. Oía tantas veces al día su nombre que estaba dudando seriamente en cambiarlo. El aliento se le contuvo en el pecho, mientras su vista se detenía en la mujer morena que sonreía tan abiertamente como traia sus brazos para envolverla.

-¡Leah! ¡Que soropresa!

Bella se puso de pie y abrazó a la mujer. Leah era la hija mayor de Sue y Harry, estaba trabajando en la ciudad dentro de una importnte finrma como secretaria y tenía un pequeño departamento allí. Venía durante los veranos y solía quedarse en su casa, junto a Sue. Bella había aprovechado siempre esos momentos para sentir de cerca el sentimiento hermandad, de una mujer de su edad cerca suyo. Además de Alice, claro. El hermano de Leah, Seth, era el niño super dotado capaz de manipular a los toros tan bien como ninguno en el pueblo. Aunque con él había compartido unos cuántos momentos, no eran tan unidos ocmo lo era con la mujer frente a ella.

-Lo sé, quice hacerlo así esta vez. ¿Cómo estas? ¿qué hay de tí?

Jacob rió despacio.

-Bella te tiene una noticia.

La mirada de Leah pasó de uno en uno y enarcó una ceja. Bella comenzó a negarlo rápidamente. Leah no llevaba ni cinco minutos en el puenlo y ya debía ser puesta al corriente de la situación, no estaba demasiado alegre por ello. Además de revelar una verdad que había callado profundamente. Y al alguien que quería como una hermana, se sentía algo parecido a la traición.

-No, nada eso ¿Qué? No... Es, bueno...

Se volvió hacia Jacob y dejó su puño cerrado en sus costillas. Jacob se apartó demasiado tarde.

-Vamos, Bella, trata de decírselo a Leah.

Ella rodó los ojos y enfrentó a la mujer. La versión joven de Sue era completamente bella, una morena de cabello oscuro y ojos almendrados, era delgada y esbelta. Su rasgo más bellos eran sus labios gruesos y atractivos cuando sonreía.

-Juro que tiene una explicación...

-El esposo de Bella está en la mansión de Cullen.

-¡Qué demonios Bella!

Aquella expresión indecifrable entremeclaba rabia, sorpresa desmedida y curiosidad.

-Espera, calma. Jacob éste no era el lugar.

Tomó a Leah del brazo y la llevó hasta las bancas más separadas camino al parque.

-¿Te casaste y no me dijiste? ¿Nadie me dijo nada?

-No... fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de llegar aquí. Nos separamos y ahora.. bueno, él está de regreso.

-Viniste cuando eras una niña. Estudiábamos juntas, Bella.

-Bueno, si. Fue así...

Leah captó la idea del matrimonio tras una detallada conversación. Jacob terminó con las compras por su cuenta y pidió piedad para sus oídos, las buscaría cuando estuvieran listas para ir a casa. Las peroratas femeninas no serían de su agrado ni en un futuro cercano.

-¿Casada? No puedo creerlo... ¿Alice lo sabe?

-Desde hace poco...

Leah rió fuerte mientras se ponía en movimiento. Imaginarse a Alice organizando una boda sería monumental, al menos una de ellas ya lo estaba.

-Sabes que deseará organizarte una fiesta para la renovación de votos.

-Apenas si nos llevamos bien, Leah. Apenas entendía lo que era estar casada, cuando vine aquí solo era un sinónimo de ser alguien importante y con las posibilidades de progresar, un arreglo de papeles y ya. Ahora, significa compartir todo con una persona que apenas conozco.

-¿Incluso la cama?

Bella codeó a Leah y rió.

-No... aunque estamos peleando por eso. Insiste en que la habitación que él ocupa es mía también así que deberíamos estar los dos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, cierto?

-Sexo.

Ella rió y negó.

-No solo eso. Sería aceptar que estamos casado, somos una pareja y un equipo. Algo que difícilmente podría llegar a pasar si no logramos ponernos de acuerdo en algo.

-Suena a quebradero de cabeza.

-Lo es. Necesito un descanso y una noche libre de testosterona.

Leah saltó dando pequeños aplausos.

-¡Eso es genial! Rosalie llega este mes a casa de Alice, no creo que vaya a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Bella rió y alcanzó a Jacob.

-¿Una pijamada?

La morena guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa salvaje.

-Definitivamente.

.

-¡Sue, ven a ver lo que encontré en el mercado!

La mujer salió rápidamente de la cocina al igual que casi todos los integrantes de la casa ante su llegada. Sue chilló de alegría y se abrazó a su hija mayor. Bella se dejó caer en los escalones de la escalera mientras reía ante la adorable escena. Apenas recordaba a su madre, es más, tenía un vago recuerdo de cómo habái sido. Solo el que habái visto alguna vez en alguna fotografía en el escritorio de su padre, y él solía decirle que había sido una mujer hermosa. Tanto por dentro como por fuera. Ojalá pudiera haberla conocido aunque sea lo suficiente como para recordarla...

-¿Cansada?

Edward fruncía el ceño de forma preocupada. Bella asintió. Llegar justo a la hora del almuerzo la hacía feliz, pero se senía levemente afectada por el exceso de maternidad de Sue, su sensibilidad estaba afectada.

-Si, fue demasiado por ahora.

Jasper entró por detrás de Sue y abrazó a la recién llegada.

-Jasper, siempre es bueno verte.

-A tí también, Leah. Espero que te quedes aquí otro verano.

-¿Dónde más?

Rió. Se volvió hacia Bella pero sin verla a ella. Sino a la alta figura a su lado, fielmente de pie como si estuviera protegiéndola. Leah era una mujer astuta y para nada tonta, podía leer a als personas por sus actitudes corporales y sus palabras. Ese hombre no tenía que hablar para expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza si seguía mirando con esa intensidad en dirección a Bella. Entonces el hombre se volteó hacia ella como si hubiera sentido su escrutinio, relajando su postura y desplegando una leve sonrisa, pero podía ver como volvía a mirar brevemente a la mujer a su lado, como si temiera que de momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. Leah sonrió en su dirección y estiró su mano para estrecharla.

-Debes ser Edward, un placer en conocerte.

-El placer es mío, Leah.

Su contacto era frío y consiso, hubiera determinado como un hombre de temple distinguido y aislado, sino fuera por la forma en la que sus ojos se encendían cuando su mirada se posaba en una apenas conciente mujer castaña, se volvía todo sonrisas y comentarios ocmplacientes. Bella necesitaba de esa atención. Aprovechó la distracción que su madre ocupaba ne él para acercarse a su amiga.

-Bien echo, Bella. Ahora, no seas tonta y comparte esa maldita habitación.

Rió fuerte e intentó ponerse de pie. Edward la sostuvo desde la cintura y la estabilizó junto a él. Tan pronto como Leah se fue, temió que él hubiera podido oirla. Pero si lo hizo, se mantuvo al margen y lo agradeció. Suficiente tenía con su propia cabea pensando en eso ya, no necesitaba la suya también.

-Ven, te ayudaré hasta el salón.

-Gracias.

Sus manos firmes la sostenían con seguridad, sin dejarle que posara el peso en su pierna mala. El aroma de su after shower era tan adictivo como lo recordaba siempre que olía, le hacía cerrar los ojos y suspirar su nombre. Había dejado de llevar esas ropas oscuras y usaba colores que lograban hacerlo ver tan sensual. Destacando el color de sus ojos, su cabello estaba más largo y así le gustaba más. Era de un color entre mezclado y siempre algo fuera de línea.

La sentó a su lado y le sonrió con amabilidad. Ése era el Edward al que más le temía. Al amable, accesible y compasivo. Del que la hacía querer detenerse a adorarlo. Cuando era todo atenciones y sonrisas, cuando le demostraba que se preocupaba por ella. No quería acostumbrarse a algo que pudiera perder.

-¿Estás bien?

Bella apartó la mirada hacia los que iban ingresando al comedor. Sue se había unido a la mesa junto a su hija.

-Si, creo que debería tomar un analgésico luego del almuerzo.

-¿Muy molesto?

Se encogió de hombros con desinterés y se giró para verlo. El tono de su conversación era bajo y estaba levemente inclinado hacia ella. Invadiendo su espacio, pero estaba lejos de ser realmente molesto.

-Algo así...

-Lo siento. Así que... ¿qué hicieron hoy?

-Llenar los espacios vacíos del garage, reorganizar los elementos de poda del jardín y completar el material de mantención. No tenemos quién se ocupe de eso este año, así que tengo que ocuparme de eso.

-Tal vez podrías poner un anuncio.

-Eso es genial, el periódico es un buen lugar.

Edward le sonrió, satisfecho de poder entablar una conversación con ella sin terminar gritando u odiándose.

-¿Bella, cómo terminó la escuela este año?

-Genial, Leah. Estoy en último año ¿qué hay de ti?

-Vamos, Bella. Ponlos al día de tus logros.

Las miradas estuvieron sobre ella. Edward le animó a contar sus éxitos. No era vanidosa pero estaba muy orgullosa de ella misma. Que él también lo tuviera en cuenta le hizo sentir un agradable calorcito interno.

La llegada de Leah había sido una brisa de aire fresco, disrayendo las conversaciones comunes y agregando sus experiencias en la ciudad. Emmet había resultado ser un bufón. No había dejado que nadie se quedara serio. Su humor era algo contagioso y Jasper, estaba irreconocible. Se había complementado de una manera que había maravillado a Bella. Habían medido cada una de sus palabras, pero no los había detenido para contar alguna que otra anécdota.

-Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que Edward pedaleó en la bicicleta sin las ruedas de apoyo.

Bella le envió una mirada divertida, Edward estaba serio y sin expresión alguna. Pero podía soportar esa humillación si iba a hacerla reír. Estaba encantado en su forma de divertirse, sus ojos se achinaban y sus labios mostraban la línea de sus dientes. Podía verla reír sin cansancio. Ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de la mueca de gracia que llevaba en su rostro mientras Emmet enmascarado en una cara de póker, se vanagloriaba de soltar la más degrandante de su tierna infancia. Algo demasiado lejano.

-Emmet...

Bella se estiró para detenerlo.

-No, por favor. Déjalo hablar.

Edward capturó su mano sobre la suya y le envió una mirada suplicante.

-No me hagas esto.

Bellla rió a pesar de sentir su piel convertida en fuego, Edward le volteó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Un contacto sutil y delicado, pero íntimo y caliente. No podía apartarse, ni quería. Ante su aceptación, fue más allá. Acariciando el pulso de su muñeca con el pulgar.

-Emmet, dilo.

Jasper soltó una carcajada de anticipación y se ganó una mirada furiosa de Edward. Emmet frotó sus manos y adoptó una posición erguida.

-Prepárate, hermano. Voy a comenzar..

Edward gimió. Bella presionó su mano sin mirarlo y rió suavemente.

-Te lo ruego.

Emmet levantó las manos en el aire y sonrió.

-No puedo decirle que no.

Edward tenía una pequeña manía de pequeño, pedalear a toda velocidad en una calle de bajada. Hasta llegar a la parte llana y utilizar sus rueditas para frenar. Todo lo que había olvidado era que sus rueditas habían sido quitadas. Lo recordó cuando iba casi llegando a la parte recta. No podía imaginar cómo detenerse, entrando en un ataque de pánico utilizó sus pies, pero el irregular suelo contenía un pozo en el que su pie se atoró. Soltando la bicicleta, ésta siguió andando, mientras él rodaba por el suelo con un tobillo astillado. Con tan solo seis años.

Bella tenía sus ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué pasó luego?

Edward rió.

-Lo castigaron por todo un mes por insitarme a hacerlo.

Emmet suspiró teatralmente.

-Terminamos en la misma habitación tirados en nuestra recámara un mes del verano. Él con una venda del tamaño de su cuerpo en su pie y yo... haciéndole compañía, como buen hermano que soy.

La mesa estalló en carcajadas.

-Eso le dijo a todos los vecinos durante el verano antes de comenzar la escuela.

Edward se negó a soltar su mano mientras la sobremesa seguía. Bella había logrado calmar los latidos de su corazón y perder la rigidés de su espalda. Tan íntimo como se veía el contacto, lo era. Sentía cada perezosa caricia de su pulgar como si estuviera poniendo sus manos en todo su cuerpo, enviando calor por la espalda e invadiendo cada espacio de su ser. No había cruzado mirada con él, presentía que si se atrevía a hacerlo, rompería la esencia del momento.

.

Con pesar, la soltó para que ayudara a levantar el comedor, Sue había despotricado ante la ayuda pero Leah había insistido. Lo que en realidad quería, era salir de la casa para poder ver a Jacob. Siempre había sospechado de la extraña cercanía de él y Bella, pero había comprobado que tenía el camino libre. Bella podía estar reacia a dar el brazo a torcer, pero bastaba que Edward pusiera una mano sobre ella para que fuera toda risas y sonrisas. Leah sabía de eso, muy a su forma, pero lo sabía, y llegó a la conclusión de que entre ellos ardería Troya primero antes de entender lo que realmente pasaba entre ambos.

-Bella, el teléfono.

Edward no la perdió de vista hasta que salió del comedor. Bella corrió a atender la llamada y se quedó en una pieza.

 _-Realmente me molesta demasiado que no tengas un móvil ¿de qué siglo eres?_

-¡Rosalie!

Chilló.

-¡Por favor, dime que estás aquí!

 _-¿Con qué otro motivo te llamaría?_

Se la imaginó rodando los ojos y enganchando un bucle en su dedo índice, sin la infaltable goma de mascar.

-Iré lo antes posible.

 _-Eso significa "ahora mismo" ¿cierto?_

-De acuerdo. Leah está conmigo.

 _-¡Lo sabía! La muy zorra no me lo dijo. Bueno, supongo que acabo de arruinar una sorpresa._

Bella rió.

-Van a matarme.

Rosalie bufó.

 _-Querida, si ya lo hubiera querido, estarías demasiado muerta._

-Eso es verdad. ¿Necesitan algo?

La voz del teléfono gimió fuerte.

 _-Esperaba que dijeras eso. Esos delic_ _i_ _osos panqués de moras que Sue es una maestra en hacerlo._

-De verdad necesitas dejar de explotar a Sue cada vez que estás en el pueblo.

 _-Acostúmbrate chica, pues... déjalo ahí. ¡Ven rápido!_

-Espera...

El sonido constante de la llamada finalizada la hizo enviar el tubo de regreso a su lugar. ¿Acostumbrarse a qué? Rosalie tenía que dar bastantes explicaciones y adivinaba, que no sería la única. Corrió a la nueva habitación y tomó un bolso de viaje, pequeño pero cómodo. La reunión, definitivamente, iba a extenderse hasta tarde en la noche y la mañana siguiente. No sabía si Edward iba a estar muy contento, pero al menos iba con Leah.

Empaquetó sus cosas y los pijamas, la antigua y única situación donde los usaba, era en la reunión femenina. Pero había roto esa regla, el día anterior. Además de cometer el error de dejar que la vea demasiado tiempo. Al menos él no había tomado el rojo oscuro... o el negro. Entró en la habitación cruzando los dedos para no encontrarlo. Tuvo suerte. Caminó despacio, con prudencia, su pierna dolía apenas un poco ese día. Tomó elementos del neceser y un pijama rosa dentro de la mochila.

Se detuvo a pensar. No le faltaba nada excepto buscar a Leah, hacer que prepare sus pertenencias y pedir los panqués a Sue. Se dio la vuelta para irse. El muy silencioso Edward le llevó una sorpresa y un susto, se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró despacio. Mientras él lucía muy tranquilo apoyando el costado de su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, pero sus ojos llameaban.

-¿Por qué tanto sigilo? Vas a matarme...

Edward hizo una mueca, todavía recordaba su cuerpo caliente enredado al suyo. Creía que no había dormido en toda la noche con tal de sentirla a su lado y cuando quiso irse, se negó a soltarla. Nunca había sentido tanta tranquilidad corporal y paz mental. Esa necesidad de yacer sin ninguna preocupación a su lado era una de las cosas que estaría dispuesto a repetir indefinidamente. Estaba seguro que para eso había llegado allí a su lado. Pero no quería presionar nada entre ellos, así como parecía que habían firmado una tregua de paz en la mesa. Era un experto en detectar el pulso, y había encontrado que el suyo iba muy aprisa, casi lo hizo sonreír. Sabía lo que probocaba en Bella, pero tendría que ir aún más despacio.

-¿Para qué la mochila?

-Oh, bueno... Rose, la prima de Alice está en el pueblo. Así que vamos a reunirnos allí, iré con Leah. Esas cosas de mujeres... ya sabes como son. Toma tiempo ponerse al día.

Edward asintió.

-¿Así que... te estás yendo?

No perdió la calma, por más de quería exigir cosas absurdas. Como quién más estaría allí, si recordaba que era casada y eso solo sería un evento tranquilo, cuándo volvería y remarcar lo que parecía, una huida ante su temor. Aunque esa Rosalie no fuera más que oportuna, estaba alejando a Bella justo cuando creía que podía haber logrado algún tipo de avance. Al menos esperaba que esa reunión fuera productiva. No veía rostros hostiles entre sus amigas. Pero desconocía qué tan de acuerdo podían estar con aquello y la forma, en la que podrían persuadirla.

-Será hasta mañana, como mucho, en la tarde.

-De acuerdo... ¿puedo llevarte?

Siempre iba sola, ni siquiera Jasper había temido en eso una vez que habían entrado en confianza con los lugareños y el pueblo. Pero el pedido de Edward iba más allá de simple "cuidado por la seguridad". Bella recordó sus manos unidas y asintió. Era solo continuar con el pacto de paz. Era independiente, definitivamente, los coches estaban a su nombre y el de Jasper, pero Edward quería estar allí para ella.

-De acuerdo. Toma cualquiera, iré por Leah.

Antes de irse, Edward capturó su mano cuando pasaba por su lado, y se detuvo. Sus miradas se trabaron una sobre la otra. Su corazón había pisado el acelerador en milésimas de segundas.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Seguro, siempre lo hago en los veranos.

Asintió y acarició su mano unos segundos, luego la liberó su mano, Bella se obligó a recordar que se estaba yendo. Le dio la espalda y salió, cada roce de su piel con la suya estupidizaba sus reacciones coherentes. Perdía la noción de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando a su alrededor y olvidaba lo que estaba por hacer. Edward soltó un suspiro lento. Estaban en terreno movedizo. Si mantenía esa actitud calmada, suave y atenta con ella, podía acercarse más de lo que imaginaba. Rogaba por que la paciencia se convirtiera en su punto fuerte y su voluntad mayor, rendirse sería el fin de todo lo que mínimo que hubiera logrado alguna vez.

-Pensaba que esta vez no irías. O al menos se juntarían aquí.

Bella masticaba una manzana en su habitual lugar en la ventana de la cocina frente a Sue. Los panqués estaban casi listos, tanto como Leah.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno... Edward está aquí este verano.

-Eso no tiene por qué cambiar mis rutinas. Él sabe eso.

-Pero tú sabes que eso debe ser diferente.

Sue le envió una mirada rápida, podía ver su turbación aunque se mostrara indiferente.

-Lo sé, pero... es difícil para mí, Sue. Hago lo que puedo.

Edward dejó en frente de la casa al camioneta de Bella. Ese coche se había convertido en su nueva pasión, un Jeep de caja automática era todo lo que un hombre quería. Había visto como ella lo manejaba sin cuidado y él estaba ansioso por hacer lo mismo. Un corto trecho del garage hasta la casa no lo había hecho feliz. Estaba por entrar por la puerta principal pero recordó a Sue y Bella en la cocina, por lo que fue directo hacia la puerta lateral.

-¿Sientes algo por él?

Se detuvo en seco con la mano en el picaporte. Sabía que estaba mal, que no debería. Pero como militar entrenado que era sabía oír sin ser oído. Se rindió, y esperó por la respuesta. El silencio se extendió unos minutos más.

-Si no lo sintiera las cosas serían muy diferentes.

-¿Qué tan diferentes?

Bella suspiró y envió el centro de la manzana dentro del cesto de la basura.

-Si no sintiera algo por él, estaría lejos de aquí con algún papel que nos separe.

Sue le dio una mirada comprensiva y presionó su mano cuando se acercó a ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo solo... no quiero arrepentirme de elegirlo. No lo sé... ¿tal vez miedo?

-¿A qué?

Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada hacia otro punto de la cocina.

-¿Qué hay de si no le gusto? ¿Si se aburre de mí?

Edward frunció el ceño y se mantuvo en su lugar para no irrumpir la conversación.

-¿No podrías manejar que te dejara, cierto?

-No de nuevo.

Susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a los oídos del fisgón. Leah hizo su entrada monumental en ese momento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Nos vamos?

Edward apoyó su espalda contra la camioneta y esperó que llegaran. Perdió su mirada en la nada. Bella estaba realmente loca si creía que una vez que la tuviera pudiera dejarla. No luchaba en vano por lo que quería tener y luego lo dejaba. _No de nuevo_. Eso volvió a su cabeza. La había abandonado una vez, fuera lo que fuera que se había puesto a sí mismo y a ella como excusa. Pero no podía estar con ella antes, no era el momento. Ahora estaba listo para quedarse. Quería hacerlo.

-¿Nos vamos?

Bajó su mirada hacia Bella, tenía una suave sonrisa. Una que deseaba besar a cada hora del día. Asintió y abrió la puerta para ella, Leah saltó en el asiento trasero y tomó las indicaciones para llegar a lo de Alice. El camino era corto, era un territorio vecino apenas unos segundos del centro del pueblo. La finca Brandon era extensa y el frente de la casa de campo poseía una gran entrada de piedra con un magnífico jardín de flores de colores. Notó que Bella fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Debería preguntar a Susan por su jardinero.

Le dio media sonrisa mientras estacionaba frente a la casa.

-Deja eso para después, trata de divertirte.

Bajó del coche y oyó la risa sofocada de Leah.

-Él tiene un punto.

Bella se acercó hasta la cajuela y tomó la mochila que él le entregaba. Cuando el elemento los unió, él la jaló hacia su cuerpo. La atrapó desde la cintura y se agachó a su altura. Sin vacilar tomó sus labios en un beso profundo, como hacía días quería hacerlo. Su forma lenta de besar lo volvía loco, sus labios eran pura seda y su lengua aventurera. Se apartó antes de llevarlo más lejos. Le sonrió a una sorprendida Bella.

-Diviértete, vendré por tí mañana.

Asintió. Tragó pesado, sin poder mover los pies del suelo. Edward sonrió y aprovechó su momento de recapacitación para volver a besarla, un poco más lento y suave. Para que lo recordara.

-Solo llámame si algo ocurre ¿de acuerdo?

Bella volvió a asentir, pero esta vez se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Leah, una ceja en alto mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar sonreír.

-Ni una palabra.

Sentenció.

-No será a mi a quién tendrás que decir eso.

Elevó la vista hacia las escalinatas. Alice sonreía con picardía, mientras Rosalie, de pie en todo su esplendor no podía dividir su mirada en Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia ellas.

-¿Ese hombre que te besó acaba de arruinar todos mis planes de llamar a un striper... y por qué demonios se está yendo en tu coche? ¡Ni siquiera a mí me dejaste montarlo el verano pasado cuando lo compraste!

Lea pasó por su lado hacia Alice.

-Bueno, digamos que él tiene más privilegios que tú

Rosalie se giró hacia Leah y enarcó una ceja. Luego se volteó hacia Bella, quién se posaba frente a ella.

-¿Al menos quieres saludarme?

-Definitivamente no, quiero que empieces a hablar ahora. Parece que estoy fuera de algo.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER XIV**

Edward regresó a la casa con el cuerpo vibrante. Lo primero que haría sería descargar la adrenalina de su cuerpo saliendo a correr hasta donde sus hombres habían hecho un fuerte para quedarse. Lo que era en realidad un vuejo granero desocupado. Sabía que Jasper les había indicado que tuvieran el área protegida, así como se había enterado de la actividad nocturna que había en el campo vecino. Algo estaba enterado de la enemistad entre ambos propietarios, pero casi habían detenido a un caballo que había intentado cruzar hacia su campo. Bella estaría furiosa y probablemente supiera de qué se trataba. Pero si lograba controlar la situación, no hacía falta que ella estuviera al tanto. Ahora que estaba allí, permanecía con el constante temor de que lo hubieran seguido o alguien fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para seguirle la pista y rastrearlo hasta el lugar. Quería el peligro bien fuera del radar de Bella.

Costara lo que costara.

-¿Sales?

-Si ¿quieres venir?

Emmet simuló un espanto y lo vio dirigirse hacia la cocina. El maldito afortunado jamás se atrevería a una carrera si podía levantar pesas y quemar calorías con un metabolismo envidiable.

Continuó la carrera hacia el granero oeste y se encontró con sus hombres de guardia, algunos patrullando y otros en la hora de descanso. Dimitri, el hombre al mando, un ex oficial de los marines, era demasiado bueno en la vigilancia. Lo había elegido por su particular especialidad que lo había llevado a unirse al servicio secreto. Hasta que él le había ofrecido un puesto a su lado. Se acercó apenas lo vió y saludó con un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Alguna noticia?

Jadeó hasta recuperar el aire y se enderezó cuando más hombres llegaron.

-No, señor. Se detuvo toda actividad e intento de infiltración.

Bella podía agradecerle por evitar un robo o algún daño a la propiedad. Pero no iba a enterarse, no todavía.

-Pero... hemos notado algo.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Sabemos cosas acerca de la ley del lugar, nos hemos estado poniendo al día y descubrimos una actividad ilícita.

-Explícate.

Llevaban dos semanas trabajando en una zona alejada del territorio, cercano a las hectáreas que Bella había denominado como salvajes. Ella no había podido dominar esas partes selváticas y dijo que además, le agradaba así. Tener más tierras de la que ocuparse solo la estresaría más de lo necesario. Sus hombres habían estado patrullando por allí y descubierto, en medio de la noche, que habían llegado tres cargametos vacunos. Los habían bajado sin cuidado dentro de las cabinas precariamente armadas. Era muy fácil detectar de qué se trataba.

-¿Producción lechera? ¿Qué hay con eso?

-No está autorizada a nivel estatal.

 _Maldito desgraciado_. Edward asintió.

-Bueno, deja que haga averiguaciones y tú sigue con el control. Fuera de nuestras tierras.

Dimitri asintió de forma automática.

-Gracias, Dimitri.

-A su servicio.

Tenía un vecino que extorsionar si quería proporcionarle la paz a Bella. Si Vulturi tenía montado un negocio en negro, saldría a la luz tan pronto como fuera capaz de lograrlo si se atrevía a perturbar la eterna paciencia de su esposa. Ahora estaba en casa y no dejaría que nada la afectara. Él era el hombre de la casa e iba a comportarse como tal. Tenía una presentación social muy próxima, los Vulturi iban a conocerlo.

.

La reacción de Rosalie fue totalmente diferente, comenzó a reirse apenas la oyó decir la palabra "esposo"

-Vamos, Bella, se más creativa. A menos que hayas corrido a Las Vegas, eso no sería posibe. Además ¿quién se casa antes de los veintiuno hoy en día?

El silencio reinó en la sala de estar de la mansión Brandon. Alice carraspeó y apartó la vista, Leah apreciaba de cerca sus uñas perfectamente esmaltadas de rojo.

-Bueno, me casé antes de siquiera cumplir los dieciocho.

Rose parpadeó. Bella suspiró y procedió a dar la explicación que había funcionado con el resto de sus amigos. Pero la rubia era difícil de convencer, aún esperaba que las cámaras entraran y gritaran "esto es un show".

-¿Por qué no lo contaste antes?

-Porque pensé que él no volvería y yo estaría lista para hacer esta mierda real para separarme legalmente. Además no sabía dónde demonios estaba, ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de decírmelo ni cuando regresó. Solo... se comporta como si hubiera estado aquí desde siempre.

La situación había llegado a frustarla hasta el punto insoportable. Apartó la mirada de las tres mujeres, sentía que había llegado a su límite y habían presionado su botón de desahogo.

-Hay algo que no entiendo... ¿por qué no te separas de él y ya?

-No puedo.

Era la parte más complicada. Ella podría ser Cullen ahora, pero realmente no lo era. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella fuera realmente quien es? ¿La buscarían incluso hasta en América? Ella no lo sabía. Pero lejos de no poder explicar aquello. No podía separarse de Edward. Algún hilo invisible la ataba a él por más difícil que fuera la convivencia y llevarse con cordialidad. No podía dejarlo ir, tal como él se negaba a soltarla.

-Es una especie de obsesión, no puedo dejarlo ir. Nos unen demasiadas cosas.

Murmuró más para su propio convencimiento, que para el de las mujeres presentes.

Era lo único que la ataba a su pasado, dejarlo ir sería como perderlo todo. Ya lo había perdido una vez y se había sentido vacía, incompleta por demasiado tiempo. Hasta que regresó, sin saber lo que había estado buscando hasta ese momento, él había llegado para iluminar sus días y hacerla encontrar el camino de regreso. Como si toda ella perteneciera a un lado de Edward. Así como le costara aceptarlo.

-Te gusta.

Bella asintió. Alice sonrió.

-Los he visto juntos, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Son como... el uno para el otro.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

-¿Eres virgen?

Bella rodó los ojos mientras Leah tosía el jugo que se había atragantado.

-No veo por qué eso sea importante.

-Definitivamente, es importante.

-Bueno... si. Mientras ustedes tenían citas y eran coquetas, yo tenía responsabilidades y estudiaba. Y si tenía tiempo libre, dormía. Además, se sentía... moralmente incorrecto.

Rosalie rió fuerte.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Harás a Edward endemoniadamente feliz, si es que ya...

-¡No! No todavía.

La rubia agrandó sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hace apenas dos semanas está de regreso, Rosalie. Puedo sentirme atraída, pero apenas lo conozco. Además, dormimos en habitaciones separadas.

-Eso es ridículo.

Leah se acercó más a Bella.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, deja que ella se ocupe de eso. Sé que no tardará demasiado. Veo como Edward está detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

Alice tomó la fuente de palomitas y sonrió con malicia.

-Leah será mejor que empieces a hablar.

-Desde que llegué, solo he notado como Edward mira en una sola dirección. En el almuerzo, le tomó de la mano y no la soltó, ni cuando ella la jaló un par de veces. Él sonríe y accede a todo lo que ella diga. Si ella se mueve a un lugar, él está allí.

-Eso es un hombre interesado.

-Tal vez...

-Aquí lo importa es si Bella está interesada o no.

Bella asintió.

-Absolutamente.

-¿Por qué todavía estás en el aire? ¡Te quiero en primera base!

Alice señaló el aire con rostro dudoso.

-Eso ya pasó, frente a nuestras narices. Tiene que ir directamente a la base dos.

-¡Eso es!

Rosalie tomó tres bolsas de un costado del sofá y las entregó a cada una de sus amigas. Como una mujer de ciudad podía saber cuándo adquirir ciertas piezas para el armario de una mujer, piezas que no deberían de faltar nunca. Una mujer precavida, siempre valía por dos. En cada una de las bolsas había prendas de ropa interior _Vanity Fair_. Delicada, glamorosa y sexy. De esas que sabe crear espasmos. De esas que pueden conquistar el corazón de un hombre, o al menos, provocar algo lo suficientemente duro que les dure durante toda una noche. Suficiente como para una noche apasionada.

Jadeó con sorpresa. Bella la cerró de golpe.

-Estás loca.

Se ganó una mirada general y Alice se la arrebató de las manos. Rosalie rió con ganas.

-Tuve una corazonada por ti, nena. Sabía que algo especial tenía que darte, además... tu cumpleaños número veintiuno se acerca. ¿Qué mejor que festejarlo con...?

Un almohadón se estampó contra su rostro, despeinando sus bucles.

-¿Seducirlo? ¿Hablas en serio? Apenas puedo lograr pasar una hora sin gritarle por alguna cosa, menos podría llevar... eso para él.

-Usa todo ese enojo y llévalo al sexo ¿sabes lo caliente y realmente bueno que quería eso? Edward parece capaz de sobrellevarlo.

Alice tomó al prenda de la bolsa. Un corpiño negro acharolado con las costuras de cuero, una seda brillante y transparente en color oscuro cubría el vientre junto unas bragas delicadas del mismo material que el corpiño. El ligero y unas medias completaban el conjunto. Leah jadeó y Alice estalló en risas.

-¡Eso será perfecto para eso!

Bella se negó rotundamente.

-Olvídalo.

-Bella, luego vas a agradecérmelo.

Alice las obligó a pasar la tarde y el resto de la noche viendo películas de Woody Allen, a comer helado y pizza congelada. Rosalie esmaltó todas las uñas y Leah utilizó sus conocimientos de belleza para rejuvenecer la piel. Un baño de tina con masajes y copas de Brandy.

Bella había caído rendida a un lado de Alice en la cama doble de su habitación. Rosalie dormía en el sofá y Leah en un colchón individual en el suelo. Cuando la alarma chilló, todas gimieron al unísono. Demasiado temprano como para despegar un ojo.

-¡Damas, no es una hora decente para que sigan durmiendo!

Recordó la primera vez que inauguraron las reuniones. Tenía diecisiete años y era el primer verano que hacía amigos. Estaba en segundo año de la universidad, había estado sentada en la biblioteca cuando se acercó una pequeña morena que sabía su nombre.

-Eres Bella Cullen ¿cierto?

Parpadeó con sorpresa y asintió.

-Si, esa soy. ¿Quién eres?

La morena se sentó a su lado y le sonrió como si ya se hubiera ganado su confianza para toda la vida. Removió sus cabellos en punta y se sentó a su lado en el sofá de color café en el silencioso espacio universitario.

-Soy Alice Brandon, y necesito.

Así había comenzado su hermandad con Alice. Su nueva y primer amiga en el pueblo. Alice tenía severos problemas con los números, algo que Bella podía manejar hasta con los ojos cerrados. La ayuda que le brindó no fue demasiado intensa en comparación con la que Alice le había dado a ella. En menos de medio año que llevaban conociéndose, le había presentado a su familia y le había abierto las puertas de su corazón. Le había enseñado lo que era una amistad.

Cuando ese verano comenzó le presentó a Rosalie, su prima. De quién había aprendido a ser realmente mujer, dejando completamente la niña de lado. Además de salir de sus problemas y situaciones, había comenzado su actividad social. Las fiestas de cumpleaños, los festejos universitarios y las reuniones femeninas. Se había abierto una nueva etapa de su vida. A la cual Leah, había terminado por unirse finalmente.

Todo eso ya le parecía tan lejano y a la vez, tan cercano. Que podía pararse en un podio y observar cómo había cambiado su vida. Rogando porque esas mujeres jamás salieran de su vida.

Esa mañana de hacía tres años, habían despertado con el aroma del chocolate frío y las galletas de colores orneadas por Susan. La única vez en el año que se dedicaba a la cocina para mimar a su única hija. Se había sentido como en casa, como si tuviera familia y fuera parte de algo. Esa tarde había llegado a casa desbordando felicidad y le había contado a Jasper en detalle lo que había sido aquello. Pero al día siguiente todo eso se había ido al retrete.

Se había encerrado en la biblioteca y no había salido hasta entrada la noche para ir a dormir.

No hacía falta que conscientemente recordara la fecha, su cuerpo lo hacía por ella. Su mente, lo hacía. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y no podía respirar. Esos días se limitaba a quedarse recostada, en estado vegetativo y rememorar los pocos momentos felices que aún guardaba en su memoria. Era un día que había tomado como el indicador del pasado, el recuerdo. El día del la última vez que había visto a su padre con vida. El día que todo había cambiado para siempre.

-Ya la oíste, Bella. Levanta el trasero o va a venir a buscarnos.

Alice palmeó su trasero y respingó. Fue hasta la sala detrás de las otras y se dejó caer en la mesa frente al desayuno. Impecable como cada año. Su amiga había cambiado el menú hacía un par de años, dijo que las grasas chocolatosas eran para los niños. Obviando, lo que las había obligado a comer la noche anterior justamente eso. Ahora estaba sentada frente a fuentes de frutas naturales, jugos y galletas integrales con avena.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Levantó la vista de su tazón de frutas y masticó lentamente. Rosalie se estiró en su silla y se asomó por la ventana.

-Nadar. Es un día precioso.

Luego del desayuno Alice repartió un bañador para cada una y entraron en la piscina del patio trasero. Si Susan tenía conocimientos de jardinería, sí que sabía como usarlos. Bella envidiaba sanamente la belleza de éstos. Porque el tema del jardinero era algo que no podía superar si ella no conseguía una solución cuanto antes. Se dejó caer en el borde de la piscina y se recogió el cabello mientras colocaba los lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos.

-Rose... ¿no hay algo que tienes que decirnos?

La aludida carraspeó. Se acomodó los lentes oscuros y las miró.

-Bueno, en verdad si.

Alice se enderezó en su reposera y palmeó el hombro de Leah para que se quitara los audífonos.

-Decidí hacer la escuela vía correo durante el próximo año.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Que voy a quedarme aquí, Ali. Mis padres hablaron con los tuyos para la estadía. Solo que... quería dar la noticia por mí misma.

Bella rió.

-¿Rosalie todo el año? Eso será interesante...

La rubia sonrió con sorna.

-Si, estaré para tí viéndote tener bebés de Edward.

-Oh, callate.

Le envió una patada de agua y chilló.

-¡Detente! ¿Quieres arruinar mi cabello?

-Vamos, te lo merecías.

El día era bastante relajado. Lo que había llegado como un bálsamo para su alma inquieta. Había evitado a costa la nueva obsesión de Alice por los productos bajos en calorías, los sándwiches de pepino y la soda light. Realmente estaba de ánimo para más galletas con chips de chocolate.

-Así que... ¿cuándo vas a decírselo, Alice?

Se apartó de la revista y la miró. Rosalie volvía a esmaltar las uñas de sus pies luego de nadar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A Jasper, quiero decir.

Rose detuvo toda actividad, su azul mirada se clavó en su prima.

-¿De qué está hablando, Bella?

Alice bufó con molestia sobre actuada.

-De su estúpido, insensible, desconsiderado y arrogante primo.

Alguien carraspeó detrás de ellas.

-Bueno... esa no era la descripción que esperaba de mí.

Alice se quedó sin aire, Rosalie y Bella se voltearon al mismo tiempo. Leah sonrió mientras mordía los labios fuertemente para no reír. Susan venía detrás de los dos hombres con una mirada desaprobadora hacia su hija, hasta posarse en Bella.

-Le dije que podían pasar, mientras disfrutan el día ¿qué piensan?

.

Si había algo más que pudiera matar a un hombre en vida, que lo dijeran ahora mismo por que él no lo creería. Aquello sería lo último que vería.

Bella mantuvo la mirada fina en él, una tan indescriptible que de repente le costó respirar. Hasta que le sonrió a Susan, tal vez la mujer no lo había notado pero ella se había incomodado, o tal vez puesto nerviosa en el último momento, y se removió en su lugar.

-Seguro ¿por qué no?

Jasper llevaba media sonrisa en el rostro, como quién esconde algo que nadie más sabe y está orgulloso de ello. Bella paseó la mirada por su amiga, pálida y vuelta en piedra. Ahí había algo más de lo que ambos podían saber, era evidente. Rosalie quién los miraba disimuladamente detrás de sus lentes oscuros también lo había notado. Era una burbuja personal. Leah fue la primera en romper las burbujas personales.

-Así que... ¿dónde está Emmet?

Hasta ese momento, no había pensando en el potencial de Emmet como material de interés para Rosalie. Quién volvía a detener el esmalte en el aire.

-¿Quién es Emmet?

Bella sonrió y se puso de pie. Edward apartó la vista de inmediato hacia la rubia que los miraba con interés. Para nada estúpida, había capturado el momento. Se declaraba culpable, su esposa en traje de baño era la cosa más sexy, mucho antes del pijama verde. Su piel completamente pálida y cremosa brillaba a la luz del sol mientras el color azul impactaba en su visión como una patada a sus pelotas. Alguien tenía un problema y ése, era él.

-Rose ¿por qué no me dejas presentarte a Edward?

La rubia se inclinó para estrechar su mano brevemente mientras desplegaba los lentes hacia abajo por el puente de la naríz. Sus ojos azules brillaron y una media sonrisa de aceptación se instaló en sus labios, en ese momento supo que tenía el campo abierto hacia Bella. Tener a sus amigas en contra sería demasiado complicado.

-Encantada en conocerte al fin, soy Rosalie.

-Edward Cullen.

Se apartó para mirarlo cuidadosamente detrás de sus lentes. Bella le indicó un lugar al lado del suyo. Leah bufó.

-Hice una pregunta...

Edward le prestó atención.

-Estaba entrenando, Emmet jamás interrumpe eso por nada del mundo.

Sentir el calor del sol en sus brazos y tener el cuerpo de Bella semi desnudo a su lado era más de lo que podría manejar sin nada en qué distraerse. Había descartado a Jasper en el momento en que lo había empujado hacia la casa Brandon con la excusa de que tenía que terminar unas cosas con Bella y la necesitaba cuanto antes en la casa. Sabía que su mano derecha, jamás hacía algo sin motivación. Ahora, presenciando la patética escena incomodando a Alice, sabía que era un hombre perdido.

Se volteó hacia Bella, entonces supo, él también.

-Es una pena, me hubiera gustado que Rosalie lo conociera. Así podríamos terminar todas las presentaciones de una vez.

Alice estaba participando en la conversación, evitando a Jasper. Pero sin que se le escapara el comentario de Bella y le dedicó una mirada directa.

-Eso sería genial... Tampoco lo conozco. ¿De quién estamos hablando?

Un minuto de entendimiento entre ambas fue suficiente para captar la esencia de la idea, presentarlos. Bella sonrió.

-Totalmente. Es el hermano de Edward.

Alice rió despacio y se acomodó en su reposera.

-Creo que será el verano más interesante.

Edward no se perdió el brillo de la mirada de Bella, no lo miraba directamente, pero estaba muy cómoda a su lado. Agradeció llevar pantalones cortos, pero la camiseta iba a asarlo pronto. ¿Qué tal sería probar con tirarse al agua fresca para aliviar su tensión?

-¡Traje refrescos!

Susan dejó una bandeja de limonada helada y bocadillos. Bella atacó las masas saladas y volvió a su lugar. La mujer se volvió hacia Edward y Jasper.

-Tengo traje de baños por si lo desean, detesto ver que tan hermoso día va a ser desperdiciado si todos no terminan en el agua.

El destino hablando. Edward sonrió con complacencia. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Sería genial.

Regresó del cuarto de baño y dejó su ropa a un costado junto con la toalla que le habían prestado. Sus ojos volaron hacia Bella a un lado de la piscina meciendo sus piernas en el agua. La vista de su cuerpo le era totalmente erótica.

Estaba soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos, sus homóplatos se marcaban así como la espina dorsal. Nada le hubiera gustado más que pasear sus manos por allí. Su abdomen tan plano como lo había visto antes y ese bikini tan pequeño que mostraba la curva de sus pechos y el valle entre ellos, se ataba al cuello y tenía un prendedor en la espalda. Fácil de quitar, fue lo primero que se el cruzó por la cabeza. Se dejó caer a su lado, estaban ciertamente más alejados del grupo. Alice y Rosalie estaban sumidas en una conversación de última moda mientras que Jasper apenas podía contestar las preguntas de Leah acerca de los nuevos automotores de las maquinarias que habían llegado al pueblo.

Aquello le daba más privacidad, aunque suponía que no era porque Bella quisiera estar a solas con él. Su rostro perdido en la nada y su expresión de anhelo le dio un indicio de que necesitaba espacio.

-¿Estás bien?

Salió de su nube y lo miró brevemente. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, supo que había demasiado para mirar en Edward. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y se sentía mal que estuviera a la vista de tantas mujeres. Estuvo a punto de solicitar ir dentro con tal de que se cubriera.

-Si... ¿tú?

Lo oyó reír.

-¿Quieres la verdad?

Susurró.

-Siempre la quiero.

Contestó de prisa sin pensar y luego volvió distraídamente los mechones sueltos de su cabello de nuevo a su moño sobre su cabeza.

-De acuerdo...

Ella cometió el error de mirarlo justo al tiempo que él le respondía.

-... te extrañé.

No pudo abandonar la intensidad de su mirada. Ese verde líquido que la fundía dentro.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Murmuró. Edward se inclinó hacia ella, su pecho apenas rozaba con su brazo y sus rostros estaban a un suspiro de distancia.

-Odio que pases tiempo con tus amigas si puedes estar conmigo.

Eso había sido frontal. Contuvo el aliento deliberando cómo iba a tomar aquello. Recordó el beso de despedida que la había tomado desprevenida. Sintió que la piel le ardía. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, rió y apartó su mirada hacia el frente de ella.

-Ya tendrás tus propios amigos y no podré intervenir.

Edward sonrió, mientras se acercaba a su oído.

-¿Entonces estarás celosa?

Murmuró. Su voz grave y aterciopelada, acarició zonas oscuras dentro de ella. Sabía que si giraba no quedaría espacio suficiente entre ambos como para respirar. Pero aún así, lo hizo. Mirarlo a los ojos era algo que jamás la aburriría, siempre que lo miraba estaban de una tonalidad diferente de verde. Ahora eran más claros por el sol, los aros dorados sobresalían y era algo maravilloso sentir esa intensidad sobre ella, sobre sus labios. Sonrió despacio.

-Podría ser.

Susurró. Se apartó de él y se puso de pie.

-¡Voy al trampolín!

Jasper se puso de pie alarmado y corrió tras ella, Edward frunció el ceño y Bella comenzó a reír en la carrera y escaló rápidamente. Alice se acercó a su lado.

-No sufras, lo hacen siempre así. Jasper teme que pueda dañarse cada vez que lo hace...

-¿Por qué?

También estaba poniéndose de pie mientras la veía prepararse muy por delante antes de que un Jasper todo nervioso entrara en acción.

-Ya lo verás.

No se decidí si la sonrisa de Alice debía ser tranquilizadora o...

-Demonios.

Murmuró. Bella saltó del trampolín sin pensarlo, dio una vuelta sobre su cuerpo y llegó al agua con las manos por encima de su cabeza y el cuerpo recto como una flecha. Jasper la miraba desde arriba, impaciente hasta que saliera. Ella nadó hasta el otro extremo sin sacar su cabeza. Emergió como cual diosa lo hace, su cabello se le pegaba al cuerpo, húmedo y goteante, usó la fuerza de sus brazos y con un impulso hacia arriba, salió sin siquiera abandonar la sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Hace dos veranos Rosalie y Bella se retaron a saltar del trampolín, pero como ninguna sabía hacerlo se tomaron dos semanas para aprenderlo. Bella se toma muy en serio ser demasiado buena en todo lo que hace.

Le sonrió antes de alejarse y supo quién había ganado la apuesta. Rosalie simulaba estar ajena a la situación.

Lo primero que miró fue a Edward, entonces no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa de sorpresa. Envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y se acercó a su lado sin mirarlo. Jasper estaba furioso pero se dirigió directo a Edward.

-Deberías controlarla, lo estas haciendo malditamente mal.

Bella le sonrió.

-Jasper, relájate. ¿Cuántas veces lo hecho antes? ¿Cuántas he fallado?

Su primo le dio una fría mirada y le dio la espalda.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, me voy.

Bella rodó los ojos y palmeó le brazo de Edward.

-Se le pasará. Iré por mis cosas.

De modo que no había podido probar el agua helada y le urgía una ducha de agua fría apenas regresara. El camino de regreso había sido silencioso. Leah había intentado la conversación los primeros dos minutos, luego se rindió y se distrajo con una revista. Jasper apartaba su vista por la ventana y llevaba el ceño fruncido. A su lado, Bella se había sumido en su mundo mientras se aferraba a sus piernas y cargaba el rostro sobre sus rodillas. Pagaría cada centavo por saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Bella pareció desesperada por salir del coche de una vez. Sue la esperaba en la sala de entrada y dio un abrazo que duró más tiempo del normal. Oyó soltar un suspiro lento.

-Estaré en la biblioteca.

Indicó antes de desaparecer. Sue se acercó a él y le presionó el brazo con una sonrisa amable.

-Solo deja que este día pase.

Frunció el ceño. Jasper pasó hecho una furia hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde Emmet estaría entrenando todavía. Predijo que no deseaba pasar las últimas horas del día entre testosterona alterada. Apenas vio a Leah dirigirse hacia el establo. Continuó hacia su despacho, todavía quería terminar de leer los libros diarios del año anterior y revisar el balance que Bella había hecho con el anterior a ese, sabía lo que iba a encontrarse. Una perfección de números y ganancias más que aceptables. Pero sería de utilidad para distraer su cabeza como para estar al tanto del manejo de la finca.

.

Bella se dejó caer en su lugar preferido para leer. Pero no tenía un libro en sus manos. Solo tenía su cabeza dando vueltas y era mucho más insoportable. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza se posara sobre el mullido sofá de la biblioteca. La iluminación era breve y la noche se avecinaba. El dolor de cabeza se instalaba justo detrás de sus ojos, manteniéndola enferma. Siempre era así, luchando con las dudas y los demonios del pasado.

Cambió de posición y dejó que el peso de todo aquél pasado la consumiera. Era el único día del año que se permitía ceder ante sus penas y sufrir como nunca se dejaba hacerlo.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER XV**

Despertó cerca de media noche, odiando haberse dormido. Ahora la noche también sería insoportable. Caminó en medido cuidado hasta su nueva habitación y ocupó un pijama sencillo de color azul noche. Era el más simple que tenía de los que Alice le había regalado. Cuando se ocupó de que su guardaropa interior estuviera renovado, botó todo lo de niña o vieja que pudiera tener por uno sexy. Detestaba el momento en el que la había dejado hacerlo.

Rodó sobre su estómago y contempló las estrellas. Había dejado la ventana abierta y la brisa fresca de verano enfriaba su piel, pero seguía inquieta. El dolor de cabeza no se había disminuído. Giró sobre su espalda y suspiró. Quería estar con Edward. Lo admitía con todo su maldito cuerpo. Necesitaba ser mimada. Quería que él la abrazara e hiciera olvidar todo es dolor con promesas vanas que dudaba que algún día cumpliera. Pero quería creer podía ser mejor. Que todo podía mejorar en algún momento.

-Absurdo.

Gruñó. Se odiaba.

Pero de todas formas, iba a hacerlo. Se puso de pie en medio de la oscuridad y salió de su habitación. No iba a detenerse a pensar, solo a hacer lo que quería hacer en ese momento. No es que alguien iba a juzgarla por buscar el consuelo de Edward, de su esposo.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad y cerró de igual forma, lo oyó respirar suavemente en la oscuridad. Caminó de puntillas hasta el otro extremo de la cama y se coló dentro de las sábanas de lino blanco que ella misma había elegido para mimarse en momentos especiales. Sue debería de haberlas cambiado en su ausencia. Ahora era justo una de las cosas que necesitaba.

Se colocó cuidadosamente de espaldas a él, lo más lejos posible aunque la extensión de su cuerpo ocupara gran parte de la cama. Respiró con cuidado, todo aquello había acelerado su corazón a pesar de buscar calmarse. Pero en cuestión de segundos, la angustia había pasado y el dolor de cabeza iba a dejarla dormir finalmente. Al menos la cercanía era algo que lograba calmarla.

Edward oyó a alguien entrar a su habitación con un cuidado espantoso, se preparó para un ataque. Años de entrenamiento le habían enseñado que debía mantener la respiración constante y medida para no dar indicios al bandido. Tiempo antes él lo había sido. Frunció el ceño, desconociendo de quién podría tratarse. Hasta que la silueta pasó por frente la ventana y se iluminó con la luz de la luna. Se le detuvo el corazón.

-¿Bella?

Murmuró apenas audíble. Ella se removió.

-Ajá. Sigue durmiendo.

Susurró. Pero sería imposible. Había tenido su ración de agua fría bastantes veces al día como para necesitar más. Se movió de costado y respiró su perfume florar. Adoraba ese aroma al despertar impregnado en sus sábanas, hasta que éstas habían desaparecido y todo de Bella se había ido en eso. Eso lo había frustrado esa noche, tanto que casi no había podido conciliar el sueño.

-¿Está todo bien?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Un experto en lecturas corporales, no podía sentir nada esa vez. Allí rígida y espaldas a él, no podía entender qué hacía allí en primer lugar. Creía que era un sueño, pero en uno de esos Bella acudía a él con una razón que no parecía ser la misma que la real. Se acercó más a ella, sintiendo la cercanía de su cuerpo. El calor emanando.

-¿Bella?

Ocultó el rostro en las almohadas y negó con su cabeza. Acarició su cabello húmedo y masajeó su espalda. Tan despacio como podía apreciar la fina tela y su piel por debajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es un mal día.

Gruñó. Conocía esa voz, un tono compungido como si estuviera por largarse a llorar.

-Ey... mírame.

Ella giró su cabeza y descubrió solo su ojo. Acarició su pómulo y delineó su nariz, embelezado por su belleza.

-Ven aquí.

Bella se arrastró hacia su pecho y se aferró a él. Edward se acomodó para recibirla de mejor manera y la sostuvo cerca suyo. Su suspiro dejó más que mil palabras. Bella entre sus brazos era todo lo que estaba bien. Ahora y siempre.

.

Era una noche muy diferente a todas las otras en las que no había podido dormir. Esta vez tenía a Bella en su cuarto, en su cama y entre sus brazos. Se aferraba a su cintura mientras dejaba su rodilla derecha sobre su muslo, con la luz del amanecer había podido vislumbrar lo que llevaba puesto y casi había sufrido un nuevo ataque al corazón. El azul se había vuelto su nuevo color preferido. Acarició de nuevo su cabello ya seco, se ondulaba de forma divertida y se enmarañaba por los remolones que ella había dado contra su cuerpo, jamás sin soltarlo.

Respiró despacio tratando de no despertarla. Ella había acudido a él, a sus brazos. Fuera el motivo que fuera, lo había buscado y eso lo hacía malditamente feliz y conforme. Así como deseaba que la realidad fuera diferente, aceptaba que Bella bajaría una a una sus trabas. No había nada que anhelara más que su cuerpo, pero también su esencia. Quería todas esas sonrisas para él, despertar y verla envuelta en su cuerpo, sin sentimientos contradictorios.

Bella llevaba dos minutos despierta, y tan pronto como lo hizo, supo que era el momento de arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Sentía las perezosas caricias sobre su cabello al igual la forma en la que estaba tendida sobre su cuerpo. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

Edward había notado el cambio de Bella durmiendo a totalmente tiesa. Estaba despierta. Por un momento consideró que tal vez hubiera acudido a él estando bajo otros efectos pero Bella no desprendía aroma de alcohol. La luz todavía era tenue, pero clara. Se acomodó y besó su frente.

-¿Buenos días?

Su voz salió rasposa y profunda. Ella se removió para alejarse de él, pero todo lo que consiguió fue pegar su espalda a la cama con Edward inclinado sobre ella, atrapando su cuerpo con sus manos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, se negó a abrirlos. Él paseó sus labios con tiernos besos desde detrás de su oído izquierdo hacia su mandíbula, sintiendo que el cuerpo de Bella se ablandaba a sus caricias, muy consciente de la postura en la que se encontraban. Buscó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos para llevarlos por encima de su cabeza. Se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, amoldando su erección sobre su centro.

Bella jadeó, se apresuró a tomar su boca y la besó. Ese era un despertar malditamente bueno. Ella se soltó de su amarre y lo impulsó a profundizar el beso. Edward siempre detallaba sus labios, jugaba con su lengua y la paseaba por la línea de sus dientes. Volvió a menear su cadera, rozando con la suya, gimió ante la caricia de su ropa suave sobre su sensible punto.

Contuvo el aire al tiempo que sentía sus pequeñas manos justo en la parte baja de su espalda, acariciando su piel con aire distraído. Le devolvió un beso rudo. La necesidad que sentía era animal. No sería fácil de saciar ni calmar, no era algo que hubiera experimentado antes. No algo que se pasara con cualquier mujer y listo. Era Bella. Ella parecía fuego bajo su piel. Solo ella podía calmar su ansias por ella. Hizo una presión justa en su punto con su polla y ella lo envolvió con sus piernas. No podía dejar de besarla.

Un fuerte golpe a su puerta lo sacó de la burbuja. Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. Edward gruñó. Volvió a besarla.

-Podemos ignorarlos...

-¡Edward, voy a entrar!

Maldijo entre dientes y le dio un último beso rápido. Antes de que Emmet lograra su cometido plantó ambas manos en la puerta de madera y abrió solo un poco.

-¿Qué quieres?

Emmet solo se alarmaba en pocas ocasiones, solo eso cedió parte de su enojo.

-Oí a Sue diciendo que Bella no durmió anoche en su habitación, es casi medio día y no ha aparecido. Tampoco está en la biblioteca.

-Lo sé.

La furia lo llenó de golpe. Gruñó. Su hermano hizo una repasada de su estado, cabello revuelto, sin camiseta y apenas un pantalón de pijama. Respiración agitada y algo sobresaliente en frente de él. Emmet volvió a su rostro.

-Oh...

Cerró antes de dar segundas explicaciones o romper su rostro con su puño. Cuando se giró oyó el agua correr de la ducha y maldijo. No iba a seguirla allí.

-Mierda.

Volvió a un lado de la cama y tomó sus pantalones. Estaba frustrado, con un gran problema de pelotas azules. Odiaba a Emmet en ese mismo momento. Muy seriamente. Estaba seguro de que Sue no se había alarmado, era solo su hermano exagerando las cosas.

Bella salió de la ducha y se metió dentro de un vestido de verano que había todavía en esa habitación. Había oído a Emmet claramente. Toda la casa sabría que había estado con Edward anoche. No es que estaba mal pero.. era incómodo. Esperaba que nadie sacara el tema a colación o algo iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Iba a terminar convirtiéndolo en tema tabú solo por ser demasiado embarazoso.

Casi había esperado que ella nunca saliera de allí. Llevaba unos buenos minutos esperándola. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio, envuelta en vapor, con la piel brillante y el perfume de su champú tan fuerte en el ambiente. Bella podía lograrle una erección de nuevo en cuestión de segundos. Estaba resignado.

-Hola.

Bella extendió su toalla en una silla y se acercó a él. Edward la acercó de la cintura y besó su abdomen.

-¿Cómo estás?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien...

Asintió despacio.

-Siento lo de Emmet.

Ella rió, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de forma tentadora.

-No oí demasiado, pero voy a tener una conversación con Sue y su discreción.

Edward no la soltó y la atrajo aún más, hasta que la sentó en su regazo. Le sonrió y se acercó para besarla. Despacio, disfrutando de su piel fría por el agua. Apenas se separó de sus labios.

-Eso es a lo que me refería cuando te dije que tú lugar es en esta cama conmigo.

Bella dejó su mano en su hombro y apartó al vista de sus ojos al dibujo que hacía en su piel desnuda. Edward tembló bajo su caricia perezosa.

-Lo sé...

-¿No te arrepientes?

Ella negó rápidamente, pero aún sin mirarlo.

-Se siente bien, correcto.

-Lo es.

Él dejó un beso en su hombro, sin dejar de medir sus reacciones.

-Bella, mírame.

Ella no lo hizo. Siguió con el pasear de sus dedos en su clavícula. Algo malditamente caliente y sensual.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Bella se cruzó con su mirada.

-Si.

Sostuvo su rostro para que no se apartara de él, mirándola con seriedad.

-No quiero que te aterre estar conmigo.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

-Yo tampoco. Pero...

Se encogió de hombros con lentitud.

-...no quiero desepcionarte. Quiero estar contigo, pero...

No ahora. No ya. No se sentía lista para hacer eso ahora. Si Emmet no los hubiera interrumpido ella hubiera tenido que detenerse tarde o temprano, había huido mientras estaba distraído. Pero quería que Edward la esperara y no se cansara en el proceso. Pero lejos de estar molesto, le sonrió con calidez.

-No apresuremos nada, será cuando tenga que ser ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió.

-Mientras tanto, conozco formas para divertirnos. Pero tienes que prometerme algo.

Tragó pesado.

-¿Qué es?

-Duermes aquí cada noche, conmigo. Enojados o no, ésta es tu habitación. La mía también. De ambos.

-Hecho.

.

Apenas perdió a Edward de vista, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia el establo. Jacob estaba con Leah cepillando los caballos. Antes de que la vieran, tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Pero ella se dio la vuelta y la saludó abiertamente.

-Lo siento, Leah. Necesito arreglar un negocio con Jacob antes de mañana.

-Seguro, los dejo. Nos vemos luego.

Jacob enarcó una ceja.

-Definitivamente tiene que ser antes de mañana.

El humor se esfumó tan rápido como se volvió serio. Jasper había sido claro, esa noche la guardia de Edward tenía una ruta diferente y él podría interferir en ello para que todo saliera limpio. Deberían ser rápidos y eficaces, sin pie de error. Uno solo y estarían capturados. Iban a contar con el tiempo justo. Vulturi también tenía su propia seguridad y Jasper la había estudiado detalladamente como para fallar.

-No puede haber errores, Bella.

-Lo sé...

-¿Qué hay de Edward?

-No está en esto.

Eso estaba fuera de discusión. Estuviera preparado para ello o no, se enfureciera o no. Era su decisión y con respecto a eso había definitivas en ellos. Bella era quién seguía al mando de Cullen y se tomaba esto como personal, Vulturi se había atrevido a meterse bajo su buen comportamiento siempre, ahora lo había jodido. Tenía a Sam.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione a esto?

Suspiró.

-No demasiado bien, pero va a superarlo.

Miró a su amigo muy seriamente.

-Sabes por qué hago esto.

-Entiendo por qué lo haces porque te conozco y sé cuáles son tus motivaciones, sabes que no estás sola y vamos todos juntos en esto. No es como si se tratara de la guerra pero es peligroso. Tenemos que tener cuidado, pero vamos a poder.

Le sonrió con lentitud, mirándolo por un largo minuto.

-Gracias por ser siempre mi mejor amigo.

-¿Esta es la parte en la que nos abrazamos?

Rió y se aferró a su cuello. Sintió sus brazos de forma protectora a su alrededor y un suspiro lento.

-Siempre estaré aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo sé, desde siempre...

-...y para siempre.

Completó.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta del establo. No podía dejar de correr tras Bella apenas se enteraba que ella estaba con Jacob. El abrazo duró unos minutos, largos minutos y ella lo dejó. Edward era un hombre y sabía endemoniadamente bien que así no se miraba a una amiga. Ella pasó desapercibido aquello, pero no él. Lo dejó saliendo por la parte trasera del establo y Jacob se volvió hacia adentro para retomar su tarea.

Se detuvo en seco apenas lo vio allí de pie. Edward enarcaba una ceja en su dirección y se acercó despacio. Jacob midió la distancia, también conocía esa táctica, él la había usado demasiadas veces en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Solo voy a advertirlo una vez, Jacob. Quédate lejos de mi esposa.

-En realidad, no eres quién tiene que decidir eso.

-Provócame y lo veremos.

Jacob se enderezó, sin temerle y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Bella es mi mejor amiga, no voy a alejarme de ella ni a cambiar mis formas de ser solo porque te decidiste a aparecer. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieran herido? ¿Hubiera venido? Lo dudo. Fui yo quién la oyó llorar cada noche y fui su sostén mientras salía adelante. No sabes la clase de mujer que tienes y desde luego.. no la mereces.

Cada una de sus palabras se clavaron en él como un puñal. Años de entrenamiento le habían enseñado a no mostrar sus sentimientos. Su rostro se volvió de piedra.

-¿Problemas para dejar ir el pasado, Jacob?

Rió mientras dejaba caer el cepillo a lo lejos.

-Claro que no, Cullen. Solo no tolero ver qué tan rápido te has apropiado de un lugar del que no tienes ni idea de cómo se maneja. Puedes mentirle y mantener tus secretos bajo tierra, pero los demás tenemos los ojos abiertos.

Le dio la espalda y salió del establo. Debería tener cuidado si quería proteger a Bella de los peligros que era estar cerca de él. No podía dejar de reproducir y analizar las palabras de Jacob. Estaba seguro de que no era una amenaza del tipo seguridad, pero sí del tipo sentimental. Cualquiera que quisiera lo suficiente a su esposa se arriesgaría a protegerla. Aunque eso significara, incluso de él mismo.

Bella entró por las cubetas y lo encontró de pie en medio. Edward le envió una rápida sonrisa.

-Estaba buscándote.

-Oh... estoy dando una ducha a Stef, hay sol y no hay viento. Es ideal..

-Genial ¿quieres algo de ayuda?

Ella sonrió y le señaló las cubetas armadas con jabones para animales.

-Trae eso, estoy detrás del establo.

-¿Oh, así que soy tú burrito carga ahora?

Ella le regaló una melodiosa risa.

-Oh, cállate.

.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama con extremo cansancio. Había simulado un dolor de cabeza mientras Edward se ponía al día con la finca en su despacho. Estaba segura de que despertaría cuando él regresara a su lado y ese era el problema, tendría que fingir estar mal y esperar que se durmiera. Para poder salir de la habitación. Podrían haber retrasado el asunto si tan solo no hubiera acudido a él la noche anterior con sus fibras sensibilizadas.

Él iba a odiarla. Apostaba por ello.

Había llegado hacía unos minutos, lo oyó cambiarse de ropa y unirse a ella en la cama. Se abrazó a ella y se relajó para que realmente creyera que estaba dormida. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que Edward suspirara. Le besó el cuello y poco a poco cedió al sueño.

Cuando estuvo segura de que él no se despertaría, se apartó con cuidado de su cuerpo. La luz de la luna le permitía apreciar su esbelto cuerpo, dormía sin camiseta y con pantalones cortos de pijama. Realmente sexy. Casi se arrepintió de salir de la cama. Pero se había esforzado en cansar su cuerpo, para que al menos su sueño fuera más profundo.

Se obligó a salir con cuidado. Se movió despacio hacia el pasillo y esperó. No había ruidos dentro. Posiblemente podría haberlo logrado. Corrió hacia la última habitación y se enfundó en el traje que había dejado preparado. Alice le había prestado sin pestañear las botas de paseo de montaña. Eran negras y gruesas, pero ligeras y cómodas para correr. Por si tenía que hacerlo. No solo se había conformado con eso sino que le había enviado uno de sus leggins negros una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color. Se ajustó el cabello en un moño.

Salió de la habitación y caminó con sigilo hacia las escaleras. En el primer escalón se detuvo sin siquiera haberlo visto.

-¿Dónde vas?

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Se dio la vuelta. Edward no estaba para nada contento ni sorprendido. Irritado, era la palabra correcta.

-¿Por qué estás despierto?

-Responde mi pregunta.

Nunca había utilizado ese tono con ella. Lo recordaba. Del mismo modo en el que daba órdenes a sus hombres para acatar alguna directiva. Pero ella estaba mucho más arriba que esa posición.

-Vuelve a dormir, Edward. Te lo diré en la mañana.

-Bella vuelve ahora mismo.

Se adelantaba en el pasillo pero ella bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

-No hagas un escándalo a medianoche. Vuelve a la habitación.

No había ningún sonido en la casa, pero ella sabía que estaban todos fuera en el establo. Edward iba a estar furioso, al menos esperaba encontrarse con ello en la mañana y no ahora mismo cuando tenía instrucciones precisas.

-No me des órdenes. Responde mi pregunta y no haré un escándalo.

La tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él. Sabía que no iba a dejarla ir. Bella cedió, solo tomada por la prisa, Jasper detestaba fallar en algo que realmente había planeado en detalle. Se giró hacia él y se soltó de su agarre.

-Estoy yendo al establo. Jasper, Jacob, Quil y Embry están allí esperando que llegue a tiempo. Iremos a las tierras de los Vulturi a tomar nuestros animales. Tengo que sacar a Sam y a Emily, sin contar con el toro. Que será realmente difícil. Van a usarlo en su poder con la producción lechera.

Entonces ella sabía acerca de eso. Se dio cuenta de que era inútil mantener algo de información que llegaría de todas formas a su poder. De ese modo, notó que ella se lo había ocultado y por su lado, él también lo había hecho. Edward tenía un motivo. Él respiró despacio, realmente se estaba molesto.

-¿No ibas a decirme? ¿Lo planeaste todo a mis espalda?

Ella no se amilanó mientras se acercaba frente a ella. Debía admitir que ese atuendo de infiltración nocturna era más caliente de lo que se dejaba aceptar. No quería tener una erección cuando estaba muy molesto con ella.

-No lo digas como si fuera algo tan terrible. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si te dejaba al tanto de esto? Ibas a tomar las riendas y a hacerme a un lado porque crees que todo es peligroso para mí. No estoy dispuesta a ser relegada, Edward.

-¿De esto se va a tratar nuestra relación, Bella? ¿A base de mentiras y manipulaciones?

Lo miró fríamente. Él tenía un punto y ambos lo sabían.

-No voy a dejar que vayas.

-Eso es exactamente a lo que me refería. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y te guste o no, voy a ir.

Edward pudo ver que estaba enfrentando a la mujer firme que era. No a la niña con una rabieta que había dejado hacía tiempo. Ella estaba plantada fuertemente en sus ideales y en lo que debía hacer. Fuera pasando por él o no, no se trataba de egoísmo. Bella realmente no quería sentirse desplazada de lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Con lo que había llegado a conocerla, la entendía.

-Voy a ir contigo. Así tenga que arrastrarte arriba para asegurarme de que esperas a me cambie, lo haré.

Ella se mantuvo quieta un segundo y luego asintió.

-Espero aquí.

Edward le envió una mirada amenazante y corrió escaleras arriba. Estuvo tentada de correr hacia el establo pero supo que sería para peor. Tenía que esperarlo o iba a conocer realmente lo que era su esposo enfurecido. Aunque hubiera accedido a ir con ella, estaba segura de que no le había dicho nada de lo que tenía para decirle en realidad. Entendía su punto y la había tomado por sorpresa que la tratara de manipuladora. Porque había sido así aunque lo viera claro recién ahora.

-Vamos.

Ella salió por delante sin prestarle atención. Iba con sus botas de trabajo y ropa oscura como al suya. Parecía estar preparado para ese tipo de cosas y ese hecho la hizo temblar. Quería saber en qué momento la había sentido alejarse pero había subestimado la sensibilidad de Edward.

El grupo se giró a los recién llegados, los rostros de sorpresa e impacto los dejó mudos. Jasper estaba en problemas, tan grandes como los suyos. Ni a hablar de Jacob, pero a él iba a defenderlo hasta la muerte. Edward no podría tocarlo.

-Él viene. No hagan preguntas.

Se giró hacia Edward y le indicó que se quedara a lado para oír lo que harían. Jasper la miró, evitando a Edward. Sabían que no era el momento de enfrentarse.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Lo que planeamos. Jasper vas a la tranquera con Edward, Jacob vienes conmigo hasta el establo. Luego de que sacamos los caballos. Quil tiene vía libre.

Edward se incomodó.

-¿Qué hará Quil?

Jasper sonrió mientras palmeó el hombre de su amigo.

-Tomar al toro por los cuernos.

El grupo salió fuera y Edward retuvo a Bella.

-¿Con Jacob?

-No hagas esto, Edward. Somos un equipo...

Lo dejó atrás y montó a un lado de Jasper en el pequeño Jeep, atrás iba Edward con Embry y el resto en el otro móvil. Jasper le entregó un mapa y ella lo miró detalladamente. Agradeció que él conociera el terreno casi tan bien como ella misma, iban sin luces y veloces para llamar la menor atención posible. Señaló la puerta de entrada del establo, a unos ocho metros de la vaya trucada.

Edward siguió cada movimiento de Bella. Quedarse pasivo no era su modelo de acción, pero no podía presionar para ir con ella. Embrutecería el asunto. Hasta él mismo lo entendía.

La tranquera estaba perfecta, nada estaba visible, pero todos sabían que estaba intervenida. Embry corrió hacia el otro equipo para preparar el rescate del animal. Sería una hazaña difícil y una locura, pero tenía esperanzas en que su conocimiento fuera basto para lograrlo.

-¡Bella!

Embry se le acercó a su costado mientras ella acomodaba las correas en su hombro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Paul viene.

Ella sonrió.

-Eso es genial.

Embry se giró hacia Edward, quién no había dejado de fruncir el ceño todo el tiempo. Sentirse inútil era una putada.

-Es mi hermano mayor, es experto en rodeos. Esto será asombroso. También va a desarmar la vaya por la real.

Antes de que pudiera exigir explicaciones, Jasper llamó la atención de todos. Jacob la arrastró hacia la vaya y la saltaron con agilidad. Edward casi sentía orgullo por su mujer en plena acción. La vio correr rápidamente hacia el norte y perderla en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Qué tan seguro es esto?

Jasper sonrió por primera vez en la noche. Estaban solos en la vaya y nadie podía oírlos.

-No es como nuestro tiempo juntos, Edward. Pero es aventura a nivel real. Esto es malditamente seguro.

Eso relajó su semblante, aunque no dejó de sentirse mal.

-¿Sabes que tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación, cierto?

Una sonrisa lenta adornó sus labios.

-Lo sé.

Bella y Jacob se quedaron en los laterales del establo. Podía sentir a los animales agitados y el fuerte olor desprendiendo de ellos. No deberían de limpiar muy seguido. Si tan solo Vulturi hubiera estado allí, le gustaría estrujar su cuello con sus propias manos.

-¿Lista?

Bella asintió y avanzó. Tenían unos jodidos veinte minutos y el tiempo corría contra reloj.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER XVI**

-Según Tom, están en las últimas retenciones. Será fácil.

Ella asintió. Su corazón latía desbocado.

-Voy por Sam. Emily es tuya.

-Entendido.

Se introdujeron con cuidado dentro. El guardia estaba en su hora de descanso, pero eso terminaría en... miró su reloj e iluminó la pantalla. Media hora. Tenía tiempo. Se enfrentó a las últimos cuartos y encontró a los caballos de Vulturi. Dos negros y uno blanco. Eran pura sangre, lo sabía. Pero demasiado viejos para correr. Se giró con rapidez, antes de que los animales se agitaran y crearan un escándalo.

-No están aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Busca por el frente yo me fijaré en estas.

Jacob se cruzó al otro extremo e iluminó cada animal. Si el alboroto iba en aumento todo sería un desastre y necesitaban cada maldito segundo de control.

-¡No están!

Corrieron al campo oeste y giraron hacia el otro lado del establo. Las caballerizas privadas. Esas no olían y las puertas de entrada estaban cerradas con candados. Jacob juró. Bella movió las rejas y trepó los barrotes en forma horizontal. Lo cruzó al otro lado y corrió por una pinza para la cadena.

-¡Espera! No traje la cadena.

-¡Corre y busca una! Necesito sacarlos de aquí. Dile a Quil que se prepare.

Jacob corrió hacia el campo abierto y saltó la vaya con agilidad. Edward dejó de respirar, Jasper fue el primero en llegar a él.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

Respiró profundo mientras revisó las mochilas del Jeep. Edward lo apartó con ferocidad.

-¡Dónde está!

-En el establo oeste, cambio de planes. Nos engañaron, no estaban allí. Sabían que los buscaríamos.

Jacob tomó la cadena y el candado grueso con su juego de llaves.

-¿Qué es eso?

-La reja está encadenada. Bella está buscando a los caballos y enlistandolos para salir...

-¡Cómo te atreviste a dejarla sola! ¡Quedan diez minutos!

Arrebató todo de sus manos y la adrenalina corrió por sus venas como fuego. Saltó la tranquera y corrió hacia la parte trasera del establo, pero eso le daría unos cinco minutos en llegar.

-Mierda.

Jasper corrió hacia Quil.

-¡Ve ahora!

Contaba con que Bella saliera a tiempo con los caballos, justo antes de que Quil tuviera al toro listo para salir de terreno Vulturi. Jasper y Jacob abrieron la tranquera desmontable y los vieron desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Diez malditos minutos.

Murmuró antes de dejarse caer contra la baya. No había nada que hacer más que esperar.

Edward saltó dentro de la reja. Podía oír el alboroto de los caballos desbocados dentro y el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

-¿Bella?

-¿Dónde está Jacob?

Gruñó mientras arrebataba la pinza de sus manos y cortaba la cadena de la puerta. Abrió de par en par con un movimiento y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Dónde están los caballos?

-Ve por Emily en el tercero, ella es rápida, solo mantiene las riendas fijas y dale direcciones seguras. Se confunde y va encabriolar.

Se detuvo antes de ir por Sam y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Sabes ir en caballo, cierto?

-Eso creo.

-Oh, demonios.

Bella había preparado a los animales para ganar tiempo pero si Edward no podía controlar a Emiy, estarían perdidos. Antes de dejarlo ir lo arrastró hacia Sam. Estiró su mano y dejó que el caballo entrara en confianza.

-Es más dócil, ve en él. Voy a cerrar las entradas.

Edward montó a Sam, fue rápido en acostumrbarse a su peso. Nunca antes lo había montado nadie que no fuera ella. Así como era dócil, era más veloz y mejor entrenado. Emily sería el problema, era demasiado perseptica y no sabría cómo podría actuar ante tanta presión. Dejó salir a Sam y cerró. Corrió hacia su hembra y la montó con rapidez, maniobró encima de ella y cerró la puerta. Tendría que dejar todo tal cual lo había encontrado. Eso no evitaría las acusaciones de robo pero al menos no sería culpada de daño a la propiedad ajena para obtener algo que era suyo.

Edward la esperó fuera. Bella bajó para encadenar la puerta, dejando el manojo de llaves puesto en el candado nuevo. Tomó el candado roto y lo medió entre los ojales de su propio pantalón para no perderlo. Pesaba como el demonio.

-Vamos.

Marcó el ritmo pero se dio cuenta de que iban lento, agitó el paso y miró el reloj. Tres minutos.

-¡Edward, acelera el paso! ¡Sam puede hacerlo!

-¡No voy a dejarte hacerlo!

Ajustó a Emily a su paso y se acercó al caballo de Edward. Le había pedido que hiciera lo que ella decía. Eso no era acatar sus órdenes. Pateó a Sam en su flanco izquierdo, sabía que era el punto débil de su caballo. Vociferó.

-¡Acelera, Sam!

Sam sabía como hacerlo. El caballo ajustó al velocidad. Edward se ajustó al paso y se concentró en tratar de dirigir el animal. Su casi nula práctica en ello lo había hecho centrarse solo en eso. Pasó por el espacio de la cerca y logró frenar a Sam. Rotó para ver a Bella. El corazón se le detuvo.

Jasper palideció. Edward se aferró a las riendas y las ajustó en sus manos hasta que se volvieron blancas. Jacob trepó la vaya.

-¡Bella aprieta el paso!

Rugió. Paul iba detrás del toro desbocado, a centímetros del trasero de Bella. Montada en el caballo estaba dirigiendo al animal justo hacia los que esperaban tras el cercado.

El intercomunicador de Paul rugió en la mano de Jacob y Quil.

-¡Vayan hacia la derecha y retomen el camino a la casa! ¡Quil toma la bandera roja cuando Bella llegue a la vaya!

El sonido del animal furioso fue suficiente para hacerla temblar. Bella ajustó sus rodillas y acarició su cuello con valentía.

-Vamos, Em, no me falles ahora.

Aceleró apenas un poco pero comenzó a ganar distancia.

Jasper montó en el Jeep y se hicieron lo más a la izquierda que pudieron para cerrar la tranquera. Edward fue tras ello, actuando como robot sin saber como reaccionar. Bella ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. No tendría que haberle dejado cambiar de caballo, había arriesgado su vida por la suya. Tragó pesado.

Elevó la cabeza, estaba a metro y medio de la vaya. Quil levantó la bandera roja mientras Embry la iluminó con una pesada linterna para que la viera. Su atención se distrajo del trasero del caballo. Bella dobló hacia la izquierda e impulsó el salto. Cerró los ojos confiando en que sus entrenamientos eran lo suficiente para que lograra aquello.

Jacob cerró la tranquera y corrió al coche junto a Jasper. Edward giró y cabalgó hacia la casa por detrás de Bella. Paul iba a encargarse de dejar el animal en el corralón.

Bella llegó al establo y desmontó. Sentía la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo. Edward bajó a su lado y se abalanzó hacia ella. La ajustó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Ella envolvió sus brazos a su cuerpo y se mantuvo allí hasta recobrar el aliento. Comenzó a ser consciente de cada parte de ella misma y se echó a temblar, eso había estado cerca. La realidad cayó de golpe en ambos. Edward la apartó un poco de su cuerpo, tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Estás bien?

Asintió. Edward volvió a estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

-Dios, Bella. ¿Cómo te atreviste a cambiar los caballos?

Ella lo había esperado, contaba con la inexperiencia de Edward con los caballos. No podía darle uno difícil de manejar, aquello hubiera terminado en desastre. Él también sabía eso, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera furioso con ella por arriesgar su vida de esa forma.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

Murmuró. La voz le temblaba al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Se obligó a quitarse la extraña sensación del cuerpo y se separó de él.

-Tengo que enterarme del resto, vamos afuera.

Edward la siguió hacia el Jeep aparcado afuera. Jacob metía en cajas lo que había utilizado, ella le tendió la cadena dañada y él se hizo cargo, le dio una sonrisa completa.

-Eso fue un infierno.

-Dímelo a mí.

Rió. Jasper presionó su brazo con fuerza.

-Estuviste genial.

-Gracias.

-Paul ha dejado a Bulls en el corralón. Ha costado pero está hecho.

Bella sintió el peso del alivio en su cuerpo. Había recupero lo más importante, Vulturi no se atrevería a meterse con ella de nuevo. Sintió a Edward posarse a su lado.

-Me ocuparé del refuerzo de seguridad, no vamos a arriesgarnos a tener que hacer esto de nuevo.

Jasper asintió.

-Lo tengo. Lo hablaremos en la mañana. Ahora ¿por qué no lo dejamos por hoy?

Edward tomó su mano y la arrastró fuera luego de despedirse. No había dejado de temblar, era solo una diferente motivación. Estar a solas con Edward siempre la ponía de esa forma. Creía que había perdido la adrenalina de la noche, pero pareció recuperarla rápidamente. Apenas sentía los dolores musculares, su mente estaba demasiado centrada en la forma rápida que era llevada de regreso a la casa. El silencio era un tanto incómodo, había tanto que quería decirle pero no encontraba la forma.

Bella tomó ropa de cama y se perdió en el cuarto de baño. Edward se despojó de la ropa y los zapatos mientras esperaba para darse una ducha. Tenía que aclarar su cabeza antes de hablar con ella. La idea de perderla había rozado frente a su nariz y el no poder hacer nada lo había llevado al punto máximo de impotencia y dolor. No permitiría que nada le volviera a suceder, ni estar cerca del peligro. Aquello terminaba, esa escena de peligro había sido la última. De ahora en más iban a ser un equipo, ambos de acuerdo en todo o en nada. Así funcionaba.

Edward entró en la ducha dejándola peinarse frente al tocador. Tenía la mente en blanco. Sentía la molestia de Edward palpable en el aire, la forma en la que evitaba mirarla y el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Casi sentía escalofríos de miedo pasar por su cuerpo. Dejó las luces laterales encendidas y apagó las centrales, se recogió el cabello en un moño y se refugió dentro de las mantas suaves.

Apagó las luces y se dejó caer a su lado. Edward no la tocó, ni se acercó. No estaba seguro de lo que podría hacer si se le acercaba, no quería ceder tan rápido a sus infracciones. Bella imitó su posición, mirando el techo y suspiró. Cubrió su rostro con un brazo y se mordió el labio inferior por unos segundos.

-De verdad lo siento, reconozco que no tendría que haberlo hecho a tus espaldas. Se que somos un equipo ahora pero aún es difícil de asimilarlo. He estado acostumbra a actuar por mi cuenta, con respaldo de Jacob y Jasper. Siempre. Ahora contigo aquí me siento fuera de balance, pero... prometo que cambiaré.

Esperó unos segundos y le volvió a dar la espalda.

-Lo siento si no sé cómo ser una esposa.

Edward se volteó para verla pero ella ya había girado. Se acercó a su cuerpo sin pensarlo realmente, pegó el pecho a su espalda y el resto del cuerpo. Respiró difícil, su aroma era como una droga para su sistema respiratorio. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mantuvo tiesa. Sintió la resistencia de su cuerpo, se apartó y la obligó a quedar de espaldas en la cama. Guiando su rostro hacia el suyo.

-No quiero presionarte, Bella, pero lo hago. Porque no puedo permitir que me dejes fuera de tu vida. Duele cada vez que me alejas. Te quiero a tí, todo de tí. Admiro la forma en la que acatan tus órdenes y vas directo a la cabeza, no quiero ese lugar, eso es totalmente tuyo. Solo quiero estar a tu lado, contigo. Comparte las noticias de la casa, me gusta estar al tanto pero las decisiones son tuyas. Te mereces ese lugar más de lo que yo podría hacerlo en algún momento.

Bella tenía las emociones descontroladas. Lo acercó a ella y se abrazó a su cuerpo. Edward presionó su peso contra su delicado cuerpo, respirando su aroma fresco.

-¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando tenía a Bulls detrás de mí?

Susurró en un hilo de voz. Edward cerró los ojos.

-Prefería ser yo, a tener que perderte a tí.

Edward buscó su boca y la besó. No le daría tregua. Tenía cada centímetro de Bella pegado a sus sentidos, sus curvas eran adecuadas para las suyas, eran como un rompecabezas. Encajaban, solo tenían que descubrirlo mejor. Se deslizó por su cuerpo y no dejó de besarla. Bella llevó lentamente sus manos por el costado de su cuerpo hacia la espalda, rozando las uñas. Jadeó contra su boca y enfureció su beso. Estaba tan duro como no lo había imaginado. La necesidad por Bella nunca calmaba.

Edward apartó sus manos y las llevó a su cabeza. Respirando profundo.

-Cariño, no puedo hacer esto ahora.

No podía seguir besándola sin desear llegar hasta el final. Se conocía malditamente bien y estaba entendiendo la magnitud de su pasión por su pequeña esposa. Si se permitía perderse en su esencia, iba a terminar persuadiendo para hacerle el amor. Estar dentro de ella era su anhelo, pero no ahora. No bajo la presión de los sentimientos de culpa y tristeza. Quería que fuera más especial que eso.

-Lo siento.

Edward besó su mejilla.

-No, no lo sientas.

Rió mientras se bajaba de su cuerpo y la atraía a su pecho.

-Me encantas, quiero esto tanto como tú. Pero no es el momento.

Bella se relajó contra su cuerpo. Edward tardaría en bajar su temperatura pero lo lograría, ambos estaban exhaustos como el demonio. La respiración de Bella se acompasó y la acompañó con la propia, pronto iba a dormirse profundo.

Edward despertó a las pocas horas, pero aún se sentía cansado. Casi estaba perdiendo la costumbre de dormir pocas horas y tener grandes contiendas durante el día. Pero nada lo reconfortó más que tener el caliente cuerpo de Bella envuelto a su alrededor. Ella dormía profundamente. La abrazó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

Viejas imágenes se volvieron a su cabeza. El rostro aniñado que había memorizado y lo había acompañado durante los largos años que había estado fuera, comenzaban a desvanecerse. Suplantados por esa mujer, de rostro femenino y cuerpo que lo llenaba de deseo. Su sonrisa lo hacía flaquear y su mirada intensa lo ponía de rodillas. Nunca había dejado que nadie doblegara su propia voluntad, pero con ella simplemente había cedido. Quería entregarle todo, quería que ella se lo diera todo.

Se detuvo a pensar seriamente en lo que quería. Desde luego eso se había reducido a Bella. ¿Pero qué tan dispuesto estaba a dejar que Black siguiera allá afuera? Aún corría el riesgo de que se fortaleciera y se volviera en su contra. Bella era todo lo que importaba en su mundo, si la descubría y se atrevía a herirla, sería el fin de los días del bastardo. Pero no quería llegar a ese punto.

-¿Edward?

-Aquí estoy.

Susurró. La oyó reír.

-Lo sé... estás aplastándome.

Se apartó de su cuerpo y se disculpó. No se atrevió a dejarla ir.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo.

Se sentía cansada, como si quisiera dormir un par de horas más. Había notado la escasa luz entrando por las ventanas, eso le dijo que deberían haber dormido cerca de solo cinco horas. Colocó las manos en el pecho de Edward y lo envió de espaldas a la cama. Él enarcó una ceja y comenzó a desplegar una sonrisa. Bella se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas de él.

-Bella...

La camiseta de Bella era ajustada y de seda rojo oscuro, tenía pechos del tamaño apenas más grande que lo común y firmes. Podía ver claramente el valle envuelto en un encaje delicado al igual que el pequeño pantalón que sería tan fácil de quitar.

-Dijiste que había formas de divertirnos.

El sueño se apartó de su cuerpo en un parpadeo. El lado sensual de su esposa era más de lo que podía manejar. Se dejó caer totalmente a la cama y soltó una profunda carcajada. Para luego dedicarle una mirada caliente.

-Eres tan hermosa.

Como militar experimentado, había aprendido a derribar a un rival que se posara justo en esa posición bloqueando sus piernas para golpear su rostro o apuntarlo con un arma. Se había visto en esa postura tres veces en su vida y jamás había escapado sin una mínima lesión. Un corte, un disparo y un puño. En ese orden. Había aprendido técnicas de escape, inteligentes y eficaces. Siempre había logrado escapar, nunca se había bloqueado.

No como ahora. Esa mujer lo tenía de espaldas a algo mullido, con una única arma y una sonrisa juguetona. Tan solo quería quedarse allí y disfrutar del momento. Pero antes de pensarlo. Se enderezó, pasó su mano por su cintura y cambió la posición, enviándola a la cama. Ella jadeó de la sorpresa ante la brusquedad. La besó, rápido y exigente. Quería besarla a cada minuto del día.

Se separó en búsqueda de aire y deslizó sus besos por su cuello. Lento y medido, descubriendo qué punto era el más sensible para ella. Bella subió las manos por sus brazos, cada caricia se sentía como la primera vez. Rozó su pecho contra sus pezones endurecidos e inconscientemente enarcó su espalda. De repente lo supo. Quería oírla gemir bajo su toque. Respiró profundo. Sería con ropa puesta, nada de correr riesgos.

Ropa puesta. Gruñó ante la idea.

Deslizó las manos por la piel desnuda de su abdomen y ella tomó aire, la caricia era lenta y caliente. Fuego en su piel, sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire. Sintió los labios de Edward en su clavícula, paseando la punta de su lengua hacia el valle de sus senos. Jadeó. Sus manos fueron más arriba por debajo de su camiseta, cerró los ojos.

Edward detuvo todo movimiento.

-No cierres los ojos, mírame.

Susurró con voz cargada de deseo, ronca. Sentía la excitación de Bella como la propia. Si ella continuaba mirándolo sería mejor para ambos. Ardiente precalentamiento.

Sus miradas conectaron. Edward tenía la mirada oscurecida y profunda. Bella tenía los labios entre abiertos y respiraba con dificultad, él lograba hacer que su cabeza estallara. Sus manos continuaron el camino y tomaron sus pechos. Se agitó bajo su toque, gimió fuerte mientras él deslizaba su pulgar por sus pezones endurecidos. Jamás había sentido algo como eso. Que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de Edward. En un movimiento, él levantó su blusa dejándola expuesta. Acercó su boca a un pecho y casi cerró los ojos.

La punta de su lengua torturó su pecho izquierdo, lo mordisqueó, pellizcó y succionó. Sus gemidos se había vuelto su melodía favorita. Pasó a su otro pecho y lo torturó de la misma forma. Bella cayó de espaldas en la cama, rendida, jadeante. Edward paseó la mano por su abdomen, hacia abajo. La cabeza le pesaba, apenas asimilando las caricias. Se tornaban lentas y perezosas, rompiendo uno a uno sus esquemas.

La punta de sus dedos se adentró de la cinturilla del pantaloncillo, adivinando la ropa interior de encaje. Maldijo profundamente. El día que pudiera verlas sin la ropa de cama, Bella no tendría salvación de sus perversiones. Continuó el camino hacia abajo y acarició por encima de su zona íntima. Introduciendo su dedo medio con lentitud.

Se acercó a su boca sin dejar de buscar su clítoris, su punto de placer. Acariciando el botón lentamente, atrapó sus gemidos con su boca. Continuó hasta la entrada, estaba tan mojada que su voluntad flaqueó. Exigió un beso más potente y continuó sus caricias sobre su punto medio. Mantuvo sus movimientos con el peso de su cuerpo.

Aceleró el ritmo y supo que sería breve. Acariciando la entrada de su vagina, introdujo un dedo sin perder la fricción sobre su clítoris. Bella clavó sus uñas en sus hombros y ajustó la velocidad de su mano. Abrió los ojos para mirarla, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los labio separados. Besó su mandíbula y un casto beso en sus labios. No podía dejar de verla. Gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo.

Sintió la presión de sus paredes internas presionar su dedo interior, aumentó la velocidad y la vio llegar a su orgasmo tan poderoso como jamás había imaginado. Luego de unos segundos se apartó y bajó su camiseta. No quería ver nada más tentador ahora, aunque su aroma y sus reacciones se habían grabado a fuego en mente.

Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. Edward le sonreía de forma sexy.

-Eso es provocarme, Bella.

Ella rió y se ocultó en su cuello. Aún respirando difícil. Edward era magnífico. Dejó un beso en su cuello y se apartó.

-Increíble.

Edward fue consciente de la inexperiencia de Bella. Lo golpeó tan duro que lo incomodó. La soltó, pero no se apartó de ella. Colocó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto.

Bella negó y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo y luego lo enfrentó. Logrando controlar su respiración y su agitado corazón. Quería más de las manos de Edward en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo.

-Eso es amplio.

Sentía que no era la mejor posición del mundo, pero era la más intima y mientras más cerca fuera, Bella podría sentirse más cómoda para soltar su pequeño mundo. Edward sintió frío dentro de su interior antes de soltar su pregunta.

-¿Ha habido alguien más?

Ella frunció el ceño. Era una pregunta válida. Tenía veinte años y llevaba una vida normal. Anteriormente su casamiento había sido una firma de papeles entre extraños. Era totalmente común que sintiera curiosidad y se hubiera dejado llevar por ella. Edward lo entendía, pero no se sentía demasiado bien.

-No.

El alivio recorrió su cuerpo.

-El tiempo pasó rápido. Antes de comenzar la universidad no tuve tiempo de... pensar en eso. Siempre estaba ocupada, haciendo números y organizando la finca. Trabajando en el campo, asistiendo a las clases particulares y estudiando. Casi no tenía tiempos libres, salvo las veces que pasaba con Alice.

Apartó la mirada por unos segundos.

-Ella siempre ha sido de las que sale con chicos. Como las demás chicas. Pero... no se sentía correcto.

Edward asintió despacio. Sin juzgarla. Volvió a mirarlo.

-Ha sido así desde que estoy aquí, ocupada con otras cosas.

Se encogió de hombros. No quería exteriorizar el pensamiento de que tal vez si él nunca hubiera llegado, las cosas serían diferentes. Pero desconocía la forma en la que eso podría ser. Porque jamás se había sentido atraída a alguien como lo sentía por Edward. Ese tipo de conexión inevitable. Nada de eso le había pasado nunca.

Edward besó sus labios con lentitud. Con una pequeña gloria interna de que ella solamente fuera suya. Ser su primer hombre. Haría que eso valiera malditamente la pena. No había nada que no quisiera enseñarle o experimentar con ella. Se apartó de ella.

-Tengo que confesarte algo.

Bella se volvió notablemente rígida.

-Nunca hubo nadie en mi vida. Solo tú.

Se estiró para besarlo y sonrió.

-Me alegro.

-No más que yo lo hago.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER XVII**

Bella lo detuvo antes de bajar las escaleras.

-Espera. Hay algo que no te dije.

-¿Qué es?

-Jasper siempre estuvo de tu lado, Edward. No estaba de acuerdo en mantenerlo fuera de tu conocimiento, pero respetó que fuera mi decisión que así fuera. Pero si sospechabas y se lo preguntabas, él iba a decírtelo todo.

El lazo de lealtad estaba dividido entre ellos. Jasper debía responder ante Edward, pero manteniendo una posición imparcial no había desacreditado a ninguno. Quedándose a un lado de Bella pero sin desobedecer a Edward. Tenía que pensar cómo actuar frente a ello.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por decírmelo.

Al igual que la lealtad de Jacob. Esa estaba plenamente del lado de Bella.

Luego del desayuno Bella decidió dejar la carpeta de su biblioteca en la mesa del café y se dispuso a limpiar el salón. A veces dejaba que Sue se encargara de todo, pero no se sentía bien. También le gustaba ser parte de los quehaceres domésticos. Así como había estado años aprendiendo a cocinar solo para que la mujer no la dejara tocar ni un utensilio de cocina. Con el argumento de que le gustaba mimar a los que vivían allí, jamás podía probar lo que había aprendido.

Edward se unió a ella y se dejó caer en el sofá con un periódico. Para no ser menos que una silenciosa reunión, Jasper tenía que hacer revisaciones con sus propias tierras. A lo largo de los años, Bella jamás había dejado de darle una asignación de un cuatro por ciento del diez que obtenían. Le debía demasiado a Jasper. Así que éste había comprado terrenos cercanos a la propiedad principal y estaba a punto de construir la casa.

El perro de Sue comenzó a ladrar, llamando la atención de los tres. Bella, la más cercana a la ventana vio el todo terreno azul estacionar con ferocidad frente a su casa, seguido de la patrulla de policía local. Sonrió apenas visible. Le envió una mirada a Jasper. Edward la detuvo antes de que saliera. Jasper apartó a Edward.

-Deja que ella lo haga.

-¿Qué?

-Ya verás.

Se mantuvieron en la ventana mientras Bella salía a la galería. Bajó hasta el segundo escalón y sonrió a los recién llegados. El oficial Tanner bajó de su coche, seguido de cerca por Aro Vulturi. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Buenos días, oficial ¿qué significa esta visita... de nuevo?

Edward frunció el ceño mientras miraba la escena. El hombre subió algunos peldaños. Lucía cansado, agotado y con calor. Se quitó el sombrero y le sonrió brevemente.

-Buenos días, Cullen.

Ella envió una sonrisa cordial hacia su vecino.

-Vulturi.

Asintió. Le restó importancia y se giró hacia el oficial. Enarcó una ceja.

-El señor Vulturi ha reportado un robo de sus animales. Un toro de inquisitivo valor y dos de sus mejores caballos.

Bella se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Debo suponer que me está culpando de eso?

Tanner suspiró.

-Si. Conoce el procedimiento, señorita Cullen.

Edward salió en ese mismo momento seguido por Jasper. Ambos se giraron hacia él. Se colocó a un lado de Bella. Ella sonrió suavemente.

-Por favor, déjeme presentarle a Edward Cullen...

Ambos hombres estiraron la mano para estrecharla.

-... mi esposo.

Vulturi palideció. Tanner miró más de cerca al hombre. Alto e imponente, de mirada persistente. Conocía a Bella desde hacía tiempo al igual que el resto del pueblo y esa no era una información que se pasara por alto. Volvió a mirar al hombre y soltó su mano.

-Un gusto en conocerlo, señor Cullen. Desconcía de su existencia.

Edward sonrió con seguridad.

-Descuide, me haré conocido en breve. Llevo apenas dos meses aquí, luego de un largo viaje.

-Edward, éste es Aro Vulturi, nuestro vecino. Del que te hablé.

Aro sonrió ampliamente, como quién desea caer a las mil maravillas. Casi esperaba que él dijera que todo aquello había sido una equivocación. Se acercó para estrechar su mano.

-Señor Cullen, encantado en conocerlo.

Edward asintió sin dejar de medir sus movimientos. No confiaba en ese tipo. Tampoco podía decir que también estaba encantado de conocer al que hacía la vida imposible de su esposa.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala?

Bella presionó la mano de Edward y lo llevó hacia adentro. Los trasladó a la sala y los invitó a sentarse. Sue trajo café y se pusieron cómodos. Jasper se quedó de pie a un costado de la habitación de brazos cruzados, ya que no tenía que estar a un lado de Bella, como antes. Su puesto de guardia se retomaba inconscientemente.

Edward se mantuvo sentado a su lado en silencio mientras prestaba atención. Bella tomó la carpeta roja que había traído con ella desde la mañana. Ella había esperado ese movimiento y estaba preparada. A su cabeza se vino la idea de que Tanner visitaba esa casa de nuevo ¿qué había pasado anteriormente?

-Este el último registro de hace dos meses de nuestros animales, como usted lo pidió la última vez. Lo hicimos y lo firmamos con el juez. Están declarados. Éstos son los recivos de sus adquisiciones.

Tanner abrió la carpeta, contenía un listado de los animales y la declaración oficial de que no había nada más en la propiedad. Todos estaban bajo su nombre en un recivo. Eran legales.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

El oficial lo advirtió. Asintió.

-¿De qué animal exactamente se me acusa de haber robado?

Edward intercaló la mirada furiosa de Vulturi con la del oficial, totalmente resignado a la pérdida de batalla. Ni siquiera podía acusar a Bella de ser descuidada. Ella tenía todo fríamente calculado y en pleno orden.

-Dos caballos y un toro.

Jasper bufó. Bella rió con gracia.

-¿Un toro? ¿En serio?

Le envió una mirada divertida a Vulturi.

-¿Para qué iba a querer robarte uno si tengo el mío?

Vultuti la fulminó con la mirada. Tanner levantó al vista de los papeles. Bella le tendió específicamente el archivo de sus caballos.

-Estos son los informes descriptivos de cada uno de mis caballos, firmados por el veterinario. ¿Alguno de ellos coincide?

Sabía que sí. Le tendió las asignaciones de compra. Miró a su desagradable vecino.

-Los comprobantes. Son todos míos.

Tanner los miró en detalle y separó dos. Sam y Emily. Luego se detuvo en los comprobantes de compra. Eran oficialmente de Isabella Cullen. Guardó todo dentro de la carpeta.

-Todo en orden.

Bella se puso de pie.

-Entonces supongo que será suficiente por hoy.

Todos se pusieron de pie. Vulturi se alteró.

-¿Qué hay del toro?

Se enfrentó a la fría mirada de Bella.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer eso, Aro?

Tomó los papeles y se los entregó a Tanner. Sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No solo te atreves a pedir un cateo de todos mis animales porque aseguras que los obtengo del mercado negro a mitad de precio y los comercializo. Soy honesta. Todas mis adquisiciones están medidas y son absolutamente legales. Estoy preparada para todos tus movimientos, Aro Vulturi. Ahora, aléjate un paso. Porque no habrá una tercera vez que permita esto. Voy a pedir una revisación de todas tus tierras, porque yo sí sospecho.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Tanner fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Sospechar de qué, señora Cullen?

Bella miró fijamente a su vecino.

-Nada. Es solo una mujer hablando. ¿Qué tendría para sospechar?

Edward le clavó la mirada fríamente.

-Señor Vulturi, más respeto con la forma en la que se dirige a mi esposa.

Bella estuvo segura de que dudaría hasta de que aquello fuera cierto y exigiría los papeles de matrimonio. Maldito desgraciado jamás se agotaría de estar en su contra. Tanner palmeó el hombro al hombre de su lado.

-Calma, Aro. No tienes nada que ocultar ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no.

Aro midió a Bella con su mirada. Sabía que con aquella abierta acusación se había evidenciado, de que sabía o simplemente sospechaba de sus actividades ilícitas. A ella no le importaba realmente, pero lo usaría en su contra de nuevo. Así como ambos sabían que si volvía a haber una acusación por su parte, no sería tomada en cuenta ya que las dos veces anteriores habían resultado una vil mentira e intento de manipulación. Bella lo había plantado de cara honestamente, dos veces. Demasiado bien como para ser "una mujer hablando".

Los despidió con un saludo en seco y cerró tras ellos Jasper se mantuvo vigilando.

-Dios, ese idiota es cada vez peor.

-Puedo verlo. Lo manejaste bien.

Bella le sonrió.

-Gracias.

Jasper pasó de ellos.

-Iré a ver si no se desvían del camino de la entrada. Vulturi puede ser persuasivo.

Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura. Bella dejó sus manos en sus hombros.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. Yo no hubiera sido tan pasivo ni tan inteligente.

Sonrió suavemente.

-Estuviste genial a mi lado, Vulturi casi cae de espaldas cuando te vio. Ahora sabe que no soy solo yo de este lado.

-Me alegra ser de ayuda. Dejé a mis hombres custodiando la cerca a todas horas, él no tendrá chance de acercarse a nuestros límites de nuevo.

-Genial. Gracias.

-Lo que sea por ti.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos, deseoso de besarla a cada hora que pasaba del día. Verla desenvolverse con responsabilidad henchía su pecho de orgullo, le permitía entender lo que ella había tenido que lidiar con los años sin él.

La movió rápidamente y acorraló su cuerpo contra la pared de la sala. Atrapó su jadeo con su boca y la besó.

-Esto quiero hacer todo el tiempo.

Volvió a besarla con menos suavidad. Atrapando con sus dientes su labio inferior y arremetiendo su lengua con la propia. Se volvió menos caballeroso. La tomó de la cintura y la envió hacia arriba, ella enlazó sus piernas a su alrededor. Presionandose contra su erección.

Ella se apartó para respirar apenas un poco.

-Edward... esto es...

Volvió a besarla. Hasta que lo entendió. Se apartó de ella y la dejó suavemente en el suelo.

-Lo siento.

Ella rió y negó despacio.

-¿Qué hay de si alguien nos ve?

-¿Sugieres ir a la habitación ahora mismo?

Rió fuerte mientras se apartaba seriamente.

-No. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

-Tú eres la que sugirió que podríamos divertirnos.

-No...

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo furioso. Alguien rió fuerte a un costado, imposible mantener su anonimato por más tiempo. Emmet se acercó a paso lento.

-Ustedes dos son fantásticos.

-¿Qué demonios hacías?

Edward estaba firme y demasiado furioso.

-Una apuesta. Déjame decirte que ella gana. Puso más resistencia que tú. Perdedor.

Miró a Bella con una mano sobre el corazón.

-Estaba a punto de felicitarte, pero no lo haré porque estoy enfadado. Me enteré que tuvieron acción sin mí, eso es triste.

-Ni siquiera yo estaba enterado. La seguí.

Emmet sonrió.

-Entonces creo que puedo llegar a perdonarte.

Bella sonrió.

-Gracias ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para cambiar eso?

Emmet se acercó a ella y la jaló a su cuerpo desde los hombros. La arrastró en dirección a la cocina.

-Ya que no vas a tener acción en la parte de arriba de la casa, tal vez podrías hacerlo en la cocina. Sue se ha ido al mercado y realmente tengo hambre. Esas cosas me asustan y ni siquiera me deja acercarme cuando ella no está. Entonces pensé que podrías ayudarme en eso. ¿Qué piensas, cuñada?

.

-Tienes una carta.

-Gracias, Sue.

Bella tomó el sobre rojo en sus manos y lo abrió, sonrió, sabía de qué se trataba desde antes de desplegar el papel central. Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es?

Jasper dejó la taza de café a un lado.

-La invitación formal de la organización social al festival.

Edward la tomó y leyó rápidamente.

-Para la familia Cullen.

Bella sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es quiere decir que vamos todos. Iré a buscar a Emmet. Irá a ese festival, voy a sacarlo de esta casa aunque me cueste cerrar el gimnasio por el tiempo sea necesario.

Edward rió.

-Suerte con eso.

Bella entró en la parte del cuarto trasero que Emmet se había destinado a formar su propio gimnasio. Lo había montado con colchonetas viejas que ella tenía en el sótano, había reutilizado las barras de hierro del techo y colocado arneses. Desconocía el uso que podrían tener. Así como algunas pesas que había adquirido en el centro del pueblo. Eso quería decir que él ya había deambulado por ahí. Se sentía un poco intrigada a la reacción que tendrían algunos de sus conocidos más cercanos. Así como sabía que lengua larga de Susan no habría dejado pasar semejante asunto sin mencionarlo a sus amigas.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Emmet se giró para dirigirle una mirada mientras cargaba con una barra a sus espaldas y hacía sentadillas hasta medio cuerpo.

-Eso se ve pesado.

Rió entre dientes. Pasó la barra por su cabeza y la dejó a un lado. Tomó la toalla y se secó el sudor.

-¿Qué hace mi bella cuñada paseando por mi recinto?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, dejando su cuerpo sobre el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Estás libre esta noche?

Lo vio enarcar una ceja.

-¿Edward sabe de ésto?

Ella rodó los ojos.

-En realidad quiero invitarte a la fiesta anual del verano, iremos todos, será divertido...

Hizo una mueca.

-No lo creo.

-Hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

Emmet rió y lanzó la toalla lejos. Le dio la espalda para tomar la botella de agua.

-No soy material de citas, querida Bella.

Podía adivinarlo, se notaba en su forma de aislarse de los demás. Jasper también había sido de esa forma cuando había llegado a la casa. Excepto Edward. Pero entendía, inconscientemente comprendía que tenía demasiado en su vida como para ligarla a otra. Pero también conocía a Rosalie, y esa mujer, definitivamente no era material para citas. Era más bien del encuentro pasional casual. Tenía la extraña sensación de que podrían congeniar.

-No dije que fuera una cita.

Emmet volvió a mirarla, Bella sonrió a medias.

-Solo piénsalo. Si es un sí, estaremos listos a las siete cuando baje el sol.

Se fue antes de obtener una respuesta. No estaba segura de haberlo convencido, pero al menos había intentado. No conocía lo suficiente a Emmet como para persuadirlo perfectamente, pero quería llegar a hacerlo. Rosalie necesitaba un tipo duro como él. Y nadie estaba hablando de citas.

Edward había hecho que todas sus cosas regresaran al cuarto principal. El baño estaba equipado con toda su perfumería, así como Sue se había encargado de acomodar la ropa dentro del mueble. Era algo incómodo, por lo que había optado por no sacar un comentario acerca de eso.

Revolvió entre sus vestidos. No creía tener uno más nuevo o reciente que le gustara usar esa noche. Se sentía como una presentación social. Iría a un lado de Edward, luciendo un nuevo título. Casada. Aquello no la incomodaba, no le importaba lo que la gente pudiera decir. Se trataba de su esposo. Quería impresionar a ese hombre con algo. Ella estaba lejos de ser sensual o atrevida, menos daría un espectáculo público, pero quería llevar algo más llamativo. Que pudiera apreciar. De todas formas, recordaba sus palabras acerca de ella viéndose hermosa en cualquier cosa.

-¿Esperando que la ropa hable?

Rió despacio. Cerró las puertas del mueble con frustración.

-Tal vez...

Iba a tener que preguntarle a Sue del paradero de su vestido celeste claro, era delicado y preciso para la noche fresca. Quería llevar ese puesto. Pero no estaba colgado junto a los demás. Pasó por su lado para irse y la atrapó de la cintura. Edward cerró la puerta. Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Ya te ibas?

Bella sintió el calor expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

-En realidad, si. Necesito preguntarle a Sue dónde está mi vestido.

Edward besó su mejilla, se negó a apartar su rostro de al cercanía del suyo.

-¿Ahora?

Murmuró. La acercó a él y fue guiándola hacia la cama. Paso a paso estaban más cerca.

-Si, ahora. Tenemos una hora para prepararnos.

Él negó suavemente. Buscó sus labios y la besó despacio, pero ella no cedió.

-Edward...

-No te he visto en toda la tarde...

Se quejó. Intentó apartarlo con ambas manos en su pecho y logró lo contrario. Sentir su cuerpo en sus manos se volvía un deleite inmediato. La silenció con su boca. Bella llevó las manos hacia detrás de su cuello. Cediendo su voluntad a la de Edward. La besó con más urgencia. Con las manos en su cintura, las llevó por su espina dorsal hasta su cadera. La impulsó hacia arriba y la obligó a enredar sus piernas a su cadera. Acomodó sus manos sobre su trasero y no abandonó sus labios. Que él fuera tan grande y fuerte le permitía maniobrar su cuerpo de esa forma.

Estaba encantada. Perdida en él.

Sus besos se volvieron más lentos, más calientes. Deslizándose por su cuello, sintiendo la punta de su lengua apreciar la curva de éste. Jadeó despacio. Edward parecía encontrar siempre un lugar con el que hacerla perder la cabeza.

-¿Tenemos que ir?

Bella abrió los ojos. Lo detuvo de golpe y se paró en seco.

-Bájame ahora.

Desconcertado la dejó el suelo. El cuerpo se le volvió hielo mientras que luchaba por controlar su respiración. Bella se apartó un poco.

-Dios, Edward. Tienes que detener de perder el control...

Murmuró. Se dio la vuelta y tomó una respiración profunda. Luego se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-...no es que no lo quiera. Pero... no ahora.

Edward asintió.

-Lo siento.

Bella presionó los labios pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Edward enarcó una ceja y comenzó a desplegar una media sonrisa.

-No lo sientas. Pero no una hora antes de que tengamos que partir.

-Habrá un momento en que no dirás lo mismo.

Amenazó acercándose. Bella dejó una mano en alto.

-Detente. Tenemos que estar ahí. No puedes...

-Oh, si puedo.

Volvió a atraparla de la cintura y la pegó a su pecho, sus labios quedaron apenas separados por un hilo de aire. Su sonrisa era embriagadora, y su perfume enloquecedor.

-Quiero pasar tiempo con mi esposa ¿eso es un crimen?

Negó despacio. Edward besó al punta de su nariz. Unió su cien a la suya y suspiró.

-Bella... estoy desesperado por tenerte. En todas las formas posibles. Haces que sea lo único que desee con todas mis fuerzas.

Bella acarició el corte de su mandíbula.

-Yo también. Pero tendremos tiempo...

Edward sentía eso como un pesar. ¿Qué tan seguro estaba de que eso era verdad? Suspiró.

-Lo sé.

Le dio un último beso y la liberó.

-Vete antes de que no pueda dejarte ir.

Aceleró el paso más cerca de la puerta y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de irse. Edward se dejó caer en el borde de la cama. Esa mujer lo tenía dentro de su órbita como si fuera el sol. La realidad desaparecía cuando pensaba en ella. Y lo hacía diariamente. Solo tenía que verla para desearla. Se perdía dentro de su propio eje y ya nada más importaba. Por que fuera por la razón que fuera, Bella era todo lo que quería. La tenía en su vida y se había vuelto lo más importante. Ya no podía imaginarse sin ella.

.

Tomó una profunda respiración y cerró los ojos. Las noches de verano eran sus preferidas, las elegía por encima de cualquier estación. Aún cuando eran frescas y los aromas dulces de las flores flotaban en el aire cuando el sol bajaba por completo.

-¿Lista?

Su mirada se detuvo en él, y sonrió. Edward sonrió como un niño con juguete nuevo con las llaves de la camioneta en su mano. Si había algo que prefería luego de Bella, eran esas jodidas máquinas. Él mismo las hubiera comprado si se hubiera establecido. Ahora, agradecía que su sensata esposa actuara por la misma línea de pensamientos.

-Seguro.

Emmet estaba listo a un lado dela camioneta mientras que Jasper bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Les parece si vamos en coches separados?

Bella negó.

-Olvídalo. Es la primera noche, iremos juntos. ¿Por favor?

Jasper suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Si quiero largarme antes, vamos a tener que irnos todos.

Supo de inmediato que no estaba de buen humor. Tomó el asiento trasero junto a Emmet y no dijo una palabra. Edward se encogió de hombros. Bella abrochó su cinturón y se preparó mentalmente para el encuentro. Solo esperaba que sus amigas ya estuvieran allí. No quería enfrentar una millonada de personas sin nadie que preparara su aura de confianza primero.

El festival se realizaba en el campo abierto del condado. Las organizaciones gubernamentales y las organizaciones sin fines de lucro se ocupaban de preparar el espacio. De la decoración y la iluminación, así como la comida se establecía en puestos de quienes deseaban vender sus delicias. A un lado del camino la larga extensión ofrecía una feria de artesanías propias de los lugareños. En el centro estaba el escenario, por encima el cartel de la quincuagésima festividad del pueblo se lucía a lo grande en letras amarillas con fondo rojo. Mientras que los laterales estaban rellenos de globos de colores. Una banda instrumental sonaba ya.

La gente comenzaba a reunirse a los alrededores, paseando por el evento. Sabía que al final de éste se encontraba el ring preparado para el toro mecánico. Divisó en las filas de autos el de Jacob y supo que ya había llegado. Esperaba ver a Sue con sus hijos allí, le había dado la tarde libre para que se preparara. Nadie del pueblo se perdía aquello.

Edward presionó su rodilla y le sonrió. Su mirada era fija y le transmitía seguridad.

-¿Estás bien?

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí ¿vamos?

El todo terreno negro era un distintivo. Quienes estaban más cerca del aparcamiento esperaban ansiosamente el descenso de los integrantes. Bella respiró hondo de nuevo y bajó del coche.

Edward se unió a su lado y presionó su mano con fuerza. Sin dejar de mirarla. Bella entrelazó sus dedos y le devolvió el apretón. Podían hacer aquello. Tenían que hacerlo.

El verano acaba de comenzar.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER XVIII**

-¿Estas cómoda?

Bella lo miró con incredulidad y soltó una risita algo histérica. Se rascó el lado derecho de su cuello y desvió la mirada hacia la zona donde se reunían las personas que acaban de llegar al festival. Ella sabía que sus vehículos eran como un distintivos, por lo que varias cabezas ya esperaban comprobar con sus ojos los rumores. Tenía el estómago echo un nudo. Jasper palmeó su hombro.

-No es tan grave, prima. Quédate con Edward y yo me ocuparé de Emmet.

-Seguro...

-¡Bella!

Se giró en redondo hacia el terremoto que venía corriendo hacia ella. Rosalie. Frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que la veía correr de esa forma y con aquel gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Son los Kelly. Están aquí.

-¿Segura de eso?

Rosalie sonrió.

-Como que me corre sangre Hale por las venas.

Bella se giró hacia Edward quién había monitoreado el lugar con ojos de halcón, pero si Jasper se permitía estar relajado, entonces el podría intentar para ver cómo se sentía.

-Los Kelly son la familia que más ha ganado las medallas de rodeo y vienen a nuestro festival a llevarse los trofeos de la simulación. Sospechamos que tienen algún tipo de relación con los Vulturi, ya que ésto nunca les molesta. Así que... Jacob debería de estar por llegar...

-Estoy aquí.

Apareció a un lado de Rosalie y sonrió débilmente. Bella frunció el ceño de repente.

-¿Jacob, qué sucede?

Sus ojos se veían febriles y llevaba un abrigo pesado demasiado para una noche fresca de verano.

-Tengo una mala noticia, no voy a poder participar esta noche y vamos a descalificar por dos fechas. Así que lo haré de todas formas.

-¿Qué? No...

Bella se soltó de Edward y colocó su mano en su frente. Gimió al tiempo que él cerraba los ojos.

-¡Estás ardiendo de fiebre!

Rosalie se apartó de él un paso y chocó contra un pecho maziso. El hombre la sostuvo de la cintura para no caer. Elevó su mirada y se le cortó el aliento. Un dios vikingo, de cabello tan oscuro como el ébano, de tez morena por el sol y profundos ojos azules. Unos músculos que le mismísimo demonio había forjado en acero. Emmet le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Puedo ayudar en eso.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué podrías saber tú de montar un toro?

-No he rodado en mucho tiempo. Pero seguro como el infierno que puedo montar lo que sea que esté en movimiento durante más de ocho minutos.

Edward reprimió una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que lo fulminó con la mirada y deseó apartar a Bella de él. Rosalie sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna y se enderezó, lentamente lejos de su cuerpo. Se aclaró la garganta y la atención se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Entonces pido un cambio de representantes de la familia Cullen? Aún estamos a tiempo.

Bella le dió una rápida mirada a Jacob.

-Definitivamente, sí. Jacob irá a casa a descansar ahora mismo.

-Sí, mamá.

-Entonces...

Rosalie se giró hacia Emmet.

-...deberías venir conmigo para firmas la presencia.

Emmet se adelantó y se mantuvo a un lado de Rosalie. Sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos. Jasper se tomó su tiempo para desaparecer con una breve murmuración que nadie oyó claramente.

-Seguro. ¿Por dónde?

Edward volvió a tomar la mano de su esposa mientras ella se despedía de Jacob. La atrajo a su cuerpo y besó su coronilla.

-¿Qué piensas?

Susurró a su oído.

-Increíble forma de presentar a los hermanos Cullen.

Las miradas eran algo que jamás le había importado, pero Bella prácticamente llevaba la cuenta de quiénes habían demorado su vista en ellos. En sus manos unidas y sobre todo, en su marido. Pero cuando Edward había comprado una rosa a un niño vendedor ambulante, nada había importado. Sus profundos ojos verdes se habían posado sobre ella con adoración y misterio, esa corriente de algo indescriptible dentro de él que no podía descifrar. Apartó su mirada, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo todavía.

-¿Bella?

La mujer frente a la pareja alternó su mirada entre el hombre que mantenía sus manos en la cintura de la joven con posesión y la misma joven. Bella sonrió suavemente, sorprendida.

-Señora Vulturi, que agradable sorpresa...

Edward se tensó a su lado. El nombre Vulturi ya lograba ponerlo de mal humor apenas recordaba el último trato del viejo Vuturi con su pequeña esposa. Miró a la mujer con cuidado. Era de una belleza sublime y delicada, su tez era demasiado blanca y su cabello demasiado fino, su ropa era oscura y de seda transparente. Casi cubría todo su cuerpo, pero todo estaba en sus rasgos, incapaces de demostrar que era mayor de lo que se veía. Apenas se fijó en Edward.

-Eso mismo diría yo...

-Oh, déjeme presentarle a mi marido. Edward Cullen, Edward ella es Athenodora Vulturi.

Edward no soltó a su esposa, solo liberó una mano lo suficiente para estrecharla con la mujer y asentir en su dirección.

-Un placer conocerla.

La mujer asintió, con cierta frialdad y se volvió hacia la muchacha. No le dedicó una mirada más de la necesaria.

-Te creía más inteligente, Isabella. ¿Por qué no me he enterado de tu casamiento?

Bella igualó su mirada sin sentirse intimidada, una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios plenos. Athenadora era una fémina anti hombres con la que estaba dispuesta a defender a su hombre. Demonios, porque Edward sí que era suyo.

-Es una larga historia, Edward ha estado de viaje pero ha regresado a casa.

Sonrió con seguridad.

-No sabía que estaba de regreso, señora Vulturi.

Agregó. La mujer presionó los labios en una fina línea y sus ojos llamearon fuego, odiaba con pasión ser llamada de esa forma, pero era quién era en realidad y no podía evitarlo. Bella le dio una mirada de escrutinio. La había conocido hacía tiempo, era una mujer astuta y sagaz que se manejaba con elegancia. Pero la relación con su marido era conocida. Su mala relación. Se detestaban mutuamente pero tenían tantos acuerdos monetarios que no les convenía separarse. El viejo se hundiría en la ruina sin la heredera. Entonces, supo que si Athenodora estaba aquí...

-No lo estoy. Solo vine a mantener un ojo en los negocios.

Bella asintió. Inteligente elección de palabras.

-Seguro, los movimientos de verano son los más productivos.

Athenadora sonrió con astucia camuflada. Bella también sabía con certeza que nada de eso seducía a la mujer a viajar de prisa desde Londres. Sino lo que se traía entre manos su marido.

-Absolutamente, Isabella. ¿Entonces te espero para tomar el té el domingo?

-Encantada.

-La visita sería más agradable si llevas a tu marido contigo.

-Lo haré.

La cautela corrió por su pulso, pero no podía negarse a su vecina potencial. La mujer les dedicó una sonrisa cortés de despedida y Bella relajó su postura.

-¿Oíste lo que dijo?

Edward asintió. Como oficial entrenado que era, oía y desmembraba información. Así como la mujer ponía en evidencia las actividades de su marido y donde venía a "poner un ojo". No podía afirmar cuánto sabía Athenadora de lo que ocurría allí.

-Si, pero tengo otras preguntas en mente.

-¿Qué?

-Solo pensé que no había una señora Vuturi.

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la feria.

-Oh, bueno, ella vive en Londres desde ya hace un par de años. Mucho antes de que yo llegara aquí. Solo la veía esporádicamente. Su marido parece su principal enemigo, pero los beneficios que pueden seguir obteniendo al estar casados son demasiados, eso creo que los ha mantenido. Pero imposibles de quedarse en la misma casa.

-Parece una mujer inteligente.

-Lo és. Pero no la conozco lo suficiente como para asegurarlo. Ha criado dos hijas que son completamente distíntas. Irina es una representación de la vulnerabilidad y el buen corazón, no podría decir de dónde provienen sus genes. Pero puedo asegurar que la maldad que corre por las venas de Jane es idéntica a la de su padre.

Edward la acercó a su cuerpo, ante el instinto protector innato hacia ella.

-Lo que sea que ese desgraciado esté haciendo en sus tierras, no dejaré que nos afecte.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa completa.

-Lo sé.

En la tentación de descender hasta sus labios para besarla, alguien se aclaró al garganta frente a ellos. Detuvieron el paso antes de chocar contra dos mujeres. Edward dedujo que deberían de tratarse de la edad de Bella aproximadamente, se veían demasiado jóvenes. Bella se tensó ante su presencia tan repentinamente que casi le hace fruncir el ceño.

-Lauren.

La rigidez de su espalda y el tono ácido de su voz lo dejó helado.

-Así que es verdad.

La falsa rubia sonrió de lado, desplazando la mirada sobre Edward. De pies a cabeza en una mirada apreciativa, y Bella sabía perfectamente que había mucho que apreciar en su marido. Se convirtió en hielo y la rabia le corrió líquida por las venas.

-¿De qué estás hablando específicamente?

Lauren soltó una carcajada fingidamente graciosa y se cruzó de brazos.

-En realidad, Bella. Estoy sorprendida, no creía que una mojigata como tú fuera a soltar semejante bomba. Has capturado uno bueno esta vez ¿le has dicho sobre...?

Bella se adelantó un paso, saliendo de los brazos de Edward.

-Cierra tu boca.

Siseó. Bella había oído hablar de "la bomba". Un rumor ridículo acerca de cómo había contraído matrimonio y por qué. Toda información absurda que Alice, quién había llegado con la primicia, se encargó de desmentir con avidez.

Pero el pasado seguía allí a pesar de quién intentara olvidarlo. Los ojos de Lauren brillaron con malicia. Bella se odió por ser impulsiva y permitirle un lugar para que la humillara. Entonces se recompuso en un veloz segundo, enfriando su cuerpo.

-Solo voy a darte un segundo para que termines tu show patético, Lauren. ¿Tan aburrida es tu vida eclesiástica como para entrometerte en la de los demás? Quiero gozar de una noche tranquila con mi marido y solo estás arruinando el panorama. Corre hacia algún entretenimiento masculino mientras Tyler está de espaldas creyéndote una representación de su virginal esposa.

Lo dijo tan bajo que Edward se esforzó por oírlo, pero al final, lo había hecho. Su pequeña esposa estaba enderezando una situación con eficacia lanzando dagas en vez de palabras. Lauren la fulminaba con la mirada mientras retrocedía un paso y le dedicaba una última mirada. Eso, era un raund perdido.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Bella no sonrió pero lo dejó claro en sus pocas palabras.

-Lo sé perfectamente, y lo sabes. Cuenta con eso.

Lauren giró sobre sus talones y se marchó levantando gravilla en su retirada. Su mejor amiga, la cual no estaba al tanto de todas las infidelidades que ella era capaz de realizar a espaldas de su marido, la siguió casi corriendo. Bella había sido testigo de ello en sus propias tierras a donde le prohibió la entrada rotundamente, lo que quisieran hacer sus hombres, podían hacerlo fuera de allí. Ella no iba a enfrentarse a la ira del reverendo Tyler por una mujer codiciosa e insaciable que no obtenía conformidad en casa.

-¿Bella?

La profunda vez detrás de ella le recordó que Edward estaba presente, y posiblemente había oído todo. Se giró hacia él pero no lo miró. Entonces él soltó la pregunta que presionaba su garganta.

-¿De qué estaba hablando esa mujer?

Lauren solo le había parecido una mujer recelosa, que lo había mirado con un deseo carnal y casi animal. Le había repugnado.

Bella respingó. Suspiró y enfrentó su mirada. Se tomó un segundo antes de decírselo.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo. Lauren es conocida por siempre tener información acerca de todo el mundo. No siempre puedes creer que será confiable. Pero ella se ocupó de que se corriera el rumor de que Jacob y yo... teníamos una relación.

Edward convirtió sus manos en puños, pero supo que ella no había terminado.

-¿Y?

Su voz era profunda y oscura, celos quemando dentro de sí.

-Es un pueblo extremadamente religioso. Una relación entre una jefa y su capataz era una tremenda transgresión a las creencias puras de la iglesia. Fue un escándalo que duró meses del que me costó salir adelante con la frente en alto. Jacob presionó para que Lauren se disculpara por soltar una mentira, pero ella no lo hizo. Entonces la extorsionó y ella se retractó de inmediato.

-¿Qué hizo él?

-Despidió a diez hombres que tenían familias que mantener que se habían acostado con ella dentro de nuestras tierras. Lo que está prohibido por simple regla laboral, no moral. Entonces, eso se convertiría en un gran escándalo si salía a la luz.

Edward tragó pesado. Jacob siempre en la escena, detestaba a ese hombre. Pero admitía que protegía a Bella con fuerzas, como él mismo lo hubiera hecho. Se acercó a ella y colocó ambas manos en su rostro.

-Es el pasado.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Puede que no sea la única en soltarlo "accidentalmente" frente a ti.

-Es una mentira, y te creo a ti. Eso es lo único que me importa.

Bella se acercó un paso más cerca de su rostro.

-Gracias.

Sin que nadie los molestara esta vez, la besó. Sus labios siempre sabían a cielo. Sus sentidos se reducían solo a sentir lo que era estar con esa mujer. Su mujer. Sentía su pulso en su lengua, adoraba la forma en la que su respiración se agitaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar por ella. Se separó lo suficiente de ella como hablar.

-Vamos, hay una feria que recorrer.

Ella rió.

-No quiero perderme a Emmet por nada del mundo.

Edward la atrajo a su cuerpo y la rodeó con su brazo mientras retomaba el camino.

-Eso fue astuto ¿crees que él pueda gustarle tu amiga?

Edward era un hombre, y podía saber exactamente lo que significaba esa mirada sobre una mujer. Pero era su hermano y sabía, que Emmet no se perdía fácilmente por las mujeres. Esa vez parecía haber una cierta diferencia.

-¿Rosalie? Creo que están hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Bella sonrió.

-Conozco a mi amiga, es justamente lo que Emmet necesita.

-¿Cómo qué?

Su mujer le dio una larga mirada. Edward volvió a tragar pesado. Bella soltó una carcajada y lo jaló hasta el centro de la feria.

.

La calle central del centro estaba cubierta de gente del pueblo que la saludó a la pasada, algunas otras se quedaron para aceptar una presentación y cruzar un par de palabras. A ambos lados de la calla había puestos de venta. Productos artesanales, había comprado ciertas cosas que había encargado que llegaran a su finca unos días después. Adornos y alfombras para el salón, cortinas para la habitación. Ciertos jarrones para los pasillos y cuadros con paisajes para el escritorio de Edward.

Bella se detuvo en un puesto de bebidas y Edward compró dos limonadas. Se acercó a ella y besó su coronilla.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Edward sonrió. Si bien había analizado el lugar con incomodidad, medido cada posición y mirada cautelosa. Se había olvidado de seguir haciéndolo cuando veía a Bella reír o admirar algo con pasión. Estaba dispuesto a comprar todo lo que quisiera con tal de verla sonreír de esa forma todo el tiempo. Ella lo tenía atrapado como si se tratara de un hada maravillosa. No se había apartado de su lado y aún así la sentía distante cuando se separaba dos pasos para mirar dentro de un puesto de venta.

La costumbre de estar alerta era algo que estaba en su sistema sin un interruptor de apagado, pero ella lo había encontrado. Estaba relajado y despreocupado. Todo lo que jamás había imaginado que podría obtener al alejarse de la guerra en Europa.

-Si.

Admitió. Su mirada se trabó con la suya y ya no pudo reprimirlo más. La deseaba, tan fuerte y profundo que iba a morir si no se hundía en ella rápidamente. Bella entreabrió sus labios, un jadeo silencioso. Ella había sentido el deseo tan propio como el suyo.

-¡Aquí están!

Rosalie la sacudió por los hombros tan fuerte que la sacó de su círculo personal, demasiado caliente como para afrontar en un lugar público.

-El rodeo está por empezar, Emmet es el quinto y último ¿puedes imaginar lo que será eso?

Bella parpadeó y asintió. Siguió a Rosalie hacia el espacio preparado para la simulación de rodeo. Un gran colchón inflable rodeaba el toro mecánico. Su vista se detuvo en los cinco participantes en fila. Su cuñado era el último. No era tan alto como Edward, pero tenía estatura y sobrepasaba a cualquiera en músculos. De hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. Se veía fuerte y capaz, así como tranquilo y relajado. Mientras que el resto de los participantes traían rostros pálidos y nerviosos. Rosalie codeó sus costillas y regresó al vista hacia ella que se inclinaba para susurrarle.

-Siento haber interrumpido tu momento sexual.

Bella rió despacio y su vista bajó al suelo con algo de timidez. Rosalie la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba entregada a ese hombre. Se inclinó para susurrarle de nuevo.

-Ve por él, Bella. Es hora de que seas feliz.

Deseó abrazarla por sus palabras de aliento.

-¿Emmet tiene una posibilidad contigo?

Sus celestes ojos brillaron con intensidad.

-Podría ser... Me gusta.

Admitió. Más de lo que quería admitir en realidad.

El rodeo comenzó con un participante temeroso siquiera de pisar el colchón. Las estadísticas decían que apenas duraría segundo y medio, pero los decepcionó cubriendo un minuto completo antes de chocar con el suelo. Los tres siguientes apenas habían quedado entre los cuatro y seis minutos. Entonces fue el turno de John Kelly.

El campeón de hacía dos torneos quién venía robando la corona a Jacob.

Alice llegó junto a las mujeres, seguida de Jasper.

-Oí que Emmet va a participar por ustedes, no quiero perderme esto por nada del mundo.

Rosalie sonrió.

-Yo tampoco.

Kelly era un tipo duro, alto y fibroso. Poco ágil y muy bruto, podía verse a leguas. Se montó al toro mecánico y se aseguró. Sudaba la gota gorda. Emmet midió a su oponente. Supo que eran nervios, y un hombre con miedo, en su mundo, significaba un hombre muerto. Aquí, representaba un perdedor. Él llevaría la copa a casa para su cuñada. La mujer más suave y sonriente que jamás había adorado tan rápido. Secretamente la admiraba a montones, y tan seguro como el infierno que daría su vida por algo que ella le pidiera. Era su nueva hermana, su nueva preferida e iba a mimarla y cuidarla tanto como estuviera en su poder.

Ella merecía su esfuerzo y valentía. No cualquier mujer era capaz de centrar a su hermano en el camino y ella lo había logrado. Era su nueva heroína.

El timbre dio la señal de comienzo y el reloj comenzó a marcar los segundos correr. El falso toro comenzó sus cabrioladas, lenta y bruscas, de lado a otro sin compasión. Hasta que adoptó una velocidad complicada. Emmet entrecerró sus ojos, controlando los movimientos de Kelly. Lo único que hacía era sujetarse con fuerza y rogar no caer. Casi bufó con molestia. Las tácticas o técnicas eran elementales para ganar una batalla y él ya tenía una mecánica armada en su cabeza. Había memorizado el circuito del toro y sabía hacia dónde giraba, sabría hacia dónde inclinarse a tiempo y se mantendría firme con sus piernas para no caerse.

El reloj marcaba los siete minutos y los segundos corrían ávidamente hacia los ocho.

Pero entonces Kelly cometió un error. Confiar en sus manos sudadas sobre los cuerpos del animal ficticio. A los cincuenta y siete segundos de los siete minutos tocó el suelo. Los vítores acompañaron sus movimientos y su casi victoria. Hasta ahora era un tiempo insuperable si se trataba de los participantes anteriores.

Emmet sonrió para sus adentros. Miró al grupo alborotado sin prestar atención a nadie hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en unos muy celestes. Entonces inclinó su boca en un intento de sonrisa y avanzó hacia un lado del presentador.

-¿Cuánto es el tiempo límite?

El presentador rió.

-Ocho minutos... ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

La gente fue silenciándose, rió quedamente mientras acomodaba sus guantes de cuero. Los que utilizaba con sus pesas para que el sudor no hiciera que se resbalaran de sus manos y causaran una lesión.

-Lo haré.

Afirmó. Avanzó hacia el centro y de un salto se incorporó en el suelo poco firme. Montó el toro y se ajustó al animal duro. Inclinó su cabeza y su cuello crujió.

Estaba listo.

La chicharra lo anticipó. Pura adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, se trataba de un juego de niños. Lo lograría.

Con una última mirada en dirección a Rosalie, se acomodó. Esa mujer era como el foco de concentración, a pesar de que cualquiera pensara algo muy diferente. No era merecedora de una segunda mirada, con la primera no podías apartarte de ella. Eso mismo le había pasado a él. Pura química sexual y atrayente. No iba a quedarse con la duda, desde luego. Pero mientras tanto, podía simular que todo su alrededor, se trataba solo de ella.

El toro comenzó a moverse y se mantuvo girando hacia los bestiales ritmos del animal mecánico. Sudó éxito. Podía sentir el silencio y el aire contenido de las personas a su alrededor cuando pasó los seis minutos.

A los siente minutos treinta, deseó reír. Apenas se sentía exigido. Aguantó medio minuto más y entrecerró los ojos. La chicharra llegó a sus oídos y sonrió levemente. El animal se detuvo y el ruido explotó. Se bajó de un salto y se acercó al presentador del show.

-Te lo dije.

Tomó la medalla de sus manos y se encaminó hacia su familia. Algo se movió en su interior. Bella lo rodeó con sus brazos y la ajustó a su cuerpo. Esa pequeña mujer estaba orgulloso por él y era un sentimiento que había extrañado como el demonio. Bella le sonrió.

-Felicitaciones, sabía que ibas a poder.

-Esto es para ti.

Le entrego la medalla y ella le regaló la sonrisa más brillante. Valía oro para él. Se aclaró la garganta y le dio una mirada a Edward.

-Excelente trabajo, Emmet.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué no festejamos?

Jasper palmeó su hombro y sonrió mientras se unía al grupo.

-Genial idea ¿Rosalie, Alice... se unen?

Bella enarcó una ceja. Alice se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Alguien ya había arreglado sus diferencias, el buen humor le olió a algo que no deseaba saber hasta luego de un trago fuerte. Rosalie asintió lentamente.

.

La banda de cierre sonaba con movidas melodías countrys. Bella había bailado hasta el cansancio con Jasper. Alice y Rosalie. Emmet se mantuvo a un lado de Edward con una cerveza en su mano. Edward estaba de brazos cruzados sin apartar la mirada de su esposa. Le hervía el cuerpo en deseos y ese hambre que solo con ella podía saciar.

-Me alegra verte encontrar alguien con quién sentar cabeza.

Edward gruñó.

-No es lo que había esperado hacer.

-Pero no estás odiando la idea.

Desde luego que no. Despertar con Bella a su lado era el sol de sus días, aún así afuera lloviera torreciales tormentas. Su sonrisa se había convertido en su religión y no había más nada en su cabeza que no fuera pasar cada minuto con ella. Esa mujer consumía su mundo. Y le gustaba.

-No...

-Sabes que las cosas cambiaron.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Emmet bebió un lento sorbo.

-No más correr detrás de Black.

Lo había sabido cuando había aceptado quedarse con su esposa y tomar su papel en la casa Cullen. Quería quedarse con Bella, cuidarla y descubrir lo que sentía por ella. Recuperar el tiempo perdido. Crear un futuro. Darse una oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Es algo que no tengo zanjado.

Pero también era un hombre de venganza, entrenado para exterminar a los enemigos a costa de lo que sea. Si quería un mundo seguro para su esposa, tenía que eliminar a su potencial amenaza. Black aún latía en su vena de aversión. Sentía que había suspendido la lucha, no que la había abandonado.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo pronto.

Emmet apuró la cerveza y dejó la botella vacía a un lado. Sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de Rosalie, que meneaba sus caderas y aplaudía al ritmo de la música. Esa mujer picaba hondo en su ansias de sexo crudo. Su mirada directa calentaba su sangre, y otras partes de su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, es solo que estoy esperando...

Su hermano no preguntó qué era lo que esperaba. No hubiera podido responder, ni él tenía esa respuesta.

-Descúbrelo. Black querrá saber si estas dentro o fuera. Sabes cómo funciona esto.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Se estaba dentro completamente o se salía. Y sabía malditamente bien cuál era el concepto de "estar fuera de combate". Él había desaparecido y sabía que Black estaba detrás de su espalda. Su rival no se rendiría tan rápido, iba a asegurarse de que Cullen estuviera fuera de juego y no investigando más sobre su mierda. Porque era justamente lo que hacía. Mientras estaba lejos de Bella en la casa, aprovechaba el momento para armar un plan y ponerlo al frente para capturarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que alcanzarlo e iba a darle caza, pero esta vez iba a ser más detallista.

Tenía buenas fuentes y sabía que Black desconocía su paradero. Contaba con cierto tiempo de ventaja, pero no sabia qué tanto y no iba arriesgar la seguridad de Bella, llevando a Black directo hacia ella.

-Necesito tiempo, pistas y más información.

Emmet se volvió fiero y serio hacia él. Su mirada era intensa, Edward lo conocía como para saber que estaba a punto de soportar una charla de hermano-socio.

-Vamos a planearlo juntos pero tengo que saber qué estás dispuesto arriesgar.

Entendía de qué se trataba. Ambos sabían que no iba a rendirse, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Le devolvió la mirada a Emmet.

-Voy a cazarlo.

Tragó con fuerza y apartó la mirada hacia su esposa. Bella reía y bailaba con sus amigos.

-Así sea lo último que haga.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER XIX**

Bella se recargó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Edward le dio una mirada larga mientras ella se sumía en un lento sueño regreso a la casa. La última vez que la había visto, hacía cinco años, había sido una adolescente perspicaz, confiada y altanera. Aunque en sus ojos dominara el temor y la incertidumbre. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera sido si hubiera decidido quedarse con ella en América, pero sabía que las cosas habían sido mejor de esa forma.

Su esposa se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. Su cuerpo era esbelto y lo seducía de una forma que no podía controlar. Todo adoraba en esa mujer, desde su cabello ondulado de un color caoba oscuro hasta sus pequeños pies graciosos. Su forma de caminar y la belleza que había en su forma de reír.

Estaba enamorado de Bella. Por primera vez en su vida admitió el poderoso sentimiento que se desarrollaba en su interior. Él más que nadie conocía las consecuencias de amar en un mundo peligroso como el suyo. Sabían que no iban de la mano. Pero no podía negarse el placer de tener a esa mujer a su lado.

Ciertamente le pasaba diez años de edad, lo que se sentía como una pila de años. Pero hacía que fuera insignificante con un roce pequeño de su piel. Bella sabía con exactitud dónde presionar para volverlo loco. Su cordura se veía afectada cuando ella lo acariciaba, o lo besaba con pasión desmedida.

Esa misma que él no podía controlar.

Detuvo el coche dentro de la cochera y apagó el motor. El suave respirar de Bella le dijo que se había dormido. Había estado tan tensa al llegar que le alegraba saber que al menos había terminado por cerrar su velada de una forma alegre. Emmet y Rosalie habían sido los primeros en desaparecer. Jasper se había ofrecido a llevar a Alice hasta su casa y eso los dejó a solas.

Cargó con Bella sobre sus brazos y acomodó su cabeza en su cuello. Un suave ronroneo se escapó de sus somnolientos sueños y lo hizo sonreír. Ella se acomodó a la fuente de calor y se dejó ir en los brazos de Morfeo.

La casa se sumía en un silencio casi sepulcral, tranquilo. Apenas iluminado por la luna, adaptó su vista y la cargó escaleras arriba. Abrió la habitación con una maniobra preparada y cerró con su pie. Abrió las mantas y la recostó sobre las sábanas blancas. Bella se quejó y se volvió de costado. Le quitó los zapatos y aflojó las cintas del vestido. Se apresuró fuera de su propia ropa y se unió tras ella.

Bella despertó de su letargo entre brumas de la noche, Edward se abrazaba a ella. Se giró hacia él y escondió su rostro en su pecho. Él estaba muy quieto, tanto que casi temió que no quisiera moverse. Terminó de despertar. Volvió a acomodarse, notando que no llevaba camiseta para dormir, como usualmente solía hacer en las noches más cálidas. Una imagen de su pecho desnudo apareció en su mente, adoraba la forma en la que sus músculos sobresalían, las líneas eran torneadas y firmes. Deslizó con lentitud la mano que tenía sobre su estómago hacia su pecho y luego hacia su hombro.

Edward contuvo el aliento. Bella podía sentirlo tan tieso que frunció el ceño. Se movió para verlo justo al rostro, empequeñecía sus ojos pero miraba directo a sus ojos. Entonces lo supo.

Lo deseaba. Fuerte y con todo su cuerpo, su alma. En ese momento y de la forma que fuera. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo se entre mezclaba con el del ambiente, podía sentirlo cerca de su piel. Demasiado cubierta. Volvió a acariciarlo lentamente, su piel era tersa y su tacto era duro. En un movimiento brusco, Edward detuvo su paseo justo sobre su pecho, del lado izquierdo. Sobre su corazón, que parecía latir en su mano. Él ya respiraba difícil.

-Bella...

Se inclinó para besarlo, deteniendo sus palabras dentro. Porque no quería oír su rechazo, su cautela ni la reserva. Quería liberarse esa noche. En ese momento. Quería a Edward de una forma física poderosa, que nunca antes había experimentado. Sentía cosas que no podía explicar, sólidas e indescifrables. Pero de solo una estaba muy segura.

Se estaba enamorando de su marido, y no había marcha atrás.

Edward capturó sus labios y no pudo dejarla ir, la llevó a un beso profundo cargado de apetito. El anhelo por su esposa latía en sus venas, dominaba poco a poco sus impulsos y temía no poder controlarse. Se perdía tanto en ella que no dominaba su consciencia. Se apartó solo un poco de sus labios, cerrando los ojos, respiraba pausadamente, pesado.

-Bella si no me detengo ahora no te aseguro que pueda hacerlo más tarde.

Bella acarició su piel desnuda y sintió su temblor bajo su tacto.

-No quiero que te detengas. Ni te pediré que lo hagas.

Abrió sus ojos sobre los suyos. Edward sufría una combustión interna. Bella sonrió para animarlo.

-Edward, te deseo...

Gimió. Era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. La besó con al ansiedad convertida en fuego. Potente llama que corría con velocidad en sus venas haciendo espesa su sangre.

Adoraba cada minuto de besarla, el roce con su lengua y su experiencia se amoldaba a lo que le gustaba. Bella sabía cómo responder con su toque propio pero tan preciso que lo sentía como una punzada en sus partes bajas. La deseaba, demonios, con más fuerza de la que alguna vez hubiera recordado desear a una mujer. Se sentía como un adolescente en su primera vez, torpe y necesitado.

Se apartó de su deliciosa boca y recorrió con sus labios su mandíbula, su cuello. Lamió ese punto dulce que la hizo gemir, su pulso acelerado latía contra su lengua. Se paseó hacia abajo y detuvo en el sobresaliente hueso de su clavícula. Tan sexy como el demonio. Acarició sus muslos con sus manos y arrastró el vestido hacia arriba. No se sentía ni delicado ni preparado para llevar el asunto con delicadeza. No podía. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza cada vez que oía un nuevo gemido.

Bella levantó sus caderas para que pudiera quitar su vestido, el cual desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volvió a tenderla sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella. Separando sus piernas, bajó su cuerpo y dejó que sintiera su duro mástil contra su estómago. Bella lo miró a los ojos, fuego líquido. Deseo ferviente y calor anhelante.

La besó. Nunca era suficiente. Deslizó sus manos por su piel, su boca por sus líneas delicadas. Hasta que se encontró con el borde de sus bragas de seda. Se separó de ella para verla mejor. Tenía un cuerpo enviado directo del infierno para atormentarlo.

La ropa interior femenina delicada y color crema nunca le había parecido tan sensual. Gruñó. Bella rió con cierto nerviosismo ante el escrutinio. Solo quería que Edward la viera perfecta, pero él estaba siendo intenso e indescriptible.

-Alice es quien completa el armario de ropa interior.

Edward acarició el borde inferior de su sostén, tan claro como la crema nata. Acariciando su piel de paso. Bella tembló ante la caricia. Con su mano siguió la caricia por su estómago.

-Me gustan éstas...

Acarició el borde de encaje de sus bragas.

-...pero tienen que irse junto con eso.

La apartó de su ropa interior y admiró su cuerpo desnudo. Su polla latió duro gritando por una liberación.

-Eres tan hermosa.

La besó sin tiempo a que le diera una respuesta. Abrió sus piernas con una mano y deslizó sus dedos hacia su centro, encontró sus rizos oscuros cortados de forma prolija, suaves. La humedad llenó sus dedos. No se apartó de su boca. La torturó lentamente sintiendo cómo se retorcía bajo su cuerpo. Su dedo corazón acarició su punto medio y tonteó sobre la entrada de su vagina. Ella gimió en su boca. La penetró suavemente, preparando su cuerpo a la intrusión.

Bella gimió fuerte y lo presionó en su interior. Se obligó a mantenerse en forma, no quería adelantarse en pensar lo que sería estar dentro de ella. Bombeó unas cuantas veces más y unió su pulgar para rodear su clítoris más fuerte. Ella se aferró a sus hombros y elevó su cadera, arqueando su espalda. Una respuesta tan natural que lo desarmó. Aceleró su ritmo, detallando en su reacción. Sus labios se separaron y comenzó a jadear, cerró los ojos y envió la cabeza hacia atrás mientras llegaba a su orgasmo.

Se relajó despacio, poco a poco volviendo a sí misma. Edward se apartó suavemente de su interior y besó sus labios. Estaba tan duro que sabía que no iba a durar mucho una vez dentro de ella. Solo tenía que mirarla para llegar.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, una dulce sonrisa saciada adornaba su rostro. Pero aquél, no era ni el comienzo.

.

Edward se acomodó en su entrada y empujó con medida lentitud, había preparado su cuerpo, ella estaba tan húmeda que podía sentirlo a su alrededor como el fuego de un volcán. Ella gimió ante unos centímetros más adentro, se detuvo de golpe. Respirando pesado. Su cadera impulsaba por entrar rápido y terminar duro, pero no. No le daría eso. Él quería disfrutarla tanto mientras pudiera. Se movió más dentro de su cuerpo y llegó a tope.

Bella se sentía llena, apenas dolorida mientras Edward se quedaba quieto. La besó con ganas, envolviéndola en un juego de caricias lentas y respiraciones ruidosas. Él se movió, sorprendiendo su cuerpo, rompió la última barrera y se enterró muy hondo en ella. Capturó con su boca su gemido de dolor y se quedó quieto. La distrajo con caricias hasta que su cuerpo se relajó, volvió a moverse. Salió y entró. Él mismo cerró susmojos y gimió duro.

Como un guante de seda lo presionaba, era tan estrecha y profunda que parecía no llegar nunca. Quería cada vez más. Comenzó a moverse, ya no podía estarse quieto. Volvió a su boca, pero el aire no entraba en sus pulmones y se apartó. Besando su cuello, acariciando sus pechos. Cabían de una forma justa en sus manos, sus picos estaban duros y se arrugaban mientras los lamía y succionaba.

Volvió a gemir, Edward estaba afectando cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo. Recorrió con sus manos su espalda y raspó con sus uñas sus hombros. Él aceleró el ritmo, ella lo guió hasta el borde. Escondió su rostro en su cuello y se movió más profundo en ella, levantando su pierna para encontrar un mejor ángulo. Comenzó a jadear, no iba a durar mucho tiempo más.

-Edward... hazlo.

Se perdió a sí mismo, su eje dejó de ser el que lo sostenía hacía tiempo a convertirse en Bella. Solo podía sentir sus terminaciones nerviosas como propias, todo se trataba de esa mujer. La sentía tan dentro de sí como su propio pulso. Se aferró a su pequeño cuerpo y se impulsó cada vez más profundo, la oyó gemir y la acompañó en su liberación. Ajustándolo en su interior, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir. Soltando cada pedazo de realidad en el sueño de estar unida a Edward en más de un sentido. Se sentía suya, jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

Jamás sería algo entero sin él.

Edward relajó su cuerpo a un lado y la atrajo a él. Había sido tan poderoso que había perdido sus fuerzas, cerró los ojos y besó su coronilla, la aseguró bajo la manta y la envolvió con sus brazos como si se tratara de cadenas de acero.

-¿Estás bien?

Bella sonrió, con sus ojos cerrados. Se abrazó a él.

-Mejor que nunca.

Edward sonrió. La energía escapó de su cuerpo, todavía estaba malditamente duro, pero sus revelaciones sentimentales habían sido aún más potentes. Acarició la curva de su espalda y lentamente se dejó llevar por el sueño tranquilo del que gozaba desde que su esposa dormía en su cama. Bella se aferró a él y dejó ir el aire con satisfacción, él era todo lo que estaba bien en ese momento.

.

Edward despertó con un cuerpo caliente junto al suyo. Su mujer, dormida y satisfecha. Se había despertado varias veces durante la noche y había vuelto a hacerle el amor. Más lento que la primera vez, pero sin durar demasiado. Se sentía tan malditamente bien que estaba aseguro de que no iba a dejarla salir de la cama ese domingo, ni el resto de la semana. O el mes, o año.

Bella se removió a su lado y rozó su nariz por su brazo. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas, y le robó una sonrisa. Sentía una plenitud en su pecho de la que no había gozado hasta ahora. Recordando la última vez que había sido feliz, recordó su infancia. Sus padres, su hermano y sus aventuras. Pero de una forma diferente. Nada comparado con Bella, esa mujer remoloneando desnuda a su lado.

Ella balbuceó algo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Susurró a su oído. Como si mantener la voz baja fuera algo tan íntimo y privado que se sentía bien, cómodo.

-Ducha. Necesito una, pero Dios... no quiero moverme de aquí.

Edward rió y la ajustó a su cuerpo.

-Entonces no lo hagas.

Acarició su cabello y besó su coronilla. Bella se incorporó sobre un brazo y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, le dolían partes que no sabía que podían doler. De una forma deliciosa, un dolor que no lamentaba. Se sentía liviana como una pluma. Edward la miraba como si fuera la obra de arte más bella del mundo y sus mejillas ardían furiosas.

-Necesito un momento.

Él entendía eso, pero quería otorgárselo más tarde. Besó la punta de su nariz.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar allí?

Rió con ganas, pero negó suavemente. Se levantó y se inclinó para besarlo, lo dejó sorprendido. No había sido un suave beso, sino uno con los labios abiertos y algo de lengua, caliente. Se separó y caminó hacia la bata que envolvió en su cuerpo. Desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño.

Edward se dejó caer de espaldas. Esa había sido la maldita noche más feliz de su vida. Oyó el agua correr. Le dio cinco minutos en los que estaba seguro podría haberse limpiado, y si no, él iba a terminar la tarea.

El baño estaba cubierto de vapor, su silueta se dibujaba tras el cristal de la ducha. Estaba prendido de esa mujer, estaba por dentro de su sistema, corría por sus huesos. Estaba en su mente y de allí sería mucho más difícil que saliera.

Desplegó la puerta y entró tras ella. Le quitó el jabón de ducha y ella chilló con sorpresa. La detuvo antes de que se diera la vuelta. Había recogido su cabello, se acercó a la altura y besó su nuca. Dejó que el líquido espeso de color naranja cayera sobre su piel y acarició sus hombros. Embelesado por las gotas que recorrían su piel como si se tratara de seda. Una leve espuma fue desapareciendo hacia abajo.

Bella cerró los ojos. Edward masajeaba sus hombros con sosiego, luego deslizó sus grandes manos por su espalda y dejó caer el jabón de ducha al suelo. Sus manos fueron por sus brazos y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos. Su pecho se pegó a su espalda y gimió involuntariamente. Él estaba duro detrás de ella, podía adivinar lo que seguía y estaba deseándolo. Insaciable.

-Abre tus piernas.

Susurró en su oído. Su cuerpo se volvió gelatina. Edward colocó sus manos sobre la fría pared de mosaicos y soltó una mano para colocarla en su cintura, la levantó un poco y lo sintió penetrar en su interior. En un solo movimiento estuvo dentro de ella, duro y e hinchado. Cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Edward besó su cuello y comenzó a moverse, rápido, sin piedad y con prisa.

Gimió mientras la acercaba más a él.

-Esto va a ser rápido, nena.

Bombeó más velocidad, penetrando cada gemido dentro de su memoria cerebral como algo preciado. Quería cada memoria que pudiera recopilar sobre ella. Su cabeza ahora valía más de lo que lo había hecho meses antes.

Se dejó ir en una explosión agresiva en su interior. Sabía que había una alarma pulsando en su cerebro pero la alejó tan rápido como se animó. Sentir el interior de Bella en contacto directo con él era un pedacito de cielo que no podía manejar en su egoísmo.

Calmó su respiración y salió de su interior. Bella estaba exhausta. Edward cargó con ella hacia afuera de la ducha y la dejó con suavidad en el suelo. La envolvió con una toalla y la besó con ternura. Se dejó secar el cuerpo y luego lo vio envolverse en una toalla también.

Bella se movió en la habitación por un piyama y tomó uno color azul oscuro.

-¿Ropa de cama?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es domingo, tal vez quiero quedarme un rato más en la cama.

Edward tomó eso como una invitación abierta. Pero a la luz del sol notó las sombras bajo sus ojos. Habían sido días difíciles y estaban encontrando un curso para disfrutar de su mútua compañía. Se acercó a ella y dejó un beso sobre sus labios, sonrió.

-Vuelve a la cama, duerme un rato más y haré que te suban del desayuno más tarde.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

Murmuró contra sus labios.

-Y más.

La cargó hasta la cama y acarició su mejilla. Se miraron por unos segundos, con una profundidad que atravesaría muros de concreto. Bella se acomodó entre las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Edward cerró las cortinas pesadas y salió de la habitación ya vestido.

.

Su cabeza no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto que había hablado con Emmet la noche anterior. Tal vez había llegado a una conclusión, o al menos estaba en ello. Pero necesitaba de sus dos guías para encontrar una firme solución.

-¿Así que... dónde está Bella?

-Durmiendo.

Respondió sin levantar la vista de su café, estaba levemente sorprendido de que esos dos hombres estuvieran sentados ahora mismo para el desayuno. Emmet a su izquierda se aclaró la garganta. Jasper miró el reloj en la pared.

-Pero son más de las diez.

-Oh, bueno... ella está cansada.

Levantó la vista ante el estruendo de una cuchara de metal aterrizando violentamente sobre la porcelana. Jasper tenía una mueca de desagrado, casi podría haberse puesto verde, si fuera humanamente posible.

-Que desagradable Edward, tuve una horrible imagen mental. Más respeto por mi sensibilidad.

Emmet tosió su tostada y estalló en una fuerte carcajada. Edward se mantuvo impasible, la actividad nocturna con su esposa era algo privado no es que hubiera impulsado a muchas imágenes mentales a Jasper, no las quería allí.

-Qué decir de la mía si me pusiera a imaginar lo que hiciste con Alice y en dónde.

Emmet aumentó su risa al borde de las lágrimas. Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh, púdrete.

Volvió a su desayuno. Edward se giró hacia Emmet y enarcó una ceja. Éste levantó la servilleta blanca en son de paz, prefería eludir el asunto fuera de él. Eso sí que no sería agradable.

Sue entró en el comedor para interrumpir el momento de reunión, Edward se fijó en ella de inmediato y le dio un buenos días. Pero no lucía especialmente contenta esa mañana.

-¿Qué sucede, Sue?

-Es un tal... Dimitri. Quiero verlo, dice que es urgente.

Jasper y Emmet cruzaron miradas. Edward asintió.

-Hazlo pasar a mi oficina, que me espera allí. Gracias, Sue.

Sue obedeció. Edward se puso de pie de inmediato y fue escoltado hacia el escritorio. Dimitri estaba de pie a un costado esperando su llegada.

-¿Urgente? Tiene que serlo para que aparezcas en la casa.

-Lo es, Cullen.

Dimitri era un ex oficial entrenado, discreto y silencioso. Si hubiera querido hablar con él, hubiera esperado el momento justo y hubiera pasado desapercibido. Pero allí estaba. En su despacho. Emmet cerró tras Jasper y se mantuvieron a ambos lados de la puerta, en antiguas posiciones de custodia.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede esperar?

Dimitri le tendió un papel, doblado por la mitad. Un pinchazo en su espina le dijo que no era bueno.

-Antes de irnos de Londres ordenaste una estrategia, para que Black creyera que todavía andabas por ahí. Pero las ha esquivado a todas y cayó en la última. Era el fuerte Mason, a cargo del oficial de la CIA, uno de los nuestros. Dispuesto a ayudar.

Edward se tensó. Tenía pocos adeptos y muchos enemigos. Había llegado al punto en el que no podía decir a ciencia cierta dónde terminaba la lealtad de una persona y dónde comenzaba su punto débil de extorsión. No contaba con nadie, esa era su dura realidad. Se movía solo. Si no fuera por Emmet o Jasper, podría haber caído hacía rato.

-¿Qué pasó?

Una sombra pasó por los ojos de Dimitri. Edward deseó no haberlo preguntado, pero tenía que saberlo.

-Solo uno sobrevivió para contarlo, escapó. Con un mensaje encriptado, no sé qué es lo que dice y dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda saberlo. Murió tan solo horas después. Creo que Black espera que llegue a tí ese papel. Trató de rastrearlo, pero tampoco se esforzó. Mouton fue inteligente. No hay rastros de hacia dónde envió es mensaje y rastrearlo solo le llevaría meses, una pérdida de tiempo inútil y poco segura. Fue por señal satelital.

Edward rodeó la mesa y se dejó caer con cuidado en su silla. Bella había tenido especial cuidado en elegir su mobiliario. Su preocupación por él lo enternecía hasta la médula, pero no era en ella quién estaba pensando ahora. Abrió el mensaje y tragó pesado. Volvió a cerrarlo.

-¿Qué es?

Edward ignoró a Emmet, centró su vista en Dimitri.

-Refuerza el área de control alrededor de los campos, se discreto y vuelve dentro de cuatro horas para elaborar un plan de seguridad.

Dimitri asintió una vez.

-Luego contacta al KFP, los quiero en ésto. Que estén a la espera de mis órdenes, diles que es código azul.

El KFP era una agencia de seguridad privada que trabajaba de su lado, eran quienes estaban custodiando tres de los puntos que habían sido evitados por el ataque de Black. Ahora sabía que él estaba detrás de él con total seguridad. Tenía que moverse rápido y sabía, que se había quedado sin tiempo.

Suspiró despacio.

-Y Dimitri... mantente alerta, la seguridad de mi familia depende tu trabajo.

Dimitri asintió una vez antes de salir del despacho. Edward podía sentir un temblor incontrolable. Dejó el papel sobre la madera y maldijo.

-¿Qué?

Jasper se adelantó hacia la nota y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Códigos antiguos, lenguas perdidas en el tiempo elaborando un mapa de descripciones. Hay coordenadas por lo que puedo entender y un lugar, algunos detalles y un mensaje.

-¿Qué dicen?

-No lo sé. No puedo leerlo.

Emmet se congeló. Tenían información vital y segura, pero no podían obtenerla.

-¿Entonces quién puede hacerlo?

Edward había contado siempre con un hombre para ese trabajo, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado muerto desde hacía cinco años. Muy seguro de que había pasado el legado a su única hija.

-Bella.

Murmuró sin mirar nada en concreto.

-Imposible...

-No. Ella puede recordar algo de ésto.

Edward fijó la mirada en Jasper.

-El último día que vi lo con vida, me entregó un botín. Él me entregó su lealtad y a su hija. Por mucho tiempo creí que el viejo la había vendido, pero entonces entendí que ella es oro. Su cabeza, vale oro. Dentro del botín que Charlie me entregó había un archivo con las guías de estudio de Bella, sus notas y progresos. Ella sabe más de lo que es posible creer. Desenredaría ese mensaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, posee un QI de setenta y nueve. Puede que se haya oxidado, pero jamás podría olvidarlo. Fue entrenada por el mejor codificador del estado. Además... ella sabe cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-No lo sé qué exactamente, Charlie no fue exhaustivo en cuanto a la última carta que me dejó acerca de ella. Solo mencionó una cita de un libro y dijo que ella sería una llave. Desconozco qué es lo que pueda saber, pero prefiero que hasta ella misma lo desconozca.

-¿Por eso la enviaste lejos?

-Tenía que protegerla. Se lo prometí a Charlie. Todos la queríamos con vida, pero para mí ella no está dentro del juego.

Bella podía saber cómo decifrar el mensaje, pero ésta no era su guerra.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Emmet se adelantó hacia su hermano.

-Ella no tiene participación en esto. Esto... es entre tú y Black.

Era la parte que temía. No entendía qué era lo que quería Black específicamente y si lograba descifrar el mensaje, podía enterarse. Pero no iba a ponerla en riesgo. La información es poder, si ella no lo sabía era mejor para todos. Dobló el papel en un viejo libro y lo envió dentro de un cajón con otros libros.

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Jasper lo detuvo antes que diera un paso.

-Lo prometiste.

Edward mantuvo su mirada.

-Sé qué es lo que sale de mi maldita boca, Jasper. Quiero quedarme y disfrutar de Bella, pero no puedo hacerlo mientras este desquiciado intenta matarme. No traeré el peligro hacia ella, si quiero protegerla, iré tras él.

Se apartó de su mano derecha y salió de la oficina seguido de Emmet. Tenía un plan formándose en su cabeza, pero su temor era tan fuerte y corría tan seguro por sus venas que necesitaba ver a su esposa aunque fuera cinco minutos para calmarse.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER XX**

Bella se despertó cerca de medio día, descansada y con una sonrisa en los labios. Edward estaba a su lado con una bandeja copiosa de alimentos. Se irguió para acercarse a él, pero se detuvo. Él no era el mismo con el que había despertado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Edward acarició su mejilla y sonrió.

-Luces hermosa cuando te despiertas.

Susurró antes de besarla. Ella se apartó.

-¿Edward?

-No es nada, es solo que no he tenido muchas oportunidades en mi vida de algo realmente tan hermoso.

Bella detuvo su torrente de palabras, sabía cuándo ser cuidadosa con lo que decía. Solo se mantuvo en silencio, Edward le entregó el desayuno. Había llegado a conocer sus reacciones, y terminaciones. Él estaba tenso y preocupado, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien. Si ella podía ofrecerle algo de calma, lo haría con total esfuerzo.

-Rosalie llamó esta mañana, dijo que era importante que le devolvieras la llamada.

Edward se había alarmado notablemente, le había cuestionado si todo estaba en orden y cuando oyó la frase "cosa de chicas" no se atrevió a entrometerse. Pero a veces no era fácil mantenerse dentro de la línea cuando estaba tan acostumbrado al peligro. Sospechando de todo de ahora en más hasta que finalmente no eliminara a su potencial amenaza.

-De acuerdo... ¿sabes algo de Jacob?

Negó despacio.

-Pero podría decirle a Sue que chequee su estado.

-Eso me gustaría.

Bella presionó su mano y le dio una sonrisa. Edward se acercó para besarla de nuevo, tan lento y despacio que casi pareció no haberlo hecho.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Susurró contra sus labios. Bella sonrió, sus mejillas fueron coloreándose rápidamente.

-Estoy bien.

-Que bueno.

Apartó la bandeja hacia el suelo y la devolvió de nuevo a la cama. Se estaba preguntando si podía ser menos desconsiderado y permitir que terminara el desayuno primero, pero no podía. No sabía que tan bueno era tener un punto débil, porque definitivamente, esa mujer lo era en todo su esplendor. No podía luchar contra lo que sentía por ella ni menos controlarlo. Era arrollador.

Atacó su boca en un beso salvaje y terminó sobre ella, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su propia cadera. Solo tenía que mirarla para ponerse duro, de su mente no había salido ni por un segundo la sensación de estar en su interior. Deseando estar allí de nuevo apenas salía, era algo fuera de lo normal y obsesivo, pero tan complicado de manejar que no podía lograrlo. Bella gimió ante su vasallaje. Adoraba oírla en pleno placer.

Bella se abrazó a él, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de sus caricias y de sus besos como las abejas buscaban desesperadamente el néctar de las flores para crear la miel.

-Lo siento, cariño. No puedo puedo controlarme.

Una vez que había probado de su esencia, la había convertido en su droga favorita y se había vuelto adicto. No podía parar y si ella le pedía que fuera más lento, se sentiría morir porque no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

-No te disculpes por querer, Edward. Me siento de la misma forma.

Murmuró contra su boca.

Edward gruñó, propietario y salvaje. Un animal desenvuelto. Porque así como personas habían sacado lo peor de sí mismo. Bella lograba sacarlo de sí mismo en su totalidad, sacudiendo su sistema con violencia como si se tratara de un terremoto. Completamente fuera de su elemento.

-No vamos a salir de aquí en un largo rato.

Bella rió y se acomodó para tenerlo más cerca de ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

.

-¡Corre, Bella. Si es que puedes!

El coro de carcajadas solo logró que sus mejillas ardieran furiosamente. Rosalie sonrió con malicia mientras la castaña tomaba asiento frente a ella y hacía una mueca. Alice volvió al ataque.

-Una semana, querida. Edward no te ha dejado salir de la casa en una semana.

Bella suspiró ante sus dolores físicos, se acomodó de lado y cruzó suavemente sus piernas. Tragando duro ante la punzada que obtuvo de ahí abajo. Evitó con ferocidad pensar en el porqué de sus dolencias. Clavó su mirada fija en la pequeña morena a su lado.

-Tampoco recuerdo haber visto a Jasper en la noche... desde algunos días ¿sabes algo de eso?

Desprevenida y en evidencia. Alice se delató al instante, fue demasiado tarde cuando intentó ocultar su rostro de "atrapada". Roslaie rió fuerte.

-¡Tú desgraciada, desviando el asunto mientras tienes algo entre manos!

Alice jadeó ante la acusación.

-¿Qué? No puedo contar lo que hago con el primo de Bella. Sería desagradable.

Bella arrugó su nariz.

-Eso es verdad, al menos admites eso y ya significa algo.

Se volvió hacia Rosalie con el dedo índice en alto.

-Así como no quiero oír ni una palabra de Emmet.

Rosalie abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba sucediendo algo?

Ambas la miraron con sorpresa, con incredulidad. Bella rió, Alice encabezó el ataque primero.

-¿Rosalie Hale tienes a hombre corriendo tras tu falda y no lo has dejado acercarse? Por favor, permite que me acomode y tome mis palomitas. Quiero oír todo con detalles.

-No tantos detalles.

Dijo de forma aireada. Bella movió su mano para animarla a hablar. Rosalie bufó.

-Me gusta Emmet, pero no quiero que pase tan rápido dentro de mi cama. ¿Eso está mal?

-Si estamos hablando del mundo Rosalie, definitivamente sí.

La rubia empequeñeció sus ojos.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-El mundo de "sin compromisos, solo es sexo caliente, tengo mi propia vida desastrosa como para unir algo más a lista..." de eso estoy hablando.

Rosalie contuvo el aliento. Ella misma había creado esas barreras para disfrutar de un hombre, pasar un buen rato y no permitir que dañara su delicado corazón. Había estado enfocada en otras cosas y ahora mismo eso se veía tan lejano que había dejado caer sus muros. Emmet había saltado las pequeñas vayas como si se trataran de rocas pequeñas y había entrado en terreno peligroso. Temía levantar un muralla y que él quedara dentro de por vida o avanzar hacia él y desmoronarse.

-Tal vez algunas cosas han cambiado.

Bella se enderezó.

-¿Qué cosas?

-No puedo explicarlo. Es solo... diferente.

La castaña entendía eso como su propia vida. Tampoco podía explicar qué era lo que Edward la hacía sentir, solo sabía con certeza que no podía dejar de sentirlo. Se había entregado a sus brazos sin medidas y había caído en picada hacia él. Había entregado más que su corazón las anteriores noches que había pasado amándolo. Su mente, el tesoro que conservaba desde siempre. Ahora estaba impregnada de Edward. No podía cerrar los ojos sin verlo, sin sentir su aroma en el aire y la sensación de su piel acariciar la suya.

-Alice, no me presiones. Esto no es sobre mí ahora.

Bella enarcó su ceja.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si, Bella. ¿Has avanzado en tu matrimonio sin soltar un detalle? Eso nos tiene malhumoradas. Somos tus amigas.

Alice rió quedamente.

-Solo tenías que salir dos minutos de esa habitación para tomar el teléfono y ponernos al tanto.

-Esperen... estamos hablando de algo que no les voy a contar.

-¿No vas a decirnos nada acerca de lo que fue tu primera vez? Edward seguro se esmeró.

Bella se volvió tan roja como el mantel que cubría la mesa del jardín floreado del negocio al que solían tomar sus té helado en las tardes de verano. Apartó la vista por unos segundos.

-Se tomó el asunto en serio. Fue increíble. Edward fue gentil, delicado y...

-Caliente como el infierno. Eso puede verse a leguas y me decepcionaría si no lo fuera.

Rió abiertamente.

-Si, lo fue. Parece nunca cansarse.

Rosalie vitoreó.

-¡Ese es un hombre!

Alice meneó el té en su vaso de vidrio y acomodó el sombrero de paja rosada sobre su cabeza, bajó los lentes de sol y fijó su mirada en Bella.

-¿Así que ahora que han consumado... qué será de ustedes?

Cuando la realidad golpeaba demasiado rápido seguido de la felicidad que pintaba ser interminable.

Bella lo había pensado seriamente, odiaba la incertidumbre. No era tonta ni mucho menos despistada, podía sentir la tensión con la que los hombres de la casa salían luego de una reunión de horas en el despacho de Edward. Pero ella no sabía nada, no oía nada y se sentía una tonta fuera de lugar. No podía confiar en sus amigas para contarles acerca de su disgusto, tenía que lidiar absolutamente sola con aquello. Su frustración había ido aumentando con el paso de la semana, a pesar de ser recompensada con creces. Edward era una amante cuidadoso que le prestaba total atención a su deseo y a cubrirlo, pero había algo que no encajaba dentro del cuadro. Y era que estaba dejándola al margen de algo.

Y se sentía como la mierda.

A pesar de que su presentimiento le decía que no era bueno y tenía que ver con el pasado que aún los atormentaba, Edward no había hecho ni el mínimo amague de contárselo.

-Es incierto. No vamos a ningún lado, solo superando etapas entre nosotros. Acercándonos.

Como temía que pasara. Estaba totalmente enamorada de su marido y podía sentir la devoción de Edward hacia ella, su constante preocupación, su vigilancia y su cariño desmedido. Como si quisiera mantenerla dentro de su burbuja por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-¿Por qué eso no parece ser suficiente para ti?

-Está ocultándome cosas.

Sus amigas se mantuvieron en silencio por un minuto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Alice... ¿cuánto sabes de él?

La morena boqueó como pez fuera del agua. Sin decir una palabra.

-Exacto. Yo sé lo mismo que tú.

Suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento, más cerca de ellas.

-Lo conozco desde hace bastante, pero solo una parte superficial. Realmente siento cosas profundas hacia él y daría todo lo que tengo para pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Pero no es sincero conmigo. Tenía otra vida en Europa, de la cual no se nada.

-¿Insinúas que te fue infiel?

-No, desde luego que no. Confío ciegamente en él. Pero hay algo más...

-¿Planeas descubrirlo?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que pueda, está haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerme lejos de eso.

Alice pareció sombría por unos segundos.

-Jasper ha estado extraño éstos últimos días. Tenso y algo malhumorado. ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver?

Bella creyó haber abierto al boca de más. Se obligó a relajarse.

-No lo sé, pero podría pedirte un favor. Como mi mejor amiga.

-¿Qué?

-No le digas nada de nuestra conversación. No quiero que ponga a Edward sobre aviso.

-No lo haré.

Rosalie aclaró su garganta.

-Yo solo creo que se trata de la fiesta que darás en dos semanas.

Bella parpadeó con sorpresa.

-¿Que yo qué?

-Tu cumpleaños.

-Olvídalo, ya hablamos de eso...

-Si, hablamos de que adelantaste tu noche de regalo. Pero eso no va a persuadirnos de hacer una fiesta en tu casa.

-No quiero...

-Se hará.

Sentenció Alice con una sonrisa. Tenía a Rosalie de su lado y eso era impasible. Si ella decía que lo harían, entonces dentro de dos semanas iba a festejar su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Con toda la familia Cullen y sus amigas.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero tener nada que ver en esto.

-Es un trato.

.

Edward entró en su despacho y se quedó de pie.

-No esperaba verte aquí de nuevo.

Cerró tras de sí con cautela. A eso se refería cuando Dimitri tendía a ser silencioso y cuidadoso. Apostaba a que ni siquiera Jasper lo había notado entrar en la casa e infiltrarse dentro de su despacho.

-Tengo noticias.

-¿Qué clase de noticias?

Habían pasado días siguiendo la pista sobre las últimas actividades de Black, alguien lo había puesto sobre a viso de que Cullen iba detrás de él y se había escabullido como una rata en la basura. Desapareciendo del radar. Estaba furioso. No porque hubiera escapado, sino porque tenía un traidor entre los que creía fieles. Había optado por limitar la tarea a unos cuántos que creía más confiable y rogar porque saliera con éxito sin que lo vendieran antes de tiempo. De todas formas, ya estaba preparando una solución a eso también.

-Black dio señales de paradero. Está herido.

Cullen lo dudaba.

-¿Herido?

-No eres el único que está detrás de él.

Era cierto desde tiempos inmemorables. Pero sí era el único que estaba dispuesto a llegar a él costara lo que fuera. Sin dejarse atrapar por las extorsiones de dinero. Black sabía que Cullen era un antiguo mercenario e iba tras su pellejo. No podía decir que el temía, pero sí que le tenía cierto respeto y pensaba antes de actuar. No dejaba pistas y se movía rápido. Por alguna razón, huía cuando estaba a punto de cazarlo. Y seguía haciéndolo. Había descartado su instinto de supervivencia, porque Black era puro poder y huir, no entraba en las características.

Había algo entre ellos que tenía que solucionar, y no lo harían hasta estar cara a cara.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Un grupo del FBI, el RFG está detrás de él en una operación secreta y no gubernamental. Tienen derechos abiertos y un objetivo claro.

Eso quería decir que les importaba una mierda como lo lograran, iban a llegar a Black de todas formas. Mejor muerto que vivo.

-¿Entonces?

-Aquí está el problema. Dudo de quién esté encabezando la misión y cuál sea el objetivo.

Entonces no era de los buenos, era uno más de los que querían apoderarse de los bienes de Black. Oro blanco en lingotes, un negocio de por vida.

Edward asintió despacio y relajó su cuello. Aquello estaba terminando con su paz mental y estaba demasiado lejos como para actuar de inmediato. Tendría que acercarse, pero la sola idea de alejarse de Bella lo ponía enfermo.

-Tengo que pensar esto en frío. ¿Sabes algo mas, Dimitri?

-No, señor.

Asintió.

-Sal como entraste.

-Puede estar seguro.

Dimitri desapareció de su vista tan rápido como esfumándose. Quedó a solas con sus cavilaciones.

Tenía pistas para dar con Black, y si estaba herido, tenía más de una posibilidad de atraparlo. No era una novedad no ser el único tras él, pero era vital que lo atrapara antes que otro lo hiciera. Podía comenzar una guerra peor que la actual si Black caía frente a otro codicioso peor que él mismo.

Tenía que moverse.

Cerró los ojos con frustración y presionó sus manos en puños. No quería dejar a Bella, con qué excusa iba a dejarla sin que ella se sintiera traicionada o abandonada de nuevo. Sabía que estaba descargando sus propias desiluciones con ella, en la cama y absorbiendo su energía vital, su sol de todas las mañanas. La necesitaba como aire para respirar. Pero no podía ofrecerle su plenitud si no terminaba con Black antes. Incluso, hasta podía notar que ella estaba inquieta y algo ácida a su cercanía. Le dolía como puñaladas, pero sería capaz de soportarlo por su bien. Porque la amaba.

Si podía descifrar el mensaje sería un camino directo a Black, estaba seguro. Pero no contaba con ello y no iba a perder su tiempo en hacerlo. Tampoco iba a involucrar a su esposa en ello. Tenía que atrapar a Black por sus medios y para eso, tenía que estar en Europa. Su última ubicación era Bulgaria.

Jasper entró tras un suave golpe, elevó su vista hacia él.

-Vi a Dimitri rondando al casa.

-Lo sé, tiene la orden.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Trajo información.

Le llevó un par de minutos poner al tanto a Jasper y esperar su conclusión.

-Es nuestra oportunidad.

La seriedad arrebataba sus gestos y Edward lo sabía, tampoco quería alejarse de allí.

-Lo sé. Lo haremos malditamente bien esta vez, Jasper. Y vamos a regresar a casa.

.

Los últimos días habían pasado como un sueño. Edward casi no había salido de su radar, a donde iba o lo que fuera que hacía, estaba allí. Sabía que algo sucedía a sus espaldas pero cada vez que estaba por preguntar por ello, era superada por la situación. No podía hacerlo. Si Edward todavía estaba allí con ella, podía utilizar sus propios recursos para retenerlo.

Si es que podía.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, luego fue consciente de la suave cadena de besos que Edward estaba dejando sobre su columna vertebral. Su cálida lengua paseó por sus vértebras, gimió alto. Estaba por darse la vuelta, pero la detuvo allí. Besó su hombro y apartó el cabello hacia un costado, besando la columna de su cuello.

Edward no podía aguantarse, verla dormir era una de sus cosa preferidas más placenteras. No dormía desde hacía dos noches, podía sentir que el momento de partir se acercaba. Quería absorber cada momento que Bella fuera capaz de darle.

Introdujo su mano por debajo de su cuerpo y la levantó desde la cintura, se colocó en medio de ella y con su rodilla la impulsó a separar las piernas. Paseó la punta de su polla por su entrada, sintiendo la humedad que ya la tenía lista para él. De un solo lento movimiento la penetró profundo. Bella gimió contra la almohada. Buscó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos por encima de su cabeza, ella giró su rostro y pegó su mejilla a las sábanas. Cerrando sus ojos mientras Edward comenzaba un movimiento perezoso.

Se abrió camino dentro de ella, con calma y sin prisa. El tiempo se detuvo. Bella presionó sus manos y lo ajustó en su interior. Edward ocultó su rostro en su cuello y gimió, imposible de quedarse quieto más tiempo, aceleró sus embestidas. Desconocía lo que ella hacía para hacerlo perder el hilo de realidad.

-Bella...

Gruñó. El calor perlaba sus pieles y la agitación de sus alientos. Profundizó en su cuerpo y mantuvo un ritmo constante, llevándola al límite de la locura. Se sentía tan duro que era fuera de lo humanamente posible. Bella jadeó y se arqueó contra su cuerpo. Edward soltó una de sus manos y la llevó a su cadera, para acercarla más a él, aumentando el roce y llegando a un ángulo más profundo. Deslizó su mano hasta que encontró su punto de placer, acariciándolo con movimientos constantes.

Bella soltó el aire de forma violenta y enredó las sábanas en sus manos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y jadeó ante las miles de sensaciones que atacaban su cuerpo.

-Déjate ir conmigo, cariño...

Fue todo lo que necesitó para soltar el nudo que se formaba en su bajo vientre. Edward la sostuvo mientras llegaba a su propia liberación. Su cuerpo vibró con fuerza y soltó el aire que contenía. Besó su cuello y se mantuvo quieto tratando de recuperar su aliento. Bella acarició sus dedos enlazados a los suyos en una lenta caricia. Edward se apartó de ella y la volteó hacia él. Llevaba una media sonrisa y respiraba en búsqueda de la calma.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Susurró. Bella sonrió y se removió para llegar a él. Se abrazó a su cintura y elevó su mirada.

-Gracias.

-Es un día importante.

Ella se encogió. Detestaba los cumpleaños. Pero la presencia de Edward en ése, sí que lo hacía especial.

-No es la gran cosa.

Besó su pecho y sonrió, su mano comenzó a trazar círculos invisibles en su estómago.

-Pero... fue un bello regalo.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero ese no fue el regalo. Ese era yo no pudiendo contenerme.

Su suave risa se almacenó en su caja dorada de recuerdos en su mente. Edward la atrajo a sí mismo.

-Pero... sí he preparado otras sorpresas.

Bella gimió, ocultó su rostro en su cuello.

-Por favor, dime que te negaste a todo lo que Alice y Rosalie te pidieron.

Contuvo una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, son tus amigas y quieren verte feliz. Estoy de acuerdo en que preparen una cena en casa.

-Eso no será un cena.

-Lo sé, pero me mantuve firme. Será algo sencillo y tranquilo, sé que no eres tan alborotada ni que es tu fecha preferida.

Bella le devolvió la mirada, cargada de un sentimiento arrebatador. Besó sus labios y sonrió.

-¿Podré agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí?

Edward sintió el pesar dentro de su corazón. La besó, sin tener una respuesta consistente. Era él quién tenía que agradecer profundamente a Bella por abrirle las puertas de su corazón, hacerle un lugar en la familia y ser incondicional. Un tipo de amor que no había conocido más que de sus padres.

Del que no era merecedor.

El aporreo en la puerta los separó de golpe. La voz les llegó firme pero algo apagada.

-¡Vamos, tórtolos, arriba! ¡Hay una fiesta que organizar y una mujer que preparar!

Bella sintió un escalofrío. Se volvió con ojos de cachorrito mojado hacia su marido.

-Por favor, no me dejes ir hacia la tortura.

Edward rió fuerte y besó su coronilla.

-Vamos, Bella. No será tan terrible.

La tortura se llevó a cabo luego de que se dio una ducha veloz. Alice arremetió en su dormitorio y echó a Edward casi en piyamas. Rosalie llegó más tarde con las máscaras para la piel, la ropa y convirtieron la habitación en un spa.

-¿Qué haces?

Bella salió del baño con un albornoz y una crema verde sobre su piel. Alice había esparcido un líquido de limón en su cabello y lo había envuelto en una toalla en lo alto de su cabeza.

-Si vamos a quedarnos aquí, tengo que sacar el olor a sexo del ambiente.

Alice rió. Rosalie quitó las sábanas y las envió fuera de la habitación. Esparciendo con un spray un aroma a vainilla por todas las extensiones.

-No exageres.

-No eres la única que alguna vez en su vida ha tenido un despertar sexual como principal festejo de cumpleaños.

Bella levantó las manos.

-No quiero saber de eso, sigue echando el spray.

Rosalie se encargó de su cabello mientras Alice desaparecía hacia la planta baja. Le había dejado el vestuario preparado y llegaría justo antes para maquillarla. Bella soportó las torturas una a una. La charla interminable de la rubia desmpampanante, oyó acerca de los grupos musicales y la ultima moda de la ciudad mientras la esmaltaba las más de un fuerte color cereza, intentos absurdos por distraerla. Ordenó sus bucles en un desordenado largo y la impulsó dentro del vestido.

La prenda era de un color azul oscuro pero en capas de tela transparente que dejaba entre ver la silueta de sus piernas. El corte superior ofrecía una vista recatada del valle de sus senos, pero los ajustaba y curvaba con ganas. Luego caía en una amplia falda por encima de sus rodillas y más larga por detrás. Los tirantes eran finos y delicados, era una prenda sensacional y precisa para la tarde de verano.

-¿Estás lista?

Alice entró con un equipo negro y lo abrió como si se tratara de una caja con muchos pisos. Los diferentes tipos de maquillaje la dejaron sorprendida, sabía que ella era una experta en el área pero Bella estaba lejos de ser una aficionada del colorete.

El alivio la llenó por completo cuando la liberaron, agradeció que sus zapatos no fueran demasiado altos, le gustaba como combinaban con el vestido. Se sentía como una muñeca de muestra. Recordaba que era el mismo ritual para todos los cumpleaños, pero éste especialmente, lo había soportado porque quería estar bella. Sentir que podía destacarse y Edward la notara.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con el silencio.

-¿Dónde están todos?

Alice la guió hacia el patio trasero.

-Almorzaremos en el claro.

Levantó las manos en el aire, no tenía idea de lo que ellas hubieran preparado y tampoco quería saberlo. Iba a sorprenderse de todas formas. Edward fue lo primero que vio. Se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba una camisa clara y pantalones ajustados, se veía sexy y fresco. No pudo evitar sentir ese calor dentro de su cuerpo, cercano a su pecho, justo a un lado de su corazón. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Estás hermosa.

Susurró solo para ella.

-Si, bueno. Alice parecía tener todo preparado.

-Por supuesto que si, Bella. Vamos...

La jaló hacia el centro del patio trasero, muy cercano a la puerta de la cocina. Todos estaban de pie ante una mesa rectangular, preparada para un almuerzo. La carpa había sido desplegada por encima para que el sol no obstruyera los alimentos. El día era de un brillante sol y la brisa era fresca, no recordaba haber sentido tanta alegría contenida en un solo momento.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Jasper fue el primero en abrazarla. Se aferró a él y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias, Jasper. Mira lo que hemos logrado.

Susurró en su oído. Jasper le guiñó el ojo.

-Tenemos una familia ¿cierto?

Asintió y le dejó el espacio a Emmet. Quién la alzó desde la cintura y la hizo girar en el aire. Chilló de sorpresa y luego rió, la dejó en el suelo y besó su mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cuñada. Ten un hermoso día.

Tendió una caja en su dirección.

-¿Qué? Dije sin regalos...

-Rosalie creyó que ibas a necesitarlo.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, a los dos.

Recogió los restos de regalos y todos los abrazos y besos posibles. Jacob la abrazó muy fuerte y la hizo reír. Sue y su hija habían sido más suaves y delicadas, pero igual de geniales. También estaba Harry con el resto de sus muchachos. Así como los Atarea.

Edward observó desde su lugar cómo Bella reía y entablaba conversaciones despreocupadas con el resto de las personas. Estaba increíblemente maravillado. Jamás hubiera admitido que la vida de casado podría sentirse tan bien. Su vista divisó algo pequeño y frunció el ceño, corría en dirección a la reunión de pájaros más alejada. Su madre corrió por detrás de él mientras se oía la carcajada infantil. Algo se removió en su interior. Reconoció a la mujer, era la esposa del hijo mayor de Harry. Ella cargó con el niño y lo regañó, pero luego sonrió y lo sentó en su regazo.

Un niño.

¿Había pensado en esa posibilidad? Su vista bajó hacia Bella. Ella no reía, su rostro se había vuelto pálido de repente. Con una mano sobre su frente con pesar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella sonrió débilmente mientras bebía agua fría.

-Nada, solo un mareo. Ya estoy bien.

Poco a poco se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la cocina con Sue para traer el resto de las bebidas. Su mente volvió al niño sentado frente a él. Como si lo hubiera sentido, miró en su dirección y le regaló una sonrisa simpática. Su respiración se agitó.

-¿Cuántos tiempo tiene?

Su madre se sorprendió por la pregunta y le sonrió.

-Cuatro.

Acarició su cabello y besó su mejilla antes de ofrecerle una rebanada de pan con mantequilla. Que el niño degustó como un pequeño salvaje con hambre. Su padre rió mientras lo observaba.

Su mente se llenó con una imagen. Bella cargando un bebé, riendo a la luz del sol mientras su sonrisa brillaba más que el astro en el cielo. Su hijo.

Se aclaró la garganta y apuró su copa de vino.

-¿Estás bien?

Asintió en dirección a Jasper y miró hacia la cocina, Bella había recuperado los colores de repente y volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Pero la punzada estaba en su estómago, tan fuerte como inevitable. Presionó la mandíbula y apartó la vista. Su tensión se disipó cuando sintió sus pequeñas manos rodear su cuello por detrás.

-Gracias por todo.

Se giró lo suficiente para mirarla. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de esa mujer? ¿Cómo no iba a hacer todo lo posible por verla reír así a menudo? ¿Cómo no iba a querer protegerla si sin ella no sería nada? tomó una decisión rotunda. Iba a dejarla al cuidado de su hombres e iba a ir tras la amenaza. Tenía que cuidarla. A ella, para estar seguro de que podrían tener un futuro.

La envolvió de la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-Todo por tí, Bella. Eres mi vida entera.

Susurró en su oído. Solo para ella. Porque no ya no podía callar todo lo que sentía. Tomó su mano derecha y sacó lo que guardaba en su bolsillo. El momento pasó a ser tan íntimo que nadie les prestó atención.

-Iba a dejar esto para otro momento, pero ahora es perfecto.

Abrió la pequeña caja negra, dentro había una goma con dos alianzas de oro, exactamente iguales. Tomó la más pequeña. Dos finas tiras de oro entrelazadas por toda la circunferencia. La dejó en su dedo anular y presionó su mano. Bella lo miró a los ojos. De una forma tan intensa que no olvidaría ni a la fuerza.

-Te amo, Bella. Feliz cumpleaños, y feliz aniversario.

Bella sintió que se le oprimía el corazón. Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Edward no había olvidado que se habían casado exactamente hacía cinco años ese mismo día, el de su cumpleaños. Lo abrazó y besó su cuello, sus labios.

-No tengo palabras...

Edward le sonrió, y llevó su delicada mano con la alianza a su corazón desbocado.

-Entonces no lo digas, mantenlo ahí.

Ella sonrió. Su amor ya estaba allí.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER XXI**

Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y continuó caminando despacio, la tarde caía lentamente. En ese momento todo parecía más relajado, lejos de la tensión que sabía que debía afrontar pronto. Bella estaba más preceptiva y menos brillante, la última semana la había visto correr por toda la casa. El tiempo final de cosecha se les venía encima, habían estado en largas reuniones con Harry. Organizando el tiempo y las toneladas, temía que no llegaran a tiempo con la entrega estipulada y quería ser la primera esa vez. El estrés estaba terminando con su paciencia. Se irritaba fácilmente, estaba molesta. La había notado hasta más delgada y más pálida.

Hasta que le había exigido que pusiera los frenos. La llevó a dar un paseo esa tarde y pareció descender tres desniveles. Su expresión relajada lo demostraba. Pero esa leve pérdida de color en sus mejillas, allí seguía. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes. Lo adjudicó a los contra tiempos y los nervios. Sus noches incluso, estaban siendo más tranquilas. Ella dormía como un lirón. Se veía tan agotada que no la molestaba demasiado.

-Te ves mejor.

Ella suspiró sin mirarlo.

-No me había dado cuenta de la falta que me hacia el aire libre.

Edward la acercó a su cuerpo y le brindó su calor, la brisa comenzaba a ser más fuerte. Estaban en la mitad de época de verano pero los calores nocturnos no eran algo tan usual en esa parte del país.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

Su ceño se fruncía con frecuencia, así como se llevaba la mano sobre su frente y tomaba respiraciones profundas. Ella no había querido traspasar sus malestares físicos a él, que solo parecía luchar contra algo invisible. Pero ella era muy transparente o Edward continuaba con un ojo de águila sobre ella, porque lo había notado de inmediato.

Ella misma no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría. Su estómago estab arevuelto la mayoría del día, hacía una semana y media que apenas probaba bocado y no soportaba entrar en la cocina donde los aromas eran demasiado fuertes. Al despertar se sentía mareada y con leves náuseas. Se sentía fatigada y había tanto trabajo por hacer que había optado por ignorarlo.

-Realmente quiero llegar antes de tiempo. Antes que Vulturi. Es una ventaja que necesitamos.

-No si va a terminar con tu vida.

-No seas dramático. Estoy acostumbrada a este ritmo...

-No lo parece.

Ella se detuvo y se apartó para verlo.

-Es la primera vez que estás aquí ¿cómo podrías saberlo?

Edward se mantuvo en silencio y ella se maldijo.

-Lo siento, no pretendo atacarte. Es solo que no te entiendo.

-Quiero lo mejor para ti. ¿Quieres saber lo que veo? Estás de mal humor, me evitas y gruñes absolutamente por todo cuando trato de acercarme.

Bella empequeñeció sus ojos.

-No había notado que estaba tan irritable.

-Pues lo estás. Odio verte así. Cargas con todo sobre tus hombros ¿has olvidado que estoy aquí para ayudarte?

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí para eso?

Edward se quedó de una pieza. Parpadeó, una, dos veces.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. ¿A dónde vamos Edward? ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Estoy tomando las responsabilidades porque es lo que siempre he hecho ¿dónde has estado tú?

Él tragó pesado y clavó la mirada en ella.

-Encerrado en tu escritorio, con Jasper y Emmet. ¿Vas a decirme lo que hacen? Porque jugar a las cartas no es el pasatiempo preferido de ninguno de ustedes.

El silencio se prologó.

-Lo sabía...

Bella soltó el aire con resignación y se dio la vuelta para volver a la casa.

-Bella...

-No quiero que me ocultes nada, pero si estás dispuesto a hacerlo. Entonces no quiero oír una excusa falsa.

La siguió de cerca de regreso. Bella hervía de la rabia. Edward no abrió su boca en todo el trayecto, como había esperado que lo hiciera. Había visto a sus hombres rondar la casa con más frecuencia, ocultos pero allí habían estado. Custodiando. No era tonta y no olvidaba que Edward había sido algo así como un militar. Como Jasper y Emmet. Pero no sabía nada, ella no entendía nada y eso estaba por terminar con ella. La sacaba de sus casillas. La enfurecía. Porque allí no entraba el trato de honestidad mutuo. Él no estaba cumpliendo con su parte.

Avanzó más lejos de él, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a venirse abajo. Sus piernas temblaron y su vista fue reduciéndose como si viera por un tubo largo, muy negro por los costados. Un pitido interno afectó su audición y la desorientó. Se tomó de la baranda de la escalera de la entrada, escaló dos escalones y fue lo último que supo.

.

Edward se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomó en sus brazos antes que tocara el suelo y la alzó inerte. Su corazón dejó de latir por un minuto, el que tardó en reaccionar. Comenzó a latir acelerado, corrió dentro de la casa y llamó a Sue a toda voz. La mujer acudió a él en el salón y lo siguió escaleras arriba.

La dejó sobre la cama, mientras Sue colocaba paños fríos sobre su cabeza. Lentamente ella comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Edward respiró difícil. La culpabilidad lo carcomía por dentro. Su mirada se fijó en la suya y luego cerró los ojos.

-Déjame a solas con él, Sue.

Susurró a media voz. Sue se puso de pie. Edward la detuvo.

-Llama al doctor.

Bella se incorporó con dificultar y miró a la mujer.

-No lo hagas.

Sue asintió y salió de la habitación. Edward se indignó.

-¿Qué? Acabas de desmayarte, luces como si fueras a hacerlo de nuevo y...

-Estrés. Eso es todo. No es necesario un médico. Por favor, deja de gritar. Se me parte la cabeza.

Bella se puso de pie, se mareó levemente y antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso Edward la detuvo de los hombros.

-¿Dónde vas? Vuelve a la cama.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Edward fijó su mirada en ella.

-Bella, no me obligues a atarte a la cama. Vuelve ahí.

-Edward...

Él se volvió más suplicante.

-Por favor, déjame cuidar de ti.

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Podrías decirle a Sue que me traiga un té?

-Seguro.

Le dio una última mirada de advertencia y salió de la habitación. Bella se echó a temblar como una hoja débil al viento de otoño. Eso había estado cerca. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y respiró despacio para calmarse, su pulso iba demasiado rápido. Tenía que controlarse. Estaba a tan solo cinco días de atraso con su período. No era una experta, pero tampoco era tonta. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que habían estado haciendo con su marido y la forma, sin protección. Debería de haber medido las consecuencias. Pero si los síntomas se asentaban, y sus sospechas se confirmaban... estaba esperando un hijo.

.

Edward la encontró dormida cuando cargó con el té hasta la habitación. Se volvió hacia Sue en un susurro.

-¿De verdad crees que no necesita un médico?

Sue le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-La presión de las responsabilidades ocasiona estas cosas. Bella siempre ha sido una niña inquieta e insatisfecha hasta que todo no sale como lo desea. Es solo un bajón de azúcar, puedo asegurarlo.

Edward le creyó y asintió.

-De acuerdo, voy a quedarme con ella hasta que se recupere. ¿Podrías avisarle a Jasper que estaré aquí? Preferentemente no quiero ser molestado.

-Como desee.

Cerró con cuidado y dejó el té a un costado. Bella se veía vulnerable y tranquila. Su mente voló. ¿Qué pasaría cunado sucediera de nuevo y él no estuviera para ayudarla? Sus acusaciones habían sido justificadas. La había subestimado. Pero si había tratado de mantenerla lejos de sus asuntos, por qué le había reclamado que se dejaba llevar demasiado. No quería involucrarla en sus peligros, pero no quería que fuera a crear uno propio. Verla con todas sus defensas bajas, tendida hacia abajo y tranquila, sintió un tirón en su corazón. El anillo lucía fuerte en su mano y era algo que lo llenaba de orgullo. Él llevaba el mismo, cada vez que veía sus manos entrelazadas con las alianzas se le henchía el corazón.

Pero mientras más se quedaba, menos podía irse.

Y tenía que hacerlo.

.

Bella despertó despacio de su largo letargo, últimamente dormía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima. Edward estaba dormido a su lado, pocas veces despertaba para verlo de esa forma. Él siempre se veía tan fuerte y tan seguro, que cuando dormía parecía un niño. Sus gestos se suavizaban y su respiración era pasible. Su pecho desnudo bajaba y subía acorde a su respiración, como si hubiera sentido el escrutinio, sonrió débilmente mientras la atraía a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Luego de dormir tarde y noche, se sentía de mil maravillas. Detestaba pelear con él, porque más eran sus ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Se acurrucó hacia él y suspiró. Edward dejó sus labios sobre su frente. Ahora fresca.

-Estoy bien.

Elevó su cabeza y lo besó. Edward la envió hacia la cama y terminó por encima suyo. La miró muy de cerca.

-Estoy completamente loco por ti, Bella.

Ella rió.

-Voy a volverme loca aquí si no empiezas a quitarte la ropa.

Edward maldijo. Endemoniada mujer sensual, apartó su pantalón de piyama y bajó el suyo propio. Apurando su erección dentro de ella. Bella gimió profundo y arqueó su espalda. Tenerlo dentro siempre era devastador. Le quitó la camiseta y se deleitó con sus pechos, lamiendo sus picos duros y sobresalientes. Más oscuros. Ella gimió.

-Más suave...

La sensibilidad de su cuerpo era nueva. Edward la trató con más cuidado pero igual pasión. Comenzó a moverse lento, pero Bella estaba tan apretada y tan húmeda que apuró el paso lo más que pudo. En un vaivén poco delicado. Jadeó su nombre y la besó. No iba a durar mucho tiempo más.

-Edward, por favor...

Edward rugió, se ajustó a los barrotes de la cama y la penetró duro, uniendo su boca a la suya. Acallando sus gemidos y los suyos propios. Se sentía en las puertas de la liberación. Bella arañó su espalda con sus uñas y se perdió en la consumación del deseo. Llenando su interior con estocadas profundas.

Bella se ajustó a él y luego escapó en búsqueda de aire para sus pulmones. Edward se mantuvo pegado a ella y luego se apartó despacio. Cada centímetro que no estaba pegado al suyo, dolía. La separación dolía. Edward la abrazó a su cuerpo, ella se aferró a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Le hizo una promesa silenciosa.

Volvería. Lo haría por ella.

.

Edward la dejó dormir un rato más. Sentía que olvidaba una propia extensión de su cuerpo mientras la dejaba en la cama. Llevaba a Bella dentro de sí en más de un sentido.

Se dio una ducha rápida y entró en el despacho seguido de Jasper. Emmet esperaba allí dentro.

-Es tiempo.

Edward asintió.

Había trazado el plan tan cuidadosamente que nada podría salir mal. Emmet abrió el mapa frente a él. Señalando un punto marcado con rojo.

-Aquí es donde está él. Un centro de rehabilitación en Francia.

-Demasiado expuesto.

Se quejó de la evidencia.

-Eso es todo lo que tenemos, uno de mi bando fue directo hacia Bulgaria y rastreó hasta por debajo de las piedras. Nunca estuvo allí.

Edward asintió. Sabían eso. Entonces todo apuntaba a Francia. Era un país complicado. Hubiera preferido al más desértico como Afganistán. Donde los controles militares eran menos frecuentes entre los que tenían equipos verdes.

El centro donde estaba Black era medicina de alta tecnología. Las cirujías plásticas recontrusctivas, pero no del tipo estético. Sino del tipo lesión grave. Habían tirado a matar contra Black en el ataque de la semana anterior cuando había escapado del cuartel principal de piedras preciosas que tenía en Angola.

-¿Descubriste quién era el que llegó a nuestro territorio?

-Uno de sus hombres, pero estaba registrado en la CIA como uno de los nuestros.

Edward sintió la ira correr por su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo llegaron a América?

Jasper le entregó un hoja con todos los mapa bits.

-Alguien rastreó viejas llamadas que tuvimos hace un par de años.

Una de las primeras que habían cruzado apenas se habían establecido en la finca. Luego de eso jamás volvieron a saber nada el uno del otro. Una pérdida de contacto absoluto. Pero el peligro corría en que si uno habí apodido hacerlo, otro también podía.

-¿Destruíste todo?

-Si. Pero si se ha infiltrado información. Estoy registrado aquí, con mi prima. Saben que hace tiempo desaparecí. Pero podrían tomarlo como un punto de conexión.

Era un peligro potencial para Bella. Emmet se adelantó con cuidado.

-¿Crees que deberíamos sacarla de aquí?

Edward lo pensó. Tendría que tener una excusa para sacarla de aquí, así como contarle toda la verdad y no podía hacerlo. Al menos no todavía.

-Va a quedarse aquí con Dimitri y el resto del equipo. Los necesito a ustedes en batalla.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

-Me quedaré aquí, Edward.

Se miraron por un minuto completo. Hasta que Edward cedió. Jasper podía tener sus buenos motivos para elegir aquello, y no iba a arrastrarlo con ellos. Asintió. Se volvió hacia Emmet. La duda no le cabía, su hermano iba a quedarse a su lado. Sintió que aquello también lo arrastraba a él, había visto la forma en la que se movía alrededor de Rosalie. Con soltura lo miró fijamente.

-Puedes hacer lo mismo, Emmet.

-Ni lo pienses, no voy a dejarte solo.

Asintió. Tema zanjado.

Volvió al mapa y señaló un punto. El fuerte Roca II estaba allí, era una vieja base militar que se había utilizado para los ataques inmigrantes en 1864, actualmente deshabitada y fuera de servicio. Era alejada y de difícil acceso, pero no imposible. Edward había movido los contactos antiguos, utilizando un seudónimo y había logrado el acceso a ella. Tenía un punto dónde esconderse y era plenamente seguro para llevar a cabo el plan.

-Allí tenemos que ir. Es seguro.

-¿Cuál es plan?

Edward se puso de pie y respiró profundo.

-Tenemos que movernos. Ahora mismo, antes de que Black consiga salir de ahí. Tenemos que atraparlo y tenerlo en nuestras manos para obtener los papeles. Evitar que caigan en manos equivocadas. Sulivan lo sabía, había estado detrás de él mucho tiempo, pero así como hay gente que lo apoyaba, hay gente que quiere arrebatárselo. Saben que su poder se está debilitando y hay ataques de todos lados.

-¿Entonces por qué está detrás de ti todavía, cuando podría estar cuidando su propio trasero?

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo tenga frente a mí. Lo necesito vivo.

Emmet se puso de pie y se acercó a la salida.

-¿Entonces cuándo nos vamos?

Edward se tensó.

-A la madrugada. Llegaremos a media noche de mañana.

Con un asentimiento los dejó solos. Emmet tenía sus propios asuntos que manejar. Jasper se volvió hacia Edward.

-Se que lo que haces es lo correcto.

Edward casi sonrió.

-Lo que no quiere decir que estés de acuerdo.

-Exacto. Pero lo entiendo. Haría lo mismo en tu lugar por proteger a la mujer que amo.

Entonces Edward lo supo. Él ya lo estaba haciendo, de la forma que creía correcta pero lo hacía. La relación con Alice había echado raíces y se estaba quedando allí para protegerla. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

-Prométeme que la cuidarás.

Su mirada evidenció un atisbo de dolor profundo.

-Con mi vida.

Prometió. Sabía que lo haría.

-No tengo una maldita idea de cómo podría salir ésto, Jasper.

La verdad se filtró tan hondo que le costó respirar por un segundo. Lucharía demasiado duro para regresar a casa, con Bella. Su mundo, su vida entera porque sin ella no sería absolutamente nada.

-Volverás.

Podía estar malditamente seguro de ello, pero no podía apostar a lo seguro. Sentía la incertidumbre. Presentía que estaba saltando directo a la boca de los lobos con los ojos cerrados y sin recursos. Pero por Bella, tenía que hacerlo.

.

Bella caminó por el espacioso cuarto de baño. Alice estaba al otro lado de la línea.

 _-¿Qué dice?_

-Ali, no han pasado ni dos minutos.

 _-¿Segura de eso?_

Rodó los ojos.

-Tu impaciencia me está poniendo más nerviosa.

 _-Lo siento._

Alice se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto y luego bufó.

 _-Es que no puedo quedarme quieta y tranquila, Bella. Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero saber ese maldito resultado._

Ella también estaba deseando saberlo. Había logrado escabullirse al centro sin la custodia de Edward, corrió a una farmacia y compró de forma anónima cinco pares de test de embarazo. De cinco formas diferentes. Solo quería un endemoniado resultado.

 _-Cuatro minutos._

-¡Demonios Alice!

Gruñó. Se dejó caer sobre la tapa del inodoro y miró el reloj.

 _-¡Cinco minutos!_

Como un rayo se puso de pie y corrió hacia el lavabo. Dos rayas, un signo más, una carita feliz y dos puntos le daban una vista segura. Miró las indicaciones velozmente. Contuvo el aire.

 _-_ Alice...

- _¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Qué...!_

 _-_ Estoy embarazada.

Susurró.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo y miró las pruebas. Cinco pruebas positivas. Iba a tener un hijo. De Edward.

Su mundo se detuvo, como si se tratara de un limbo. Contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos. El sonido pitaba en sus oídos y su alrededor desaparecía ¿Por qué presentía que no era la mejor noticia justo ahora?

.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras luego de deshacerse de las evidencias. Sue había estado en lo cierto al impulsarla a averiguarlo, era una mujer sabia y ella se sentía muy tonta. Caminó despacio por el pasillo hacia el jardín, la tarde caía y no había visto a Edward en todo el día. Tampoco se sentía lista para enfrentarlo.

Apagó las luces de la galería central y se escabulló afuera. El aire casi nocturno era frío para esa época y espabiló su mente. Iba a tener un hijo. Sentía una felicidad innata, quería compartirlo con su familia. Pero era muy perceptiva, presentía que debía callar la noticia por un tiempo más.

-¿Seguro de ello?

La voz le llegó lejana. Se escondió más en la sombra y levantó sus pies con cuidado al caminar para no ser oída.

-Si. Edward tiene el plan, vamos directo al cuartel. Allí se desatará la bomba una vez que nos establezcamos.

Bella frunció el ceño. Emmet hablaba como si fuera un hombre entrenado como robot, desconocía su tono por completo.

-¿Así que cuáles son mis órdenes?

-Quedarte alrededor de la casa, especialmente de la esposa de Edward. Jasper va a quedarse, pero aún así tú vas a monitorear los perímetros. Los hombres de Black han llegado cerca.

-¿Cuándo se van?

-Edward a preparado todo para la madrugada.

Bella se cubrió la boca y se pegó a la pared. Su corazón latía fuerte y veloz. Se dio media vuelta en completo silencio y se escabulló dentro de la casa. Tomó las escaleras de servicio y subió hacia la parte superior de la casa. La terraza era su lugar preferido cuando necesitaba pensar. El sol dejaba sus últimos rayos y el cielo cedía paso a la noche.

Edward se iba. Casi no se sentía sorprendida por eso. Pero... ¿esperaba que se lo dijera o iba a desaparecer sin siquiera decírselo? A la madrugada. Ella posiblemente estuviera durmiendo y él podría irse sin despedirse. Le dolió profundo en el corazón.

A eso había temido. Que Edward se alejara de nuevo, la posibilidad de perderlo. Porque estaba segura de que una vez que saliera por esa puerta todo quedaría en manos del destino y le había demostrado que no siempre jugaba en favor suyo.

Contuvo las lágrimas y llevó una mano instintivamente a su estómago. Su vientre, donde una pequeña vida crecía. Contuvo sus enormes ganas de llorar y su decepción a raya. Tenía que ser fuerte, después de todo, tendría que haberlo advertido. Edward estaba actuando extraño y a costa de lo que podía sentir por ella, él le ocultaba cosas. Su vida. Quién era en realidad. No podía luchar contra eso. No podía exigirle que le dijera la verdad, no quería oír más mentiras porque no podría ser capaz de manejarlas.

Entró en la habitación. Edward giró en redondo, cargaba con un bolso pesado al que apenas miró, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos tampoco.

-Así que es verdad.

El dolor estaba clavado en su mirada. Edward soltó el bolso al suelo y avanzó hacia ella, Bella retrocedió y dejó la mano en alto.

-Te vas.

El miedo inundó su cuerpo, se hizo demasiado real. Edward se mantuvo en silencio, característica que ella odiaba con pasión. Avanzó hacia él, con los ojos cargados de angustia.

-¿Ibas a decírmelo? ¿O solo ibas a desaparecer?

-Iba a decírtelo.

Ella rió irónicamente.

-Seguro.. "ey Bella, me estoy yendo, adiós, no hay nada que puedas hacer". ¿Cierto? ¿Puedo detenerte, puedo pedirte que te quedes?

Edward negó rotundamente.

-Hago esto por ti.

-¿Que demonios significa eso?

-Por favor, Bella. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que lo es...

-No te atrevas a pedirme que te comprenda cuando me mantienes al margen de todo. ¿Recuerdas el trato? ¿De ésto va a tratarse nuestro matrimonio? ¿Mentiras y manipulaciones? Tus palabras.

Escupió las palabras con angustia desmedida, y se apartó hasta darle la espalda.

-No puedo decirte de qué se trata.

Ella respiró hondo.

-Por supuesto que no.

Dijo con calma. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar su mirada, había escondido sus sentimentos bajo siete llaves y sus ojos eran fríos pozos marrón claro. Se había desconectado totalmente.

-Pero quiero que sepas una cosa.

Edward no podía soportar herirla. No se había preparado para el momento y de repente, estaba sucediendo.

-Mi amor, no será suficiente para perdonarte cuando regreses.

Susurró, casi al borde de quebrarse. _Si es que lo haces_ , pensó con un dolor insoportable.

-Bella, por favor.

-No, Edward. Te lo dije. Si no estás dispuesto a decirme la verdad, no quiero oír falsas excusas.

Tomó una toalla del estante y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. De repente el cansancio abordaba su inestable cuerpo y sus desbordantes sentimientos. Cerró tras ella con un portazo. Se despojó de su ropa y se metió bajo la ducha caliente. Cuando el agua tocó su piel y el vapor se confundió con su respiración, no pudo reprimirlo por más tiempo. Estalló en un sollozo silencioso. Pegando su frente al frío azulejo.

Edward estaba de pie en medio de la habitación sintiéndose una mierda. La impotencia lo dominó, no podía retractarse. No iba a hacerlo, y conocerse lo volvía loco. Maldijo a su fuero interno. Corrió tras Bella.

La atrapó en sus brazos y a giró hacia él. No luchó por apartarlo, se abrazó a él y soltó su llanto reprimido. Edward acaparó toda el agua con su cuerpo mientras la envolvía dentro de su abrazo.

-Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento.

Pero era inútil pedirle que se quedara. Tampoco podía decirle de su hijo, porque sabía que sería un medio de manipulación. Jamás utilizaría esa moneda sucia contra él. Lo que menos quería en el mundo, era obligar a Edward a atarse a un lugar donde no quería quedarse. Porque si él quería irse, o debía hacerlo. Le abría las puertas pero no podía decir que iba a dejarlo entrar de nuevo. Dolía demasiado la idea de perderlo.

Bella respiró hondo y se enderezó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Solo... cuídate.

-Lo haré.

Murmuró antes de besarla. El alma se le iba en aquel beso.

-Regresaré. Lo juro, Bella. Lo haré.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que su corazón lo creyera. Porque necesitaba creerle. Su hijo lo necesitaba.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER XXII**

Su vista se perdió en la penumbra de la noche, su cuerpo aún húmedo por la ducha sentía el aire frío de la brisa de verano. Hubo un tiempo en el que había sido inmune a aquello. Pero se había ablandado. Por esa mujer que yacía profundamente dormida en la cama, a la cual no podía mirar todavía. Porque si volvía la vista atrás, se quedaría e iba a arrepentirse. Había tratado de recordar mil motivos por los cuales debía hacer aquello y cuando la había mirado a los ojos los había olvidado a todos.

Sin mirar hacia la cama, tomó la ropa que había separado y se vistió en silencio. El chaleco antibalas aún tenía su reliquia dentro. Tomó la cadena en sus manos y la besó. Juró que volvería. Lo haría por ella.

Tomó el bolso y suspiró, su alma se quedaba con ella. Su corazón de frío hierro se iba con él. Sin lágrimas, las había agotado todas mientras ella dormía en sus brazos, porque prefería morir antes que perder aquello. Su razón de vivir, su motor. Se dio media vuelta y le dedicó su última mirada.

-Volveré mi amor.

Recorrió la casa en silencio sepulcral, grande y oscura era casi tenebrosa. Pero Bella había logrado que aquella brillara con un refuljo especial, que recordaría como tesoro en su cabeza. Cerró tras él la puerta principal y sintió que se lanzaba directo al destino. Solo rogaba que esa vez, su última oportunidad, saliera vencedor.

-La camioneta espera afuera del cerco, en la calle.

Asintió. Emmet caminó a su costado en silencio y se unió al resto de sus hombre. Personas firmes que daban su vida por el bien, por defender lo justo, la verdad. Hombres preparados, entrenados y capacitados en las más delicadas artes de la guerra para luchar por sus ideales. Por el bien. Por volver a casa.

Se detuvo ante todos ellos.

-No voy a objetar si alguno de ustedes cree que esta misión es demasiado peligrosa como para arriesgarse, es mi guerra y los necesito ahí. Somos un equipo y desde un principio buscamos el mismo objetivo. No la muerte de Black. Sino la destrucción de un imperio del mal y la protección de muchas personas vulnerables. Les estoy dando la oportunidad de retractarse justo ahora, porque más adelante no toleraré la falta de valentía y fuerza para seguir adelante.

Un momento pasó antes de que el primero hablara.

-Estoy dentro.

Dio un paso adelante y los demás lo siguieron con paso firme. Edward asintió y encabezó el camino hacia la camioneta principal. El vuelo comercial privado los esperaba en un capo desértico que Jasper había pactado que sería de aquella forma. Cada paso era medido a reloj y con precisión. Un minuto que se detuvieran y serían hombres perdidos.

Edward se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, Emmet se unió a él en al cabina. Cargaba los mapas y los planes de ataque de Jasper. El maldito genio lo había pensado todo en detalle.

-Según Jas, deberíamos bajar justo a campo abierto en Francia. Estaríamos entrando directamente en el cuartel en la parte trasera y tendríamos un camino salvaje de tres kilómetros hacia la residencia abandonada.

-¿De qué forma?

Emmet frunció el rostro.

-Jasper ha sugerido que lo hagamos en medio del día, plena tarde para ser más exactos. La ventaja está en que el control diurno suele ser menos exhaustivo. Además, nadie sería tan estúpido de ser demasiado evidente. Pero nos arriesgamos a ser vistos, oídos y tener testigos de las propiedades cercanas. Se trata de una parte del pueblo tranquila, llamaríamos la atención. ¿Qué dices?

Si Jasper había sugerido que fuera de día, era por un motivo.

-Que sea de día.

Emmet asintió y señaló un punto en el mapa. Marcó un recorrido en rojo y lo miró directo

a los ojos.

-Cuando lleguemos aquí, todo corre por nuestra suerte.

Edward sonrió. Emmet siempre esperaba un ataque frontal, asesino, como solía ser característico de Black. Pero él esperaba el evidente beneficio de que nadie los esperaría allí como Jasper sugería.

-Prepara el cargamento antes de descender.

Pero su vena de precaución siempre era demasiado fuerte.

Dos horas de vuelo más y el plan había quedado firme. El piloto encendió el radar antes de descender, era un vuelo militar confirmado por lo que tenía permiso para hacerlo cuando quisiera y en donde fuera. Mientras que no levantara sospechas y un asunto legal se desatara tras éste.

-El sol está a medio cielo, es justo ahora, estamos a diez segundos de comenzar el descenso.

El comunicador ripió.

 _-Es seguro._

El piloto miró a Edward y éste asintió. Se cargó dentro del chaleco, tomó los binoculares y registró el área. El paisaje era tan verde y salvaje como habían esperado. Eran campos abandonados y la maleza proliferaba, habían descartado animales salvajes ya que la población quedaba a cinco kilómetros y no había alerta sobre accidentes desde hacía diez años.

La avioneta se mantuvo a metro y medio del suelo. El ruido de las hélices era ensordecedor y enloquecedor. Aseguró su equipo y lo lanzó a tierra. Mientras más rápido bajaran menos riesgos corrían. Se lanzó al suelo y se enderezó rápidamente. Emmet terminó de bajar el equipo, directo a sus manos y los demás hombres bajaron de la parte trasera de la avioneta. Solo seis hombres en acción ese día.

Dios los protegiera, porque los refuerzos no llegarían hasta la media noche.

.

Sentía el cuerpo molido, había tratado de olvidar lo que era vivir entre algodones. Trataba de no pensar en dónde había pasado los últimos meses de su vida. Por su sanidad mental, porque su vitalidad ya se veía bastante afectada. Volver a los viejos trotes ya no se sentía tan bien.

-¿Café?

-En intravenosa, por favor.

Emmet rió y se sentó frente a él.

-Tu amigo hizo un buen trabajo limpiando esta pocilga para nosotros, debió de ser difícil no ser muy evidente.

-Lo sé, hablé con él antes de partir hacia aquí, no fue fácil pero nos ha proporcionado de un buen lugar.

-Así es... además de proveernos velas en cantidades industriales.

Edward asintió con una mueca.

-Espero que la falta de luz eléctrica no nos sea un problema.

Emmet sacudió su botella de ron y la dejó a un costado del improvisado escritorio de planeación.

-Bueno, espero que hayas traído con qué calentar tus venas, porque he oído que el frío nocturno en el campo es fatal.

Sin inconvenientes hasta la media noche recibieron a los demás directamente en la sala que habían determinado precisa para las conferencias. Habían cubierto las ventanas con plásticos negros y cartón grueso en las ventanas por las partes del fuerte donde se movían para que las luces no dieran un aviso de la actividad interior. Emmet cargó nuevamente con el mapa y los indicadores de movimiento. Marcó una cruz amarilla a tres metros de donde se encontraban.

-Es una casa abandonada, hace ya tiempo. No hemos salido de aquí para investigar pero creo que sería lo que deberíamos hacer. Nos acerca al objetivo y sería bueno dominar más de un refugio.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo. Mandó tres hombres comunicados a la tarea.

-Si la casa es apta. Lo que nos queda es aprovechar nocturnas para rodear el perímetro del hospital. Tenemos que infiltrarnos.

-Estamos hablando de días.

-No tenemos días, tenemos horas. Antes de que salga el sol tenemos que estar seguros de que la casa es segura para poder dar el siguiente paso.

Emmet asinitó.

-Les daré las indicaciones.

En su vida anterior antes de unirse a Edward, Emmet había comandado misiones de reubicación, rescate, había estado de cara a situaciones de alto riesgo y jamás había duda ni siquiera cuestionado aquello. Era lo que hacía, era su vida. Hasta ahora. Nunca había dudado en poner su vida en peligro, tenía que hacerlo sin dudar. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Ni un motivo por el cual volver a casa.

Hasta ahora. La imagen de la mujer llena de luz y sensualidad que había aparecido en un momento crucial de vida, lo había obligado a cuestionar su trabajo. Mantuvo sus promesas en silencio, pero estaba seguro como el demonio que iba a terminar con lo que habían empezado y volvería. A lo que fuera que lo esperara, pero regresaría.

Pero antes, tenían que terminar aquella guerra que había empezado hacía demasiado tiempo. Edward no era el único que tenía cuentas pendientes con Black. Su puño se apretó con fuerza hasta volver blanco sus nudillos, el recuerdo apareció tan claro en su mente como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Había sido hacía seis años. El maldito había exterminado una familia completa, la casa donde él se refugiaba para dar una falsa pista. Había podido escapar, con heridas pero lo había logrado. Excepto esa familia, la pareja, sus dos hijos y una niña robada. Su doble intensión al ocupar esa casa aún carcomía su integridad y su salud mental. Ni siquiera había logrado llegar al fondo del asunto antes de que Black terminara con ellos. Todos los documentos personales del hombre se convirtieron en cenizas. Sin ningún rastro de nada, volvió con las manos vacías. Sin saber si esa niña era su hija, pero con la certeza de que ya no había nada que hacer.

-¿En qué piensas?

Un oficial se le había acercado sin que él lo notara. Edward, desde el otro costado de la sala le prestó mucha atención. Emmet salió de su ensimismamiento y volvió la cabeza con neutralidad hacia la junta.

-En el plan de acción, hay varios puntos que deberíamos repasar...

Edward presentía que algo más ocupaba la neutra cabeza de su hermano. Se unió a a mesa y tomó asiento en la cabeza. Tenían que ponerse manos a la obra lo antes posible.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?

-Solo he modificado ciertos puntos de lo que dijiste en un principio.

Esperó su confirmación y asintió con ánimo.

-Adelante.

Dos grupos de dos, los guardias de vigilancia especial. Tenían equipamientos adecuados para la visión nocturna y conocimientos específicos. Eran hombres rudos y se les encomendaría una tarea individual. Serían los primeros en hacer un cateo de la zona en cuatro direcciones. El objetivo residía en asegurarse de que no había espías ni gente local haciendo de campana. Tenían que saber si el terreno era seguro.

Edward se puso de pie.

-Salen en diez minutos, preparen.

Dejó la sala y fue hacia su habitación privada para tomarse un minuto. Las manos le temblaban de una forma horrible como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Tenía una sensación de vacío en el pecho y una añoranza que trataba de evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Respiró hondo y se obligó a volver a la tarea. Tenía un tipo malo que atrapar.

Volvió a la sala antes de ver partir a los cuatro hombres. Oyó las indicaciones claras y asintió de acuerdo, esperaría los primeros reportes dentro de quince minutos. En el cual tardarían en recorrer al menos dos metros y medio del perímetro en dirección a la casa.

-¿Qué haremos si tenemos vía libre?

-Avanzaremos de día, necesitamos ganar tiempo. Si Black aún no sabe que estamos aquí, contamos con tiempo de ventaja.

Emmet encendió el radio, el reporte de la zona oeste y norte habían llegado primero.

 _-Despejado._

La zona este y sur habían llegado medio minuto después con la misma señal. Aún contaban con la incógnita, pero Black contaba con ojos en todos lados y esperaba que pronto se enterara de su invasión, para la cual ya estaba preparado de ante mano. Conocía cada una de sus formas de pensar.

Edward entró en la sala de conferencia. Habían cubierto todas las ventanas con plásticos negros y cartones duros para que las luces del interior no dieran un indicio de actividad en el interior de un edificio que estaba abandonado.

-El alba se está alzando.

-Lo sé, vamos a salir de aquí y dirigirnos a al casa abandonada. Emmet te quedarás con la mitad aquí y me llevaré el resto.

Emmet se adelantó un paso para hablarle por lo bajo.

-Ni siquiera pienses en actuar sin mi.

Edward mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermano. Ese hombre que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para terminar con aquello, sabía que desconocía sus motivos oscuros, pero con los suyos era suficiente para los dos.

-No actuaré sin tí, quiero estar seguro del terreno y planear el siguiente movimiento con detenimiento. Cuando estemos listos allí, llegarás con el resto del equipo.

-Bien.

.

Edward emprendió el viaje a pie con el alba y el frío calando sus huesos, junto al resto del equipo. Llegarían en al menos de dos horas, su velocidad dependía de cuán cuidadosos y silenciosos querían ser, además de llevar pesado armamento y recargas militares.

La casa tenía un aspecto fiero y mohoso. Enredaderas espesas cubrían la mayoría de la casa estilo de campiña. Escalinata para ingreso principal, de dos plantas y medianamente espaciosa. Había sido un esplendor en su época de construcción, de eso estaba seguro. Las ventanas estaban sucias y algunas rotas, por dentro solo había oscuridad y parecía no haber movimiento.

-La puerta de la cocina fue más fácil de abrir.

Caminó tras el oficial y se mantuvieron a ambos lados de la puerta. Contó hasta tres y derribó la puerta, se adosó al suelo y encendió la linterna. Iluminó el interior y mantuvo el silencio. Era una cocina hecha a la antigua, es decir, esa sola era la parte de la estufa, los refrigeradores y una pequeña mesa auxiliar a un costado. Se puso de pie e indicó que lo siguieran dentro.

El silencio era sepulcral. Sus pies sigilosos iban dejando un rastro de polvo tras él, señal de que allí hacía rato no había actividad porque sería evidente. El olor a encerrado era penetrante. Sería un asco quedarse allí por el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero había soportado circunstancias peores. Salió de la pequeña cocina y salió al comedor. Desde la parte delantera de la casa podían verse esas ventanas. Los vidrios agrietados y sucios, todo era igual por dentro. Un oficial marchó por la derecha y cubrió el resto del salón.

-Despejado.

Se enderezó y señaló las escaleras.

-Registren la planta alta.

Mientras veía marchar el equipo hacia arriba, comenzó a trazar un plan en su mente. La casa estaba desértica y deshabitada, por ende tenían libre acceso a ella. Lo cual era extremadamente bueno. Quedaba a tan solo un kilómetro del hospital. Un tramo que harían a pie sin cansarse. Volvió a la cocina y salió, dos oficiales aún controlaban el terreno circundante.

-Nada, señor.

-De acuerdo. Hay que comenzar a cubrir las ventanas de la sala, allí vamos a quedarnos hasta que lleguen los equipos.

Emmet llegó cerca de la media tarde con los equipos enteros y tardó hasta la media noche en volver a montar el escenario de ataque. No había soportado tanta mugre y le había tomado más tiempo deshacerse del polvo sobre la extensa mesa de roble pesado.

-¿Cómo avanzamos?

Edward señaló el hospital en el mapa.

-Registrar el hotel.

-¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

-Dentro de seis horas.

La información que habían obtenido acerca del lugar era precisa. Había dos guardias esperando en cada salida, incluso en las de emergencia. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y supuso que trabadas. Las descartó tan rápido que no gastó tiempo en mirarlas siquiera. Fue por lo seguro. Una puerta.

La puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió, los guardias se hicieron a un lado y un hombre uniformado de blanco salió. Había pensado que sería un encargado de la cocina. Por el sombrero y la ropa sucia por delante. Pero su actitud corporal no era la adecuada, ni despreocupada y ni profesional. Sino militar. Cabizbajo, sin mostrar el rostro. De cuerpo ancho y recto. Se mantuvo a un lado de un oficial, éste se inclinó para oírlo y asintió una sola vez. El del uniforme blanco, marchó de nuevo hacia adentro.

 _-¿Qué demonios?_

Edward pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Emmet era aún más observador que él, pero por su tono furioso podría incluso saber más. Presionó el intercomunicador.

 _-¿Qué viste?_

 _-Un maldito nasi ruso. Le dicen Stick, es un mercenario._

 _-¿El del uniforme blanco?_

 _-No, el que monta guardia fuera._

Su vista se elevó hacia el más recto a un lado derecho de la puerta auxiliar. Su rictus era serio y duro. Su vista estaba fija al frente, ya había perdido ese aspecto de cuidado. La puerta se volvió a abrir y salieron dos uniformados blancos. De momento a otro, quienes estaban fuera de cada puerta se reunieron en ese sector, montaron sus coches y se marcharon casi tan rápido que no les llevó ni tres minutos.

Edward juró en silencio. Marcó el comunicador.

 _-Retirada, nos vamos de aquí._

.

-¿Rusos? ¿Qué demonios pueden haber estado haciendo los rusos allí?

-Claramente lo mismo que nosotros. Buscando a Black.

-¿Por qué nos fuimos?

-¿Por qué crees? Si los rusos se fueron con las manos vacías qué crees que hubiera pasado con nosotros.

-Deberíamos...

-Era un señuelo. Desde el principio.

Edward se apartó hacia un costado y suspiró lento. Se le partía la cabeza y sentía un vacío en el pecho que no podía explicar. Aquella misión no iba a ser tan veloz como lo había esperado y planeado. Si Black no estaba en ese hospital la investigación se les iba al demonio y tenían que volver a comenzar. Como ya les había pasado antes, pero esta vez, no tenía cinco años para perder detrás de una cabeza.

-Tenemos que movernos.

Emmet estaba aún más determinado a finalizar aquello como él mismo.

-Iremos directo a Afganistán.

-¿Por qué allí?

-Es donde está el centro de investigación de la CIA, puedo asegurarme de que nos ayuden a obtener información.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

-Tengo algo que podría servirles.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER XXIII**

Se mantuvo quieta, hasta que todo dejara de girar en círculos. Había aprendido que si cerraba los ojos y luego los volvía a abrir era empeorar el panorama, hacía que todo aquello continuara unos minutos más. Como una pesadilla.

-¿Mejor?

El susurro casi imperceptible la sobresaltó. Levantó la vista por encima de ella. Jasper jamás había sido tan tonto como para engañar ni tan lento como para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Pero ahora sí que estaba detrás de una explicación que solo Bella podía darle.

-Si... gracias.

Susurró, pero sentía que aún no había terminado el mareo matutino. Él suspiró con cansancio, agotado.

-Ya van dos meses que no has dejado de actuar de forma extraña.

-Lo sé...

Pero sacar la noticia fuera de su boca sería tomar parte de la realidad y hacerla aún más real. Dos meses... esquivó esos pensamientos y volvió la vista hacia Jasper.

-Podríamos ir a un médico, o tal vez...

-Estoy embarazada.

Jasper detuvo su ya ensayado discurso. Parpadeó dos veces y frunció el ceño. Luego se aclaró y clavó la vista en su mirada. Larga y poderosa. Bella sintió que las lágrimas que había amontonado durante tanto tiempo se aflojaban ahora, ni siquiera con los dulces cuidados de Alice se había ablandado. Se debía a que Jasper sabía tanto de ella y de la situación, que sentí aun entendimiento profundo y cercano.

El mar de lágrimas se desató de inmediato. Jasper la aferró en un abrazo envolvente, acariciando su cabello, sin tener una sola palabra que decir. Como nunca antes le había sucedido. Solo le brindó su consuelo silencioso y palabras de aliento, de apoyo. Pero sabía que aquello era un total mierda. Ya no había nada que hacer. Ni palabras que decir.

Bella se apartó.

-Esto es mi culpa.

-No digas eso.

Ella retrocedió y rió con amargura.

-Lo digo porque es verdad. Yo accedí a que esto sucediera cuando tendría que haber separado nuestros caminos desde hacía tiempo.

-Bella...

-No, Jas. Eh tomado una decisión y es salir adelante.

Jasper oía un flashback de tiempo. Bella diciendo las mismas palabras que seis años atrás.

-Solo voy a hacer de cuenta que él nunca existió, que nunca fui tan estúpida como para abrirle las puertas de mi corazón para que él lo estrujara apenas tuvo la opción. Voy a salir adelante por este bebé y...

Su voz se quebró y respiró hondo para mantenerse en pie.

-...podría dejar este lugar. Aún no sé cuánto tardaré en planearlo.

-¿Qué?

-Es tiempo, Jasper. Somos adultos, no te necesito. No quiero guardianes tras mis espaldas, desaparecí una vez podría hacerlo de nuevo. Tienes un hogar y sé lo importante que es Alice para ti. Ahí está tu futuro.

-Se lo prometí...

Bella se volvió de piedra.

-No seas absurdo. Él también prometió cosas que jamás se cumplieron. Es solo una más a la lista.

Giró en redondo y salió hacia el jardín. Sabía que Jasper andaría como loco detrás de ella, siguiendo sus pasos y obsesionándose día a día. Pero Alice iba a tener que ayudarla en ésto. No podía quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar. No soportaba ver nada ni nadie que le recordara a él. A sus mentiras dolorosas y sus engaños. Bella se había prometido no volver a sufrir, era hora de salir adelante y lo decía en serio. Ahora no estaba sola, tenía a ese pequeño ser que iría con ella de por vida y le debía seguridad. Estaba harta de sentirse desprotegida y débil. Su mente lo estaba. Ahora era el momento de dejar aquello atrás y convertirse en una nueva mujer.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella sonrió despacio.

-Siento que tengas que verme de esta forma.

Gimió. Jacob se sentó a su lado, Bella entrelazó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. Él siempre había sido un amigo excepcional y se había mantenido ahí para ella. Siempre.

-¿Qué te impide hacer tu vida lejos de mí?

-Tú...

Intentó separar sus manos pero él se la ajustó a la suya. Lo cálido se sentía mal, pero era lo que estaba necesitando. La reconfortaba.

-...lo sabes desde el principio, Bella. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

Ella asintió despacio.

-Este lugar está destrozándote.

-Lo está...

Susurró sin dejar de mirarlo. Jacob respiró profundo, su desesperación por tomar lo que hacía tiempo que quería le presionó fuerte el pecho.

-Estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos a salir de aquí...

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Ayudarlos?

-A ti y a tú bebé.

Desconocía cómo es que él sabía de aquello. Pero tenía frente a ella su posibilidad de escape. De tomar un nuevo futuro y olvidar aquel dolor tan insoportable.

-¿Lo harías?

-Lo que sea.

Bella no podía perder más tiempo. Asintió. Entonces su mente comenzó a trabajar.

-Necesito ir a Londres.

.

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes una copia de ese libro? Porque mi madre va a volverme loca si sabe que de nuevo he olvidado conseguirle ese maldito libro de antaño.

Bella rió.

-Creo que tengo uno por ahí. Solo debería buscarlo...

-Podrías empezar ahora.

Rodó los ojos y se levantó de la silla de la biblioteca, había decidido ponerse a controlar los libros de economía y hacerse de su propio montón. El mismo que le sería de utilidad para salir de ese lugar.

-Volveré en un minuto.

En el tiempo transcurrido había evitado entrar en ese lugar, aún impregnado con su aroma. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera del escritorio de Edward y escarbó en los cajones, hasta que se topó con uno cerrado con llave. Frunció el ceño. Levantó el lapicero y descubrió la pequeñísima llave que encastraba allí. Abrió y solo encontró viejos libros.

Revolvió y encontró el que estaba buscando. Una vieja copia de Walt Whitman. Aún no entendía por qué a Lady Brandon le gustaba tanto un escritor que escribía sobre la transición entre el trascendentalismo y el realismo filosófico, un tema profundo para alguien con una visión tan superficial.

Cerró el cajón y giró para salir de ahí lo antes posible. Su rodilla chocó con la silla de madera y se encogió del dolor, el libro salió despedido bajo el escritorio. Gruñó. Se agachó para agarrar el tomo y un papel doblado por la mitad se deslizó de entre sus hojas.

Desplegó el papel y jadeó. El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. Se dejó caer en el sillón. con lentitud paseó la mano por los dibujos y letras. Casi sonrió. Casi. Cuando su mente recordó cada una de las líneas de estudio que su padre había tardado todo un verano en enseñarle. Era un código secreto, le había dicho. Que solo los genios podían manejar. Ella lo hacía con facilidad y no le había costado en absoluto. Entonces Charlie Swan le había dicho que su cerebro era privilegiado, que era oro. Ella era una mina de oro.

Volvió la vista al final, aquellos signos solo podían leerse de una forma específica y no era desde izquierda a derecha y bajar al renglón siguiente. Torció la hoja y comenzó a leer. Identificando la esencia del mensaje de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces?

Se sobresaltó tanto que su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Alice fruncía el ceño. Se obligó a sonreír.

-Nada, solo he encontrado aquí una cuenta que había perdido.

Levantó el libro y sonrió, salió rápidamente del despacho y cerró tras ella.

-¿Con el libro?

-Algo así. ¿Vas a llevárselo a tu madre? Creo que se morirá apenas lo vea.

-Pero íbamos a...

-Eso puede esperar, tú madre no. Seguiré estando aquí, ve.

Alice se encogió de hombros, tardó diez minutos en despedirse. Bella volvió a su biblioteca, revolvió entre las cajas llenas de polvo viejo. Cuadernos en los que ella había pasado noches entera en escribir, con los conocimientos que recordaba que su padre le había inculcado. Había sido una forma de mantener su mente activa y vivo el recuerdo. Encontró el cuaderno prolijo y cargado de anotaciones. Pasó las hojas rápidamente hasta que encontró un cuadro de símbolos equivalentes a letras y números. Tomó un papel y un lápiz. Con la misma rapidez que lo había hecho a los trece años, había descifrado un mensaje encriptado.

.

Esperó en el establo a que Jacob terminara la negociación de las nuevas reses. Esperó tanto como la paciencia le permitía esperar. Apenas lo vio cruzar el humbral se acercó a él.

-Tengo que salir de aquí lo antes posible y te necesito.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tengo que ir a Londres.

Jacob la llevó hasta adentro donde solamente se encontraran ellos sin oídos externos.

-Bella... necesitamos tiempo para prepararnos.

-No tengo tiempo. Tengo dinero y voy a organizarlo para hoy en la noche.

-Es demasiado pronto.

Bella se apartó un paso.

-No es necesario que vengas conmigo, pero yo tengo que hacer esto.

-Espera.

Se volvió antes de irse. Jacob asintió.

-De acuerdo, lo haré. Iré contigo.

Volvió a la biblioteca y tomó el teléfono móvil que Rosalie le había regalado para su cumpleaños. No lo había utilizado mucho pero justo ahora era de extrema necesidad.

-¿Bella?

-Ali, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea.

Alice había visto a su amiga derrapar tan bajo con la ida de Edward que últimamente hacía lo posibe por verla sonreír aunque tan solo fuera por un rato. Odiaba a ese hombre despechado que la había dejado sola y abandonada, de nuevo, pero esta vez, con un hijo. Eso no se hacía. Menos a su amiga. Ya lo odiaba sin posibilidad de perdón.

-Necesito descansar al menos por una noche... ¿Podría pedirte que te lleves a Jasper por esta noche?

-¿Por qué estás pidiéndome eso?

-No me da respiro. De verdad, necesito relajarme. Esto del estrés va a matarme, por favor Alice.

-Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Lo será si me deja respirar una sola noche.

Alice sintió pena por ella. Para que Bella pidiera su ayuda tendría que ser extremo. Cedió.

-Lo haré, lo invitaré a cenar y luego... bueno luego...

-Si, lo entretienes. Al menos hasta que me vaya a dormir.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias, Alice.

-Cuídate, llámame si algo ocurre.

Bella sonrió dolorosamente.

-Gracias, amiga.

.

Adoptó una falsa posición de relajación cerca de la caída de la tarde. La galería este era la más tranquila y la que más le gustaba para pasar sus ratos libres leyendo una buena novela. La soda a su lado ya estaba caliente y no tan solo esperaba el momento.

-¿Bella?

Respiró despacio y contó hasta tres, no debía mostrar ansiedad ni verse exaltada. Jasper era un maldito buen lector. Levantó la vista con tranquilidad.

-¿Si?

Jasper se rascó la cabeza con descuido.

-¿Estás bien?

Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me ves mal?

Hacía un par de semanas que Jasper sabía lo del bebé en camino, había sido más cudiadoso y sobreprotector amigo que jamás hubiera creído. La impulsaba a relajarse y a dejar completamente el trabajo de campo, además, el verano había terminado y oscurecía antes, así como el frío se acentuaba aún más.

-Solo quería asegurarme.

-Oh... si, estoy bien. Tú no luces para nada bien.

Rió.

-Esto... Alice me ha invitado a cenar.

Ella sonrió y se enderezó.

-¿De verdad? Que mujer del nuevo milenio.

-Oh, vamos. Ni siquiera se notaba natural cuando me lo dijo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estaba... rara.

Elevó una esquina de su boca en media sonrisa, y mirada astuta.

-Nerviosa. Alice suele ser atrevida y espontánea, pero teme el rechazo. Como cualquier mujer.

Jasper bufó y rodó los ojos. Como si alguna vez pudiera rechazar a esa mujer. Volvió la vista hacia Bella.

-¿No te importaría que te deje sola esta vez? Prometo que volveré temprano.

Bella rió fuerte.

-Por favor, sal de aquí un rato. No me molesta.

Jasper asintió despacio, Bella lo señaló con su dedo índice.

-Y no te atrevas a regresar temprano.

-De acuerdo, llámame si algo ocurre.

-Descuida, todo estará bien.

Logró respirar cuando estuvo a solas de nuevo. Una hora exacta después, oyó el todoterreno salir de la finca. Se escabulló hacia su habitación, aún no era hora de que Sue apareciera para hacer la cena, por lo que contaba con treinta minutos de soledad. Preparó el bolso, el dinero y metió el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Jacob la esperaba fuera de la puerta trasera, ni siquiera se había atrevido a salir por la de la cocina. Sabía que los hombres de Jasper rondaban la casa desde siempre y cuando no estaba, ella imaginaba que tomaban sus manos para hacer un círculo al rededor de al casa y no dejar penetrar a nadie. Ni hacia adentro ni de adentro hacia afuera.

-¿La seguridad?

Jacob sonrió mientras la llevaba al galpón cercano al departamento que ocupaba por detrás de la casa principal.

-Me ocupé de eso.

El guardia que estaba en ese horario, en esa zona rondaba cerca del granero y pasaba a beber algo de agua fría de su nevera. Allí había decidido ponerlo a dormir una siesta.

-¿Cómo hiciste?

Bella se detuvo frente a algo grande cubierto con un plástico negro donde Jacob sonreía con complacencia.

-Miorelajante para caballos en el agua.

Descubrió el plástico. Una enorme motocicleta deportiva tan oscura como la noche, brillaba de lo reluciente que estaba. Bella abrió sus ojos como platos.

-La que reparaste en el verano.

-Así es, te presento a mi bebe. Nena, conoce a mi Harley.

-Increíble.

Tal vez hubiera dicho algo así como "mostruosa" "horrible" "me dará náuseas". Porque la velocidad apenas se sentía en su cuerpo, solo era aire helado envolviéndolos. Jacob condujo hasta el estado contiguo en un par de horas. Un amigo le tendría su pequeño bebé mientras tomaba un avión con destino Londres.

Porque si de algo estaba segura, era que tenía que llegar allí lo antes posible.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER XXIV**

La cena de a dos se había convertido en cena de cuatro. La sorpresa Brandon cayó antes de que sirvieran la cena para Alice y Jasper. Desde que había decidido dar un paso hacia adelante con Alice, se había visto en vuelto en sonrisas de la señora Brandon y un trato especial o cordial del señor Brandon. Al menos no eran auténticos desgraciados. Pero cualquier cosa hubiera soportado con tal de tener a esa mujer junto a él. A veces sus profundos pensamientos lo llevaban a entender a Edward, a quién no podía darle su eterna lealtad ahora que Alice estaba en su vida. La amaba y la protegería, por eso entendía la posición en que había dejado a Bella. Además, sospechaba que si hubiera sabido del bebé, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero por algún motivo, Bella lo había mantenido para sí misma.

-Al final solos...

Jasper rió, jaló de la cintura a Alice y se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios eran como algo imposible de evitar, no podía apartarse de ellos una vez que los obtenía. Se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala, los señores Brandon estaban durmiendo por lo que tenía apenas unos minutos de precalentamiento antes de pasar a la gran cama esa que conocía muy bien en la habitación de la morena sobre sus piernas. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y no dejó de bersarlo despacio, lento. Caldeando el ambiente.

Se removió pero esa dureza seguía bajo su muslo. Soltó la cadera de Alice y jaló lo que identificó como un libro entre el pliegue de los cojines. Apenas le dio un vistazo, lo arrojó en la otra punta. Continuó besándola hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

Jasper se separó de ella, la dejó a un lado con brusquedad y tomó el libro de nuevo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?

Alice frunció el ceño. Jasper revisó las hojas, rápidamente y juró, luego una vez más hasta que lo sacudió.

-Alice, dime de dónde lo tomaste.

-No lo sé... Bella me lo prestó. Mi madre quería leerlo.

Jasper palideció.

-¿Había algo dentro de él? ¿Crees que tú madre podría tenerlo?

Alice cruzó sus brazos, estaba muy enfadada y se le habían esfumado las ganas de volver a besarlo. Solo quería darle un puñetazo por haberla enfriado de esa forma. Alguien que estaba viendo ahora mismo no dormiría en su cama esa noche.

-No lo sé...

-Piensa, por favor.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a negar. Pero se detuvo.

-Cuando se lo pedí a Bella, ella estaba leyendo un papel. Dijo que era una cuenta que había perdido y acaba de encontrarla, junto al libro.

-Mierda.

Jasper besó su frente y luego sus labios.

-Tengo que irme. Mantente dentro de la casa, no salgas sola. Te llamaré.

Estaba por irse, pero se volvió. Para darle un beso aún más firme.

-Te amo.

.

Corrió hacia el despacho de la planta baja. Como lo había sospechado, el cajón aún estaba sin cerrar, la silla descorrida y el lapicero fuera de lugar. Era inútil que revisara el cajón, pero aún así lo hizo. Estaba vacío. Años de entrenamiento militar y había optado por un escondite absurdo como ese para mantener un maldito papel fuera del alcance de Bella. Corrió escaleras arriba, el silencio y la oscuridad le dieron un indicio. Registró las habitaciones, vacías. Entró en la biblioteca y encontró las cajas apiladas a un lado del sillón. No habían estado allí antes. Se agachó hacia ellas y las revisó una a una. Cuadernos con anotaciones, dibujos y símbolos. Levemente recordó las solapas, Bella los había escrito al llegar a la mansión. Pero nunca supo de qué se trataban. El último que ella había utilizado aún estaba sobre la mesa.

-Demonios...

Miles de anotaciones marginales alrededor de un cuadro de equivalencias. Bella no solo había encontrado el papel, sino que lo había descifrado.

Corrió escaleras abajo y entró en la cocina. Sue fruncía en ceño en silencio, en su quietud. Como nunca le había visto hacer. Le bastó cruzarse con su mirada para saberlo todo.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-No la he visto en una hora, tampoco al pequeño equipaje que la vi preparar esta mañana.

-¿Tienes una idea de dónde pueda haber ido?

Los ojos de Sue brillaron por las lágrimas.

-No... pero donde sea que haya ido, lo hizo con Jacob.

.

-Es inútil, siempre que estamos por cazarlo desaparece. Maldito desgraciado ¿jugaremos por mucho tiempo más al gato y al ratón? Porque realmente cuando lo encuentre voy a destrozarlo con mis propias manos.

Emmet jamás perdía la calma, pero todos habían llegado a su tope máximo.

-Estamos haciendo mal.

-Ni que lo digas, hemos perdido dos meses y medio detrás de ese hijo de puta, todavía estamos igual que hace seis años.

-No. Me refiero a que vamos detrás de él. Hemos detrás del objetivo equivocado.

Emmet se sosegó.

-¿Qué?

-Iremos tras lo que él quiere.

-¿Lo que sería...?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que tanto lo repele? ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy cerca él se aleja más? ¿Por qué teme encontrarse conmigo?

-¿Por que quieres matarlo?

-No. No lo quiero muerto, vale mucho más con vida. Él sabe eso.

-Tiene información.

-Tenemos que averiguar de qué se trata.

Edward sabía que manejaba demasiada información, incluso una que lo perjudicaba a él mismo y la quería a toda costa. Pero además de eso, Black tenía algo mucho más poderoso. Algo que necesitaba proteger con locura y huía continuamente. ¿Pero hasta cuándo planeaba huir? ¿Qué demonios quería obtener antes de que otro lo quisiera?

Emmet lanzó un papel sobre la mesa. Una carta. El sobre blanco y sobrio le recorrió la espina dorsal como un fuego. Lo reconocía. De su escritorio de Cullen.

-¿Qué esto?

-Jasper.

Abrió el sobre y extrajo la carta en blanco. Una táctica que había aprendido de cuando él todavía era su mano derecha en las guerras. Llevó el papel a una lámpara caliente y poco a poco comenzó a descubrir el mensaje que había escrito Jasper ahí con agua de limón.

 _Estamos jodidos._

.

Nunca había sido tan veloz en preparar algo, su mente estaba absolutamente en blanco. Actuaba por inercia, su motor parecía haber sido activado por una fuerza externa. La incertidumbre. Hasta que no pisara tierra americana y se asegurara de que Bella estaba fuera de peligro no iba a poder respirar tranquilo. Aunque conociendo a Jasper, quién había sabido mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido durante tantos años mientras él iba tras Black, ahora también podría haberlo hecho. A menos que algo hubiera ocurrido.

A menos que algo anduviera realmente muy mal.

Emmet había actuado de la misma forma, silencioso y sagaz. Actuando a toda velocidad, contactó con el vuelo privado en el que habían llegado a Afganistán hacía unos días. Estaban trabajando con la CIA, en realidad con solo un par de oficiales. Tan viejos y duros como el acero. Pero que habían reconocido a Edward de inmediato, no se habían atrevido a decirle que no a lo que sea que él había pedido.

-Morgan quiere hablar contigo.

Edward asintió. Salió de su habitación, esperar una maldita señal hasta que estuviera listo el vuelo iba a volverlo loco. Ya le costaba respirar con claridad.

Se enfrentó a Morgan, un oficial que se había mantenido fiel a él desde el principio, pero que jamás se había atrevido a pedirle nada. Hasta ahora, cuando no tenía recursos y no contaba con tiempo. Esperaba que Morgan, como miembro selecto del grupo secreto llamado banda negra de las fuerzas especiales, lograra conseguir con sus contactos una pista de lo que quería conseguir Black.

-¿Tienes información?

-La tendré.

Eso había esperado oír desde un principio.

-Esto es más profundo de lo que había esperado.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Morgan ocultó cualquier rastro de sentimientos detrás de una máscara de dureza.

-Aún no puedo confirmarlo, tengo firmes sospechas, pero no son más que corazonadas. Espera a que llegue la información, serás el único que la posea.

-¿De dónde viene?

-Del edificio central.

Es decir, directamente de la policía americana que estaba detrás del reinado Black. Ellos sabían tras de qué iba, y trataban de conseguirlo. Conseguir a Black primero o lo que sea que persiguiera.

Un oficial irrumpió en la sala.

-El avión está listo.

Edward volvió hacia Morgan.

-Mantenme al tanto.

Se aseguró en el lugar del copiloto mientras Emmet organizaba una partida veloz. Dejaban todos los equipos y cargamentos en manos de alguien de su confianza. En ese momento, ni siquiera se había preocupado en asegurarse de ello. confió en que su hermano hacía lo correcto. Tenía la mente en otro lugar.

.

Jasper estaba a un costado del todoterreno en medio de la pista de aterrizaje esperando que el vuelo privado de Edward llegara. Su postura era firme, su mirada dura y estaba terriblemente asustado. Temía por la seguridad de Bella y odiaba su testarudez. Estaba seguro de que Edward iba a perder la cabeza y luego iba a matarlo por haber faltado a su palabra. En ese preciso orden. Luego iría por ella. A donde sea que ella hubiera desaparecido.

El sonido del élise cada vez más cerca de él lo hizo mirar hacia arriba, la avioneta se estabilizó y una figura negro saltó desde allí para correr hacia él. Emmet corría por detrás de él.

-¿Dónde está?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo.

Edward se congeló. Emmet colocó una mano en su hombro.

-La encontraremos.

Su mirada de fuego se clavó en Jasper.

-O te se aseguro que tienes las horas contadas.

Jasper aceleró por el camino de tierra y clavó los frenos en frente de la casa. Le había pedido a su que se mantuviera lejos de la casa principal, que la mantendría al tanto pero lo dudaba. Era todo demasiado peligroso como para que ellos manipularan algo de información.

Edward entró justo por detrás de él y los ocndujo a la biblioteca.

-Encontró el papel.

-¿Qué papel?

-El que traía el mensajero de Black. Lo descodificó y desapareció con él.

Un temor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal con violencia. Cerró tras él la puerta quedando solo con Jasper y Emmet dentro. El espacio se veía tan conocido, la casa sin Bella le había parecido casi tenebrosa. Detestaba ese lugar sin el brillo particular de su esposa.

-Dime lo que sabes.

Jasper le entregó el cuaderno. Lo hojeó rápidamente.

-Bella lo escribió, a ese y un montón más. Son conocimientos, todo lo que su padre le enseñó. Tuve tiempo de revisarlos a todos, ninguno es tan importante como este.

-Puedo verlo.

Encontró la tabla de equivalencias. Lo cerró de golpe. Había sido tan estúpido, tendría que haber destruido ese papel, o al menos haberlo alejado aún más de Bella pero lo había olvidado . Había fallado y ahora ella estaba en peligro.

Se apartó por un momento hacia la ventana. Todo era un desastre. Bella había desaparecido y todavía no tenía a Black. Que aquellas dos cosas tubieran la menor posibilidad de unirse era el mayor de sus problemas.

-Aún... no te lo he dicho todo.

Edward contuvo la respiración.

-Se fue con Jacob.

Se le detuvo el corazón por un latido. Jacob. Estaba con Jacob. Por más que odiara al desgrciado, ella no estaba sola. Pero eso no quería decir que confiara en el capataz, alguien ya lo había amenazado una vez pasaba directamente a su lista de personas que debería vigilar de cerca.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-No he pensado en nada.

Incluso Jasper estaba fuera de su elemento. Se giró hacia los dos hombres, no tenía tiempo que perder. Debería mantener la cabeza en frío y actuar. Eso siempre lo había llevado a avanzar.

-Emmet te necesito en la computadora, busca cada movimiento de Bella en las cámaras de seguridad. Necesito saber qué la impulsó a alejarse. Jasper, da una vuelta hasta que realmente vuelvas. Te necesito íntegro.

-¿Tal vez algo de café?

-Seguro.

Emmet no tardó en encender las cámaras de control. Revovinó las cintas en constante grabación desde hacía un día y medio. sus dedos volaban veloces por el teclado, cambiando las escenas y buscando. Buscando. Porque Bella parecía ser un fantasma en la casa.

-Allí.

Bella caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo con Alice, si no la hubiera conocido, no hubiera notado que ella tenía prisa. Su amiga no tardó mucho en irse y corrió escaleras arriba.

-Sigue buscando.

-Eso fue cerca de media tarde. Ayer.

-¿Dónde fue?

La biblioteca. Por una esquina de la cámara de la esquina opuesta a ella, la vio revolver algo en el suelo y lanzar unos cuántos cuadernos sobre la mesa que ahora mismo estaba vacía. Volvió a la mesa de trabajo y revisó rápidamente los cuadernos, buscando algo. Hasta que lo encontró. Apesar de ver una imagen en blanco y negro, Edward casi podía sentirla. Estaba apagada, casi pálida y ojerosa. Comenzó a escribir a toda velocidad sobre una hoja nueva. El lápiz cayó de su mano al suelo. Edward comprobó el lápiz aún en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios había leído allí?

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Jasper volvía sin el café.

-¡Le regalé una pulsera para su cumpleaños hace un par de años, tiene un rastreador!

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en recordarlo?

Gruñó. Edward corrió hacia la planta baja, su despacho más específicamente. Descorrió el cuadro de una de las paredes, un panel con los nueve numeros ordinarios apareció frente a él. Marcó la serie que conocía como su propio nombre y el panel de pared desmontable cedió. Lo hizo a un lado como si se tratara de una puerta plegadiza y se escabulló dentro.

Habían creado ese minibunker en caso de emergencia, pero no para resguardarse a ellos mismos, sino para mantener a mano un equipo de ataque. Donde ahora mismo se encontraban la pantalla GPS que necesitaba para ubicar a Bella. Jasper había utilizado un michochip especial de satélite, lo que el aparato no tardaría en identificar específicamente.

Emmet fue el primero en llegar tras él. Edward encendió el equipo y comenzó la búsqueda.

-Dime el código.

Todo microchip tenía un código que ahora mismo necesitaba introducir para buscar el dispositivo. Jasper dio un paso adelante y le dictó una serie de seis. El radar comenzó a girar y girar en un brillante color rojo. Por debajo podía ver cómo hacía una búsqueda veloz en cada punto del mundo. Hasta que fue reduciendo su trabajo de búsqueda.

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá.

La luz verde le indicó dónde se encontraba el dispositivo, en la muñeca de Bella.

-Londres.

Jasper gruñó.

-¿Qué? Imposible...

Levantó su rostro hacia él.

-No... Bella está camino a la casa de su padre.

.

El vuelo había sido una porquería. Una clase turista, repleta de familias numerosas con niños revoltosos y bebés con pañales sucios. Jacob le había conseguido una bolsa de papel madera para respirar dentro, en un punto sus náuseas casi habían cedido. Se obligó a estar concentrada y a mantener la calma. Estaban camino a un objetivo y no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico. Su bebé tenía que quedarse dentro de su estómago. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre. Ya eran casi cuatro meses, y allí estaba. Una pequeña redondes en su estómago. Solo perceptible ante el tacto, la ropa holgada lo protegía bastante bien así como los abrigos para protegerse del frío de Londres.

Suspiró despacio.

Absorbía todo lugar en donde se detenía su mirada. Todo lo recordaba de haberlo visto una vez. Su cerebro maduro hizo asimilaciones y las unió a recuerdos. Viejos y dolorosos, heridas profundas. Cada recuerdo iba de la mano con su padre. Lugares en los que habían estado, carteles que él había leído para ella cuando era muy pequeña. Flores nativas y colores auténticos que resaltaban esas memorias para ahora hacerla sufrir.

-Sigamos.

Jacob cruzó el brazo por su espalda y le colocó una mano en hombro para guiarla entre la gente. No tenía idea que tanta población se movía un día de semana por el aeropuerto. La guió hasta el taxi y cargó con su bolso. Subió a su lado y esperó que ella diera la dirección.

Bella recordó aquella misma escena pero con su padre, él también la había dejado decir la ubicación. Había sido una niña lista de seis años que antes de empezar a escribir había aprendido muchas más cosas. Que aún conservaba en su cabeza y ahora era capaz de recordarlas.

Se sentía como haber tenido una venda en los ojos y velo sobre sus conocimientos. Ahora todo brillaba con tanta luz que creía que podía tocarlos. Su mente de niña había efectuado un bloqueo mental hacia todo su pasado que era demasiado doloroso. Lo sabía, desde que había optado por salir adelante y dejar ese pesar, había enviado todas esas memorias a un costado alejado de ella misma que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía allí guardado.

Las calles de piedra, el clima húmedo y casi lluvioso le era tan conocido que casi no le afectaba. Hasta que la casa apareció frente a ellos. Una imponente casa victoriana de dos plantas, que en su tiempo había tenido un jardín florido y bien cuidado. Ahora solo era una esquina abandonada con el césped crecido. El columpio del árbol se había arruinado y enredado con el tronco. Las ventanas estaban sucias y las paredes mohosas. su vista se detuvo en lo alto de la casa, la ventana del despacho de su padre. Cubierta de viejas y rotas cintas amarillas de cuidado, el espacio cubierto por un naylon colocado de forma precaria.

Jacob pagó el viaje y se detuvo por detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Aquí es donde crecí.

Susurró.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Bella respiró con dificultad. Aún las cintas blancas y rojas rodeaban la casa, enredadas en la alta reja negra, cortada en otros espacios, pero allí estaban todavía.

-Es una escena del crimen.

Jacob volvió la vista hacia ella. Bella perdía su mirada en esa pequeña mansión antigua. La vio tomar la decisión y avnazar, pero antes de que lo hiciera la retuvo del brazo.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Todavía seguía sin entender qué hacían en otro país, apenas había procesado que habían pasado la noche volando en avión y ahora se encontraban en la casa de Bella, esa vieja y deteriodada casa que parecía venirse abajo con el paso de los años.

-Necesito hacerlo.

-Bella...

-Jacob, por favor.

Él asintió y pasó por delante de ella. Al menos iba a segurarse de que si el techo se caía no era encima de su cabeza.

La calidad del lugar era pobre. La humedad y la madera no se llevaban muy bien, la puerta de entrada crujió todo el trayecto de apertura. Jacob entró con cuidado, cubriéndose la nariz por el polvillo removido y el olor a encierro. Tenue luz se colaba por las ventanas, pero se podía ver. Bella entró justo por detrás de él. Negándose a sentir añoranza por aquel lugar y sus años vividos allí. Había ido por una razón.

-Así que... ¿qué hacemos exactamente aquí?

Señaló las escaleras, Jacob la siguió de cerca. Los escalones crujían de una forma espantosa y le daba un aire tenebroso a la casa desolada. El primer piso estaba igual de desastroso que el primero.

-Estoy sorprendida de que nadie haya rematado este lugar.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-¿Al menos esperan que alguien la reclame?

Bella continuo caminando por el pasillo.

-Está todo tan igual.

-¿Cómo fue vivir aquí?

Ella sonrió por primera vez.

-Increíble. Era un gran lugar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta doble de madera pesada que tanto recordaba. La del despacho de su padre. Tragó pesado, temía lo que fuera a encontrar allí. Solo rogó porque los recuerdos no fueran tan insoportables.

-Aquí venimos.

Jacob abrió la puerta por ella y entró primero. El lugar era una mota de polvo entero. La brisa del exterior se colaba por los agujeros del plástico que cubría la ventana que se encontraba detrás del escritorio.

Un recuerdo veloz la llevó al día en que su padre había reacomodado todo en aquella habitación, con su especial ayuda. Se había creído la secretaria ejecutiva de su padre a los diez años. Le había recomendado aprovechar la luz de aquel ventanal como una experta y le había elegido el cuero estampado más bonito para volver a cubrir la silla. Todo había sido brillante en ese momento. Ella adoraba los grades estantes repletos de libros, la lampara antigua que ella solía encender a un lado de su padre cuando éste trabajaba hasta la noche, se echaba en el sillón y leía. Podían pasar horas enteras haciendo eso.

Ahora todo aquello era sustituído por la realidad. Su pequeño recuerdo distorsionado.

Bella caminó por la habitación, mientras Jacob lo hacía hacia el otro extremo. Se acercó a paso lento a la biblioteca de donde solía sacar sus libros de lectura. Su padre había reservado un par de estantes solo para ella. Era como el lugar privado de cada uno. Ella no se entrometía en sus quehaceres, así como él no había intervenido en sus tareas. Pero sí en un acompañamiento mutuo.

Su mano se deslizó por los estantes con su nombre en una pequeña placa. Isabella Swan. Allí estaban sus libros preferidos, de estudio y anotaciones.

Toda ella estaba allí.

.

Como si se tratara de un detector de metales, su mano se detuvo sobre el lomo de un libro. Solo se detuvo allí.

 _"Hay que tener cuidado con los libros y lo que hay dentro de ellos, ya que las palabras tienen el poder de cambiarnos..."_

Lo tomó sin pensarlo, recordando con exactitud dónde se encontraba esa frase. Su padre la había recitado para ella el último día que ella lo había visto con vida. Allí estaba el sobre, devovlió el libro a la estantería y abrió la carta. Pensó que jamás sería capaz de entender qué había querido decir su padre con aquello.

 _Mi dulce pequeña, si estas leyendo esto, quiere decir que todo ha acabado. Mi vida, por ejemplo. Antes, quiero pedirte disculpas. Desde muy profundo de mi corazón, mi niña. siento haber sido tan estúpido, pero lo que eh echo ya no tiene remedio. Lo he arruinado._

 _Eh echo un pacto con el diablo porque me creí invencible, pero ya ves, que nada es eterno ni estable. Ninguna promesa se cumple de la forma que esperamos._

 _La información nos hace valiosos, lo sabes. Te lo enseñé. Pero no te dejes engañar por quienes creen saber manejarla también, solo los selectos pueden. Tú puedes, mi pequeña niña._

 _Seré breve. 29/03-BS4_

Corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Charlie poseía un archivero en donde solían guardar las carpetas completas cuando terminaba alguna traducción, en cada uno de los apartados estaba toda la información que había necesitado para terminar el trabajo. Como los recortes, libros de apoyo, algunas revistas o el material que fuera que haya utilizado para apoyarse en la credibilidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Jacob se volvió hacia ella. Bella abrió el cajón 4, revolviendo las carpetas del mes 3 hasta encontrar la carpeta 29. Así solía ser el orden en que su padre reorganizaba los trabajos y ella lo sabía. Pero de la carpeta 28 saltaba a la número 30. La 29 estaba vacía.

-¿Qué?

¿29/03?... casi se rió. No era eso lo que debía ver ni allí donde debería buscar. Su padre le había enseñado como un juego ese código que los policías secretos escondían y codificaban sus mensajes. Cerró el cajón, se encaminó hacia los libros de soporte que ella utilizaba para estudiar. Una selección de la editorial BS, tomo el cuatro y abrió sus tapas. El libro estaba hueco. Sacó un sobre gordo lleno de papeles.

Se acuclillo en el suelo y desplegó los papeles. Eran notas, archivos y una apartado.

-Dios mío...

Edward, todo era sobre él. El archivo principal revelaba su fotografía, cuando apenas era un muchacho, por detrás había una ficha personal. Su nombre completo y el resto de sus datos particulares. Hasta que llegó al punto de Selección. Donde leyó claramente: integrante de las fuerzas especiales y armadas, perteneciente al grupo cerrado de máxima seguridad Banda Negra. Con el objetivo de comienzo a fin, ininterrumplible. Se mantendrá bajo un pseudónimo, Bestia. Infiltrado dentro del bando enemigo para un ataque interno. Actividades ilícitas, justificadas a beneficio del país americano. Artículos privados, sellados como material fuera de circulación de la CIA. Buscaban a Bestia por malversión de fondos, ataques terroristas, asesinato, y una lista de horrores que no quiso continuar leyendo.

Causión: Yo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen miembro selecto del ejército norteamericano, especializado en conductas humanas, manejo de equipamiento de calibre mortal de guerra, autorizado para derrocar tras la afirmación la culpabilidad de Billy Black principal líder del contrabando nuclear. Prometo serle fiel a américa con honor, introducirme en lugares peligrosos y tentadores con el firme objetivo de llegar al final de mi tarea encomendada. Acepto obrar por mi cuenta y responsabilizarme por lo que ocurra a partir de ello. Juro dejar mi vida en el intento, y no morir antes de lograrlo.

Con su puño y letra esta escrita la garantía personal del cumplimiento de la misión. Edward era un bueno dentro del mundo malo. Entendía que su tarea era terminar con aquella maldad, costara lo que costara. Al final quedaría exhimido de lo que hubiera pasado para llegar a ello.

Pero primero tenía que lograrlo.

Bella volvió todo dentro del sobre y lo devolvió a su lugar con rapidez. Jacob la esperaba a un lado de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que alguien ah entrado en la casa.

Susurró. Los pasos se oyeron por la escalera. Definitivamente había alguien más con ellos, que subía con cuidado o con precaución. Retrocedieron en la habitación, demasiado tarde como para escapar. La puerta se abrió ante ellos.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano, vendrías a mi llamado.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER XXV**

Edward volvió a entrar en la biblioteca con Emmet de cerca.

-Necesito que amplíes la imagen, necesito saber lo que dice ese papel. Lo que sea, algún indicio.

Jasper se quedó en el despacho, pegado al teléfono hasta que encontró un viaje directo a Londres por vuelo privado. Con eso se acaba el uso de los contactos. Tenían a Edward en la mira, volar de un lado a otro sin un motivo firmado oficialmente lo ponía en una lista peligrosa. Volvió a la biblioteca.

-Tenemos que movernos.

Emmet señaló la pantalla.

-No puedo ver qué es lo que ella escribió y jamás podría saberlo a tiempo. Pero puedo obtener una imagen clara del mensaje, si tan solo descubriéramos cómo funciona la tabla... ¿Cuánto tenemos?

Jasper hizo una mueca.

-Media hora para estar en la pista. Restando los diez minutos de carretera.

Lo que normalmente eran veinte, pero él conocía bastante el pedal llamado acelerador. Además de conocer los caminos de memoria, sabría por dónde ir para acrecentar el ritmo.

-Obten la imagen. Mira la forma en la que Bella ha girado el papel.

Jasper cargó el cuaderno y la pantalla portatil.

-Lo haré camino a Londres.

Cuando se trataba de usar el cerebro, Jasper era quién más uso hacía de su materia gris. Había pasado la primera hora del vuelo decodificando la primera línea, o al menos tratando. Ciertos dibujos o símbolos no eran exactamente idénticos pero sí parecidos, pero algunos ni si quiera figuraban en la tabla. Aquello era tarea difícil y no estaba creada para cualquiera. Si podía al menos captar la esencia del mensaje, se acercaría un poco más a Einstein.

-Eso luce realmente difícil.

-Lo és, recuerdo algo de esto en la escuela de entrenamiento. Es como el código morse, que fue creado por los presos para comunicarse. Éste también es un lenguaje para comunicarse entre... no sé le tipo de persona que podría idenficar esto.

-Uno muy avanzado. Charlie dejó bien en claro que su hija tenía un super cerebro. Lo sigue teniendo...

Agregó. Aquella forma de terminar la escuela y la universidad junto a otras tareas de administración, no habían sido tarea para cualquiera. Solo Bella tenía esa capacidad mental para lograrlo, pero estaba seguro que hasta ella misma desconocía ese detalle de su cabeza.

-Mierda.

Edward tomó el papel tan rápido como le dieron sus movimientos. Leyendo cada intento de descifrar el mensaje, línea por línea. Luego lo presionó en un puño. Se puso de pie y les dio la espalda.

-Black.

Murmuró. Emmet se lo quitó para leerlo.

-Siempre ha sido él, nunca se trató de mí. Sino acerca de lo que yo protegía.

.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Jacob le colocó la mano en el brazo para colocarla detrás suyo mientras el hombre entrecano frente a él, lo miraba fijamente.

-Bien hecho... hijo.

Él tragó pesado.

-¿Creíste que te habías librado de mí?

Rió amargamente, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Los hombres que se encontraban, uno a cada lado de él, levantaron armas.

-Honestamente, sí.

-Huir nunca ha sido tu fuerte, Jacob. Fracasaste, en otra cosa más.

Bella tenía el estómago revuelto, solo quería salir de allí y presentía que aquello no iba a pasar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A quien escondes detrás de tu espalda. A ella.

-No.

Su respuesta fue rotunda, inegable. Billy Black enarcó una ceja tupida.

-¿No? ¿Vas a oponerte a un deseo tu propia sangre?

-Solo a los tuyos. No la tendrás.

Billy dio un paso dentro de la habitación. Su mirada era de odio, teñida de brutalidad. La forma de enfrentarse a su primogénito era asesina, Bella no dudaba de la maldad que emanaba esa persona. La brusquedad de sus palabras la dejaron helada.

-¿Como llegaste a ella? gracias a mí, yo fui quién te mandó allí. Tu madre solo fue un puente para garantizarte el mejor lugar, pero siento desepcionarte. Era un medio seguro para saber con certeza de que terminarías allí. Eh estado tras tus movimientos y los suyos desde hace años, esperando el momento preciso. Admito que... no esperaba ver a Bestia en acción, pero me ha sorprendido. De todas formas él ya está fuera del plan.

Bella jadeó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Avecita... ahora que te tengo, él tiene los minutos contados. Pero tú...

Se acercó hacia ella, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Jacob la jaló más lejos.

-...vienes conmigo.

La defensa de Jacob fue inútil, cayó en redondo al suelo. Como si fuera peso muerto. Pero antes de que pudiera entender qué le había ocurrido y socorrerlo, la tomaban por los brazos. Miró al hombre con fiereza.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya lo sabrás.

Todo se volvió negro de repente. Sumida en una nevulosa de confusión, oía las voces lejos de ella, sentía frío, mucho frío. Luego todo fue silencio y cayó en la noche completa.

-Vamos, despierta. Es hora.

Parpadeó, se sentía pastosa. Como si le hubieran adjudicado algún tipo de adormecedor. Pero no recordaba haber sentido ningún pinchazo y mucho menos haber ingerido algo. Se enderezó en lo que parecía un sofá amplio. Empequeñeció los ojos, la oscuridad del lugar no le dejaba ver mucho, pero sabía quién era el que se encontraba frente a ella. Un sordo sonido los envolvía. O tal vez solo a ella.

-Emieza a hablar.

Poco a poco fue estabilizándose. Black se había quedado sin paciencia. Haber visto a su único hijo negarle algo que quería había agotado con la larga paciencia que había tenido. Bella articuló, sintiendo su boca pesada.

-¿De qué?

-¿Qué sabes del código?

-¿Qué código?

Frunció el ceño. Una puerta lateral se abrió, bañando de luz su rostro. Se giró hacia la silueta que seguía allí de pie. Sus fríos ojos azules se clavaron ella, con esa vieja mirada que jamás olvidaría. Se le heló el cuerpo aún más de lo que ya lo tenía. Esa vez no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de nada. Ni siquiera de James.

-Que sorpresa, sigues igual... que antes.

Su sonrisa ladeada le revolvió el estómago y su mirada lasciva la hizo sentir sucia. Pero pudo sentir puro odio latiendo allí, por ella. Black la jaló del brazo para ponerla de pie y la arrastró hacia la puerta. James se hizo a un lado y evitó mirarlo más de lo necesario.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar más privado.

No tuvo tiempo de oponer resistencia, no sentía la fuerza necesaria. Entraron en lo que parecía un despacho. Sobrio y aburrido, con lo elemental para cumplir esa función pero sin ver el uso que se le daba. Tal vez solo estaban en algún lugar de paso. La soltó sobre la silla de cuero enfrentando la mesa y él se sentó frente a ella. James se quedó a un lado de la puerta cerrada.

-Ahora... vamos a tener una larga conversación. Espero cooperes, por tú bien.

Su mirada astuta estuvo sobre a de ella, Bella supo que Billy sabía de su bebé. No iba arriesgar la seguridad de su hijo, si tenía que cooperar para mantenerse con vida. Iba a hacerlo. Luego pensaría en un plan cuando estuviera lista. Ahora solo tenía que ser buena y tantear terreno.

-¿Con qué?

-Te he echo la pregunta ya.

Y ella la había evadido lo mejor posible. Conocía el código y podía manejarlo tan bien como si ella misma lo hubiera creado.

-No trates de engañarme, sé que leíste mi mensaje especialmente dedicado para tí. Asi que es tiempo de que me digas la verdad.

La carta había sido específica, ella la había decodificado a la perfección. La primera línea decía que iba dedicado a la persona capaz de entender aquellas palabras, y ella había podido. Había sido tonta y había creído que le habían ocultado un mensaje de su padre porque aquellos símbolos que no aparecían en la tabla general, los había creado Charlie para ella. Era como él decía, un sub código más privado. El mensaje decía claramente que debía volver a los orígenes, le ofrecería la verdad completa a cambio de un sacrificio.

Había aceptado, engañada como una tonta. Ahora dependía de ella.

-Dime en lo que quieres que coopere.

Black sonrió.

-Sabía que no serías difícil de manejar.

Bella mantuvo el silencio, porque su alma rebelde no podía salir ahora mismo.

-Necesito que decodifiques esto.

Dejó frente a ella un cuaderno de tapas duras, tan viejo que sus hojas estaban amarillas y despedían cierto olor a guardado. Lo abrió para revisar su contenido, más lenguaje secreto. Su mente y su visión, tan acostumbrados a ellos, ya podía leerlos sin siquiera transcribirlo. Pero no era algo que tuviera sentido.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un libro de química. Como seguro sabes, tú padre era un magnate en la traducción. Fue contratado por un empresario millonario para esconder sus secretos, como todo lo que contiene ese libro. Pero murió antes de que pudiera llegar a mis manos.

Bella elevó su mirada.

-¿Quién lo mató?

-La CIA.

Tal vez era el único momento en el que pudiera obtener información, fuera verdad o mentira... parecía ser real. Tenía sentido. Su padre había tenido tratos oscuros y pasaba largas horas de la noche escribiendo ese libro. Recordaba aquellas tapas. Luego había quemado un montón de carpetas y papeles en la chimenea de la biblioteca. Había hecho desaparecer la evidencia, solo quedaba aquel libro. Indescifrable.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba detrás de este empresario, Sutherland. El viejo tenía tantos años como Cristo, sabía la fortuna y el negocio que dejaría si moría. Tacaño y maldito, dejó lejos su legado de su único nieto. James. Tomó cianuro luego de asegurarse que tu padre había protegido todo.

Bella tragó pesado.

-Entonces, fui detrás de tu padre. Él era el único que podía ayudarme, me apoderé del negocio pero tenía que acceder a ésto para hacerlo completamente mío.

Señaló el libro que ella tenía en sus manos.

-¿Entonces lo mataron?

-Fue una justa razón, puedes imaginarlo. Ellos se olvidaron de tí, pequeño cachorro. Pero tú padre no y yo menos. Charlie te dejó bien custodiada, fuiste difícil de hallar, lo reconzco y de cazar también. Estuve años tratando de llegar a tí, pero tenía a tu maldito perro guardián detrás de mí.

Edward. Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Black rió fuerte.

-Nada, lamentablemente. Aunque es admirable que haya resistido tanto tiempo. No había podido librarme de él, porque te necesitaba con vida y él estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo en eso. Pero lo hiciste fácil. Llegaste a mí primero, cariño. Ya no lo necesito más.

-¿Por qué soy tan importante?

Murmuró casi tan bajo que apenas la oyó. Billy se enderezó, inclinándose más cerca de ella.

-Eres una mina de oro, Isabella.

Su padre se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Pero jamás lo había entendido. En ella estaba la forma de sacar la verdad dentro del libro, ese fue el primer motivo para dejarla en manos de ese bruto militar hacía seis años. Quería protegerla. Pero ella había sido tan tonta, que deseó llorar y darse de cachetadas por su ingenuidad.

-¿Entonces me necesitas para descifrar esto?

-Eres brillante.

Extendió un block de papel y una pluma en su dirección.

-Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

No iba a negarse, ambos lo sabían. No podía evitar aquello ni saber qué iba a resultar después de eso. Pero tenía un lapso de tiempo y sería lo que ella tardara en devolverle ese libro manuscrito.

Tenía exactamente dos días para pensar en un plan de escape.

.

-No es tu culpa. No podrías haberlo sabido.

-No, pero podría haberlo deducido. De todos modos ¿qué podría haber querido de mí que no fuera ella? Es evidente. Dije que iríamos detrás de lo que él buscaba y nos alejamos hasta perderla. Esa es la verdad.

Estaba fuera de control. La presión que sentía en el pecho se había acrecentado desde que el chip GPS de Bella había dejado de emitir señales. Ahora era imposible de rastrear con exactitud. Lo que podía ser definitivo si no actuaban.

-No es evidente...

Edward se volvió con fiereza hacia Jasper.

-No trates de calmarme con tu psicología barata cuando ella podría estar sufriendo bajo su dominio.

Emmet se enderezó en su lugar.

-No va a hacerle daño, no le conviene.

-Edward rió con amargura.

-¿Estás dudando de las intensiones de Black? Es un maldito asesino...

-Si pero no un idiota. Si la necesita, primero va obtener de ella lo que necesita antes de... actuar.

Jasper asintió.

-Tengo que pensar en algo...

-Hazlo rápido, todo esto es tú culpa. Debiste haberte mantenido cerca de ella como era tú obligación. Ahora mismo deberíamos estar acabando con Black y no yendo detrás de mi esposa.

-No era la mía, era la tuya.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Jasper se adelantó un par de pasos hacia Edward.

-Pero acepté la responsabilidad de hacerlo por tí. Siento haber fallado, a ti y a ella. A mí mismo. Pero si quieres seguir comportándote como un cabrón, podrías hacerlo fuera de aquí, porque necesito concentrarme en un plan y no estás ayudando.

Emmet palmeó su hombro a su paso y se dejó caer frente al ordenador. Edward fue por un vaso de agua, si no se obligaba a manteerse frío podía arruinar cualquier posibilidad de encontrar a Bella. Black podía irse al infierno, iba a encontrarla y luego matarlo con sus propias manos.

-Emmet, busca la última señal que emitió el GPS. Vamos a comenzar desde allí.

Jasper y Emmet cruzaron miradas, tenían al jefe de nuevo.

Edward se sentó a un lado de Emmet y desplegó un mapa. La última señal había sido emitida en un punto exacto. Allhallows. Lo marcó con una cruz en rojo. Luego tomó un radio de diez kilómetros y realizó un círculo.

-Vamos a buscar en ese perímetro.

-Es demasiado para que solo nosotros nos ocupemos de esto.

Emmet sonrió.

-Tengo al KFG en esto.

-¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar aquí?

-Están camino aquí, unos veinte minutos. Vienen por Maidstone.

Edward se puso de pie saliendo del edificio donde se encontraban provisoriamente. volviendo la vista al mapa.

-Que nos encuentren en Ratcliffe Hwy. Rochester ME3 9PT.

Emmet asintió con un movimiento y lo indicó por el comunicador. Jasper tomó la pantalla, intentando nuevamente rastrear algo con respecto a Bella.

-¿Por qué crees que dejó de emitir señales? ¿Crees que alguien se percató de que ella lo lleva encima?

Jasper hizo una mueca. Edward sentía escalofríos de tan solo considerar aquello, si alguien había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para notarlo o esperar una movida similar, significaba que debían ir con más cuidado del que ya tenían. Desde luego que debería saber que iban por detrás de ella, perdería su vida en el intento si así fuera necesario. No se detendría hasta temrianr con Black y tener a su esposa de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Tuve cuidado en que fuera algo que no se notara. Pero podemos esperar que lo notaran, o que buscaran algo como aquello. Black sabe qué tipo de personas somos. Sin embargo, sostengo al esperanza de que se encuentren en un lugar aislado.

-¿Que sería eso exactamente?

Edward mantenía esa esperanza ahora.

-Un refugio. Impenetrable. Irrastreable desde los satélites.

Era a donde debían busca ¿pero cómo?. Emmet apareció tras ellos, atento a la convesación.

-¿Si no podemos verlo por los satélites, como se supone que vamos a lograrlo entonces?

-Recorriendo cada maldito lugar, comprovar qué demonios no aparece en los mapas satelitales.

-Eso nos llevará horas.

Edward presionó sus manos en puños.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

.

Bella llevaba dos horas seguidas transcribiendo, le habían facilitado un ordenador que no tenía acceso a la web, solo tenía instalado un programa donde pudiera escribir lo que iba leyendo del libro. No entendía nada de lo que leía y dudaba de estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación a la que había sido recluída. Era caliente dada a la calefacción central, le traían comida buena y tenía acceso al baño dos veces al día. Pero no podía ver la luz del día, no sabía ni la hora que era ni el momento del día en que se encontraba. Dormía cuando se sentía demasiado cansada y trabajaba en el libro el resto del tiempo.

La mirilla se descorrió, oscuros ojos aparecieron frente a ella.

-Necesito hablar con él.

No podía pronunciar su nombre, no sin acordarse de Jacob. Del amigo que no podía sentirse traicionada. Deseaba encontrar más respuestas a sus preguntas, sabía que Black no iba a dárselas y dudaba que alguna vez las supiera.

La mirilla se cerró. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Desconocía el tiempo que llevaba leyendo ese maldito libro. Le dolía el cuerpo, detrás de los ojos y se sentía agotada. Dormía, pero tan alerta que hasta el silencio era capaz de despertarla.

Luego de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió y la jalaron fuera. Su petición había sido aceptada. Linda forma de hacércelo saber. Quién la llevaba por un pasillo oscuro, la dejó frente a la puerta que reconocía como la que había visitado anteriormente. Supuso que se trataba del despacho.

Black se enocntraba esperándola. Solo ellos estaban en el lugar, agradeció que esa vez James no estuviera con ellos.

-Mi tiempo es valioso, espero que lo que quieras decirme valga la pena.

Bella se adelantó un poco.

-Puedo entender lo que estoy leyendo del libro y transcribirlo, pero dudo que tenga algún sentido. Si tan solo pudiera proveerme de libros que puedan ayudarme como soporte podría darle sentido a ciertos temas.

Black lo consideró por unos momentos. Luego asintió.

-Lo tendrás.

-Necesitaré más tiempo.

Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como eran los de Jacob, pero la mirada y la expresión eran malignas. Tan poco transparentes como indecifrables, pero dejaban algo en claro. Era un hombre vil y cruel, llegaba a lo que quería cual fuera el camino. Empequeñeció sus ojos.

-No juegues conmigo Isabella.

Su nombre completo se sentía tan frío que recorría su columna como un escalofrío. Pero dos podían jugar ese juego y ambos tenían la misma cara de la moneda.

-No lo hago. Pero si voy a hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo bien.

No era tan tonta ni tan ingenua como para hacer mal un trabajo que podría acarrear problemas más tarde. Además, era margen de ganancia en tiempo.

-De acuerdo, te lo haré saber. Sé cómo progresas, así que no pierdas el tiempo.

Sospecha confirmada. La habitación en la que se neocntrbaa parecía tan sobria y desolada con solo lo necesario, excepto una ventana hacia el exterior. Una cama, un escritorio, una silla y nada más. Había mirado en detalle cada parte del cuadrado. Pero era inexperta en aquello, pero había sospechado que no la tendrían allí sin algún tipo de control. Entonces Black sí estaba mirándola, ahora solo tenía que descubrir dónde estaba la cámara de dónde la observaban.

-La noche se acerca y aún no hemos dado con el desperfecto.

Habían denominado desperfecto a lo que fuera que existiera en el plano físico pero que no se encontrara presente en las pantallas satelitales. Ni siquiera el gobierno había sido capaz de responder por ello. Todo era supuestamente oficial. Que lo jodieran, Edward conocía demasiado bien que las conspiraciones por dinero podían ocultar un campo completo de mil hectáreas si se trataba de un arreglo por unos cuantos millones verdes.

-¿Entonces?

Edward frunció el ceño. No quería perder el tiempo, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para seguir trabajando cuando no podían hacer nada. No podían llamar la atención tampoco.

-Empezaremos de nuevo apenas salga el sol.

Que el señor estuviera con él, porque iba a tener que esperar las seis horas más largas de su vida para continuar.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER XXVI**

Había perdido su mirada en el horizonte prácticamente desde que el último rayo de sol iluminó el cielo, había esperado impaciente a que éstos volvieran a salir. Había permanecido en la galería exterior sin sentir el frío, ni el viento o los insectos que crujían de noche. Su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía permitirse eso antes que pensar en absurdas conclusiones o en Bella todo el tiempo. Le había costado mantenerse neutro, pero lo había logrado. Tenía una meta, dos mejor dicho. Y siempre había llegado a sus objetivos. Mucho más ahora que eran mucho más fuertes.

Pero a veces no podía evitar divagar para pensar en ella, en todos los errores que había cometido y lo mucho que le gustaría retroceder el tiempo para enmendarlos.

-El tiempo se nos agota.

Parecía su mente hablando, pero era Jasper. Asintió con algo menos de resignación. Estaba decidido a encontrarla, pero las horas corrían y se habían convertido en tres días interminables. En los que no habían hallado nada. Ni una señal de su esposa, ni un rastro de un lugar que no coincidiera con el plano. Todo era absoluta nada.

-Lo sé... tengo que encontrarla.

El temor fue visible por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Jamás había sentido esa sensación que se apretaba en su pecho. De algo incierto y peligroso, de temor puro y doloroso. A cada minuto que ella estaba lejos de él su vida corría por una cuenta filosa. Su vida... un escalofrío le recorrió con violencia.

-Estoy muriendo a cada minuto que no puedo acercarme a ella.

Admitió en voz alta. Emmet se unió a su lado.

-Lo sabemos.

-No lo creo... tú no eres el que tiene la sensación de que va a perder lo que más ama en el mundo, lo único que te sostiene a la tierra. Mi motivo para seguir con vida.

Murmuró casi para sí mismo. Jasper carraspeó.

-Ella también tiene un motivo para seguir con vida, no dejará de luchar.

Que ella luchara podía significar muchas cosas y en su mente todas terminaban en peligroso terreno. Sabía que ella no poseía la brutalidad de la fuerza para resistirse, pero que era dueña de un gran cerebro que iba a estar al cien por ciento de su lado si ella quería usarlo al completo. La conocía a ella y su forma de pensar su inquieto espíritu lucharía por liberarse. Por volver a casa.

-Lo sé.

Jasper se calló de inmediato y le envió una fugaz mirada a Emmet. Edward se volvió hacia él.

-Sé que está embarazada.

Era la parte que más le dolía, muy en el centro de su ser. Porque daría su propia vida por salvar a su esposa y su hijo, ese pequeño ser que apenas iba creciendo y al que aún no había sido capaz de dedicarle un solo pensamiento sin volverse completamente loco.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Cierto enojo se vislumbró en su mirada, su postura se volvió rígida. Emmet tragó pesado, con sus puños presionados tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Al parecer era el único fuera de la noticia, la cual lo tocaba demasiado cerca.

-Cuando regresé por el mensaje que me enviaste, Sue me lo dijo. Pero siempre había tenido la sospecha.

Decir las cosas en voz alta lo hacía más real. El dolor se incrustó en su pecho. Pero no podía actuar desesperadamente como se sentía, por miedo a que cualquier cosa que fuera capaz de hacer para alertar a Black pusiera en peligro a Bella.

-Señor.

Los tres se giraron ante el oficial uniformado que acaba de aparecer. Su rostro era tan neutro y serio como impenetrable. Edward se acercó a él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hemos encontrado un cuerpo en la casa que mandó a registrar.

El trote de las pesadas botas se oyó en todo el viejo recinto hasta el cuarto superior donde habían trasladado el cuerpo. Edward penetró la habitación y se acercó a la cama. Jacob yacía con aspecto frío y moribundo. Colocó los dedos sobre su pulso en su cuello y encontró un pequeño rastro de vida. Tan débil como imperceptible.

-Trae al médico.

-Necesita un hospital.

Edward negó al tiempo que Emmet desaparecía. No tenían un médico, pero si alguien que se le acercaba lo suficiente. Un oficial entrenado en medicina para combate. Rudimentario pero había profundizado alguno de sus estudios. Esperaba que fuera de ayuda.

-Tardaríamos horas que no tenemos. Ni nosotros... ni él.

Ralph no tardó en acudir al cuarto. Lo trasladó a una sala improvisada sobre una mesada de mármol apenas cubierta por unas mantas de tela dura. Despojando de su ropa en búsqueda de algún rastro que le diera el indicio de qué le sucedió. A falta de un respirador lo conectó a un tubo de oxígeno y bombeaba su pecho cada tanto, para asegurarse de que todavía respiraba por su cuenta. Lo que pronto iba a dejar de pasar si no podía descubrir qué demonios sucedía.

-No tiene signos visibles de balística lo cual descarta una herida abierta o un desangrado, su lengua está intacta lo que significa que no fue algo que ingirió. Tendría que descartar una hemorragia interna...

Con sus manos fue palpando sobre las posibles zonas, donde los coágulos sanguíneos se acumulan rápidamente formando cúmulos cuando hay una herida interna. Sus manos eran expertas pero necesitaba un equipo médico con urgencia.

-No creo que se trate de hemorragia, pero necesito un equipo médico. Ahora.

El médico fue trasladado en una ambulancia hacia el St Werburgh Medical Practice al cabo de media hora. Jacob fue inducido en condiciones adecuadas en una zona aislada. Los oficiales a cargo montaron guardia en su puerta y Edward veló a su lado. Rogando por su recuperación. Era el único podía darle una señal acerca del paradero de Bella. Pero la recuperación cada vez se alejaba más del cuerpo de su antiguo capataz. Casi cinco días sin reaccionar, deshidratado y con respiración superficial. Era un caso extraño que estuviera con vida, pero desconocían qué era lo que lo tenía en ese estado.

-¿Cuándo va a saberlo?

-Hemos tratado que los exámenes nos den rápidamente los resultados pero muchas veces trabajamos con otros laboratorios más específicos...

-¿De cuánto tiempo está hablando?

-De días.

.

Bella frotó sus ojos y se recargó en la silla. Estaba agotada, pero no hacía mucho que se había despertado. Solo estaba cansada de seguir con lo mismo, la química era algo con lo que estaba familiarizada. Pero ciertos temas que se alejaban completamente de la química nuclear específica y técnica. Se le partía la cabeza.

Tomó un cuaderno y se puso de pie. Rondando por la habitación. Muchas veces mientras se tomaba un respiro, fingía que leía uno de los libros mientras que se ponía a cavilar sobre dónde se encontraba la cámara de seguridad que la custodiaba. Que mantenía a Black informado con sus movimientos. Era un hombre astuto, pero ella podía trabajar sobre ello.

Presentía que algo se le escapaba. Se volteó hacia la habitación y observó la distribución de los elementos de la habitación. Se trataba prácticamente de un cuadrado. Se balanceó sobre un pie mientras releía un título como para pretender leer. Luego subió la vista hacia la habitación de nuevo. La cama se encontraba en el lado este pegada a la pared. Justo en en frente, en el lado oeste se encontraba la puerta de pesada madera con cerrojos por fuera y a su lado un armario simple de una puerta donde le había provisto de toallas, productos para el cabello sin marca pero buenos y algo de ropa básica como jeans y camisetas blancas porque todavía llevaba los mismos tenis. Luego tenía el escritorio en la pared norte y una gran alfombra en el centro.

Nada en la pared sur.

Ese debería de ser el punto ciego. Recordó haber estado paseando por allí justo cuando le trajeron el almuerzo. La habían llevado al baño justo cuando se ponía de pie para estirar las piernas y caminaba por allí.

Volvió a probar la teoría. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se mantuvo quieta con la mirada en el libro. La puerta no tardó mucho antes de abrirse. El mismo oficial de hacía un rato apareció frente a ella.

-Hora del baño.

Bella asintió. Casi sonriendo para sí misma.

-Ya lo he notado.

.

-Hemos rastreado cada parte y todo coincide. Deberíamos creerle al Estado cuando testifica que todo es real.

-Entonces se trata de algo que vemos una y otra vez, incapaces de notar la anomalía.

-Es una posibilidad.

Admitió Jasper. Estaba a solas con Edward dentro del cuarto de investigación, donde no hacía

otra cosa más que esperar que el tiempo corriera.

-¿Alguna noticia de Jacob?

-No es nada físico ni psicológico. Esperan un examen de toxología.

-¿Para cuando?

-Esta misma mañana.

Edward caminó por el pasillo del hospital, de punta a punta. Hacía una hora esperaba que Ralph diera la cara, se había aliado al equipo médico del hospital para controlar los movimientos de información. Nada de aquello estaba en manos de los periódicos ni mucho menos de la policía estatal. Estarían realmente en problemas si algo de aquello salía a la luz.

La puerta lateral de las oficinas se abrió y detuvo en seco su caminar para dirigirse hacia los dos médicos que aparecían frente a él.

-Tenemos dos noticias.

-Dilas todas juntas.

Ralph carraspeó.

-Me tomé la libertad de indagar con sus patrones en la red de personas. Dimos con su identidad.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Se trata de Jacob Black.

Su corazón se aceleró y su mente comenzó a trabajar. La respiración se le atascó en sus pulmones.

-¿Qué sigue?

-El examen de toxología demostró grandes niveles de escopolamina, manipulada. Es un alcaloide tropánico que se encuentra como un metabolismo secundario en ciertas plantas. Es una droga altamente tóxica y debe usarse en dosis realmente pequeñas. Encontramos la forma en la que fue aplicada en el paciente, a través de un dardo de larga distancia en su cuello. La cantidad pasó los límites de lo permitido en un cuerpo humano pero no alcanzó a cubrir su masa corporal. Esa es la razón por la cual se encuentra con vida.

Presentía que aquello no era todo.

-Pero dudo que despierte algún día, Edward. Está casi muerto. Una sobredosis por escopolamina puede causar delirio, y otras psicosis, parálisis, estupor y la muerte. No sabemos cuál fue su reacción inmediata ni qué provocó en su organismo. No puedes contar con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con manipulada?

-Que ha sido alterada para que ciertos efectos actúen, otros han sido bloqueados. No hay forma de saber qué exactamente y tampoco sería información útil. De todas formas, seguimos investigando para llegar a una respuesta concreta.

Una posibilidad moría frente a sus ojos. Jacob estaba totalmente descartado. Volvió la vista hacia Ralph, de su personal médico de hacía prácticamente diez años.

-¿Cómo supiste lo del dardo a larga distancia?

-Luego de recibir el examen de toxología envié a Mark a revisar el perímetro, halló esto.

En un sobre transparente encontró una punta de cartucho. El espacio donde se había encontrado el líquido estaba vacío solo por un poco que aún quedaba en el dardo. Los había visto una sola vez en su vida, sabía que eran nocivos si se aplicaban en medidas descontroladas. La diferencia radiaba en el relleno de la bala, él había manipulado cartuchos de titanio con cianuro platinado en estado líquido.

El beeper de Ralph chilló. La pantalla llevaba un código.

-Ven conmigo, he recibido el resultado del arma del que fue disparada.

Edward sonrió mientras lo seguía.

-Me gusta como actúas.

-Antes que médico, soy agente de los Marines. Sé lo que se tiene que hacer.

Le señaló una puerta y lo envió dentro de lo que parecía una sala de junta médica. Desplegó un pantalla táctil frente a ellos y tecleó un código de seguridad rápidamente. Las imágenes que aparecieron en el mensaje los congelaron de inmediato.

-Una CGH militar de uso nuclear.

-Definitivamente pertenece a Black.

-¿Por qué atentar contra tu propio hijo?

Edward lo supo de inmediato.

-Él se reveló.

Ralph asinitó.

-Es una posibilidad.

Edward se puso de pie.

-Envíame eso. Descubre qué demonios es esa mierda líquida y despierta a Jacob. Él es la clave para encontrar a mi esposa.

.

Desde que había descubierto el punto ciego de su habitación, no había parado de pensar en qué hacer al respecto. Pero nada útil venía a su mente. Todo era peligroso y fuera de sus completas posibilidades. Llevaba un par de días allí, lo había notado gracias a que las horas pasaban mientras ella escribía y escribía, dormía, comía y continuaba la rutina. Alcanzó la mitad del libro, entendía porqué aquello había sido ocultado. Se trataba de la forma de proliferar el uranio y su manipulación exacta para alcanzar cantidades enormes que sobrarían, a lo cual podía comercializarse antes de que se malgastara. Entendía que era un negocio millonario por sí solo. Tenía un cartel led en brillante que se denominaba "mina de oro" por cuenta propia. Black sería capaz de controlar a las potencias mundiales con ésto. Un imperio de terror y sumisión a su disposición.

Estaba impresionada por su codicia. Su insistencia a llegar a aquel secreto universal.

Giró sobre la cama hacia la pared, aun con los ojos cerrados. Pretendía hallar una forma de escapar pero había notado muy rápido que era una idea altamente estúpida. Presionó los ojos con fuerza, el dolor de cabeza punzaba detrás de sus ojos. Sabía que era una migraña, era de las que solía sufrir luego del verano y volvía a los estudios, su cabeza absorbía tanta información que apenas podía procesarla hasta que su mente entraba en actividad y podía funcionar al cien.

Se quedó quieta sobre la cama. Tan quieta como le fue posible, el silencio que la envolvía era ensordecedor. Tan insoportable que puntualizaba su dolor de cabeza. Pero aquello tenía que pasar para sentirse menos abombada y más ágil. Su mente solamente estaba fuera de ritmo.

¿Pero entonces qué? ¿De qué serviría poder pensar con toda su materia gris? Si solo podía moverse dentro de esas cuatro paredes sin ventanas, con una sola salida y entrada. Estaba perdida. Edward no era una opción, había sentido el pasar de las horas y él no la había rescatado como cual princesa. Eso quería decir una cosa. Él no sabía que se hallaba allí.

Intentó girar sobre su eje, el bulto en su estómago se había pronunciado apenas un poco más que antes, colocó su mano sobre la redondez y no pudo evitar sentir lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible por el bien de esa criatura. Porque presentía que la maldad de Black no tenía límites e iba importarle una mierda su vida cuando finalizara el trabajo. Así como su paciencia se estaba agotando al no poder avanzar a tiempo.

Su mano se atoró en una manta y jaló hacia arriba. La pulsera de plata, esa vieja reliquia que Jasper le había obsequiado se desprendió de su muñeca y se deslizó debajo de ella. Giró de costado y la tomó en sus manos. No podía verla bien, las luces de la habitación siempre estaban encendidas y si algo sabía, por las películas es que si había cámaras que la vigilaban éstas tenían infrarojo para controlarla aún mejor. Se cubrió solo con la manta y la luz de la lámpara vislumbró dentro, era opaca y rogó porque nada de eso se viera, trataba de que sus movimientos fueran imperceptibles.

La joya estaba golpeada y supuso que había sido en el traslado porque nunca siempre había sido cuidadosa con ella, incluso con el anillo de su mano izquierda que no había podido sacarse sin sentir dolor. simplemente, había olvidado que la tenía. El brillo de la piedra estaba apagado, tanto que el espesor transparente le dejaba ver dentro. Donde un pequeño brillo rojo brillaba con pocas ganas. Frunció el ceño. Lo volteó, poco había mirado en detalle la pulsera. Jamás había notado la ranura a un costado como si se tratara de un camafeo. Deslizó su uña y con una leve presión, las partes se separaron en dos. Una intersección de cables conectados a una diminuta placa de color verde, el brillo rojo podía verse con mayor claridad. Los cables estaban enredados, admiró el cuidado con el que habían sido conectados. Solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer algo como aquello.

Jasper.

Las conexiones parecían desoldadas, encontró rastros de humedad como si se hubiera infiltrado gotas de agua al ducharse, lavarse las manos o cualquier otro tipo de contacto con líquido. Sopló cuidadosamente, secando, rastros de arenilla se habían adentrado también. los quitó con sumo cuidado y pasó a la parte técnica. En su vida había unido cables y menos sin saber para qué eran. De todas formas necesitaría poder pegarlos con estaño, el mismo que parecía haberse saltado y haber aflojado la conexión. Algo imposible de obtener sin llamar la atención. Además uno de los pequeños cables estaba rasgado y solo un hilo de cobre estaba unido a su lugar, que sospechaba ese era el suave brillar de la luz roja.

Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar.

No tardó en despertar y ponerse al día con el libro. Pero apenas podía concentrarse.

-Hora de la ducha.

Mientras se ponía de pie para buscar sus elementos se fijó en el guardia, ropa clásica de color ocre. Una camisa y un pantalón del mismo corte. Botas negras de montaña, sobrias. Masticaba un chicle de forma disimulada.

-¿Crees que podrías pedir una tableta de chicles para mí? Me ayudarían a pensar, a mantenerme enfocada mientras traduzco o sabías que el químico que poseen los...

-Cállate. Veré que puedo hacer.

Sonrió mientras él le habría la puerta.

-Gracias.

No sería estaño pero era una goma plástica que seca, haría maravillas. Iba a obtenerla, además de ser poco persuasiva ese hombre parecía tener un poco más de respeto por ella y mayor cuidado que el que solía estar en el otro horario. Éste moreno la llevaba despacio por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño, tan desprovisto de todo como la habitación. La esperaba, dejaba que se tomara su tiempo. No es que fuera a conversar acerca de cómo se sentía ese día pero se sentía agradecida igual. En cambio el vikingo bruto que solía buscarla para las horas del baño, en lo que suponía que era el día. La miraba casi con odio. A ese hombre jamás se atrevería ni mirar dos veces.

La tableta de chicle de fruta llegó por la misma persona a quién se los pidió, entrega en mano sin ninguna sonrisa o mirada cordial. Ella solo agradeció y se mantuvo ese día traduciendo más formas de manipular el uranio no convencional altamente tóxico. Midió lo que le faltaba, tal vez menos de un cuarto de libro.

Su tiempo se agotaba.

.

-¡Edward!

El café que había estado tomando desde la mañana se derramó en la pileta donde soltó la taza.

Corrió hacia el centro de investigación.

-¿Qué?

Jasper indicó la señal en el mapa.

-Es el dispositivo de Bella. Emitió una radiación...

-¿De algún lugar?

-No, fue una radiación de iniciación. Como si estuviera reiniciándose.

-Dime las señales.

Jasper volvió al mapa con un círculo rojo. En la zona centro del mismo lugar donde habían recibido la última señal de Bella. Ella estaba por allí.

-Fue un radio en redondo, mucho más pequeño por donde buscamos pero más fácil de rastrear.

Edward sentía su corazón acelerarse. Jasper tecleó para acercar la ubicación de los lugares encerrados por el rastro.

-¿Por qué volvió a emitir señales?

-No he tenido tiempo de analizarlo, estoy tratando de memorizar qué demonios fue lo que use en eso...

Tecleó nuevamente con furia. Emmet entraba en ese mismo momento como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Amigo, tendrás que aprender a usar tu beeper porque dudo que tu ropa interior de señales de humo ¿Qué demonios sucede?

Jasper hizo una mueca sin dejar de teclear.

-Lo siento, prometo leer el manual cuando me desocupe. El chip de Bella dio una señal de radar.

Emmet se dejó caer a su lado.

-¿Cómo?

Jasper dibujó una sonrisa leve.

-Nuestra pequeño genio descubrió el chip dentro de su pulsera, va a decirnos dónde está.

Edward comenzó a dar vueltas sobre la habitación, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo como si de fuego se tratara. Emmet tragó pesado.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Como de mi propio nombre.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella lograra eso?

-No tengo idea de cómo pudo haber descubierto el michochip, solo puedo deducir que ha estado suelto y por algún motivo dejó de funcionar. Bella descubrió que estaba allí dentro y ha estado moviendo los cables dañados. Un acertijo no tiene fin hasta que ella lo resuelve. Lo reparará...

-¿Cómo es posible que lo repare si no tiene nada allí? Sus conocimientos escapan de una conexión como esa.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. La incertidumbre era algo con lo que habían tenido que lidiar desde que ella había sido secuestrada. Un poco más de ello iba a consumirlos, pero era lo que tocaba. Esperar, tener paciencia. Un poco más de la botella casi vacía.

-No lo sé, Edward. Pero puedo apostar a que ella lo logrará.

Dios quisiera que se cuidara la espalda porque si no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa corría más peligro del que ya corría.

-Mi cabeza va a explotar. Llámame cuando sepas algo de nuevo.

Edward salió del cuarto y salió al exterior. Iba a volverse loco. Bella estaba viva, eso quería decir todo aquello. Las circunstancias le ofrecían una pista de que ella estaba bien, buscando salir. Allí tenía que estar él para encontrarla.

Volvió al cuarto. Emmet sonrió cuando cruzó el umbral. Todos conocían a Edward, pero en ningún momento de sus vidas habían tenido que manejar esa faceta suya de hombre _terminator_ , furioso y desesperado.

Convertido en lo que era.

-¿Qué sigue, Bestia?


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER XXVII**

En lo que iba del tiempo transcurrido frente a sus cuadernos y anotaciones, no había reparado en nada de química. Había estado urdiendo un plan. Se concentró en el libro que tenía en frente, sin verlo en realidad. Tenía las gomas de mascar, podía utilizar una para unir los cables. En su cabeza apareció el microchip, fue hacia un dibujo que había en un libro y pasó su lápiz por encima, explayando suavemente el chip. Su mente era como una pantalla de alta tecnología, frente a ella tenía en grande la pequeña conexión que tenía escondida en las mantas, admiró en detalle y la reparó con su lápiz. Tomó la goma y lo borró rápidamente para luego hacer nuevas anotaciones absurdas.

-Él quiere hablar contigo.

Se sobresaltó tanto que su corazón dio un salto. Recobrando su serenidad levantó la vista. El gringo vikingo le ofrecía una fría mirada. Asintió y dejó todas sus cosas a un lado.

-No. Quiere que lleves todo lo que has estado haciendo.

Se congeló. La había visto. No había sido cuidadosa y ahora estaba en la mira.

-De acuerdo.

Tomó sus libros y cuadernos, caminando justo por delante del guardia. Solo rogaba que su joya hubiera quedado escondida porque en caso de que la encontraran iban a registrarla e iba a estar frita.

Black estaba sentado de forma rígida en su insípido escritorio. Desprovisto de cuadros, accesorios y de algo en absoluto. No entendía cuál era la treta en ello. Si acaso quería que ella no viera nada para no tener información de algo, estaba siendo absurdo. Pero cada loco tenía sus motivos.

-Luces bien esta mañana.

Ella sonrió.

-Es mi entusiasmo por irme a dormir ya, se siente como si fuera de noche.

Tras un minuto de seriedad, el hombre elevó una esquina de sus labios con acritud.

-Su sentido del humor va a ser su peor enemigo, Isabella.

-No esperará que por tenerme aquí encerrada me vuelva sumisa de repente, solo estoy terminando lo que usted quiere.

Los ojos negros de Black brillaron con interés, ella podía tener su lado de la apuesta y esperar algo de él a cambio. Era muy difícil que él cediera a algo como eso, pero tal vez le gustaría oírla. Tal vez, algo de misericordia por su hijo, pero estaba seguro que esa mujer era mucho más valerosa y orgullosa como para rogar clemencia. Le daría pelea. Bella relajó su espalda en el sofá, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado brusca y algo evidente. No podía jugar con la carta de la astucia, el hombre también tenía lo suyo.

-¿Cuál es su objetivo, niña?

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¿Cuál es el suyo?

Black la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya se lo advertí, no juegue conmigo Isabella.

-Un juego tiene dos participantes, sino sería demasiado aburrido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temió. Black estaba frente a un espécimen destacado por su capacidad intelectual. Mucho más potente del que había sido su padre. Pero ante cualquier estratagema esa mujer le era tan útil con vida que aún no podía mover sus manos sobre ella. Ella era de mucho más valor ahora, tenía en su mente cada una de sus ideas, sus posibles hazañas y tenía que esperar a que terminara con el libro. Luego de eso debía terminar con ella, sino se convertiría en su peor enemigo. Librarla, estaba sobrevalorado. Ambos lo sabían desde el principio.

¿De verdad quería jugar con ella? Rió.

-De acuerdo. Estoy dentro.

Bella no sonrió.

-Cuando termine esto, tenemos un trato.

-No voy a aceptar a algo que no se de qué se trata.

-Lo sabe desde que me trajo aquí.

Black enmudeció, empequeñeciendo sus ojos como los de un halcón frente a su presa. Ella se puso de pie con sus carpetas y se inclinó para susurrar antes que el guardia viniera en su búsqueda.

-Tu final.

Había amenazado a su secuestrador a la cara, sin tener misericordia por ella misma. Sin pensar en una posible consecuencia pero no había podido evitarlo. Podía asegurar que no había atemorizado ni un cabello de su cabeza, pero que ella misma había atentado contra su propia vida, podía firmarlo.

Estúpida.

-¿Dónde vas?

El moreno había estado mirándola de cerca desde que había salido del despacho montado por Black, temblando como una hoja y pálida como la harina. Ella solo había mirado al frente sin verlo en realidad y caminado de regreso a la celda designada. Pero en su distracción ni se percató de ella, solo continuó caminando. La jaló y señaló su puerta. Bella frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpó. El moreno había lidiado con gente difícil toda su vida. Con criminales de alto riesgo, con cerebritos entrenados en artes marciales y todo tipo de calaña asesina. Ahora podía decir que esa mujer era inocente de lo que sea que Black la acusaba de ser. Estaba atemorizada, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que hasta él mismo se preocupó por ella. Quién tenía una fuerte indicación a cumplir, les habían comunicado todo acerca de ella, y su estado. Era una mujer persuasiva y malvada. Jamás había podido ver algo de ello desde que había tratado con ella. Siempre había sido suave y aplicada a esas cuatro paredes sin quejarse jamás.

Antes de que cruzara el umbral la detuvo. Ella se mantuvo quieta y cabizbaja.

-¿Estás bien?

Arriesgaba su cuello por eso.

-Si.

Susurró antes de soltarse y adentrarse. Se mantuvo de espaladas a él, no tuvo más opción que salir de la habitación antes de ser tomado como sospechoso.

Bella dejó los libros sin cuidado y se refugió dentro de sus mantas. Había desechado la mitad de su masticable y guardado en su boca una parte. Se lo quitó de su boca y lo secó con las sabanas. Buscó la joya, en el mismo lugar que la había dejado. Vislumbró el chip y suspiró. Había hecho eso miles de veces en su mente y una vez en un papel, sabía que eso sería suficiente. Unió los cables sueltos y los fue pegando con la goma.

Cerró la pulsera, el clic atornilló cada uno de sus precarios arreglos a la conexión inteligente de Jasper, solo esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. Que su instinto no fuera tan erróneo. Cerró los ojos y soltó un último suspiro.

Si aquello estaba mal, podía olvidarse de ser encontrada.

.

-Quiero patrulleros en todas esas calles, civiles discretos paseando de día y oficiales en cada esquina de las calles centrales. Nadie sale y nadie entra del pueblo hasta que lo diga.

Vociferó las ordenes y separó grupos en diferentes direcciones.

-Tendremos a la Interpol detrás de nosotros en menos de una hora.

-Que hablen directamente conmigo. Voy a encontrar a mi esposa.

Jasper no había despegado la mirada de la pantalla, en un rápido tecleo pasó todas las indicaciones donde Emmet y su equipo personal iban estar vigilando. Los puntos de los alrededores estaban custodiados por los hombres de Edward.

-Bestia, tenemos señales.

El proceso de iniciación había sido conectado.

-¿Cuánto va a tardar?

-Unos diez minutos en encontrar la ubicación exacta.

-Los últimos minutos que voy a esperar con paciencia, luego de eso es tiempo contado para Black. Voy a terminar con él.

-No serás el único.

Emmet tronó cada uno de sus dedos, tomó las indicaciones y fue el primero en dirigirse a las calles.

-Solo dime cuando ella aparezca, estaré allí también.

Edward asintió. Preparó su chaleco, lo ajustó a su cuerpo y cargó su arma. El radar dejó de rodar y puntualizó un punto con claridad. Su vista se volvió roja. Era una vieja mansión por la cual habían pasado una y otra vez. Gruñó.

-Está acabado.

.

Se había ganado el su apodo no precisamente por ser un misericordioso sino justamente todo lo contrario. En su primera misión a los veinte años, recién enlistado de las fuerzas armadas de América se dirigía a su primera misión especial en Pakistan. Un grupo de musulmanes había atentado contra la organización que protegía a las mujeres y niños desolados, agredidos y víctimas de las constantes guerras. En la mayoría de los casos los hombres de familia estaban presos, fugitivos o muertos. Aquel lugar tenía un tratado de paz con todos los jefes guerrilleros pero uno había cruzado la línea. En un bombardeo a uno de los departamentos laterales donde eran alojadas tres madres con siete niños en total murieron al instante. Diez inocentes que se clavaron en el corazón de cada uno de los uniformados estadounidences que sintieron el ataque como si se hubiera tratado de sus propias esposas. Fueron directo a matar.

El primer ataque se frustró por un temporal de arena. En la segunda contienda, el primero en car fue el jefe demasiado expuesto. Como novato tomó el lugar que nadie esperaba que hiciera, es más, se esperaba que correría. A salvo para una segunda guerrilla. Pero pecho a las balas, salió del escondite. Su puntería diez dio en la cabeza del jeke a cargo, a las catorce horas de balacera magnicida. Sin antes dejar caídos cuarenta cuerpos del adversario. Una bestialidad para ser la primera práctica de un militar secundario.

Volvió la vista al frente. Tenía exactamente dos minutos para llegar a la mansión donde Black tenía a su esposa. Sería aun más brutal si no la encontraba primero.

Su emisor crujió antes de la entrada de un mensaje, sintonizó y esperó.

-Emmet.

Emmet emitió un gruñido.

 _-Tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Es predecible que va a tenerla custodiada, alguien le ha dado alerta porque la casa está en movimiento._

-De acuerdo.

Edward esperaba que la tuviera bajo cuidadosa vigilancia, no se había tomado tantas molestias en obtenerla si iba a dejar que se la quitaran tan fácilmente.

-Necesitamos una estrategia.

 _-Lo antes posible. Los guardias están saliendo por la puerta trasera._

Edward bajó de la camioneta seguida por el equipo de cuatro. Miró su pantalla. El punto rojo seguía ahí, Bella estaba ahí. La sangre se el volvió de hielo. Llevó su boca al comunicador.

-No dejes que nadie salga. Voy directo por la entrada.

 _-Hecho._

Jasper entró en contacto.

 _-Bestia. Ella está en movimiento._

La sangre le hirvió. Comenzó a correr hacia la mansión.

-Necesito un plano de la casa y su ubicación exacta. Voy a interceptarlos.

El conocido sonido de las teclas se oyó a través de sus oídos.

 _-Lo tengo. Pero primero vas a encontrarte con Black. Él va hacia la entrada ahora mismo._

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

 _-El francotirador de Emmet está en el edificio del en frente. Lo vio._

-De acuerdo.

La fachada de la mansión era de lo más discreta. Con un gran jardín custodiado por tres perros enormes y feroces, de una raza entremezclada porque no la reconoció de inmediato. Sus fauces se veían hambrientas, lo sabía. Lo estaban. Lejos de ser perros guardianes, eran salvajes. Entrenados para despedazar lo que sea que no fuera apenas conocido en sus cerebros. Iban a hacerlo trizas si cruzaba las rejas. Su mirada fue más allá. La ventana principal.

Black sonrió de lado y desapareció.

-Dame los dardos.

El guardia lateral le entregó el cartucho cargado y disparó al lomo de los animales. Sabía que era una traba de tiempo, no impedimento. Indicó que volaran la reja y se alejó tres pasos. Llamó al comunicador de Jasper.

-¿Dónde está?

 _-Han perdido a Black, las ventanas han sido bloqueadas. Ella se ha detenido. Tienes las imágenes en la pantalla._

Un mapa como había pedido y el punto parpadeante de su lugar. Según el plano, estaba en la primera planta de la casa. La adrenalina corrió como veneno en la sangre, tan veloz y de tan rápida acción que casi no pudo respirar.

La reja voló, como estampida corrió hacia la puerta principal.

 _-La policía estatal viene en camino._

Emmet rugió y su arma sonó tan fuerte como si estuviera a su lado. Edward gruñó. Todo había comenzado.

 _-Necesitaremos refuerzos. Esto es un maldito fuerte de mercenarios._

Black sabía lo que hacía. En su pantalla el punto comenzó a desplazarse. Presionó las mandíbulas y apretó el paso hacia la tercera planta. Lo que fuera que hubiera ahí, señalaba que no iban a sacarla de la casa.

.

Bella se levantó de la cama y se llevó una mano al pecho. Su respiración agitada y la frente sudada. Palpitaciones en su cuerpo. Su puerta se abrió de inmediato. Sus dos guardias se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Tenemos una emergencia, levántante. Nos vamos.

El vikingo gruñó, su acento fue tan marcado como brutal.

-Sin explicaciones, solo tomala.

Bella se coló dentro de los zapatos y un abrigo liviano. El brutal guardia fue el primero en salir de la habitación, se volvió a tomar el libro y no se encontraba en su mesa. El moreno se lo extendió y ella lo ocultó en su cintura. Un minuto de cruzar sus miradas lo supo.

Él estaba de su lado.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-¡Muévete!

El grito la dejó helada. Se giró hacia el otro guardia quién la jaló hacia el exterior y la llevó al trote por le pasillo hacia las escaleras. No iban a bajar y subir escalones de dos en dos casi la hace caer de bruces. El estruendo sonaba tan fuerte del exterior que irrumpía en el silencio que había estado acostumbrada desde que entró a esa vieja casa. La que ahora era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado.

-Aquí estas.

Black estaba frente a ella en una puerta que daba a la terraza.

-Se nos hace tarde, muévete.

La arrastró del brazo hacia el medio del techo. No era viento lo que volaba su cabello, eran las recién encendidas hélices de la avioneta que los esperaba. Entonces alguien los había atacado, algo había empujado a Black a salir precipitadamente y llevarla con él. Bella había descubierto que ella era una pieza casi tan importante como ese libro. Si uno de los dos faltaba, él no podía tener lo que quería.

-¡Black!

El rugido la detuvo, se giró hacia él con el corazón en la boca. Pero sus fríos y criminales ojos verdes no estaban sobre ella, estaban sobre el hombre que la llevaba de un brazo, el ajuste se apretó y juró que marcó sus dedos en su piel. Gimió pero no pudo moverse. La mitad de los guardias apuntaba a ella y la otra mitad hacia Edward.

Black sonrió con fingida serenidad, ella podía sentirlo temblar.

-Querido, no tengo tiempo de ti ahora. Que mis guardias se ocupen..

Quienes apuntaban a su cabeza estuvieron sobre él. Cerca de diez personas. Edward se adelantó tres pasos más. Quedando a un metro y medio de ellos. Podía ver su tensión en su forma de respirar, las aletas de su nariz estaban ensanchadas y sus ojos parecían desprender fuego. La mano sobre su rifle cargado estaba lista para apuntar y disparar. Bella tragó pesado.

-¿Eso harás? ¿Delegar el trabajo sucio como siempre has hecho?

-Tu lo has dicho.

-Pakistán, Medio Oriente, Turquía, Alemania... ¿Sigo o recuerdas cada una de las veces que hiciste acopio de tus fuerzas propias para eliminarme?

Black rió con gracia.

-Las recuerdo. Eran mis nuevas armas recién adquiridas y eras tan molesto que tenía que probarlas contigo y tu maldito grupo de fans para dejar de andar tras mi trasero.

-Bueno, mira donde he llegado. A tu rostro.

Levantó el arma y apuntó a su cabeza.

-Billibord Black quedas detenido en nombre de los Estados Unidos de América acusado de asesinado deliberado, ataque terrorista y manipulación de armas ilegales.

Black levantó su propia arma hacia la cabeza de Bella y sonrió.

-No te atreverías a arriesgar su vida.

Edward lo había hecho. Por segunda vez. Se permitió cruzarse con sus ojos, esos ojos que le ofrecían una dulce mirada después de tanto tiempo. Confianza y después de todo, seguridad. El corazón se le hinchó en el pecho. Volvió hacia Black.

-¿Alguna última palabra?

-Dile adiós.

Sonrió.

-No lo creo.

En una milésima de segundo, Bella aflojó su cuerpo cayendo al suelo y la balacera comenzó. El tropel entró detrás suyo en ese mismo momento cargando sus metralletas contra los guardias laterales, el mismo momento que su solitaria bala se dirigía justo al centro de la cabeza de su enemigo.

Black cayó como un saco de papas al suelo, desplomado.

Bella retrocedió y elevó su mirada. Edward corrió hacia ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo, protegiéndola del ruido de pelea que aún se oía detrás de ellos. Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró a él, a su vida, a su motivo para seguir respirando. Él sentía su corazón de regreso a su cuerpo. Respirar le costaba tanto como querer elaborar una frase en ese momento.

-Ha terminado... ha terminado.

Murmuró sobre su cabello. Bella sollozó como no lo había hecho antes. La angustia, al presión y el dolor se esfumaban para embellecer el momento. Edward había ido por ella.

-¡Policía de Londres!

Edward se puso de pie con ella en sus brazos, la acunó cerca de su pecho y enfrentó la escena. La policía de Londres deteniendo a los hombres de Black, secuestrando las armas y armando un inventario.

-¿Quién está al mando?

Emmet dio un paso adelante y estrechó su mano.

-Oficial Emmet Cullen, a su disposición.

Pero la vista del oficial estaba por encima de su hombro.

-Bestia.

El asco en cada letra pronunciada le llegó con la menor de la preocupación. La vista del oficial corrió al cuerpo en sus brazos.

-Necesita un hospital, ahora mismo.

-Nos ocuparemos de eso.

-Olvídalo.

Pasó por su lado y antes de que emitiera un sonido. Emmet lo detuvo.

-Tal vez no quieres hacer eso.

Edward bajó las escaleras. Jasper lo esperaba en la puerta del todoterreno. Le abrió la puerta y se cargó dentro. Acomodó a Bella en su regazo y apartó el cabello para poder verla. Se había desmayado, yacía flácida y pálida sobre sus brazos. El pulso era algo inestable y comenzaba a respirar superficialmente.

-Post traumático.

Asintió sin dejar de mirarla. Su pequeña esposa, tan débil e indefensa había podido actuar por su cuenta y darle una ventaja. Una chance para terminar con el peligro. Ahora luchaba por mantenerse estable. Aquello era demasiado para una mujer embarazada. Como un recordatorio innato golpeó su mente. Su vista fue a la circunferencia de su estómago, esa curvatura que sobre salía de su menuda figura y rozaba contra él.

Jamás le había temblado el pulso para nada. Ni siquiera lo había hecho para dispararle a la cabeza al hombre que había convertido su vida en una miseria desde que la había arrebatado a su mujer de su lugar seguro. Pero ahora lo hacía. Volvió su mano un puño y lo apartó.

-Conduce más rápido.

-Lo hago.

Jasper aceleró por la carretera, esquivando los coches de forma suicida. Le llevó poco tiempo llegar al mismo hospital donde Jacob aún luchaba por su vida. La cargó en sus brazos, mientras bajaba los recibieron de inmediato. Un equipo médico cargó a Bella en una camilla y la alejó de su vista hacia un quirófano observatorio. Para asegurarse de su estabilidad y la seguridad de su estado.

Edward fue detenido por los médicos a medio pasillo de espera. Jasper colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Ella estará bien.

Menudas palabras de aliento. Lo que necesitaba era verla bien, despierta y hablando. Riendo con su soltura habitual y sonriendo con el sol en sus labios. Esa era su Bella.

-¿Cuánto crees que debamos esperar?

Jasper silenció a Emmet con la mirada. Su respiración apenas se había agitado al correr por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso donde aún esperaban. Edward se había dejado caer en un asilla con la mente en blanco. Solo quince minutos habían transcurrido y se sentía como una eternidad.

El médico salió del cuarto con su equipo, Edward fue el primero en acercarse.

-Está estable.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Solo usted, necesito que primero me de un registro de sus datos.

Jasper se adelantó.

-Puedo hacerlo.

-¿Relación directa?

-Si.

Edward dejó de escuchar la conversación en el momento que se escabulló dentro de la habitación, cerró tras él y absorbió la paz que envolvía el cuerpo de su pequeña esposa en esa cama tan grande y blanca. El silencio interrumpido por el pitido de las máquinas a las que estaba conectada y el goteo del suero unido a su muñeca. El corazón le dolió, tan frágil cuando estaba acostumbrado a esa mujer fuerte y de carácter.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Se acercó a su lado y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Todavía sin color. Ella parpadeó desorientada.

-Hey nena, aquí estoy...

Susurró apenas perceptible. Sus achocolatados ojos fueron hacia él, parpadeando hasta que lo miró fijamente.

-Edward...

Murmuró con voz suave. Él solo pudo sonreír, y derretir su corazón un poco más.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Bella encontró su mano sobre su mejilla y entrelazó sus dedos. Edward presionó la unión pero ella la llevó sobre su estómago.

-Estamos bien ahora, y siempre.

Edward contuvo el nudo en su garganta. Besó su frente y susurró.

-Lo prometo, juro que es de verdad esta vez.

Bella le sonrió con suavidad, con amor.

-Lo sé.


	28. Chapter 28 - NOTA DE AUTORA

**Nota de autora**

Sé que las he hecho esperar demasiado y les pido perdón por eso. Ya deben de conocerme ¿No?

Bueno, una nueva historia ha tocado su fin. Les confieso que eh invertido mayor tiempo en ésta, es una historia que venía creando día y noche con esmero, investigación y detalle. Espero les haya gustado, a mí me ha fascinado. Igual espero sus comentarios!

Desde luego, **GRACIAS**. Como siempre tengo para decirles. Pero tengo mis agradecimientos divididos:

 **1)** Para quienes siempre me alienta y me llenan el alma con sus comentarios, así sean de admiración, de dudas, correcciones. Toda crítica siempre es bienvenida. Especialmente gracias a:

-Marieisahale

-Ninacara

-MizarCullen

-Belatzzua

-Paty Limon

-Linda-swan

-Aru1313

 **2)** Para quienes están también sin tener una cuenta como:

-Paty

-Sissy

-Susana

 **3)** Gracias también a esas hermosas lectoras que leen y no dejan comentarios, porque ellas también son una forma de participar.

Mis **actualizaciones** dependen de mi disponibilidad ya que trabajo y estudio pero siempre me hago un tiempo para el arte de escribir. Por ustedes, por mí. Aunque trato de que sea todos los **domingos en la noche**.

Reseña de la próxima historia:

 _Es difícil ser la menor de tres hermanos protectores, un padre autoritario y una madre subordinada. Bella ah decidido que para salir del ala de su familia debe encontrar un camino propio aunque ésto le lleve a enfrentarse a ellos. Pero su aventura la llevará a encontrarse con su lado más oscuro y sensual, su vecino. Una representación vívida de un protagonista de los libros eróticos que su amiga solía prestarle. Pero con una cuota de algo propio, amor camuflado por pasión. ¿Qué tanto importarán los engaños y las mentiras para luchar por recuperar ese amor?_


	29. Chapter 29 - Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 _Dos meses después._

-Se lleva a cabo la sesión.

El martillo dio contra su base de madera. El juez tomó asiento y enfrentó el caso que ya había revisado con anterioridad. El Estado en contra de un ex oficial de las fuerzas armadas especiales. Causa: traición.

Edward se encontraba etiquetado con su mejor traje de oficina sentado a un lado de su abogado, del lado izquierdo del salón. Mientras que al otro lado se encontraba representado el estado por dos abogados. Por detrás de Edward, su familia. Su hermano y su mejor amigo a cada lado de su su esposa. La mujer estaba convertida en un manojo de nervios, no era beneficiario para su salud. El pequeño de seis meses estaba en etapa de experimentación de los movimientos. Bella tenía el estómago revuelto y un par de órganos golpeados por los diminutos pies de ese pequeño ser. Se llevó la mano al estómago y otra al corazón. Queriendo contener todo en su lugar.

El juez se acercó al micrófono.

-Señor Vulturi.

El abogado defensor de Edward se puso de pie, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro como un distintivo personal. Marco Vulturi alisó su traje y dio un paso hacia adelante con carpetas en la mano. Dejó una a mano del juez y otras más para el jurado. Su objetivo a convencer de la inocencia de su protegido. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar en voz de soprano.

-En el siguiente adjunto les ofrezco el archivo personal de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Un hombre enlistado en para las fuerzas armadas especiales de América a la edad de dieciocho años. Luego de su presentación se encuentra el juicio de valor de sus tres contiendas victoriosas con destino Irak. Una cronológica exacta del combate, testificación de cada uno de los sobrevivientes y una certificación de validez obtenida directamente de las oficinas de control militar. En ese momento a cargo por el jefe Francis Delatorre.

Se dio un minuto de silencio para que los emisores de su discurso siguieran la lectura de las carpetas. Cuando vio un par de cabezas dirigirse a él, continuó.

-Llamo al señor Cullen al estrado.

Custodiado por un policía fue guiado hacia el estrado y se acomodó en la silla. Jamás sin dejar de mirar a su abogado.

-¿Quiere contarnos qué fue lo que siguió, a los dos meses de haber vuelto de su tercer y última contienda a Irak?

Edward asintió.

-Francis me llamó un viernes por la noche para una junta especial, en ese mismo momento. Pude darme cuenta que era algo extracurricular. Sabía que él solía juntarse a jugar billar y beber con sus amigos. Solo fui.

-¿Qué esperaba al reunirse con su superior? ¿Jugar al billar y beber?

-No. No sabía qué esperar. No era un selecto por más que hubiera felicitado con creces mi desempeño con solo veintidós años.

-¿Un selecto?

Edward se tomó un minuto. Vulturi presionó.

-¿Qué es un "selecto"?

-Un selecto de personas, de oficiales mayores que tenían alto desempeño en las contiendas. Conforman el grupo especial de las fuerzas armadas, son enviados a operaciones silenciadas bajo palabras de honor con objetivos puntuales. Estas personas son entrenadas en diferentes artes y destrezas. Son... gente especial.

Marco asintió lentamente.

-Así que... lo llamaron. ¿Qué sucedió allí?

-Esperaba que fuera en un bar o algo así. Pero fui enviado directo a la oficina central de reuniones. Entonces supe que algo pasaba y me querían allí. En la puerta del edificio encontré un policía que sabía que iría, solo di un número de código y me dejó pasar. Subí hasta el cuarto piso.

-¿Qué hay en el cuarto piso?

-Es un piso con entrada restringida. Es el centro de operación del grupo selecto.

-¿Qué sucedió al llegar ahí?

-Había una operación especial. Hacía seis meses estaban detrás de una persona. Billibord Black y su gente. Se pensaba que era un narcotraficante, pero era un escudo. Iba detrás del poder nuclear. El legado más grande de uranio pertenecía a Sutherland pero murió y no había un heredero. Era una mina abierta, peligrosa.

-¿Le indicaron que debía ir como uno más?

-No.

Marco se acercó a él.

-Cuéntanos todo.

-Sullivan, su mano derecha fue quién me llamó a la reunión. Él pertenecía a la dirección general de la CIA. Me puso al mando de la operación, una gran responsabilidad. Tenía que infiltrarme en el negocio, actuar como uno de ellos y atrapar a Black. Tenía que ir detrás de su cabeza no importara el costo. Tenía que caer.

Edward tragó pesado.

-Cuando era más joven adquirí un apodo por el que pocos me conocían. Bestia. Me infiltré de esa forma, borraron toda conexión con mis datos personales, los de mi familia y cualquier contacto para que nadie saliera perjudicado. Solo que a partir del momento en el que saliera del edificio central me convertía en un narcotraficante más buscado por todas las organizaciones de seguridad. Estaba encubierto, era uno más de los malos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tenía a mi equipo de trabajo, fuimos delegados a actuar fuera de Estados Unidos. Contábamos con apoyo, soporte y solo un grupo de oficiales superiores sabía la verdad. Ellos nos brindaban ciertas ventajas. Hasta que se complicó y terminamos huyendo de quienes nos habían lanzado hacia el objetivo.

-¿Cuál fue la complicación?

Edward apartó la mirada.

-Teníamos una misión, ordené que uno de los míos se escondiera en una casa de familia. Black sabía que iba detrás de él, creía que estaba detrás de su mismo objetivo. No quería alcanzar el uranio, solo quería atraparlo a él. La casa donde mi oficial se escondía fue volada en pedazos, una familia completa fue asesinada brutalmente. Fue tachado como ataque terrorista. La Interpol estaba detrás de mí y mi equipo. Ningún representante de la CIA o la Unidad Especial, ni siquiera de mis superiores salió a defendernos. Solo nos guiaron por donde podíamos escapar y seguir con lo que teníamos que hacer.

El abogado sacó una hoja de su escritorio y leyó.

-"...terrorista que se esconde tras el apodo de 'Bestia' ataca brutalmente en Rusia. Ataca de nuevo. Se ruega a las autoridades una búsqueda exhaustiva al fugitivo..." nota extraída del archivo público de la CIA hacia las autoridades locales, mundiales.

Edward presionó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué tiene para decir, señor Cullen?

-Fue publicado luego de que Sullivan muriera. Solo el grupo de selectos sabía lo que hacíamos. Firmé una testificación que me acreditaba a actuar a conciencia y juraba por la seguridad de las personas a las que Black estaba masacrando indiscriminadamente. Nunca ataqué sin antes ser atacado, fue en defensa del pueblo. Siempre creé centros de refugio, evacuaciones y evité asesinatos. Hice una testificación en Afganistán. El último centro policial donde estuve, donde quedaba el último oficial de la junta de selectos que sabía de la misión secreta.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Morgan Steeler.

-¿Sabe algo de él?

Edward asintió.

-Está muerto.

Vulturi se separó del estrado y miró a Edward.

-¿Tiene alguna idea del por qué?

-Hace siete años de la primera junta a la que fui encomendado con la misión de terminar con Black, cada integrante de la reunión que había estado allí esa noche era testigo de mi encubrimiento. Al correr de los años, sin llegar al tercero, la mayoría había muerto.

-¿Eso le afectó?

-Definitivamente. Luego de que ellos fueran esfumándose, nadie parecía recordar que solía ser policía, que aún lo era y estaba tras una tarea oficial. Solo era uno de los villanos que tenía antecedentes y siendo cazado por toda la justicia. No tenía aliados y había ganado enemigos. Una tarea algo complicada seguir adelante. Me querían muerto.

-¿Sugiere que fue un atentado?

-Lo fue. Black tenía un infiltrado dentro de nuestro cuerpo de pelea, conocía cada uno de nuestros movimientos y formas de trabajo. Nos quería fuera de juego, tenía que terminar con nosotros erradicándonos de raíz. Solo así podía garantizar una victoria limpia.

-Entonces... si Black acababa con aquellos que sabían su secreto, nadie más estaría enterado de la verdad y usted solo sería un enemigo más de la justicia. Así sería más fácil terminar con usted si no contaba con un apoyo y con ciertos grupos en contra. ¿Ese había sido su movimiento contra usted?

-Si. Fue así.

Marco sonrió y se dirigió al juez.

-No más preguntas.

La señorita Jane se puso de pie. Su esquelético cuerpo se veía aun más estirado por los altos tacones y el vestido negro largo hasta el suelo. Su cabello rubio ceniza estaba recogido en un moño por detrás de su cabeza y sus lentes de montura enlatada oscilaban sobre el puente de su nariz. Su mirada violácea era tan letal como intrasmisible. Se enderezó en su postura y lo miró desde media sala, sin llegar a ponerlo nervioso.

-Señor Cullen, como representante del Estado tengo ciertas preguntas. Usted ha jurado responder con la verdad ¿es cierto?

Edward no se inmutó.

-Absolutamente. Jane se adelantó unos pasos.

-¿Sabía que todo su historial fue eliminado de la base de datos de la oficina central de militancia?

Edward fijó su mirada en sus ojos fríos como el invierno en Alaska y duros como el acero.

-Si, lo sabía.

Jane levantó el archivo que su abogado había repartido.

-¿Cómo es que podemos confiar en estos datos, si ni siquiera existen?

-Es una copia fiel del original.

-¿Según quién?

El silencio se desplegó en la sala. Edward miró a su abogado por un breve segundo y obtuvo su afirmación. Volvió a la abogada.

-Charlie Swan.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Edward solo miraba hacia el frente.

-¿Podemos llamarlo a estrado?

-Fue asesinado.

Jane se acercó a él.

-¿Entonces cómo es que la palabra de un muerto tiene validez alguna?

Marco se puso de pie.

-¡Objeción!

El juez martilleó su escritorio. Silenció al abogado.

-Ah lugar.

La mujer apenas sonrió.

-¿Señor Cullen?

-Era un profesional, pertenecía a la junta directiva de los selectos. No lo supe hasta el momento de su muerte. Antes de ese momento me entregó un bolso con información valiosa que podría servirme para seguir adelante y atrapar a Black. Allí había una copia fiel de mi archivo, la original se encontraba en su escritorio a salvo. Sullivan dejó una carta firmada con este testimonio. Nunca fue destruida solo quitada de circulación.

Jane retrocedió. Marco se puso de pie nuevamente.

-¿Puedo pedir un minuto con usted y la abogada, su Señoría?

El juez asintió.

-Lo concedo.

Marco y la abogada caminaron hacia lo alto del juez. El abogado entregó el testimonio. Jane estaba hecha una furia.

-¿Cómo es posible que no haya sido informada del testimonio? ¡Es ilegal que participe del juicio si no fue información procesada!

Susurró con fiereza. El juez se tomó su tiempo para leerlo. El sello al final de la hoja era muy claro y la ficha de originalidad tenía validez. Era un testimonio auténtico por más que no hubiera sido procesado. Conocía los ficheros oficiales y ese, era uno de ellos. Aquello inclinaba la balanza. El juicio tomaba otro rumbo.

-Es legítimo.

Jane jadeó.

-¿Qué? No.

-Abogada, ah lugar.

Marco se quedó de pie mientras Jane volvía a su lugar. Se colocó de pie frente a Edward. Aquella era la instancia final. Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

-¿Cómo se declara ante la acusación, señor Cullen?

-Inocente.

La seguridad irradió de él.

-¿Por qué?

Su voz no tembló ni un ápice.

-Serví a mi país, fui fiel al tratado de honor y cumplí la misión...

Su mirada cayó sobre su esposa. Su completa fuerza de voluntad.

-...comencé con incertidumbre, a ciegas y con poco apoyo especial. Solo un grupo de hombres que hacían lo correcto. Iban tras el mal. Luchando por el amor a la patria, sin importar el costo. Protegiendo a los débiles, dispuestos a poner en peligro nuestras vidas como buenos servidores a nuestra tierra. Entregados. Logramos el objetivo. La misión está completa.

Bella sonrió con orgullo.

-No más preguntas, su Señoría.

El juez se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Alguna pregunta, señorita Jane?

Jane paseó su mirada por el jurado. Con un gruñido interno negó. Doce rostros casi convencidos.

-No, su Señoría.

El juez martilleó.

-El jurado decide.

Marcó se acomodó en su lugar y sonrió hacia su cliente. Alguien había sumado una victoria más a su lista de logros.

.

 _Un tiempo después .._

-Demonios...

La caja que estaba a punto de caerse de sus manos de repente se volvió ligera hasta que desapareció. Edward la sostenía del otro lado y la dejó sobre el mueble.

-¿De verdad, Bella? ¿Acaso tengo que atarte a la cama para mantenerte quieta?

Ella refunfuñó.

-Oh vamos, puedo hacerlo.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que lo hagas.

Besó su coronilla y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Mi pequeña y gruñona esposa.

Ella rió, dejó su cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiró. Inspirando su perfume como el aroma de la tierra mojada penetra por los ventanales en primavera. Encantada de tener a Edward tras sus movimientos, ya lentos y pesados.

-¿De verdad vas a considerar lo de la cama?

Bella soltó una carcajada y se separó para verlo. Se llevó una mano a su prominente vientre de ocho meses.

-Podría pensarlo después de...

Un chillido los hizo girar de inmediato hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Pequeño Tony, no hagas correr a la tía Alice en tacones!

Edward se acercó unos pasos y tomó en brazos al pequeño a medio vestir. Bella acarició su mejilla y el niño rió. Sus muecas se marcaban a cada carcajada.

-¿Por qué está usando solo pañales?

Alice jadeó de cansancio.

-No lo sé, así lo encontré en el establo.

Edward miró al pequeño de tres años en sus brazos.

-¿Eso es cierto?

Tony sonrió con todo su esplendorosa sonrisa. Algo heredado de su madre.

-Hacía calor, papi.

Bella suspiró. Era la tercera vez en un día que intentaba hacer que su hijo vistiera algo de ropa. Pero si nadie lo había logrado, ya nadie lo haría. Alice estiró sus brazos hacia él con resignación.

-De acuerdo, vas a quedarte así. A la abuela Susan no va a gustarle pero que va...

Edward lo dejó ir y lo vio correr de nuevo por delante de su tía. Bella sonrió y tomó su mano. Edward la jaló hacia la habitación.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido mostrarte.

De un cajón de su mueble extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. Bella frunció el ceño. La abrió con lentitud, su respiración se contuvo dentro de su pecho. Con dedos temblorosos acarició el colgante, el denario en forma de corazón de su madre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. En el fondo se encontraba la fotografía de su hermano pequeño, el último día que lo había visto con vida.

-¿Dónde... cómo...?

Continuó mirando esos dos tesoros.

-Lo encontré el día que huí de la casa de tu padre. Se encontraban en tu habitación.

-Lo sé. En mi mural.

-Exacto...

Bella tragó pesado, el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

-Él era Alec, tenía leucemia. Se nos fue tan pronto como nos enteramos, no había nada que hacer era demasiado avanzado... pero fue un niño feliz. Mi madre murió el mismo día al año siguiente, de tristeza... no lo sé demasiado bien. Era solo una niña y nunca tuve oportunidad de saberlo con seguridad. Ésto fue lo único que me quedó de ella. Mi padre guardó sus pertenencias en un cofre y nos mudamos de hogar. Desde entonces, solo quedamos nosotros dos contra el mundo. Pero luego... lo perdí todo.

Edward levantó su rostro hacia él.

-Ellos siempre estarán en tu corazón, Bella. Eso pasa con las personas que se van. Pero ahora, mira a tu alrededor. Tienes a tu propia familia.

Bella unió su mano a la suya sobre su vientre. Edward besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Lo sé, gracias por todo...

-No tienes que agradecerme. Solo me enamoré de ti el momento en que te vi. Supe que no podía dejarte, tenías que ser mía. Bella, has sido lo que había estado buscando toda mi vida.

Ella presionó su mano. Edward volvió a besarla.

-Te amo. Daría mi vida si algo te ocurriera, o a nuestros hijos.

Bella sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

-Te prometo que...

Selló sus labios con los suyos.

-No quiero palabras, Edward. Te amo. Creo en ti, confío en que aquí te quedarás ahora. Lo he visto.

Edward sonrió. Se había encaprichado peligrosamente de una niña, se había tomado su tiempo para hacerse la idea. Había vuelto por la mujer que quería y luchaba por su esposa, la madre de sus hijos. Ése era su tesoro.

Bella le devolvió el beso. El hombre que le había arrebatado el corazón se convertía en su futuro ahora.

-Para siempre.

Edward rió.

-Para siempre.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _No te pierdas la reseña de la próxima historia en el capítulo 28 llamado "Nota de Autora"_**


End file.
